Dime y lo olvido, enséñame y lo recuerdo, involucrarme y lo aprendo
by Annita MA
Summary: El torneo de shamanes esta por comenzar, pero ahora es diferente ¿Una condición para entrar? ¿Hao vivo? ¿Anna prometida de Miko? ¿Miko ya conocía a Anna? ¿Anna no es la última descendiente de los Kyouyama? ¿Tamao prometida de Yoh? ¿Qué pasaría si lo que más amas se va...y sabes que NUNCA volverá? ¿Donde está Anna? ¿Pamela es Anna? ¿Qué es la sangre control? (Capitulo 18 ¡ARRIBA!)
1. Un nuevo sentimiento

SHAMAN KING

"Un nuevo sentimiento"

* * *

Después de haber pasado cerca de un año desde el concurso de Shamanes, en la casa (antes pensión) de Anna Kyoyamada e Yoh Asakura todo era de lo más normal. Sin embargó nadie pensó que una llamada podría cambiar todo…

**-¿Yoh?-** Dijo una voz entrecortada

**-¿Si? – **Respondió un poco preocupado pues el sabía de quien se trataba

**-Somos tus abuelos, Kino y Yohmei, ¿Está Anna?** –Contestaron con un tono de seriedad (más de la que tenían)

**-No, Anna salió a comprar unas cosas, no tarda en****..** –"Yoh no pudo acabar de su oración cuando de repente tocaron el timbre"-  
Sin decir nada decidió salir corriendo a abrir la puerta pensando en aquella chica rubia que tanto la cautivaba , ¡SI!, Aquella chica es Anna . Pero para su desgracia se desilusionó de una forma poco usual.

**-¡ABUELOS! –**Dijo algo confundido

**-Tenemos que hablar–**Dijeron Kino y Yohmei Asakura

-"Yoh Asakura nunca había estado preocupado, pero sin embargo esas tres palabras lo pusieron a temblar de inmediato, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los abuelos están aquí? ¿Qué haré de cenar esta noche?"-

**Yoh- **Dijo su Abuela Kino…**\- Como sabes, desde los 10 años estas comprometido con Anna Kyoyamada; ahora que ustedes tienen 15 años, están en edad de llevar ese matrimonio acabo. Antes que a Anna le informemos esto, nosotros queríamos saber…..si…sí.. tú…¿Estás de acuerdo?  
**

-"Yoh Asakura, de tan solo 15 años a punto de casarse, el quería demasiado a Anna, pero… ¿Y si Anna, no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Obligarla? No, sería como cavar su propia muerte; el no podía decidir nada sin saber que sentía ella"-

**-Abuelos…** -Dijo Yoh algo nervioso. **-Yo primero debo de decirle a Annita sobre esto, saber que piensa, que siente y sobre todo saber si ella está de acuerdo…-**

**-Te daremos una semana en la cual deberás investigarlo y avisarnos , de lo contrario te buscaremos una nueva esposa.-**  
-"Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kino y Yohmei Asakura, aquella frase le dejó helada la sangre a Yoh… UNA NUEVA ESPOSA? ¡NO!

* * *

-"Al cabo de un rato llego Anna, pero para su llegada ya estaba listo un festín de comida, Yoh se había esforzado demasiado solo para complacer a Anna"- Mas sin embargo Anna no era ingenua, sabía que algo tramaba Yoh, pero con el hambre que ella tenía decidió seguirle el juego.

-**Yoh…Y esto? -** Dijo Anna

**-Bueno Anna, yo… yo solo quiero complacer a mi prometida…acaso eso esta mal?–** Dijo el chico

**-No, Sírveme –**Dijo mientras estiraba su plato hacia Yoh

**-Claro Annita –** Dijo el joven un poco nervioso

**_-"Por la mente de él aparecían muchas cosas ¿Qué pensara Anna? ¿Notará algo? ¿Sospechará? ¿Le gustará la cena?... pero sobre todo se decía así mismo: ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO, QUE NO VES QUE ANNA LEÉ LA MENTE? ¡ESTÚPIDO!"-_**

**\- No pensar en qué….Yoh? –** Dijo Anna con una mirada fulminante

**\- En nada Annita –** dijo mientras sonreía

**\- Desde cuando me dices Anita? –** preguntó la chica alzando su ceja

**\- Desde que te am…. Desde que… -** dijo el muy sonrojado Yoh Asakura

**\- Desde que, que? –** Dijo Anna un poco confundida

**\- Desde que me enamoré de ti… -** susurro aquel joven

**\- Yoh?.. –** Dijo ella

**-Si Annita? –** intentando disimular su tono rojizo de su cara

**-Oí bien? Acaso dijiste que estabas enamora… -** no puedo acabar su frase cuando..

**\- Si, te pregunte que si querías mas té –** dijo Yoh

**\- Ah! , Umm no gracias, bueno me iré a dormir –** dijo Anna mientras ella se iba en dirección hacia su habitación

-**_" Anna Kyoyamada, se puso su yukata y se acostó en su futón mientras pensaba…: ¿Yoh acaso dijo que estabas enamorado de mi? O ¿Fue alucinación mía? Claramente yo lo escuche. Pero, de la nada me dice Annita y me dice que me quiere, algo pretende él…"-_**

**-En fin ojala no haga nada malo-** se decía así misma sin notar aquella presencia que se encontraba parado en la puerta espiando

Él iba a entrar, pero ¿que tal si las incomodaba? ¿Que tal si era rechazado?, él no quería eso. Solo se limito a ir a su habitación.

&amp; así paso una noche, hasta el amanecer, ninguno de los dos se esperaba con aquella visita especial…

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien tocaba la puerta..

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Mis amigos

Mis "amigos"

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien tocaba la puerta…

Anna e Yoh Abren la puerta sin pensar quien podría estar ahí.

Y ahí….NO HABIA NADIE xD

Solo eran unos niños que jugaban molestando el timbre.

Yoh cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que Anna se iba cuando el agarro su mano y la detuvo diciéndole:

**-Ana, espera–** Dijo el joven Yoh atrallendo hacia el a Anna, sujetándola de la cintura mientras esta se sonrojaba

**-¿Qué pasa Yoh?-** Dijo la chica muy sonrojada

**-¿Sabes Anna?, ya quiero que te cases conmigo, para hacerte mi mujer (Primer error)**

**_-"El último y simple y un poco sucio comentario perturbo a Anna haciendo que ésta le metiera una cacheta con su mano izquierda, la más fuerte de por si que ésta Itako tenía"-_**

**-Eres un maldito pervertido Yoh Asakura!-** Gritaba la Itako Sumamente furiosa encerrándose en su habitación

Mientras que el chico pensaba:

_-"Annita me entendiste mal, yo me refería a que quería hacerte mi mujer en el sentido en que te podría decir, Anna Asakura de Yoh. Pero lo acepto lo dije en mal tono, disculpa mi estupidez"-_

**-Ya sé, debería ir y aclarar las cosas, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa-** Se decía en voz baja a si mismo

-"Subió corriendo a la habitación de su amada lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego tocó la puerta"-

**\- ¿Anna?-** Decia el

**-Quería disculparme, por lo de hace rato, yo no quise decirlo en ese sentido, lo siento.-**

* * *

-"Anna se había quedado dormida al haber llorado un muy buen rato"-

-"El sin embargo entró pues se preocupo al ver que ella no contestaba"-

**-¡ANNA! –** Gritó el joven asustado

**\- ¿Yoh? ¿sucede algo? –** Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su futón

**\- Amm ... -**(Es Ahora o Nunca - "pensó" -) **-... Yo Solo... quería saber... si tu... ammm-**

**-¿Eh?-** Decia ella

**-Pues...Yo...yo...y...tu...ya sabes tu... Ay..-** decia el tartamudeando (Cosa que ella odiaba)

**\- DEJA DE BALBUSEAR Y DIME –** Dijo ella pues aun estaba enojada

**-NO ME GRITES ... ._.-**

**-YO TE GRITO CUANDO YO QUIERA-**

**-NO PUEDES-**

**-SI PUEDO-**

**-NO PUEDES-**

**-¿Y POR QUE NO ¡EH! YOH ASAKURA?-**

**-POR QUE YO SOY TU PROMETIDO…-**

**-Y ¿A MÍ ESO QUÉ?-**

**-¿CÓMO QUE, QUÉ?**

**-LARGATE-**

**-NO-**

**-ES MI HABITACIÓN...¡FUERA!-**

**-ESTA ES MI CASA-**

**-¿ASÍ?-**

**-SI, TU SOLO ERES MI PROMETIDA-**

**-PUES TE GUSTE O NO, TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO-**

**-SOLO PARA LA DESCENDENCIA-**

\- "Dios, que momento comenzaron a gritar ... Más bien, en qué momento le grito a Annita '? . _. "-

**-¡Yoh!–** Dijo ella algo sorprendida

**\- Lo siento es que..-** Intentaba decir algo

**\- Déjalo así, al fin y al cabo falta poco para que tus abuelos vengan con la noticia de la boda y esta boda solo es para dejar descendencia a tu familia así que no importa cómo nos llevemos-** Anna Salía de la habitación y al llegar a la puerta se volteó y dijo:

**\- Al fin que solo importa que yo quede embarazada y te de hijos…-** Eso fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir de aquella habitación

Él!, Siempre era él el que hacia sufrir a Annita, el solo se quedaba parado cual estúpido viéndola irse deprimida pero esta vez…. SERÍA DIFERENTE  
Él salió corriendo y cuando vio a Anna bajar el último escalón de las escaleras, tomo Aire y Grito:

**-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI ANNITA!-** Luego se puso rojo cual tomate recién cosechado

**-¿? –** Anna se quedo en shock

* * *

**_-"Mientras que Yoh bajaba a la velocidad de la luz"-_**

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba su preciosa Anna la tomó de las manos se acerco a su oído y lentamente le dijo:

**-Anna, me fascinas, me gustas, es más gustar es poco, me encantas, tu belleza es espectacular, tus ojos me cautivan cada vez que los veo, esa sonrisa tan sencilla que tienes y esa forma de sonrojarte e intentar ocultarlo hace que se me suban las hormonas-** Dijo Yoh sujetandola de la cintura y estrujándola hacia él cada vez más

**\- Anna, necesito saber que sientes por mi, realmente lo necesito, por que la duda de no saber que pasa por tu mente cuando te abrazo, cuando te tomo de la mano, cuando te beso, y cuando empiezo a acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo (claro sin sobrepasarse) ¿Que sientes por mi Annita?-**

**\- Yoh…yo..-** Intentaba decir la Itako mientras estaba frente a frente con el Asakura menor, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero ¿como ocultarlo? Si el estaba ahí a un centímetro de sus labios.

**\- Bueno, ya que planeas no decirme, lo tendré que averiguar yo mismo…-** Dijo Yoh estando dispuesto a besar suavemente los labios de Anna pero algo pasó.

* * *

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

**-Iré a ver quien es-** Dijo Ana aún con un tono rojo-fresa en sus delicadas mejillas

**-Esta bien-** Dijo Yoh, todo decepcionado y triste

-**¡Yoh! Mira quien esta aquí-**

Yoh iba camino a la puerta maldiciendo a aquella persona que estuviese en la puerta pues había llegado en el momento más inoportuno.

Al darse cuenta de quien había llegado su expresión cambio… Pues Eran Len Tao ( sé que en el anime se escribe Ren pero yo le digo Len, ya que me confundo) Ryu, Chocolove, y Manta. solo faltaba Horo Horo, el cual estaba en Hokaiyo

**-¡Chicos! –** Dijo Yoh soltando una risita como el sabe hacerla

**-¡YOH! –** Dijeron saltando sobre él todos sus amigos excepto uno… Len Tao

**-Hola Doña Anna-** Dijo Len, mientras se sonrojaba levemente, REPITO MUY levemente

**-Hola–** Respondió Anna pues aún estaba nerviosa por lo de hace un momento

**_-"Todos Inclusive Yoh habían notado que Len, solo se paró a saludar a Anna"_**

* * *

En unos momento se escuchó un ruido que atrajo la atención de todos..

_**-"Todos, incluyendo a Yoh corriendo para la sala, y lo que encontrarón les impacto a todos. Anna Kyoyamada estaba temblando de la rabia que sentía hacia la persona que estaba junto a ella"-**_

**-Anna, piénsalo-** fue lo único que dijo Len antes de pararse junto a los demás

**-Déjame en paz–** dijo Anna mientras apretaba sus puños y salia del vestíbulo hacia su habitación

-"Todos se quedaron impresionados ante eso, ya que para que Anna se pusiera de esa forma era necesario un ejército de Horo Horos"-

**-¡ANNA! –** Gritó Yoh un segundo antes de salir corriendo tras Anna

**-Len…¿Qué pasó? –**Dijo Manta

**-¿Qué le hizo a Doña Anna? –** Dijo Ryu casi casi escupiendo las palabras

**\- La Anna Banana-** dijo Chocolove en forma de susurro

**-No pasó nada-** fue lo único que dijo Len

* * *

_**-"Mientras tanto con Anna e Yoh"-**_

* * *

**-¡Anna!, ¿Qué paso ahí abajo? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?-** Preguntó

**-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pasa? ¡DIMELO!–** dijo Anna sumamente enojada y azotando su puerta de un solo golpe.

Yoh solo se quedó callado y dijo:

**-Tranquila yo te cuidaré siempre-** Dijo Recargándose en aquella puerta de la Itako

Anna había escuchado y no lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podría creer…

* * *

-"Mientras tanto abajo"-

* * *

**-Len, amigo, te pediré que dejes a MI (Yoh recalcó MI) Prometida en paz-** Dijo Yoh muy calmado, aunque por dentro se moría de celos

**\- Yoh, tu no entiendes nada..-** dijo Len sumamente avergonzado

**_-"Todos se pregunta que le hizo Len a la Señorita Anna-"_**

**-Solo, te pido que no te le acerques a Anna-** Dijo Yoh

**-¡¿QUE?!–** dijeron a coro, Manta, Ryu y Chocolove.

Yoh se disponía a subir e intentar que Anna le abriera la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, y ese algo fue AMIDAMARU.

**-¡Amo Yoh!-** Dijo Ese espíritu

**-Esto fue un golpe bajo, ¿quiere que peleemos?-**

**-No ...-** Déjalo así, no Vale la pena- dijo Don Yoh

* * *

CALLO LA NOCHE Y TODOS SEGUIAN EN CASA DE YOH Y ANNA …..INCLUSO LEN SEGUÍA AHÍ ¬¬'

* * *

Mientras sucedia eso, Anna se encontraba arriba mirando por su ventana las estrellas, era una noche tranquila, no había ninguna nube que pudiese tapar aquellas estrellas con un brillo especial

Cuando notó la presencia de alguien, ese alguien era..:

**-Yoh...-** dijo Ana

**-Quería saber como estabas Annita-** Dijo Yoh

**-Mmmmm Estoy bien, gracias…..que….que considerado-** Dijo La Itako

**-Que bien… Yo solo quería decirte que Len no te podrá molestar nunca más, le deje en caro que tu eres MI PROMETIDA y que no se te vuelva a acercar.-** Dijo Yoh, seguro de sí mismo

**-Gracias...Yoh.. -**dijo la muy sonrojada Anna

**-Además, buenas noches…-** dijo Yoh saliendo de la habitación

**-Yoh -** dijo apresurada

**-¿Mande?-** Dijo Yoh, sorprendido

**-Solo quería decir que ..-** la chica no puedo ni acabar de decir esto, porque él ya había dado un salto hasta donde ella estaba y la acorralo contra la pared, puso su mano izquierda en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y su otra mano acariciaba su perfecta cara, en un par de segundos sus labios se tocaron dulcemente, el la atraía más hacia el, mientras que Anna enredaba sus manos en el cabello desordenado de Yoh, lo cuál a él le encantaba, todo era perfecto en ese momento, Anna puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Yoh, volviendo más profundo el beso; Después de un tiempo tuvieron que soltarse pues ellos empezaban a respirar agitadamente.

Yoh Asakura se puso rojo, y a la vez sintió como una calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo, él nunca había sentido nada igual, o bueno, exceptuando la vez que Anna y él habían dormido juntos.. ( pero solo dormido)

**-Anna-** Dijo El Asakura Menor un poco extasiado y a la vez sonrojado

Bueno Anna no dijo nada, no tenía que decir nada, al fin y al cabo su ojos negros la delataban, para ella fue tan especial como para Yoh.

**-Buenas noches Mi Anita Linda, hermosa, Amor de mi vida-** Dijo Yoh saliendo con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja.

Anna solo se acostó en su futón apunto de dormirse cuando de repente, escucha como alguien le dice algo, parado desde su ventana…

**-Esos ojos negros…no sabes cuando me cautivan, Por cierto ¡HOLA futura Esposa!...-**

* * *

Continuará...


	3. El regreso del gran Hao Asakura

SHAMAN KING CAPITULO 3 "HAO"

Anna solo se acostó en su futón apunto de dormirse cuando de repente, escucha como alguien le dice algo, parado desde su ventana…

**-Esos ojos negros…no sabes cuándo me cautivan, por cierto, ¡HOLA futura Esposa!...**

**-¿Tu?–** Dijo ella algo atónita

**-Si Anna, soy yo –** Dijo este dando una sonrisa parecida a la de Yoh

**\- ¿Qué quieres? –** Dijo Anna con su típica cara fría **-Hao-**

**\- A ti –** Dijo el Amo del fuego

**-¡LÁRGATE!-** Grito Anna

**-No-** dijo Hao con gracia

**-¿Qué buscas?-** preguntó Anna con un poco de miedo por la respuesta

Pero Hao dio un salto y le tapó la boca a Anna, quedando frente a frente, y dijo:**...**

* * *

MIENTRAS CON YOH

* * *

Él iba rumbo a su habitación y escucho algo que le sorprendió, **Anna pedía ayuda**… Corrió hasta su alcoba diciendo – Ay voy Annita- pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, solo llego a observar a Anna en su futón mirando hacia la ventana mientras Hao se alejaba diciendo:

**-Volveré por ti Anna Kyouyama, y serás mi esposa-**

**-Nunca lo seré-** Decía Anna en un tono de susurro

**\- Annita-** Decía agitadamente Yoh que iba corriendo a abrazarla

La abrazo pero notó algo raro en ella, estaba LLORANDO, su Annita estaba llorando

**-Anna…. No llores-** Decía él tratando de consolar a su novia

**-Él vendrá por mí-** Se repetía la Itako mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

**\- Lo sé-** Yoh le dijo mientras la abrazaba como si nunca la fuese a soltar

_**-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que Hao era bueno, si, tal vez cueste pensarlo pero Hao era bueno, había purificado su corazón con sus abuelos (Kino y Yohmei) pero este se había enamorado de Anna"-**_

* * *

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

* * *

Anna ya se había levantado y cambiado para ir a la escuela, ella estaba en el baño cepillando su cabello que le llegaba hasta el hombro, su cabello dorado.  
Yoh? Yoh apenas se había levantado y al ver a Anna se quedó embobado al verla.

Hace ya mucho que no la veía con su uniforme, era un ángel... él solo la miraba de pies a cabeza

**-¡Yoh!-** Decía Anna algo molesta

**-….-**

**-¡Yoh! Apúrate a vestirte o tendré que irme sola al colegio-** Decía Anna

-**¡Si! Annita ya voy-**

Yoh se intentaba vestir lo más rápido que podía pero para Anna no bastaba

-**Yoh, ya me voy te taradas mucho ya me voy-** Dijo Anna mientras cerraba la puerta principal

**-¡ANNA! –** Gritaba él, con medio zapato puesto

**-Me dejó, bueno más al rato la alcanz…-** Decía Yoh pero recordó lo de Anoche

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-Volveré por ti Anna Kyouyama, y serás mi esposa-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

HAO…

* * *

**-Anna, espérame ya voy-** salió corriendo mientras éste se iba poniendo un zapato y tomando su mochila

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA

**-Hola-** Dijo una voz un poco gruesa

¿Quién sería? ¿Hao? NO, su tono de voz es más aguda. Pensaba Anna mientras ésta se daba la vuelta para ver quién era

El un chico de cabello castaño, bien parecido (Ósea guapo) casi de la estatura de Don Yoh, musculoso, y de ojo claro. ¡Ah! E igual era Shaman

**-Hola –** Dijo Anna con su mirada fría de siempre

**-Disculpe señorita, no sabe ¿dónde queda el instituto?-** Decía el

**-Si, yo voy para allá, si quieres vamos juntos-** Dijo la Itako fríamente

**-Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Hiroshi –** Dijo él con una sonrisa peculiar

**-Me llamo Anna-** Dijo mientras caminaba

Hiroshi pensó, ¿Anna? Que hermoso nombre, pues claro, es un hermoso nombre para esa hermosa y muy angelical dama.

Anna se sonrojo, pues ella podía leer la mente

-**¿Pasa algo?-** dijo Hiroshi

**-No, nada-** respondió ella

Llegaron a la escuela, y entraron a su aula, ¡Sorpresa! Él iba a ser compañero de Anna e Yoh. Ellos iban hacia un grupo de amigos, ósea Horo Horo , Len Tao, Pilika, Chocolove y Manta

**-Él es Hiroshi, y va a estudiar aquí con nosotros-** Dijo la Itako

**-Mucho gusto-** Decía Hiroshi mientras saludaba a todos

**-¿Dónde está Yoh?-** Decía Chocolove mientras volteaba hacia Anna

**-Se levantó tarde, y se tardaba en cambiar a si que me vine sola-** Decía Anna

**-Pues ni tan sola-** Murmuraba Chocolove

* * *

Hasta que….. ¡SPLAM! Una bofetada le cayó a Chocolove pero esperen, esta vez no había sido Anna quien se la soltó, había sido Hiroshi, y seguida de esta dijo

* * *

**-No se le falta el respeto a las damas-**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Anna, quedo atónita.

Hiroshi tomó a Anna de la mano y la llevo a su lugar y ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar

Entonces llegó Yoh, algo cansado y saludo a todos

**-Hola Chicos-** Dijo él

**-Hola –** Contestaron a coro todos

-**Oigan, ¿y Anna?-** Dijo Yoh, mientras volteaba hacia todos lados buscándola

**-Esta con tu socio-** respondió Chocoleve mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-**¿Eh?, Oye Chocolve, ¿que te pasó?-** Decía el preocupado Shaman

**-Hiroshi le dio una cachetada-** Contesto Len, mientras sonreía

**-¿Hiroshi? ¿Quién es Hiroshi? ¿Por qué le dio una cachetada a Chocolove?** – dijo Yoh

**-Porqué insultó a Anna –** Dijo Manta

Yoh, solo le limito a decir –** Voy con ella-** y salió en dirección hacia Annita

* * *

_**Mientras que con Anna y Hiroshi…**_

* * *

**-Anna eres muy linda-** Decía Hiroshi un poco nervioso

**-Gracias-** decía Anna

**-Annita...- (** se arrodilla) -**me gustaría que hubiera algo entre nosotros….-** Decía él

-**Lo único que habrá entre mi Annita y tú, seré yo-** Dijo Yoh super serio

**-Yoh…-** Dijo la chica

**\- Y ¿Tú quién eres? –** Dijo Hiroshi Serio

**-El prometido de Annita-** dijo Yoh tomando la mano de Anna

**-¿Prometido? ¿Mi Anna tiene prometido? –** dijo Hiroshi viendo a Anna

**-No es tu Annita, es MI ANNITA, Entiéndelo-** Dijo Yoh poniéndose enojado

**\- Pero que no te llamas Anna Kyouyama? –** Dijo Hiroshi

**-Sí, ¿Por qué? –** dijo Anna

**\- Porque Kino y Yohmei Asakura me dijeron que Anna Kyouyama era mi prometida-** Dijo

**\- ¡¿Qué?! –** Dijeron Anna e Yoh

**-Pues te confundes, el único prometido de Anna Kyouyama soy yo-** Dijo Yoh seguro de sí mismo

**-Tenemos que a Izumo y aclarar esto –** Dijo Anna mientras se paraba y salía del aula

* * *

_**AL ACABAR LA ESCUELA TODOS SE FUERON RUMBO A IZUMO EN AUTO**_

* * *

De piloto iba Yoh y de copiloto iba Anna.

**-Anna, no importa lo que digan los abuelos, yo lucharé por ti, porque te amo-** dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, ¿Por qué crees que hayan dicho eso los abuelos?-** Contestó Anna

**-No sé, pero te juro que lo averiguaré-** Dijo él

* * *

Llegaron a Izumo, Kino y Yohmei los recibieron

**-Pasen–** Dijo Yohmei

**-Supongo que saben a qué vinimos-** Dijo Anna

**\- He Hecho una Itako inteligente, hermosa y...-** Decía Kino

**-Al punto Sensei-** dijo Ana

**\- Bueno Anna hace unos días fuimos a visitarlos, y como sabes bien no estabas y le dimos a Yoh una semana para avisarnos si ustedes querían realizar la boda, pero él no nos avisó nada, y supusimos que no iba a ver boda y le conseguimos una nueva esposa a Yoh –** dijo Kino

**\- Y a ti te asignamos un nuevo prometido, mi más destacado pupilo..-** dijo Yohmei

**-Ósea yo-** Dijo presuntuosamente Hiroshi

**-¡¿Qué?! –** Dijo Anna

**\- Abuelos pero si solo pasaron 4 días-** dijo con cara de puchero Yoh

**\- Si Yoh pero nos imaginamos lo peor-** Dijo Kino

**-Pero no me pueden cambiar de prometido porque…-** dijo Anna

**-¿Por qué, que?-** dijo Kino

**-Porque amo a Yoh**\- Dijo la Itako

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver lo que dijo Anna

Pero quedaron peor al ver al Asakura Mayor, ósea Hao entrar por la puerta

**-¡Hey!, se olvidaron de mí, yo debería ser el prometido de Anna-** Dijo el muy seguro Hao

**-¡Cállate! –** dijo Yoh

**-Yo no soy un juguete, y menos de los Asakura-** Dijo Anna

**-Lo sabemos, por eso haremos algo Anna –** dijeron Kino y Yohmei

**-¿?-** Todos se quedaron mudos

**\- A qué se refiere-** decía Anna

**-Escuchen.. Como son tres los que pretenden a Kyouyama haremos un se vale todo y se vale nada-** Dijo Kino

**-¿Cómo?-** Dijo Hao, Yoh y Hiroshi

**-Sí, veremos quién es el que merece ser el futuro esposo de mi mejor aprendiz, lo sabremos con un se vale todo y se vale nada…-** dijo Kino **-Miren pondremos a los 4 me la casa de Yoh y Anna y ahí vivirán los cuatro, se vale hacer de todo para conquistar a Anna, pero ustedes no deben de decir que son prometidos de Anna en la escuela, si lo llegan a decir, quedarán descalificados y se casarán con Tamao, y el que sea el mejor pretendiente se casará con Anna, y al final de un par de semanas Anna decidirá con quien casarse.**

**\- Objeción –** Dijeron Yoh y Hao

**-Bueno Hiroshi, ¿cuándo quieres la boda con Anna? –** Dijo Kino

**-Objeción anulada –** dijeron Yoh y Hao

**\- Así me gusta**\- dijo la Abuela **-Anna ven conmigo afuera-**

**-Nietos y Hiroshi, Quien pase la noche con Anna se lleva 1000 puntos-** dijo Yohmei

SPLAM!

Kino le suelta un bastonazo a Yohmei

**-Cerdo pervertido-** dijo Kino

**\- Vamos Anna te daré unos consejos-** decía Kino mientras se llevaba a Anna

* * *

**\- Ahora si seamos serios-** decía Yohmei

**-¿Qué piensan hacer con la Itako Kyouyama?-**

**-Más bien, qué pienso hacer con Anna, no dejaré que estos dos toquen a Mi Annita-** dijo Yoh

**-Sigue soñando, hermano, yo pienso seducirla –** dijo Hao

**\- Buena Táctica –** dijo el abuelo

**-Yo pienso cuidar y proteger a mi Annita hasta que se enamoré de mi-** Dijo Hiroshi

**-Esa está mejor-** Dijo el abuelo

**-Yo pienso ser yo –** Dijo Yoh

**-Tú estás tarado o ¿qué? –** dijo el abuelo

**-No, pero tengo la ventaja de que Anna me ama por ser yo-** Dijo Yoh soltando su típica risita

* * *

_**EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN ESTABA ANNA Y KINO**_

* * *

**-Anna sé que amas a Yoh, puedo verlo en tu corazón, pero creo que tienes que darle una oportunidad a Hao y Hiroshi, ¿de acuerdo? –** decía Kino

**-Mmmmm, no quiero me da flojera-** decía Anna

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**

**-Yo soy la honorable prometida de Yoh Asakura y de nadie más…-** Dijo Anna de una forma helada

**\- Ya verás que yo tendré razón, anda, ve con tus prometidos-** decía Kino riendo **-Una cosa más Anna-**

**-Dígame sensei-**

**-¿Darías todo por Yoh?-**

**-¿A qué viene eso?-**

**-Solo es una pregunta, responde-**

**-Pues sí, daría todo por él-**

**-¿Hasta casarte con otro?-**

**-¿Todo esta bien sensei?-**

**-Sí, solo responde-**

**-...- pensaba Anna la respuesta cuidadosamente ¿Sería capaz de casarse con otro por Yoh? ¡Fácil! -Sí sensei, sería capaz de eso-**

**-Bueno, puedes irte con tus prometidos-**

\- ¬¬' – Mirada helada de Anna

* * *

_**ANNA VOLVÍA CON HAO, HIROSHI E YOH, PERO…**_

* * *

**-Ana es MÍA**\- Decía Yoh

**-No, No lo es –** Decían Hao y Hiroshi

**-Si , si lo es-** respondía Yoh

**-Es mía –** Dijo Hao

**-CALLATE-** dijo Hiroshi

**-Vámonos Yoh-** Dijo Anna mirando a Yoh

**-Claro Annita –** Dijo Yoh

Pero Hao se le adelanto a Yoh y salió disparado hacia Anna, pero esta le dio una cachetada y salió al jardín; seguida de esta salió Hiroshi.

**-Es hermoso ¿no?-** Hiroshi le dijo a Anna

**-¿Qué es hermoso?-** Decía Anna

**-Todo-**

**-¿Todo?**

**-Si, Todo es hermoso, el paisaje, tu, yo, juntos, cerca de casarnos, es simplemente hermoso**

**-Sabes que nosotros no nos casaremos, yo amo a Yoh; este es solo un juego tonto-** Decía Anna mirando el paisaje

**-Yo te sabré conquistar, yo seré tu prometido-** Decía él, mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y ponía su brazo sobre el cuello de Anna, atrayéndola hacía él, mientras en la puerta se encontraban unos Asakura llenos de rabia y celos.

**-Annita-** dijo Yoh

**-Annita Linda –** dijo Hao

**-Annita, mi Annita –** decía Hiroshi

**-Mi Annita, hermosa, amor mío-** decía Yoh

**-Annita, amor de mi vida –** Dijo Hao

**-Annita, madre de mis hijos-** dijo Hiroshi

**_-Layla...-_** se escuchó una voz extraña decir "Layla" todos se callaron de inmediato, ya que nadie de los presentes había dicho eso, y lo más raro era que no había nadie allí con ellos. Luego de eso todos se miraron unos a otros y se fueron hacia Tokio

* * *

Todos se iban a ir en el coche se Manta (Manta se lo presto a Yoh)

**-Yoh-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Qué pasó Anna?-** Dijo este

**-Mm , nada olvídalo-** contesto

**-Dime-**

**-No, olvídalo-**

**-Dime-**

**-Dijo que lo olvidaras-** Respondió un muy enojado Hao

-**No te metas-** dijo Yoh

**-Anna, te amo-** decía Hiroshi

**-¡CALLATE!-** Dijeron los Asakura

**-Este será un largo mes-** suspiraba la Itako

* * *

**_YA EN TOKIO..._**

* * *

**-Tenemos que organizarnos- **Decía Anna**\- Solo tenemos dos Habitaciones, y son tres hombres así que..**

**-Yo dormiré contigo Anna, lo entiendo-** dijo Hao guiñando un ojo

**-¿Y porque tú?-** decía Hiroshi

**-Porque yo la haré sentirse mujer-** dijo Hao

SSPLAAAAAAAAM, Anna le soltó una cachetada.

**-No, mmmmm…..Yoh dormirá conmigo-** Dijo la un poco sonrojada Anna

**-¡NO!-** Dijeron Hao y Hiroshi

_**-(Que bien :3, Annita quiere dormir conmigo, que bonito, al fin se me hizo)–**_ Pensó Yoh

**-Aunque viéndolo bien, mejor dormiré sola-** dijo, pues ella había leído la mente de Yoh

**-No, Annita, prometo controlar mis pensamientos, pero déjame dormir contigo-** Dijo Yoh, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Anna le había leído la mente

**-Lo pensaré-** Contesto Anna

* * *

-"Luego de unas hora cayó la noche y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando cuando..-"

De la nada apareció Silva y asusto a Yoh, Hao y Hiroshi, pero Anna no le dio importancia hasta que escucho lo que dijo:

**-El torneo de Shamanes se retomará en dos semanas, Anna tengo un mensaje de doña Kino-**

**-Está bien-** dijo Anna después de leer aquel mensaje

**-Comencemos-** dijo Silva

Nadie entendía de qué se trataba todo, hasta que vieron que Anna sacó el rosario de los 1080.

**-Se los explicaré, como la mayoría de los participantes del torneo murieron, así que tenemos que volver a juntar a shamanes, y Doña Kino quiere que Doña Anna participe en el torneo y ayude a Don Yoh- **Dijo silva**\- Además ahora solo cuentan con 5 minutos para quitarme el Oráculo Virtual, después de eso calcularemos su nivel espiritual-**

**-¿Lista?-**

**-Comienza-** dijo Anna

**-Está bien, procurare no hacerte mucho daño-** Dijo Silva

Anna empezó a poner sus manos en posiciones extrañas y el rosario empezó a elevarse y a tomar un color rosado, todos los demás estaban con la boca hasta el piso, inclusive Yoh.

Después de Dos minutos Anna había tomado el Oráculo, mientras Silva se encontraba tirado en el suelo medio muerto.

Luego de una hora Silva despertó y midió el Nivel espiritual de Anna…

-**Anna, tu nivel espiritual es de…-**Dijo silva mientras apretaba varios botones

**-¿De cuánto?-** todos decía emocionado excepto Anna

**-Es de….. 600,000-** dijo Silva con los ojos blancos

**-¿Seis…..cientos mil?-** dijeron Yoh, hao y Hiroshi

**-Si-** Dijo Silva

**-Es muy poco-** dijo Anna mientras tomaba té

**-¡¿Qué?!**\- gritarón todos mientras caían de espaldas tipo ánime

**-Sí-** dijo Anna

**-Por cierto, hay otra condición para entrar al torneo- **pronunciaba Silva

**-¿Cúal?- preguntó Yoh**

**-Doña Anna no debe de casarse con usted, don Yoh...- decía Silva tranquilamente mientras Yoh habría desmesuradamente los ojos**

Pero de pronto…

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-** Dijo Yoh levantándose sudado de su futón

* * *

**-Fue un sueño-** se dijo a si mismo

Yoh alargo su mano, para tomar una almohada y sintió el hombro de su Annita, lo acaricio y se dio cuenta de que su Anna era un Ángel cuando dormía. Yoh no se pudo resistir y le beso el hombro, delicada y suavemente, así era Anna para él. Anna despertó y se dio la vuelta en sí misma mientras que Yoh se ponía rojo. De repente Yoh Abraza a Anna mientras la jala hacia él.

**-¿Qué haces Yoh?**

**-Te Abrazo-** dijo él como si fuera algo natural

**-Y, ¿Por qué te crees con el derecho de abrazarme?**

**-Porque eres mi prometida-** le dijo mientras le besaba la frente

Anna solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, pero Yoh le acariciaba el cabello mientras este le decía:

**-¿Sabes? Me encanta estar así-** Dijo Yoh

**-¿Así, cómo?-** Contesto Kyouyama

**-Juntos, sin nadie ni nada, solo tú y yo, abrazados, si fuera por mí estaría abrazándote todo el tiempo-** Dijo Yoh mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de Anna

**-Yoh...-** Dijo Anna

**-Muy pronto serás mi esposa, y te tendré junto a mí toda la vida-** dijo él

**-Lo sé-**

**\- Y cuando eso pase, te podré tocar sin restricciones-** dijo Yoh, mientras ahora le acariciaba la cintura

**-¿Qué pasará con Hao y Hiroshi?**

**-No dejaré que te toquen, hasta que se cumpla el mes y me escojas a mí-** dijo Yoh

**-¿Tan seguro estas de que te escogeré a ti?-** Dijo la algo furiosa Itako

**-Confío en el amor que tenemos-** dijo Yoh seriamente

**-Yoh, sabes que Hao no se rendirá tan fácilmente, además Tamao igual entro en esto y tú le gustas y yo no quiero que Tamao sea infeliz…-** Dijo Anna

**-Ya sé a qué te refieres-** Dijo Yoh Con su típica risita

**-Anna, yo te amo a mi manera, sé que a veces no somos expresivos los dos, pero entre nosotros las palabras sobran, con una mirada tuya me basta para saber lo que sientes por mí, y sé que me amas. Sabes? Quiero que algún día seas mi mujer, y así juntos poder algún día vivir la alegría de darnos placer.-** Dijo Yoh seguido de un beso en su cabeza

**-Desde ¿cuándo piensas así Yoh?**

**-Desde que te conocí-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, te quiero-** dijo Anna

**-Anna, yo sé que sientes más que eso por mí-** dijo el joven Shaman

**-Yoh…yo…-**

**-No hace falta que lo digas, yo sé que lo sientes y nadie me puede contradecir-**

* * *

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y así durmieron hasta que muy temprano Anna se levantó y dejó a Yoh durmiendo, no le caería bien aire fresco y un tiempo a solas. Salió de la pensión y camino un rato, caminaba mirando el paisaje, llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca, como era de mañana hacia frio, Anna se sobo las manos e intento calentarlas. Hasta que alguien le acerco una bebida caliente, Anna miró al chico, y solo lo ignoro.

**-Hola Anna-** Dijo este chico

**-¿Nos conocemos?-** Dijo con una total seriedad la Itako

**-Si Anna, soy Ying, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**-Tú eras el que me espiaba mientras yo entrenaba en el bosque de Izumo ¿no?**

**-Ammm….si, pero yo no te espiaba, es que estaba paseando por el bosque y vi que una linda niña estaba sentada en media del bosque y me pareció que necesitabas ayuda-** Dijo Ying

**-Pero yo estaba entrenando –** Dijo Anna

**-Lo sé, tiempo después supe que eras un Shaman, de hecho eres más que eso, eres una Poderosa Itako-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí en Tokio?-**

**-Vine porque me transfirieron al colegio de aquí-**

**-Seremos compañeros-**

**-¡Genial!-**

**-Bueno, ya debo de volver a casa, adiós-**

**-Permíteme acompañarte-**

**-Está bien-**

Anna se paró, y junto con Ying se fueron caminando hacia la pensión

* * *

_**Mientras que en la pensión…**_

* * *

**-¿Dónde está Anna?-** Decía Hao

**-No lo sé-** dijo Yoh mientras lloraba

**-Debemos ir a buscarla, desde temprano me levante y no la vi acostada-** Dijo Hiroshi algo decidido

**-Está bien...-** Dijo Yoh mientras razonaba lo dé dijo Hiroshi **-¿Cómo que fuiste a verla a nuestro cuarto?**

**-Bueno, quería ver a Anna y….eso no es lo que importa en este momento-** dijo Hiroshi

**-Hay que salir a buscarla, anoche le prometí que la cuidaría... y… no me perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo-** Yoh, agacho la cabeza

**-Y si alguien secuestro a Anna?-** Comento el Asakura mayor

**-Pero, ¿Por qué? –** dijo Yoh

**-Porque Anna es bella, inteligente, poderosa, sensual, con carácter, fina, toda una dama, y cuando besa….-** Decía Hiroshi con corazones en los ojos

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** Dijeron los Asakura

**-Ustedes preguntaron-** dijo Hiroshi

Ellos tres salieron corriendo de la pensión y empezaron a correr hacia dirección al parque.

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA…**_

* * *

**-Anna, cuéntame de tu vida-** dijo Ying algo nervioso

**-¿Qué quieres saber?-**

**-Pues, empecemos por ese chico llamado Yoh Asakura-**

**-¿Qué quieres saber de él?-**

**-¿Pues te casaste con él?**

**-No-**

**-¿Eres su prometida?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-..-**

**-¿Anna?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Contesta-**

**-No se me da la gana-** dijo Anna sonrojada

**-Veo que te gusta, pero no eres su esposa ni mucho menos su prometida, no entiendo nada- **dijo él

**-Mi compromiso se suspendió temporalmente-** respondió un poco apena Anna (repito POCO)

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Eres muy curioso, eso no me agrada-**

**-Tú si me agradas-**

Esto hizo que Anna se sonrojara levemente y como Anna era Anna, volteo la cabeza para disimular, pero Ying la conocía demasiado

**-Anna, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas-** dijo Hiroshi mientras soltaba una risa

**-¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?-** dijo la Itako algo molesta

**-Lo siento, pero no puede evitarlo, Anna desde hace mucho tiempo…**-Ying se detiene y sujeta la mano de Anna **-Estoy enamorado de ti, pero como eras la prometida de ese Idiota me tuve que resignar, pero ahora ya no lo eres y tengo una esperanza….yo me preguntaba si tu…**

Anna solo se quedó inmóvil ante tal declaración, puesto que no lo esperaba de Ying, su primer amigo, después de Yoh. Por su mente solo pasaba: ¿Yoh, donde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿No te das cuenta que me fui hace bastante tiempo? Ven y ayúdame...

**-Quisieras salir conmigo-** Pregunto Ying

Anna solo se quedó en Shock, ella esperaba un milagro

Y ese milagro pasó, de repente llego Yoh corriendo hacia ella, pero él no pudo ver que era ella sino hasta que choco con ella, tirándola al piso. En el piso, Yoh miro a Anna a la cara y al ver que era ella lloro de alegría, a su Annita no le había pasado nada ni tampoco la habían secuestrado ni nada parecido. Su emoción iba a ser reflejado en un beso, pero antes de que Yoh pudiera hacer algo, Ying lo jalo y lo aventó lejos de Anna, Ying tomo a Anna de la cintura y la alzó de una forma suave.

**-Estúpido, fíjate por donde caminas-** Dijo Ying

**-¿Quién eres tú?**\- dijo Yoh

**-Vamonos Anna, no le hagas caso a este idiota-** Dijo Ying mientras jalaba a Anna

**-No te acerques a mi novia-** Contesto Hao

**-¿Tu novia? –** Dijeron Yoh, Anna, Ying y Hiroshi

**-En algún futuro**\- Dijo Hao

**-No es tu novia, es MI prometida, es MI Annita**\- Dijo Yoh

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** dijo Ying

**-Me llamo Yoh Asakura, y ellos son Hao Asakura y Hiroshi no sé qué -** Contesto

**-¿Asakura dijiste?-** Dijo Ying

**-Si-**

**-Yo….odio a los Asakura-**

**-¿?**

**-Los odio porque Tú (apuntando hacia Yoh) me arrebataste a Anna-**

**-Anna es mi prometida-**

**-Ya no lo es-**Dijo Ying furioso -**Ella es mi novia**

**-Yo no soy nada de nadie-** Dijo la Itako

**-Claro que si Anna, eres mi novia y mi futura esposa-** Dijo Yoh, mientras tomaba a Anna de la cintura y la acercaba a hacia él de una forma suave, tomo su mentón y lo acerco lentamente hasta que un segundo antes de juntar sus labios le dijo **TE AMO ANNITA** y juntaron sus labios en un tierno, suave y delicado beso, pues así era la boca de Anna para él. Yoh sujeto la nuca de Anna y así profundizo el beso, Anna se limitó a poner sus manos en el pecho bien formado de Yoh.

**-Déjala-** Ying jalo a Yoh de la boca de Anna, así rompiendo el beso apasionado

**-Anna es mi prometida desde los 10 años- **Decía Yoh con una cara de seriedad -**y ni tu ( viendo a Ying) ni nadie (viendo a Hao y a Hiroshi) me la quitará. Aunque me cueste la vida, lucharé por ella hasta el final.-** dijo Yoh

**-Eso lo veremos.-** Dijeron Hao, Ying, Hiroshi -"con llamas en los ojos"-

Anna mientras todos discutían empezó a caminar hacia la pensión pues se había sentido mal hace un par de días pero nadie lo sabía. Ella nunca lo había mencionado a su ex –prometido pues no quería preocuparlo, pero los mareos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, pero ella no les tomaba importancia.

**-Anna, diles que me amas…..¿Anna?-** Dijo Yoh buscando bruscamente a Anna

**-Se fue porque la aburrieron-** dijo Ying con cara de VICTORIA

**-Cállate-** Dijo Hao

* * *

-"Todos se fueron corriendo hacia la pensión pensando que Anna se había ido hacia allá, y estaban en lo cierto, pero sin embargo cuando Yoh, abrió la puerta de la pensión Anna calló en sus brazos desmayada, puesto que se había mareado pero esta vez fue mucho peor y callo rendida al piso, pero un Shaman fuerte la atrapo en sus brazos…Este fue Yoh Asakura.

**-¡ANNA!-** Grito el joven Shaman mientras atrapaba a la Itako

-…-

* * *

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** Dijo Anna

**-No te levantes Annita, te desmayaste, y te traje hasta tu cuarto-** Contesto Yoh

**-¿Enserio?-** dijo Anna

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-¡ANNA!-** Grito Yoh

**-¿Qué le paso a mi Anna?-** Dijo Hao

**-Se desmayó..-** Contesto Yoh hasta que reacciono lo que dijo su hermano-** ¿Cómo que tu Anna?**

**-Dámela, yo la llevare arriba-** Decía Ying mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Anna

**-NUNCA EN LA VIDA-** Dijo Yoh mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación de él

-"Entró y cerró la puerta, recostó a Anna en su futón y le quitó de la cara unos mechones que se la tapaban. Yoh miro dulcemente a Anna mientras esta se encontraba desmayada, al verla recordó cuando fue la primera vez que conoció a Anna, Fue amor a primera vista… Él supo desde que la vio, pero no lo quiso admitir, hasta hace poco.-"

**-Anna…..Mi Annita… Te amo-** Susurró en el oído de la chica mientras éste se la besaba.

**-Annita, porque no te dije antes que te amaba, si no fuera tan cobarde no pasaría esto y estarías solo conmigo, no sabes cómo extraño cuando estábamos solos, cuando te miraba fijamente y tú te sonrojabas…..si, te sonrojabas ¿A poco creíste que no lo notaba?. Me sentía muy afortunado de que fueras mi prometida ya que todos los del salón están locos por ti; cuando alguien te invitaba una paleta en la escuela, estallaba de rabia y celos, porque pensé que te perdería pero al ver que lo rechazabas y venías conmigo me sentía el mejor hombre del mundo. Pero…..ahora por mi culpa cabe la posibilidad de que te cases con Ying, o con Hiroshi o peor aún con Hao. Lucharé por ti, lucharé por nuestro amor, te lo prometo Annita….Mi Annita linda-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Yoh tu…-** Decía la chica

**-Si Annita, yo te dije todo eso y prometí luchar por ti-** dijo Yoh

**-..-**

**-¿Anna?-**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Por qué te desmayaste?**

**-No lo sé-**

**-Debemos llevarte a un médico-**

**-De acuerdo, iremos en la mañana- dijo Anna mientras se paraba del futón y se acomodaba el vestido**

**-¿A dónde vas?-** Pregunto el confundido Shaman

**-A mí recamara ¿A dónde más?-** Dijo Anna

**-No te lo permitiré-** dijo Yoh

Anna solo se acercó a Yoh para darle una cachetada a Yoh, el recibió la cachetada sin mutarse de su lugar. Anna lo miró sorprendida pues cuando le daba una cachetada este se ponía a llorar y se sobaba.

**-Ahora me toca a mí-** dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba a Anna se los brazos

**-¡SUELTAME YOH ASAKURA!-** Gritaba Anna

**-No-**

**-¿Cómo qué no?-**

**-No, ya me diste lo que querías, ahora me toca a mí-** Dijo el Shaman Mientras llevaba a Anna hacía el baño.

-"Yoh entró al baño jalando a Anna mientras la sujetaba de los brazos y cerró la puerta con llave y guardo la llave en su cuello-"

**-¡¿YOH ASAKURA QUE DIABLOS HACES?!-** Grito Anna, pero ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar

**-Vamos a darnos una ducha-** Dijo el joven Asakura mientras se desvestía

**-¿Vamos?-** Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en "MOS"

**-¡SI! Vamos a darnos una ducha-** dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque no mucho ya que sabía que Anna era toda una dama y no sabría su respuesta

**-Estas cosas son para después de la boda-** dijo ella

**-Pero yo ya no aguanto-** dijo él

**-Si no aguantas, deberías ir con otra y quitarte las ganas-** dijo ella secamente mientras salía del baño

**-..-** Yoh se quedó callado pues sabía que había cometido un error, pero no del todo, ya que Anna dijo que esas cosas eran para después de la boda, o sea que Anna se iba a casar con él, o al menos eso pensó él.

* * *

**-Yoh es un estúpido-** se decía Anna así misma mientras salía al patio y se sentaba bajo el árbol pero ya era de noche así que no faltaba mucho para cenar….Pero, ¿Quién pensaba en cenar? Por lo menos Anna no.

* * *

**-Hace rato que Anna está ahí sentada-** decía el joven Asakura menor **-Ya está la cena, iré por Anna-**

* * *

**-¿Por qué tan sola?-** pregunto Hao con un tono de superioridad

**-No te importa-** respondió Anna sin mutarse de su lugar

**-Anna, sabes que no puedo leer tu mente así que dime-** gruño Hao

**-¿Y a mí que?-** Respondió Anna

**-¿Me vas a decir o no?-** Dijo Hao algo enojado

**-..-**

**-Dime-**

**-No-** Dijo Anna-** Déjame sola Hao**

**-No-** dijo Hao

**-Lárgate-** Dijo Anna secamente

**-Anna, como mi futura esposa me preocupas-** Dijo Hao y de un salto bajo del árbol

**-No soy tu esposa-** Dijo Anna

**-No, pero eres mi prometida-**

**-Sabes bien que eso no pasará-**

**-Anna, desde que me quitaste a mis semidioses te escogí como mi futura esposa-**

**-Que considerado-** Dijo Anna con sarcasmo

**-Te hice reír-**

**-No te acostumbres-** Dijo Anna

**-Podría hacerlo, te ves linda riendo-** Dijo Hao mientras se acercaba a Anna

**-Gracias, ahora vete-** Dijo Anna

**-No, sin antes un beso-** Dijo Hao

**-…-** Anna no dijo nada y se levantó y se acercó a Hao y se quedaron cara a cara y Anna se acercó más a solo 1 cm de la cara de Hao y le dijo-** Sigue soñando-** y Hao se quedó sonrojado pues pensó otra cosa

**-Me gusta tu sensualidad-** Dijo Hao y luego se marcho

**-Idiota-** Dijo Anna y luego se volvió a sentar

* * *

_**-"Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que…-"**_

* * *

**-Annita, ¿puedo sentarme?-** Preguntó Hiroshi

**-Preferiría estar sola-** Dijo Anna mirando a Hiroshi

**-Igual yo-** comento él

-**¿Cómo?-**

**-No me siento a gusto adentro, hay mucha gente, prefiero observar las estrellas solo, por eso salí y te vi aquí sentada sola, ¿podemos estar solos juntos?-** Respondió él

**-Está bien-** Dijo Anna

-"Hiroshi se limitó a sentarse cerca de Anna, ya que no quería incomodarla y miró las estrellas en silencio"-

**-Hiroshi-** Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Tu… ¿Por qué eres diferente?-**

**¿Por qué la pregunta?-** Dijo este mientras la miraba atento

**-Pues solo me lo preguntaba, pero si quieres no respondas-**

**-¿Quieres que lo sea?-** Dijo Hiroshi

**-No-**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Es que tú eres el único que no me acosa ni nada parecido, ¿Por qué?-** Dijo Anna con un lindo color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas

**-Porque no gano nada acosándote, al contrario, te alejarías de mí y me evitarías, lo único que puedo hacer es una cosa...-** Dijo Hiroshi tomándole la mano a Anna

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Pregunto Anna, algo nerviosa

**-Esperar a que con el tiempo tú me ames, como yo te amo a ti. Pero debe ser por tu propia voluntad-** decía Hiroshi mientras se acercaba a la cara de Anna

-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que los miraba un joven castaño (Yoh) , los miraba con celos, ira y rabia, **-Ojala y no haga lo que me imagino-** Pensó él al ver como Hiroshi se acercaba a Anna y esta no se movía ni lo empujaba-

Hiroshi paso a paso se acercaba a Anna mientras esta pensaba:

-"¿qué haces? NO me beses, no quiero-"

**-No-** Dijo Anna mientras quedaba a unos milímetros de él

Hiroshi solo sonrió y antes esto Anna se confundió

**-No pensaba hacerlo-** Dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

Hiroshi se paró de donde estaba y empezó a caminar y cuando iba a entrar a la casa se volteó para mirar a Anna y decirle:

**-Anna, no pensaba besarte si tu no querías, ese no soy yo, ya te había explicado que yo no hago eso, si te beso será porque tu igual me corresponderás-** Luego de esto se metió a la casa con un sonrisa de satisfacción

-…- Anna guardó silencio y se volvió a acostar y pensó en lo sucedido hasta que alguien la saco de su mente

* * *

**-Annita la cena está lista-** Dijo Yoh con un tono dulce

**-No voy a cenar-** dijo Anna secamente

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto él

**-No tengo hambre-**

**-Annita ¿te sientes mal?**

**-No, solo no tengo hambre, quiero descansar-** Dijo Anna viendo las estrellas

**-Bueno…Vamos al cuarto-** Dijo Yoh con un tono de tristeza

**-No, quiero dormir aquí-** Dijo Anna acomodándose en el pasto

**-¿¡AQUI!? –** grito Yoh

**-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?-**

**-Sí, Anna vas a pescar un resfriado-** Dijo Yoh

**-Eso no pasará, quiero dormir, por favor déjame sola-** Dijo Anna

**-Está bien, puedes dormir aquí pero con una condición-** Dijo Seriamente Yoh

**-No necesito tu permiso ni mucho menos tus condiciones-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-** Pregunto el Shaman

**-No-** dijo secamente Anna

**-Entonces no podrás dormir aquí-** Dijo Yoh algo tembloroso

**-No necesito tu permiso-** Dijo Anna

**-¡SI LO NECESITAS!-** Grito Yoh

**-CLARO QUE NO-** Grito Anna

**-SI QUE LO NECESITAS-**

**-¿ASÍ? Y ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque soy tu prometido-**

**-Eso lo veremos-** dijo Anna mientras entraba a la casa directamente a su cuarto

Yoh se quedó en silencio, él nunca había sido así con Anna últimamente él le gritaba y hacía que se fuera enojada. ¿Los celos? Quizás… Pero Yoh no se dejaría vencer ya que se dio cuenta que todos lo hacían encelar y así perdería a Anna, pero él nunca caería en sus trampas.

Todos se encontraban cenando excepto Anna, que yacía dormida en su recamará.

**-¿Y Anna?-** pregunto Hao

**-Está durmiendo-** Dijo Yoh algo pensativo pues por dentro sentía como la rabia se lo comía

-**¿Se encuentra bien?-** Pregunto Ying

**-Si-** dijo Secamente Yoh

**-¿Te sucede algo Yoh?-** pregunto Hiroshi

**-No, solo….aléjense de Anna-** dijo antes de retirarse del comedor e ir a su cuarto.

* * *

-"En el trayecto iba pensando en que pasaba si Anna lo dejaba, se moriría eso era SEGURO, y por eso no iba a dejarse vencer; al abrir despacio la puerta pensó que Anna estaría dormida, y de hecho entró y vio a Anna acostada en su futón tapada ya con la yukata puesta. Se sonrojo levemente pues se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado en ese momento. Se empezó a desvestir y a ponerse la Yukata y luego entró con sumo cuidado al futón intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible ya que no quería despertar a Anna. Yoh intento dormir pero algo no lo dejaba mm… digamos que sentía un impulso de tocar a Anna (no en ese sentido) abrazarla, besarla y nunca soltarla pero él sabía que si lo hacía Anna lo mandaría a dormir al patio así que solo le toco el hombro, lo besó y le susurro en su oreja…

**-Buenas noches Annita-**

Yoh se sorprendió cuando la chica le respondió

**-Buenas noches Yoh-**

**-¿Anna?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Estabas despierta?**

**-Sí, no puedo dormir-**

**-Lo siento-** dijo Yoh con un tono dulce

**-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-** respondió Anna mientras ella le daba la espalda a Yoh

**-No es por eso, bueno si, bueno es por todo, lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, por favor discúlpame Annita-**

**-..-**

**-¿Anna?-**

**-..-**

**-¡¿ANNA?!-**

**-Está bien, buenas noches-** dijo Mientras se secaba la única lagrima que cayó por su mejilla

**-No-** Dijo Yoh

**-Duérmete Yoh-** respondió medio cortado Anna

**-Dime que me amas-** dijo Yoh con un tono infantil

**-¿Para qué?-** dijo Anna

**-Quiero sentir que me amas-** Dijo Yoh

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque no-**

**-Annita-**

**-Ya Yoh, duérmete que mañana tenemos escuela-**

**-Anna….Te amo, aunque tú no me ames-** dijo Yoh mientras se ponía encima de Anna

**-¿Qué haces?-** dijo Anna

**-Ya que no piensas decírmelo lo tendré que averiguar-**

**-No te atrev….-** Anna no puedo acabar de decir la frase porque Yoh le sujeto las dos manos y la beso, este beso no era como cualquier otro que se habían dado, en este había algo llamado pasión. Al paso de tres minutos Yoh sujeto a Anna de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su nuca para evitar que ella se escapará. Anna puso sus manos en el pelo desordenado de Yoh, púes a éste le encantaba que Anna lo sujetará así. De pronto Anna se separó de Yoh, pero éste no la dejo separarse de él, al dejarse de besar Yoh le dijo Te amo Anna, ella solo sonrió para él fue un yo también.

**-Annita, lo siento al portarme así contigo pero me pongo furioso cuando se te acercan-** Dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba a Anna con toda la fuerza que tenía pero ¡Claro! Sin lastimar a Anna, pero él en ese momento no contaba con mucha fuerza ya que cuando su piel rosaba con la de su amada sentía como si se quemara.

**-Esa fase de ti no la conocía-** dijo Anna

**-No sé cómo llamarle-**

**-Celos-**

**-No…- Yoh si sabía que eran celos pero no lo quería admitir**

**-Admítelo-**

**-Pero con una condición-**

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Dame un besito-**

**-Estás loco Asakura-** Dijo Anna acostándose

**-Pero loco por ti-** Ante este comentario ambos se sonrojaron, Yoh se acercó con la mayor suavidad posibles y acercó a Anna hacia él, abrazándola.

**-Yoh….-** Dijo la Itako

**-No me beses, pero déjame estar así contigo-** Dijo nervioso el Shaman

**-Está bien-**

**-Me gustar estar así-**

**-¿Así como? –** pregunto Anna

**-Solos, abrazados, sin importar el mundo.-** Dijo Yoh

**-A mi también-** susurró Anna, pensó que no la había escuchado hasta que el joven Yoh dijo

**-Lo sabía-** al decirlo Anna se sonrojó, Yoh deposito un beso en la cabeza de Anna y esta dijo

**-Buenas noches Yoh-**

**-Buenas noches Mi Amor-** Dijo en un suspiro

Anna se sonrojó y se durmió


	4. Noticias nuevas

CAPITULO 4

"NOTICIAS NUEVAS"

* * *

En la mañana entró el sol y éste se reflejaba en la cara de cierto Asakura castaño y de cabello corto. En su inútil intento por dormir se dio la vuelta y chocó con Anna, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho él se alejó rápidamente de ella. Ella seguía durmiendo, Yoh recordó que tenía que llevar a Anna al doctor (doctor Fausto) por sus desmayos pero el sentía feo al solo pensar que tenía que despertar a su Ángel de su muy relajante sueño pero por su salud tenía que hacerlo…

**-Anna-** dijo en un susurró

**-..-** Anna seguía durmiendo

**-Anna-** Dijo con tono normal

-…- Anna seguía sin despertar

-"Yoh en lugar de levantarla decidió llevarla dormida pero había un problema… Anna estaba con la yukata puesta, y a Yoh le daba miedo ponerle su vestido a Anna, le gustaría hacerlo pero le daba miedo que Anna lo golpeara…

**-Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo-** Contestó Hao de forma burlona

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** dijo Yoh

**-A colocarle el vestido a Anna, lo haré yo ya que tienes miedo-** rio Hao

**-No te atrevas a tocarla-** dijo Yoh lleno de rabia

**-Yo lograré lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer en 5 años-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir...?-** pregunto un muy curioso Yoh

**-Me refiero a verla desnuda-**

**-Ni siquiera lo pienses Hao ¬¬-** Dijo Yoh lleno de celos

**-Já, ¿tú me lo impedirás?-** dijo Hao con tono retador

**-Si-** Dijo Yoh

-"Estaban a punto de pelear pero algo los paró. Fue el teléfono, los dos fueron corriendo a contestar pero Hao ganó-"

**-Pensión de Hao Asakura y su prometida Ana Kyouyama-** Dijo Hao con tono de secretaría

**-Dámelo-** dijo Yoh mientras le quitaba el teléfono **-Pensión de Yoh y Anna Asakura, ¿Quién habla?-**

**-Yoh, somos tus abuelos-** dijo Kino- pásame a Anna es urgente

**-Anna está dormí… ¡ANNA!-** Dijo Yoh al ver a su Annita levantada

**-Dámelo-** Dijo Anna mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Yoh

**-Buenos días sensei Kino-** Dijo Anna con tono de respeto

**-Entiendo, voy para allá-** dijo Anna colgando el teléfono

**-¿Qué te dijo la abuela, Anna?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Debo de ir a Izumo lo más pronto posible, saldré mañana-** respondió Anna

-"Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el piso-"

**-Anna…-** susurraron Yoh, Hao, Hiroshi y Ying

-"Anna subió corriendo a su habitación y empezó a hacer su maleta ya que partiría en la mañana siguiente-"

**-Annita, ¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto Yoh entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

**-Nada, mañana partiré a Izumo-** respondió Anna

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?-** Dijo Yoh

**-No-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Pronto volverás?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-..-**

**-¿Anna?**

**-..-**

**-Anna, ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Yoh, no sé si vuelva…..-** Dijo Anna

**-Volverás-** Dijo Yoh y luego soltó su típica risa

**-Yoh, no entiendes, no sé si vuelva con vida-** Dijo Anna mientras cerraba su maleta

**-¿Qué dices? ¿No sabes si volverás…con vida?-** Pregunto él mientras tenía los ojos blancos

**-Yoh, tu abuela presiente que algo va a suceder y necesita de mi-** Dijo Ana Secamente

**-¿Por qué de ti?-**

**-Porque soy su mejor aprendiz-**

**-Yo puedo ayudar-** dijo Yoh con una cara de victoria

**-No-** Dijo Ella -**Yoh, tu abuela me necesita y no puedo fallarle-**

**-Anna, no vayas, no quiero que te pase nada malo-**

**-¿Tan poco confianza le tienes, Yoh?-** Dijo Hao, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

**-No es eso, a ti ¿no te preocupa?-** Dijo Yoh

**-No, yo tengo fe en los poderes de Anna-**

**-…-** Yoh se quedó callado

-**-Además, Anna no se dejará morir ya que se tiene que casar conmigo-** Dijo Hao con una sonrisa

**-¡NUNCA!-** Dijo Yoh cerrando los dientes fuertemente

**-Déjenme sola-** Dijo Anna **– Yoh, por cierto, hoy dormirás con Hao, Hiroshi y Ying-**

**-¿Por qué? –** Dijo Yoh con un tono de preocupación y desesperación, mientras Hao se reía

**-Quiero estar sola-** Dijo Anna antes de retirarse de la habitación

-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que Kino le había encargado a Anna ir a Izumo para buscar al descendiente de la familia Yamato y sacarle varios secretos, pues esta familia planea una batalla contra los Asakura y la única forma de evitar eso era que Anna se acercará a él y lo conquistara a tal modo de que él le dijera a Anna toda su estrategia y luego ella le contaría a la familia Asakura y así se prepararía-"

* * *

_**En la comida..**_

* * *

**-¿Y Anna?-** pregunto Hao mientras comía

**-Voy por ella-** Dijo Yoh

Yoh subió a la recamará de Anna y toco suavemente la puerta

**-Anna, ya está lista la comida, baja-** dijo Yoh

**-No tengo hambre Yoh-** Dijo Anna

**-Pero Anna…-** Dijo Yoh preocupado ya que Anna disfrutaba la comida mejor que nadie

**-Déjame sola-** dijo Anna

**-Pero Annita, apenas y desayunaste, acaso ¿Te sientes mal?, déjame pasar-** Dijo Yoh

**-Estoy bien, solo es que no tengo hambre-** Dijo Anna secamente

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Si-** Dijo Anna

**-Está bien Annita, como tú digas-** Contesto cabizbajo el muchacho

Yoh bajó sin ánimo al comedor donde un Hao, Hiroshi y Ying se encontraban nerviosos pues era raro que Anna no quisiera comer.

**-¿Y bien?-** Dijo Hao

**-No tiene hambre-** dijo Yoh

**-Pero tampoco quiso desayunar, ¿estará bien?-** dijo Hiroshi

**-Le pregunte lo mismo y dijo que estaba bien-** Dijo Yoh

**\- Que raro, Anna siempre disfrutaba y esperaba con ansias la comida-** Dijo Ying

**-Si no quiere comer por las buenas, comerá por las malas-** Dijo Hao tomando una charola **-Después de todo, no puedo tener a una esposa extremadamente delgada-**

**-¡Hao!**\- Grito Yoh

-"Todos corrieron atrás de Hao y éste fue directo al cuarto de Anna y abrió la puerta de un golpe, encontrando el cuarto vacío-"

**-¡ANA!-** Gritó Hao muy enojado

-"Pero se le bajo el enojo al encontrar varios pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y lo peor estaba por venir-"

**-¿Esos son vidrios?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-Si-** Dijo Hao **–También hay sangre en los vidrios-**

**-Esa sangre es de Anna-** Dijo Ying muy seguro mientras en su mano estaba un pedazo de vidrio ensangrentado

**-¿Y Anna?-** Dijo Hiroshi

**-No está-** Dijo Hao

**-Tenemos que ver cómo está-** dijo Yoh completamente serio

* * *

**_MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA_**

* * *

**-Ojalá y ellos no entren a mi habitación-** dijo Anna mientras corría por todo Tokio con la mano herida

-"Anna había golpeado el espejo del baño al intentar no desmayarse, haciendo que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos y de igual manera hiriendo su mano, pero como no quería preocupar a nadie, decidió salir por la ventana e ir con Fausto y decirle que la curará-"

-"Anna, llegó con Fausto-"

**-Anna, qué alegría verte, ¿y Don Yoh?-** Dijo Fausto

**-Está en casa, él no sabe que vine**\- Dijo Anna

**-Que te sucedió en la mano-** Dijo Fausto mientras veía su mano

**-A eso vine, me corte con unos vidrios y vine a ver si me podías ayudar, pero lo más rápido posible ya que mañana viajo a Izumo-** Dijo Anna levantando su mano

**-Don Yoh y usted Doña Anna ¿Para qué irán a Izumo?-** Pregunto Fausto mientras llevaba a Anna adentro

**-Yoh no irá, iré yo sola-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Usted sola Doña Anna?**

**-Sí, tengo asuntos que resolver-** Dijo Anna

**-La entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no lleva a Don Yoh?-** pregunto Fausto mientras la curaba

**-Yoh estará bien sin mí-** Dijo Anna

**-Don Yoh la quiere mucho y sé que le es difícil estar sin usted-** Dijo Fausto

**-Creo que se las arreglará sin mí-** dijo Anna

**-Don Yoh la ama, ¡eso nunca lo dude!-** Dijo Fausto mirando a los ojos a Anna

**-...-** Ana solo guardo silencio, pues ella igual extrañaría a Yoh

**-Doña Anna, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero Don Yoh la ama mucho y cuando un ser amado se va por un tiempo se nos hace difícil vivir sin ella-** Dijo Fausto con los ojos llorosos-** Cuando mi Eliza murió me sentí deprimido incluso pensaba en matarme pero, gracias a usted la pude volver a ver-**

**-…-** Anna agacho la cabeza

**-Listo, la herida está curada-** Dijo Fausto mientras guardaba sus cosas

**-Gracias, te lo debo, ahora debo irme-** Dijo Anna acomodándose el vestido

**-Doña Anna, permítame acompañarla, ya es de noche y está lejos su casa-** Dijo Fausto

**-Está bien-**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH, HAO, HIROSHI Y YING**_

* * *

-"Dato curioso, Ying igual peleaba por el amor de Anna y por eso él se quedaba en la misma casa que todos los demás-"

**-Anna está bien–** dijo Hao

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Dijo Yoh realmente preocupado, casi al borde del llanto

**-Siento su poder espiritual, esta con Fausto-** Dijo Hao

**-...-** Yoh no dijo nada pues se sentía tranquilo de que Anna no estuviera sola

**-Gracias Fausto, ya llegamos-** Dijo Anna en la puerta de la pensión

**-Si Doña Anna, nos vemos hasta luego y suerte en Izumo-** Dijo Fausto

**-¿No quieres pasar?-** Dijo Anna abriendo la puerta

**\- No quiero causar molestias Doña Anna-**

**-Te lo debo-** Dijo Anna mientras entraba a la casa seguida de Fausto

-"Anna entró a la pensión y le ofreció asiento a Fausto el cuál acepto y enseguida bajo una manada de chicos preocupados y casi llorando se acercaron a Anna, pero el más rápido fue Ying y abrazó a Anna la cual se quedó en shock y luego Anna se alejó de él mientras que todos la veían.-"

**-Les presento a Fausto-** Dijo Anna

**-Mucho gusto-** dijeron Hiroshi y Ying

**-Es un placer-** contestó Fausto

**-Fausto, discúlpame pero necesito descansar ya que mañana partiré muy temprano-** Dijo Anna

**-No se preocupe Doña Anna, entiendo-** Dijo Fausto parándose

**-Siéntete como en tu casa-** Dijo Anna antes de salir

**-Anna, ¿Estas bien?-** Dijo Yoh

**-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas Yoh?-** Respondió secamente Anna, la cual se encontraba a media escalera

**\- Es que vi lo vidrios en tu habitación-** Dijo Yoh

**-No fue nada, buenas noches, que descanses-** dijo Anna tratando de ocultar la verdad

**-No-** respondió Yoh

**-¿No?-** dijo ella

**-No lograré descansar si no duermo contigo Annita-** Dijo El joven Shaman mientras le tomaba la mano a Anna

**-Yoh, no hagas esto-** Dijo la rubia

**-No hago nada que tú no quieras-** Dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba la cintura de Anna y él se acercaba a ella de forma delicada

**-Yoh..-** Dijo Anna la cual estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Yoh, puesto que el nunca tomaba la iniciativa

**-No digas nada-** Dijo Yoh antes de besarla

Fue un beso realmente corto, pero eso no le quitaba que ese beso tenía amor, pasión pero sobre todo preocupación y desesperación.

**-Anna, siento en mi interior que algo malo va a suceder y no quiero que te pase nada malo-** Dijo Yoh abrazando fuertemente a Anna

**-No me pasará nada, ya verás-** Dijo ella

**-Prométeme que me llamarás cada dos horas-** Dijo Yoh con un puchero

**-¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo?-** Dijo sarcásticamente Anna

-**¡SI!-** respondió Yoh

**-No era enserio-** dijo la Itako

**-Bueno, no me lleves pero déjame dormir contigo-** Dijo Yoh

**-No señor, la abuela Kino dijo que durmiera sola, sin ¡NADIE!-** dijo Anna

**-Entonces… ¿Ella sabe que estábamos durmiendo juntos?-** Dijo Yoh con sus ojos blancos

**-Sí, recuerda que a ella no se le escapa nada-** dijo Anna seriamente

**-Y ¿No te dijo nada?-**

**-Sí, me dijo que si no dejabas que durmiera sola, serías descalificado como mi futuro esposo-** Dijo Anna antes de irse a su Habitación

-" Yoh se quedó pensando, él no sería descalificado y menos por dormir con Anna, así que se aguantó todas las ganas del mundo y se fue a su cuarto, en donde Hao, Hiroshi y Ying estaban acostados, para hacer el silencio menos incómodo empezaron a platicar entre ellos-"

-**A ¿Dónde creen que ira Anna?-** Pregunto Ying

**-No sé, pero más le vale que no me engañe –** Dijo Hao

**-Anna no es así-** Dijo Yoh

**-Pero es muy raro que Doña Kino le diga que vaya y sola-** Dijo Hiroshi

**-Me pregunto si podremos saber qué hará Annita-** Dijo Ying

**-No creo, Anna es muy reservada-** Dijo Hiroshi

-"Con ustedes pero no conmigo-"pensó Yoh

**-Es igual con todos Yoh, no te creas el favorito, si ella se abriera contigo te dejaría dormir con ella, ¿no crees?-** Dijo Hao, pues leyó la mente de Yoh

**-…-** Yoh solo se paró y se salió de la habitación

**-Yoh, lo siento pero tengo que estar sola-** Dijo Anna acostándose en el futón

-"Yoh abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna y se empezó a desvestir-"

**-Yoh, ¿Qué haces? –**Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en el futón

**-¿Qué más? Me desvisto-** Dijo Yoh, bajándose el pantalón y quedando en bóxer

**-Pero, ¿Para qué?–** Dijo Anna algo sonrojada

**-Para ti-** Dijo Yoh, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Anna

**-¿Para mí?-** Dijo Anna

**-Sí, para mi prometida-** Dijo Yoh sentándose en el futón

**-Pero ¿Qué planeas hacer?-** Dijo Anna bajando la cabeza

**-Planeo hacer que me recuerdes para siempre-** Dijo Yoh con tono serio mientras sentaba a Anna en sus piernas

**-Yoh..-**Dijo Anna antes de que Yoh la besará y ella al principio intento resistirse metiéndole una cachetada pero al parecer sus cachetadas ya no tenían efecto en Yoh y no sabía porque. Yoh la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y la nuca con la otra para evitar que Anna escapara, Anna logró zafarse del beso, pero Yoh no la soltó, Anna lo miró y se soltó a llorar, lo cual sorprendió e hizo sentirse culpable de haberla besado-

**-Anna, ¿Qué pasa?-** Dijo Yoh

**-…-** Anna guardó silencio mientras se secaba su única lágrima

**-Anna, contesta-**

**-Yoh te amo-** Dijo Anna y luego salió de la habitación con su maleta en la mano, pero con la yukata puesta

-"Yoh se sintió confundido y sobretodo sorprendido ya que él había pensado que había lastimado a Anna al besarla, ya que se puso a llorar pero luego ella le dijo te amo y se confundió más-"

-"Anna bajó las escaleras mientras llevaba consigo su maleta y con un camino en su mejilla que demostraba que una lágrima había estado allí entró al baño para cambiarse a su vestido y su pañoleta roja, mientras se cambiaba pensaba o más bien sabía que Kino la iba a mandar a conquistar a un chico presumido, y ella se sentía culpable de hacer eso pues ella quería a Yoh, y de por si las cosas no estaban color de rosa ya que tenía a 4 chicos detrás de ella y luchando por su amor inclusive su ex prometido. Anna tenía mucha carga encima y encima Yoh la hace sentir pésimo al besarla y hacerla sentir única….¿Eso es bueno no? ¡Claro que es bueno! Pero para Anna la hacía sentir fatal-"

**-Ya no puedo seguir aquí-** Decía la Itako mientras cepillaba su cabello

**-Si sigo aquí ya no me podré ir-** Dijo Anna en un susurro

-"Anna salió del baño con su pañoleta en la mano y tomó el teléfono para avisarle a Kino que iba en camino y marco el número-"

**-Kino-** Dijo Anna

**-Anna ¿pasó algo?-** Pregunto Kino

**-No, solo quiero avisarle que voy en camino-**

**-¿Pasó algo con Yoh, verdad?-** Pregunto Kino

**-..-** Ana guardo silencio- No, señora Kino, solo que si me quedó ya no la podré ayudar

**-Está bien Anna, aquí te espero-** Dijo Kino cortando la llamada

-"Anna, tomo la pañoleta y su maleta y se fue en dirección a la puerta cuando escucho su nombre-"

**-Annita-**

**-¿Qué quieres Yoh?-**

**-¿A dónde vas? Es muy tarde-** Dijo Yoh mientras se ponía a delante de Anna a una distancia respetable

**-A Izumo-** Dijo Anna mientras alzaba su pañoleta para ponérsela

**-Permíteme-** Dijo Yoh quitándole la pañoleta y poniéndosela en la cabeza -**te ves muy linda así-**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Anna con su típica cara seria

**-Anna, vamos a caminar-** Dijo Yoh mientras tomaba su abrigo

-"Anna solo guardó silencio y siguió a Yoh, empezaron a caminar, Anna llevaba su maleta en la mano pero Yoh se la quitó; Yoh guio a Anna a un bosque con un lago cerca de ahí-"

**-Yoh… ¿Qué es este lugar?-** Pregunto Anna

**-Anna, este lugar me recuerda a ti-** Dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba la mano de Anna

**-¿Por qué?-** Dijo Anna

**-Porque es hermoso y me produce tranquilidad-** Respondió Yoh

-**Yoh, lo siento pero debo irme-** Dijo Anna

**-Pero Annita…-**Dijo Yoh con un puchero

**-Yoh…-** Anna empezó a caminar pero se regresó corriendo y abrazó a Yoh

**-Yoh, te amo, nunca lo olvides y pase lo que pase siempre serás el amor de mi vida-** Le dijo Anna mientras lo abrazaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo soltó y salió corriendo con su maleta en mano-

-"Yoh se quedó en shock porque Anna nunca había hecho eso y para que ella lo hiciera sería porque algo malo iba a suceder-"

**-¡ANNA!-** Grito Yoh mientras corría por ella

-"Pero ya era tarde, Anna ya había subido al tren y este ya había arrancado; Yoh llegó cuando el tren ya había arrancado y solo alcanzo a correr y llegar a la ventana de Anna y gritar:

**-¡ANNA! TE AMO-** Anna solo lo miró y le salió una lágrima.

-"Se detuvo en seco al mirar llorar a Anna y, solo apretó sus puños para empezar a llorar (era la primera vez que lloraba) él empezó a correr hacia la pensión-"

* * *

_**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS**_

* * *

**-Buen día Señora Kino-** Dijo Anna con un tono de respeto

**-¿Cómo estas Anna?-** Respondió Kino

**-Bien-**

**-Pasa Anna-**

**-Gracias-**

-"Anna pasó y dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor y entró a la sala y dejó su maleta en el piso mientras Kino le servía una taza de té-"

**-Anna, ¿Todo está bien?-** Pregunto Kino

**-Si-** Dijo Anna casi sin mutarse de estado

**-Está bien-** Dijo Kino mientras tomaba té **-Anna, sabes a qué te he citado ¿no?-**

**-Sí, lo sé señora Kino-** respondió Anna, mientras una espada era clavada en su corazón

**-Bueno Anna, los planes cambiaron...-** Dijo Kino mientras se paraba

**-¿Cómo?-** Dijo Anna

* * *

Continuará...


	5. La muerte de Anna (Parte 1)

CAPITULO 5  
"LA MUERTE DE ANNA" (PARTE 1)

* * *

**-Anna, déjame explicarte-** Dijo Kino mientras se volvía a sentar **-El descendiente de la familia Yamato, Miko, vino aquí a la casa, y nos dijo que no iba a funcionar lo que tramábamos pero que sin embargo había una solución..-**

**-¿Qué solución?-** Dijo Anna, pero ella ya sabía cuál era

**-La solución que propuso fue el matrimonio-**Dijo Kino recordando ese momento...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-Kino-** Dijo un joven alto con aire parecido a Yoh

**-¿Qué quieres Miko Yamato?-** respondió la anciana

**-Vine a decirte que su plan de enamorarme no va a funcionar-** Dijo Miko

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes?-** Dijo algo sorprendida Doña Kino

**-No fue difícil adivinarlo, me esperaba un poco más de ti-** Dijo Miko

**-¡CALLATE!-** Dijo Kino

**-No te enojes, además vengo a proponerte algo…-** Dijo Miko

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Dijo Kino un poco ya relajada

**-Que si me caso con tu mejor aprendiz la guerra no sucederá-** Dijo Miko

**-Ósea que quieres casarte con…-** Dijo Kino pero Miko la interrumpió diciendo:

**-Con Anna Kyouyama-** Dijo Miko con cara de victoria

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Kino

**-Porque su poder es sorprendente-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Siempre fue así-**

**-¿Ya la conocías?-**

**-No...- **decía Miko, pero por su mente pasó un silencioso "sí"

**-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?-** decía Miko mientras miraba detenidamente a Kino

**-No-** Dijo Kino

**-Mire Doña Kino, si usted se niega a que Anna sea mi prometida la guerra sucederá y usted es demasiado inteligente para suponer que les ganamos en número-** Dijo Miko **– No le quedan muchas opciones, así que eliga con cuidado-**

**-Yo… no lo sé-** Decía Kino mientras pensaba las cosas

**-Mire Doña Kino…- **Decía Miko mientras se acercaba a Kino -**Usted solo debe obligar a Anna a ser mi prometida y quitar del camino a sus nietos Yoh y Hao, ya que no quisiera ensuciarme las manos matándolos. Yo le prometo nunca atacar a su familia-**

**-Pero…Anna no te…-** Dijo Kino

**-Sé que no me quiere, sé que ama al Idiota de Yoh Asakura pero Anna será mi prometida un mes, y luego de ese mes nos casaremos. Sé que Anna durante ese mes se enamorara de mí-** Dijo con un tono arrogante Miko

**-¿Y si llega el mes y no te ama? ¿Qué harás?-** Pregunto Kino con un tono de ironía

**-Por lo menos en ese mes ella, habrá olvidado a ese Idiota de Yoh Asakura-** Dijo Miko

**-Está bien, pero debes de prometer por escrito que nunca nos atacarás, ni tu ni tu familia futura, y aceptaré debajo de estás condiciones-** Dijo Kino con un tono de seriedad y tristeza

**-¿Dónde te firmo?-** Dijo Miko mientras sacaba un lapicero –** Pero ¿y sus nietos?-**

**-De eso yo me encargo-** Aseguro Kino mientras miraba a Miko firmar el trato en una hoja de papel

**-En una semana vendré por mi prometida, entonces hasta luego Kino-** Dijo Miko mientras salía por la puerta

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Anna, por eso debo pedirte que seas la esposa de Miko-** Dijo Kino con un tono desesperado

**-…-** Anna guardó silencio

**-Anna, hazlo por Yoh-**

**-¿Yoh que tiene que ver en esto?-**Dijo la enojada Itako

**-Mucho, si no te casas con Miko habrá una lucha e Yoh participará y morirá en el combate, y ¿Tu no quieres eso verdad?-** Dijo Kino algo sería

**-No…-** Dijo la Itako **-Y ¿cómo planea decirle a Yoh y a los demás sobre mi compromiso?-**

**-No lo sé… -** dijo Kino con un tono de nostalgia

**-Dígales que estoy muerta-** Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo Kino algo sorprendida

**-Sí, tanto usted como yo sabemos que Yoh no dejará que me comprometan con alguien que no sea él, Yoh luchará hasta morir…-** Dijo Anna mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas -**Pero si Yoh sabe que estoy muerta se rendirá al no poder hacer nada-**

**-Pero Anna, él se pondrá mal-**

**-Sí, pero solo estará así unas semanas o quizás menos, pero eso es mejor que verlo muerto-** Esto fue lo último que dijo Anna antes de retirarse a su habitación

-"Kino se quedó sorprendida ya que al día siguiente Miko vendría por su prometida y al día siguiente le informaría de la "muerte" de Anna-"

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PENSIÓN**

* * *

**-Yoh, ¿Qué sucedió con Anna?-** Dijo Hao

**-Anna se fue-** Dijo Yoh aún con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¿Yoh, estuviste llorando?-** dijo Ying

**-Déjame en paz-** Dijo Yoh mientras subía las escaleras- Hao...

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Dijo Hao un poco molesto

**-Si llama Annita dime-** Dijo antes de encerrarse a su habitación

-"Calló la noche, pero nadie comió ni ceno porque bueno nadie pensaba en comer-"

* * *

MIENTRAS EN IZUMO

* * *

**-Anna vamos a cenar-** Dijo Kino tocando la puerta de la Itako

**-Ahora voy-**

**_-"Ya en la mesa-"_**

**-Anna, quisiera que cambiarás de idea, podemos buscar otra forma de decirle a Yoh-** Dijo Kino, ya que como era su mejor aprendiz no quería verla sufrir, aunque claro, no se lo iba a decir

**-Él nunca lo entenderá si no es así-** respondió Anna

**-Ésta bien Anna-** dijo Kino **– por cierto Anna, Miko vendrá por ti mañana-**

**-Y ¿Cuándo le dirá a Yoh?-** Preguntó Anna mientras tomaba té

**-Mañana por la tarde-**

**-¿Qué le dirá?-** Dijo Anna con un tono que denotaba respeto

**-Le diré que la misión a la que te mande tuviste un accidente y que estas muerta-**

**-Está bien-** Dijo Anna **-Doña Kino..**

**-¿Qué pasó Anna?-**

**-¿Quién será la nueva prometida de Yoh?-** pregunto Anna mientras su corazón latía rápido

**-Pensé que Tamao es la mejor opción-** Dijo Kino agachando la cabeza

**-¿Y si Yoh se niega?**

**-No lo sé, habría que ver qué sucede con él-** Dijo Kino

**-Está bien-** respondió Anna mientras se iba a su cuarto

* * *

_**-"En la mañana siguiente-"**_

**-Buenos días sensei-** decía Anna la cual estaba sentada ya en la mesa con TODO el desayuno hecho, se había esmerado mucho, para que así su sensei la recordara de buena manera

**-Buenos días Anna-** le respondió Kino **-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Bien-**

**-Hoy es el día-**

**-Lo sé-** decía Anna y en su tono de voz se notaba el desanimo

**-Quisiera agradecértelo- **soltó Kino secamente

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Porque sé que esto es un fuerte sacrificio de tu parte, y tu no estas obligada a hacer esto...- **decía Kino mientras tomaba aire y continuaba** -Más sin embargo tu lo haces sin reprochar...**

**-Sensei...yo- **intentaba decir Anna, pero Kino la calló

**-Por eso quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, fuiste, eres, y siempre serás mi mejor aprendiz-**

**-Gracias- **fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Anna

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-Y por todo ese aprecio que te tengo quiero decirte que no es necesario decirle a Yoh eso, ya que...- **decía Kino

**-...- **Anna permanecía callada y atenta hacía su senseí pero de pronto sintió una presencia muy fuerte y tuvo que interrumpir a su sensei

**-Dígaselo ahora-** Dijo Anna

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** Dijo Kino mientras se paraba gritando

**-Lo siento senseí, pero alguien viene-** decía Anna mientras se ponía de pie igual que su maestra

**-Ya veo...-** decía Kino mientras cerraba los ojos **-Me imprecionas aún más Anna-**

**-Gracias...-** Dijo Anna con tono de nostalgia **-Pero no hay que perder tiempo-**

**-Sí-** dijo Kino, pero luego recordo un pequeño detalle...

**-Anna…-** Dijo Kino **– Cómo sabes Hao puede sentir el poder espiritual y como el tuyo es enorme deberás sellar tus poderes para que Hao no sepa dónde estás…**

**-Lo suponía-**

**-Anna, no entiendes, me refiero a que deberás dejar de ser una Sacerdotisa..-**

**-Lo sé, es una misión que debo cumplir-** Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

**-Pues comencemos-**

-"Kino se puso de pie y con una técnica en donde ella concentraba todo su poder, cerró todo el poder espiritual de Anna en su rosario-"

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE EN TOKIO**_

**-¡YOH!-** Gritaba Hao

-Yoh bajó corriendo-

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Llamo Annita?-** Decía Yoh agitado

**-Algo malo ha pasado-** Dijo Hao

**-¿Qué pasó Hao?-** dijo Ying

**-Dinos Hao-** Dijo Hiroshi

**-Ya no siento el poder espiritual de Anna...-** Dijo Hao con los ojos blancos

**-Pero… es imposible, el poder de Anna sobrepasa el de todos nosotros-** Decía Yoh

**-¿Estás seguro Hao?-** Preguntó Hiroshi

**-Sí-** Dijo Hao

* * *

RIIIING RIIING RIIIING

* * *

_-"Sonó el teléfono-"_

**-Pensión "EN" habla Hao-** Contestó Hao el teléfono

**-Hao soy tu abuela, pásame a Yoh-** Decía Kino nerviosa

**-Abuela dime que pasa, ya no siento el poder espiritual de Anna ¿Sucedió algo?-** Dijo Hao

**-Pásame a Yoh-** Dijo Kino seriamente

**-Yoh te habla la abuela-** Dijo Hao pasándole el teléfono a Yoh

**-¿Abuela?, y ¿Annita?, ¿Dónde está?–** Preguntaba Yoh con ganas de llorar

**-Yoh tengo una mala noticia-** Decía Kino

* * *

**_-"Mientras Kino e Yoh hablaban por teléfono Anna escuchaba todo y sentía como el corazón se le partía en dos-"_**

* * *

**-¿Qué pasó Abuela? ¿Le pasó algo a mi Annita?-** Decía Yoh con unas cuántas lágrimas

**-Cálmate Yoh-**

**-Dime abuela-**

**-Yoh…Anna…-**Intentaba decir a su nieto pero hasta a ella le dolía mentirle así a su nieto pero debía ser fuerte ya que era lo mejor

**-Abuela no me asustes, solo dime que Anna está bien-** Decía Yoh al borde del colapso

**-No puedo decirte eso-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque te mentiría, Yoh lo que te diré de Anna es delicado e intenta tomarlo bien ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Dime abuela-**

**-Yoh…Anna está muerta-** Dijo Kino entre cortado

**-…-** Yoh guardó silencio

**-¿Yoh?-**

**-Abuela no estoy de humor para bromas-** Decía Yoh con una voz entre cortada

**-Yoh, me gustaría que fuera una broma, pero lamentablemente no es así, Anna murió-**

**-Voy para allá-** Dijo Yoh colgando el teléfono

**-Yoh espera ¡NO!-** Dijo Kino pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Yoh había colgado

* * *

**-¿Qué te dijo la abuela?–** Preguntó Hao con miedo

**-Dijo que Anna estaba muerta-** Dijo Yoh

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** Gritaron en coro Hao, Hiroshi y Ying

**-Tenemos que ir a Izumo-** Dijo Yoh completamente serio

**-Vamos en el espíritu de fuego, llegaremos en 5 minutos-** Dijo Hao

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE EN IZUMO**_

* * *

**-Anna, Yoh lo tomó mal, creo que fue mala idea decirle-**

**-Fue lo mejor-**

**-Anna, Hao y compañía vienen para acá en el espíritu de fuego llegaran en 4 minutos-**

**-Lo sé, pero cuando lleguen yo ya me habré ido-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** Pregunto Kino

**-Vaya Anna Kyouyama, aún sin tus poderes eres lista, me gusta eso-** Dijo Miko parado en la puerta

**-Al fin te conozco Miko Yamato-** Dijo Anna en tono de burla

_-Yo no diría lo mismo, no has cambiado en nada-_ pensó Miko

**-Luego nos presentamos, como ya sabes Yoh y compañía no tardan venir, VÁMONOS-**

**-Déjame ir por mis cosas-** Dijo Anna

**-No hay tiempo, además no las necesitas, yo te compraré ropa nueva porque no quiero que nada te recuerde aquí-** Dijo Miko con cara de victoria

**-Vaya, que considerado-** Dijo Anna en tono de burla

**-Apúrate-** Dijo retando a Anna

-No me retes, porque no me conoces- Decía Anna con un tono retador

**-La que no me debe de retar eres tú-** -"_además, sí te conozco"-_ pensaba Miko

**-No me conoces, así que cállate-** Le dijo Anna

**-…-** Miko guardó silencio ya que nadie lo había retado así, y eso le empezó a gustar, además que le dolió las palabras de Anna, ¿No se acordaba de nada?

**_-"Miko y Anna salía por la puerta despidiéndose de Kino ya no que no se volverían a ver nunca, pero cuando abrieron la puerta estaban llegando Yoh, Hao, Ying y Hiroshi-"_**

**-Shhh…-** Miko le tapó la boca a Anna mientras la jalaba y se escondía, ya que si la veían no la dejarían irse

**-¡ABUELA!-** Gritó Yoh

* * *

_**-"Kino abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver la cara de desesperación de su nieto menor-"**_

* * *

**-Abuela ¿Dónde está Anna?-** Dijo Yoh mientras entraba a la casa de golpe y fue directo a la Habitación de Anna y cuando llegó cayó de rodillas al ver…

**-Su rosario-** Dijo Yoh

**-Si, ese es su rosario-** Dijo Kino

**-¿Por qué está aquí?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-Porque no le permití llevárselo-** Dijo Kino mintiéndole

**-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJASTE LEVARLO?! POR ESO MI ANNITA MURIO, MURIÓ POR TU CULPA-** Grito Yoh mientras lloraba y miraba con desprecio a su abuela

**-Yoh, ella no podía llevarlo, murió por débil-** Dijo Kino mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho y corazón, ya que sentía horrible de decir eso **– De hecho ella nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tu esposa, ahora lo sé-**

**-Te equivocas abuela-** dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos-** Ella es perfecta para mí**

* * *

-"Hiroshi y Ying pensaron que era en vano quedarse ahí, además si Anna murió ya no habría motivo para quedarse, así que decidieron irse para siempre-"

_**Opinión personal: ¡Cobardes ¬¬' !**_

* * *

**-Yoh, Anna era débil, no era digna de ser esposa del descendiente de la familia Asakura ni mucho menos ser la esposa del Shaman King-** Ahí está otra vez la señora Kino mintiéndose a sí misma, Anna era su mejor aprendiz

**-Abuela, Anna era perfecta para ser mi esposa y no la esposa del descendiente de la familia Asakura ni del Shaman King, ella era perfecta para ser la esposa de Yoh y nada más-** Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

_**-"Hao solo miraba la escena con dolor y rabia al no haber podido proteger a Anna-"**_

**-Como fuera, Anna está..-**

**-NO LO DIGAS-** gritó Yoh

**-Yoh…-** Dijo Hao

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE EN EL JARDÍN**

**-Anna, tenemos que ir nos con cuidado de no ser visto**_**-** _Dijo Miko mientras le sujetaba la mano y se sonrojaba

**-Como sea-** Dijo Anna sin mutarse

**-Vámonos-** Dijo tomándola de la mano a Anna

**-¿Anna?-** Dijo un chico parado en la puerta completamente en shock

**-Hao-** Dijo ella

**-Pensé que estabas muerta –** Dijo el Señorito de Fuego

**-Lo siento…-** Esta fueron las únicas palabras de Anna antes de desaparecer en una nube negra

**_-"Anna y Miko aparecieron en el centro de Izumo, Miko entró a una tienda de ropa para mujer y le dijo a Anna:-"_**

-**Anna, escoge lo que a ti te guste-** Dijo Miko

**-¿Para qué?-** Preguntó Anna

**-Recuerdas que tu ropa se quedó en Izumo ¿no? Y no tienes nada que ponerte más que ese vestido, por cierto, escoge varias prendas e igual un vestido de noche-** Dijo Miko mientras miraba la ropa

**-¿Para qué un vestido de noche?-** Preguntó Anna

**-Porque en unos dos días tenemos un compromiso, una fiesta-** Dijo Miko mientras miraba un vestido de noche**\- Mira, este se te vería muy bien**

**-Buena elección-** Dijo Anna mientras miraba el vestido, era un vestido Rosa pastel corto hasta la rodilla y por detrás era más largo y acentuaba la zona de la cintura, tenía un pequeño escote.

**-Este será ideal-** Dijo Miko mientras lo sostenía**\- Te verás hermosa, aunque siempre te ves bonita-**

**-Gracias-** Anna solo sonrió y volteo la cabeza pues esas palabras le recordaba a Yoh

**-¿Lista para irnos?-** Dijo Miko ofreciendo su mano para ir a pagar

**-Si-** Dijo Anna con ropa en la mano

**-Bueno, solo pago y nos iremos a nuestra nueva casa-** Dijo Miko con una sonrisa hasta que noto que Anna agacho la cabeza

**-Nueva casa, suena raro-** pensó Anna

**-¿Todo bien?-** Dijo Miko el cual noto cuando la expresión de Anna cambio

**-Sí, vámonos-** Dijo Anna

**-Bueno, voy a pagar, espérame aquí-** Dijo Miko

* * *

_**-"Anna se quedó ahí parada pensando que fue raro pensar vivir en una nueva casa, Anna escogía varios vestidos como el suyo pero en varios colores, pero su favorito fue un vestido blanco con detalles de hilo dorado en la zona de la cintura, se lo probó se veía como un ángel, solo le faltaría una pañoleta, pero esa no era una opción ya que a Miko no le parecía que Anna usara pañoletas ya que esta sería la nueva Anna y, la nueva Anna no usaba pañoletas-"**_

* * *

**-Debería ir con él-** pensó Anna pero se detuvo al mirar en el mostrador un anillo en forma de un cisne bañado en oro y plata, el cisne era hermoso, ya que tenía detalles alrededor de su cuello; era simplemente hermoso y le gusto demasiado a Anna, pues la forma del espíritu de Yoh era un cisne-

**-¿Te gusta?-** Preguntó Miko mirando el anillo

**-Es bonito-** Dijo Anna, a ella le gustaba mucho

**-¿Lo quieres?**\- Dijo Miko

**-No, vámonos-** Dijo Anna

**-Sé que lo quieres-** Dijo Miko mientras se quedaba parado viéndolo

**-Ya vámonos-**

**-Espera Anna-** Dijo Miko mientras dejaba las bolsas de las compras y pedía que le enseñaran el anillo

**-Anna pruébatelo-** Dijo Miko mientras le extendía el anillo a Anna

**-No-**

**-Vamos, sé que te gusta-**

**-Está bien-** Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él y tomaba el anillo, le quedaba perfecto

**-Se te ve bien-** Dijo Miko algo sonrojada

**-Gracias-**

**-Bueno, lo compramos-** Dijo Miko mientras pagaba el anillo

_**-"Luego de eso empezaron a caminar hacia su nueva casa, Anna iba mirando el anillo en la mano y se preguntaba porque Miko tenía tantas atenciones hacia ella, Anna no lo entendía ya que ella se lo había imaginado presumido, amargado, etc... Pero era diferente; Ella empezó a leer la mente de Miko y encontró que él estaba nervioso-"**_

_-Me pregunto si a ella le gusto el anillo, espero que sí, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, pero… ¿Qué cosas digo? Ese no soy yo, yo no creo en el amor, debo ser fuerte y no enamorarme de ella, Sí eso debo hacer… pero están hermosa… ¡DÉJA DE VERLA! ¡IDIOTA!_

**-Anna, ahí está nuestra casa-** Dijo Miko

**_-"Anna volteó a mirar y había una casa el doble de grande que la de los Asakura, pero eso no le preocupo, sino que sintió un puntada en su pecho al escuchar nuestra casa-"_**

**-Pasa Anna-** Dijo Miko mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Anna

**-…-** Anna solo guardo silencio y entró

* * *

**_MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS ASAKURA_**

**-Yoh, acabo de ver a Anna-** Dijo Hao mientras entró corriendo a donde estaba Yoh y la abuela Kino

**-Eso es imposible-** afirmó Kino

**-¿Dónde?-** Dijo Yoh mientras que en su cara había una pizca de esperanza

**-En la puerta principal**\- Dijo Hao

**-Nietos, eso fue una alucinación, los dos están impactados por la noticia, es normal que vean cosas-** Dijo Kino

**-Eso no fue una alucinación-** Dijo Hao con rabia

**-Hao, sé que amabas a Anna pero debes aceptar que Anna está…-** Decía Kino pero fue interrumpida

**-Nunca lo aceptaremos-** Dijo Yoh- Nunca encontraré a alguien como Anna

**-Yoh la familia Asakura no se puede quedar sin descendencia-** Dijo Kino

**-Pues Hao será el encargado porque me reúso a unir mi vida con alguien que no sea Anna-** Dijo Yoh

-**Yoh, ¡ANA ESTA MUERTA! ¡OLVIDALA!**\- Gritaba Kino

**-¡NUNCA!-** Gritó Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos

**\- Yoh, quieras o no, te casarás con alguien más-** Dijo Kino

**-Nunca sucederá eso-** Dijo Yoh mientras miraba al suelo

**-Pues te obligaré-** Dijo Kino

**-Entonces renunciaré a ser un Asakura-** Dijo Yoh

**-Hao, llévame a casa-**

**-Claro hermano-** Dijo Hao- **¡Espíritu del Fuego!-** Gritó Hao

_**-"En menos de dos minutos Yoh y Hao desaparecieron en un ráfaga de fuego-"**_

**-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien Yoh-** Susurró la anciana Kino

* * *

**_CON MIKO Y ANNA_**

**-Anna te enseñare nuestra habitación-** decía Miko mientras subía unas escaleras

**-Querrás decir mi habitación-** Dijo Anna

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Preguntó Miko

**-A que no dormiré contigo-**

**-Es ¿Por qué no me amas?-** pregunto Miko

**-Aunque te amara no dormiría contigo, esas son cosas para después de la boda-** Contesto la Itako

**-Pero eres mi prometida-** Dijo Miko

**-Eso no me importa-** Contestó Anna mientras se daba la vuelta

**-Harás lo que yo diga-** Dijo Miko mientras el cabello le tapaba la cara**\- Por las buenas o por las malas-** Dijo mientras le alzaba la mano

**-Ni lo intentes-** Dijo Anna mientras le paraba la mano

**-Tu eres mi prometida y te haré entender que el que manda soy yo-** Dijo mientras él le daba una cachetada a Anna

**-Eres un maldito-** Dijo mientras Anna le daba igual una cachetada con la legendaria mano izquierda, esta le dejo la huella marcada en la mejilla de Miko, pues la cachetada de Anna fue el triple de fuerte que la de Miko

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso-** dijo Miko mientras se sobaba la mejilla**\- El único que puede soltar cachetadas soy yo**

**-En tus sueños-** Dijo Anna mientras se iba pero Miko la sujeto del brazo-

**-Me obedecerás en todo o lastimaré a Yoh-** Dijo Miko **– Por cada golpe que me des una paliza recibirá Yoh**

**_-"Anna se quedó en shock, ella amaba tanto a Yoh que no soportaría que por su culpa lastimarán a Yoh así que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer a Miko…Que raro suena eso, Obedecer a alguien, por lo regular todos la obedecían a ella, pero tenía que acostumbrarse-"_**

**-¿Entendiste? –** Dijo Miko sujetando su brazo con fuerza

**-Sí…-** Dijo Anna

**-Entonces…-** Dijo Miko y le volteo una cachetada a Anna, tuvo tanta fuerza que la tiro al piso, obvio que la de Anna le ganaba en fuerza pero ella no podía regresársela

**-…-**Anna solo guardó silencio y se levantó del piso con una cara de odio

**-Que bien, ya vas aprendiendo, vamos te enseñaré tu habitación-** Dijo Miko mientras caminaba hacia la escalera y Anna lo siguió

**-Esta será tu habitación, más te vale que descanses ya que mañana por la mañana partiremos a China y empaca de una vez tus cosas y lleva el vestido de noche que apenas compramos, te dejo descansar-** Dijo Miko saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

**-No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo-** Se dijo a sí mismo Anna mientras entraba al baño y de lavaba la cara

**_-"Anna pensaba ¿Cómo estará Yoh? ¿Ya sabrá que Tamao será su esposa? ¿La aceptará? ¿Me olvidará? ¿Qué pensará de mi "muerte"? Lo amo, pero esto es por él, mi orgullo lo dejaré por él.-"_**

**-Te amo… -**Susurró a sí misma Anna

* * *

**_MIENTRAS QUE EN TOKIO_**

**-Yoh, mira-** Señalaba un sobre

**-No me interesa-** Dijo Yoh

**-Es de Len-** Dijo Hao, mientras habría el sobre y lo leía **\- Dice que nos invita a su cumpleaños mañana**

**-No me interesa-** Dijo Yoh secamente

**-Vamos hermano, sé que la muerte de Annita fue muy dura y más para ti, pero no puedes dejar solo a Len, sé que habrá una sorpresa-** Dijo Hao muy animado

**-No tengo ganas Hao-** Dijo Yoh

**-Te llevaré por la mala entonces-** Dijo Hao mientras fruncía el ceño

**-Está bien-** Dijo Yoh

**_-"Los hermanos Asakura se fueron a acostar a su habitación, excepto Yoh, él se fue a la habitación de Anna, su Anna, el abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando el futón vacío, recordó con dolor a Anna, ella fue, es y será la única mujer en su vida y al enterarse que estaba muerta se le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos-"_**

**-Annita-** Dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba en la ventana y miraba las estrellas **-No me casaré con nadie te seré fiel hasta que nos volvamos a ver-** Dijo Yoh llorando

_**-"Luego de un rato Yoh se quedó dormido en el marco de la ventana y entró su hermano Hao y al verlo ahí con unos caminos se agua en sus mejillas supo que había llorado, Hao cargó a su hermano y lo acostó en el futón-"**_

**-Hermanito, no pensé que te afectara tanto-** Dijo Hao **–A mí también me dejó impactado pero veo que no tanto como a** ti-

**-Espero y algún día la olvides, ella ya no está con nosotros y sé que gozaron de los últimos minutos que estuvieron juntos y tal vez no fue suficiente para ti pero algo es algo-** Dijo Hao con una lágrima bajando lentamente por su mejilla

**-La extraño tanto como tú, pero debo ser fuerte por ti, ahora más que nunca me necesitas, espero que con la fiesta de Len te olvides de todo un rato, no quiero verte destrozado, además ya verás que Tamao será una excelente esposa…-** Dijo Hao mientras salía de la habitación **–Eso espero...-**

* * *

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_**

* * *

**-Buenos días Yoh-** Dijo Hao que se encontraba sentado en el comedor

**-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-** Respondió Yoh

**-Solo intento hacer plática-** Dijo Hao

**-No tengo ganas de platicar-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, ya hice tu maleta en 10 minutos nos vamos para llegar a China, llegaremos en media hora en el espíritu de fuego porque en avión serán 8 horas-**

**-Hao, no tengo ganas de ir…-** Dijo Yoh

**-Tú vas a ir-** Dijo Hao

**-Pero Hao…-** Dijo Yoh

**-Vámonos-** Dijo Hao

**-Está bien-** Dijo Yoh, tomando su maleta y subiendo al espíritu de fuego partieron

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA Y MIKO**_

**-Anna, levántate ya es hora de irnos-** Dijo Miko entrando a la habitación de ella

**-Está bien–** Dijo Anna con tono cortante

**-Pensé que seguías durmiendo-** Dijo Miko algo sorprendido

-**Yo siempre me levanto temprano-** Dijo Anna

**-Bueno vámonos-** Dijo Miko tomando su maleta y la de Anna

_**-"Salieron de la casa y subieron a un taxi, los dos iban atrás pero muy lejos uno del otro, luego de un rato llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron un avión rumbo a China, el avión llegaría en 8 horas, era un camino realmente largo pero cada quien iba en sus pensamientos. ¿Los de Anna? Simple, eran de Yoh ¿y Miko? Él pensaba en que no podía enamorarse de Anna, por más que fuera bella, linda, fría, etc..-"**_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE EN CHINA**_

**-Al fin llegamos –** Dijo Hao con un tono de burla

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada

**-Hola muchachos-** Dijo Jun, la hermana mayor de Len

**-Hola Jun–** Dijeron los hermanos Asakura

**-Hola Yoh, ¿Cómo estás?–** Dijo Len Tao con un tono triste

**-Mal, ¿Apoco puedo estar bien?–** Dijo Yoh con un tono molesto

**-No fue mi intención herirte, yo igual lamento la muerte de Anna…-** Dijo Len con el rostro serio

**-Está bien-** contestó Yoh

**-Bueno chinito, ¿qué festejamos? –** Pregunto Hao

**-Celebramos el anuncio del compromiso de un familiar lejano-** Contestó Jun Tao

**-Y ¿Cómo se llama?-** Dijo Hao

**-Miko… Miko Yamato-** Dijo Len

**-¿Qué estúpido nombre es ese? –** Dijo Hao carcajeándose de la risa

**-Pues no te burles en su cara, ya que es muy poderoso, hasta es más poderoso que tu Hao-** Dijo Len

**-JAJAJA imposible-** Dijo Hao

**-…-** Yoh guardó silencio y pensó _–"él se va a casar y ser feliz con su prometida que supongo que ha de ser guapa y yo perdí lo más preciado, a mi Annita-"_

**_-"Todos vieron a Yoh y mejor decidieron irse a sus cuartos, puesto que el anuncio del compromiso sería al día siguiente en la noche-"_**

* * *

**_DESPUÉS DE OCHO HORAS_**

**-Al fin llegamos-** Dijo Miko

**-Si lo sé-** Dijo Anna

**-Anna, no debo de decirte que quiero que te comportes y que no seas grosera, porque si no me obedeces, te daré tu merecido-** Dijo Miko

**-Sí, lo sé-** Dijo Anna mientras recordaba que Yoh nunca le hubiera levantado una mano a Anna

**-Bueno vamos en taxi a la casa de los Tao-** Dijo Miko

_**-"Ambos tomaron un taxi, pero como Anna estaba tan adentrada a sus pensamientos que no escuchó a donde irían, al fin y al cabo se imaginó una fiesta de puros fresas-"**_

* * *

Continuará...


	6. La muerte de Anna (parte 2)

CAPITULO 6  
"LA MUERTE DE ANNA" (PARTE 2)

* * *

**-Llegamos Anna-** Dijo Miko mientras pagaba el taxi y cargaba sus maletas-

**-¿Aquí?-** Dijo Anna pues sabía que era la casa de Len

**-Sí, ¿Por qué? –** Dijo Miko

**-Por nada-** Dijo Anna

**-Anna no quiero saber que me mientes porque ya sabes lo que te pasará-** Dijo Miko mirando a Anna de forma amenazante

**-No pasa nada –** Dijo Anna

**-Qué gusto verlos…-** Dijo Jun pero al darse cuenta de que era Anna se lanzó y la abrazó **-Anna, pensé que habías muerto**

**-…-** Anna se quedó congelada

**-Prima, no quiero que molestes a mi prometida-** Dijo Miko mientras la separaba de Anna

**-¿Tu prometida?-** Preguntó Len

**-Sí, Anna es mi prometida, ¿Por qué?-** Dijo Miko sospechando algo

**-Anna, ¿Qué pasó con Yoh?-** Dijo Len mirando a Anna

**-Mi Anna no conoce a ningún Yoh… ¿Verdad Anna?-** Pregunto Miko mirando con rabia a Anna

**-Pero Anna…-** Dijo Jun

**-¿Podemos entrar?, Digo estamos cansados o ¿no Anna?-** Dijo Miko preguntándole a Anna

**-…-** Anna no lo escucho pues pensaba que le dirían a Yoh que está viva pero de repente...

**_SPLAAAM_**

**-Anna, contesta-** Dijo Miko mientras le daba una cachetada a Anna

**-Lo siento Miko, no volverá a pasar-** Dijo Anna con el impulso de darle una paliza a Miko

**_-"Jun y Len se quedaron boquiabiertos pues ¿Cómo un hombre la había pegado a Anna y ella no lo había matado, y encima de todo se disculpó con él-"_**

* * *

**-Vamos, les enseñaremos su cuarto, en unos minutos estará la cena-** Dijo Len, aún en shock por lo que había presenciado

**-Vamos Anna-** Dijo Miko

**-Si-** Dijo Anna

**_-"Len los llevo a una habitación con cama matrimonial y durante el trayecto no dejó de quitarle los ojos de encima a Anna-"_**

**-Éste es su cuarto-** Dijo Jun **-Me retiro-**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Miko abriendo la puerta

**-Primo ¿Podemos hablar?-** Dijo Len

**-Claro, Anna entra, en un momento te alcanzo-**

**-Si-** Contestó Anna

**-¿Qué quieres Len?-** pregunto Miko

**-Tu prometida es hermosa-** Dijo Len

**-¿A qué viene tu comentario?–** Dijo Miko algo celoso

**-Solo te lo decía-** Dijo Len "Inocentemente"

**-Eso espero-**

**-Miko, ¿De dónde conoces a Anna?-**

**-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?-** Dijo Miko

**-No, solo decía-**

**-Pues no andes diciendo, cuando esté la cena avísame-** Dijo Miko entrando a su habitación y azotando la puerta

**-Esto lo debe de saber Yoh…**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH**_

* * *

**-Yoh, cámbiate la cena ya está lista-** Dijo Hao

**-No tengo hambre-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, pero debemos estar presentes en la cena-** Dijo Hao

**-Me da igual-**

**-¿A poco no quieres saber cómo es la prometida?-** dijo Hao con un tono de picarón

**-No me interesa-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, creo que sí que te interesará-** Dijo Len

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Hao

**-Tu solo asiste, créeme que no te arrepentirás, me lo agradecerás-** Dijo Len

**-No creo que sea nada nuevo, solo me alegraré si Anna está sentada ahí-** Dijo Yoh

**-Uno nunca sabe-** Dijo Len con una sonrisa irónica y luego salió de la habitación

* * *

**_-"En la cena todos estaban sentados solo faltaba Miko y su "prometida"-_**

* * *

**-Ahora llegan los invitados de honor-** Dijo Jun

**_-"De repente entra Miko y de su brazo sujetada entra Anna con un vestido color lila que resaltaba su piel blanca y tersa muy bonito-"_**

**-Les presento a Miko Yamato y su prometida-** ellos entraron con cara de felicidad, pero aunque Anna sabía fingir bien en sus ojos se notaba tristeza, todos los miraron en especial Hao e Yoh Asakura-"

**-Buenas noches a todos, me siento alagado de que estén aquí para celebrar nuestro compromiso, muchas gracias-** Dijo Miko mientras entraba y a su lado Anna-

**-Anna, ¿Quieres decir algo?-** Dijo Miko mientras miraba a Anna

**-Emm, yo… yo… pues…-** tartamudeaba Anna pues vio como un castaño la miraba con esperanza y alegría-

**-Lo siento tanto, disculpen a mi prometida, pero sirve que les enseño a tratar a las mujeres-** dijo Miko mientras se volteaba y le daba una cachetada que tiró a Anna al piso y Miko luego la levantó y la sentó de forma brusca

**-Así se tratan a las mujeres-** Dijo Miko

**_-"A Yoh le hervía la sangre de haber visto como un hombre le había pegado y Anna no hacía nada-"_**

**-¡Discúlpate!-** le dijo Miko a Anna

**-Lo siento-** Dijo Anna con la cabeza agachada

**-Eso está mejor-** Dijo Miko

**-Amigo, se te ha olvidado cómo tratar a una dama-** Dijo Hao mirándolo con odio, rabia y ganas de darle una paliza

**-No te metas-** Contestó Miko

**-Me meto porque me interesa-** Dijo Hao con tono amenazador

**-Chicos no peleen-** Dijo Jun

**-Mejor cuéntanos cómo conociste a Anna-** Dijo Yoh seriamente

**-Digamos que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad Anna?-** Dijo mirando a Anna

**-Si- **Dijo Anna

**-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? –** Preguntó Yoh

**_-"Anna estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-"_**

**-Desde los 10 años nos comprometieron, Anna ha estado a mi lado durante 5 años y ya es tiempo de casarnos, el tiempo juntos nos vuelve locos ya que nos amamos demasiado-** Dijo Miko

**-Que bien-** Dijo Hao

**-Sí, soy el hombre más afortunado al haber conocido a Anna, a Mi Annita-** Dijo Miko mientras le besaba la mano

**_-"Anna por dentro se moría al ver a Yoh; Yoh se moría de celos y de rabia cuando Miko la tocaba o la abrazaba-"_**

**-¿Dime Anna, tú lo amas?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Claro que me ama-** Dijo Miko

**-Le pregunté a Anna-** Dijo Yoh

**-Si-** Dijo Anna mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa, pero Yoh no era tonto, el conocía muy bien a Anna y supo de inmediato que ella mentía

**-¿Y por qué tanta urgencia de casarse?-** Dijo Hao

**-Porque nos urge tener hijos-** dijo Miko mientras sujetaba a Anna de la cintura

**-Disculpen-** Anna se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo pues tenía ganas de llorar

**-Disculpen a mi prometida, cuando regrese le daré su merecido-**

**-No te atrevas a tocarla–** Dijo Yoh mientras se paraba

**-Tú no me dices como educar a mi mujer-** Dijo Miko mientras se paraba

**-Te dices hombre y hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto-** Decía Hao tranquilamente

**-Pues lo son, las mujeres solo sirven para dar hijos y ya-** Dijo Miko

**-Cobarde-** Dijo Yoh

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo, ustedes son Yoh y Hao Asakura ¿no?-** Dijo Miko

**-Sí-**

**-Pues lo siento, pero su abuela Kino me vendió a Anna a un muy considerable precio, así que Anna es de mi pertenencia. Puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé la gana-** Dijo Miko retándolos

**-Lo siento-** Dijo Anna volviendo a entrar al comedor

**-Es más, miren y aprendan-** Dijo Miko mientras empezaba a golpear a Anna de forma violenta, pero Anna no se defendía, solo estaba ahí dejándose golpear.

**-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA COBARDE! –** Gritaba Yoh, pero Len lo sostenía mientras Yoh intentaba llegar hasta Anna

**_-"Miko por su parte le estaba destrozando la cara a Anna y nadie hacía nada ni ella, ya que si ella se defendía él mataría a golpes a Yoh-"_**

**-Anna sabe que su vida será así conmigo, llena de golpes y ella está feliz-** Decía Miko mientras paraba de golpearla, tomó su mentón y lo alzó, Anna estaba con golpes en su cara y sangraba de su nariz y de su labio inferior **-¡VEANLA! Ella es feliz**

**-Annita…-** Dijo Yoh llorando pues le dolía hasta el alma ver cómo la habían lastimado de esa manera y él no hizo nada

**-Anna…-** Dijo Hao

**-Yo soy feliz con ésta vida, Miko solo me dio lo que me merecía-** Dijo Anna con una falsa sonrisa

**-¿Ven?-** Dijo Miko con una cara de victoria mientras besaba la mano de Anna- Te Amo Anna

**_-"Miko abrazó a Anna y pensó: Wow, ¿Por qué me dolió decir que la amaba? ¿La amo? No, el gran Miko no puede amar a alguien, pero… ¿Por qué me sentí enojado y con rabia al saber que Yoh la ama? Me duele el pecho. Me siento mal al pegarle a Anna, pero si no lo hago nunca me amará…solo esa es la forma-"_**

**-Anna, tú no puedes estar feliz con él-** Decía Yoh mientras se acercaba

**-Lo siento, pero yo no solo soy feliz con él…-** Decía Anna **\- Si no que lo amo-** _"perdóname Yoh"_\- pensaba Anna

**-Anna, no digas mentiras**\- Dijo Hao

**-No son mentiras Señor Hao, con su permiso nos retiramos-** Dijo Anna mirando a su prometido Miko

**-No Anna, tú me amas-** Dijo Yoh sujetando a Anna de la cintura con fuerza

**-Suéltala Idiota-** Dijo Miko mientras le iba a dar un golpe pero alguien lo detuvo

**-Miko, no gastes tus fuerzas con alguien tan insignificante como él-** Dijo Anna

**-Yoh, déjala, luego arreglaran las cosas-** Decía Hao mientras sujetaba el hombro de Yoh

**-No, no puedo Anna es mía-** Dijo Yoh corriendo hacia ellos

**-Yoh ¡NO!-** Gritó Hao mientras perseguía a su hermano y como era el mayor lo alcanzó y lo cargó

**-Bájame Hao, Anna me necesita-** Dijo Yoh mientras intentaba zafarse

**-Yoh, no es el momento-**

**-Hao, tu viste como ese infeliz golpeó a Anna y ella no hizo nada, algo le hicieron para que no se defendiera, ella no es Anna-** Dijo Yoh viendo al piso

**-Si lo vi, pero antes de actuar deberíamos ir y hablar con Kino-**

**-Tengo que saber porque vendió a Anna-** Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

**-No creo que la abuela haya vendido a Anna…-** Dijo Hao

**-¿Entonces porque Anna está con él?-** Dijo Yoh al borde del llanto **-La abuela nos dijo, que Anna estaba muerta...**

**-Debe haber pasado algo para que la abuela haya hecho eso-**

**-Y…¿Si la razón de que Anna fuera a verla era que le iba a decir que la vendió a otro hombre y Anna se negó pero la abuela le quitó sus poderes y no pudo negarse y la abuela nos mintió para que no ayudáramos a Anna? –** Dijo Yoh demasiado rápido

**-Yoh, debe de haber una explicación para todo, pero hay algo que no entiendo-** Dijo Hao

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-De porque Anna se dejó pegar y no dijo nada-** Dijo Hao con un tono de incertidumbre

**-Tampoco lo sé, pero lo averiguaré-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, mañana será su anuncio de compromiso-** Dijo Hao

**-Lo sé-** dijo Yoh **-Cuando acabe Iremos a Izumo y hablaremos con la abuela-**

**-Está bien, pero…-** Dijo Hao

**-¿Pero qué?-**

**-¿Y si lo que dijo Miko es cierto? ¿Y si el compró a Anna?-** Dijo Hao viendo el suelo, ya que le era difícil pensar que su abuela podía caer tan bajo

**-Entonces… compraré a Anna-** Dijo Yoh

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** Gritó Hao

**-¿Tu igual me tratarás como un objeto?-** preguntó una chica

**-Anna…-** Dijo Yoh mientras la miraba con los ojos llorosos

* * *

-**_"Yoh tuvo la sensación de haber visto algo que lo destrozo por dentro y a la vez fue lo mejor que haya visto en su vida-"_**

* * *

**-Solo quería darles buenas noches señores Asakura-** Dijo Anna con la cabeza abajo

**-Anna, solo dinos Hao y compañía-** Dijo Hao en forma de chiste

**-Lo siento señor Hao, pero no puedo tutearlo-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Por qué Annita?-** Preguntó Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna

**-Porque no tengo una relación con ustedes-** Dijo Anna, Anna nunca los miró a los ojos

**-Eso no es cierto Annita, soy tu prometido-** Dijo Yoh mientras estaba a unos 30 centímetros de ella

**-Lo siento mucho señor Yoh, pero yo no soy nada de usted, Miko es mi prometido-** Dijo Anna mientras una lanza era clavada en su corazón

**-No te creo-** Dijo Yoh

**-Ese es su problema-** Dijo Anna

**-Dímelo a los ojos-** Dijo Yoh **-Ésa es la única forma de que te crea**

**-No puedo hacer eso-** Decía Anna

**-¿Por qué Anna?-**

**-Una mujer no puede mirar a los ojos a nadie–** Dijo Anna

**-No digas esas cosas-** Dijo Yoh mientras le tomaba el mentón a Anna y lo alzaba lentamente, encontrando un moretón junto a su ojo y una cortada en su labio

**-…-** Anna lo miró y guardó silencio

**-¿Él te hizo esto?-** Preguntó Yoh mientras miraba a Anna con rabia y dolor, pues habían lastimado a la mujer que ama y él no hizo nada

**-Me lo merecía-** Contestó Anna

**-Nunca digas eso-** Dijo Yoh mientras la miraba con dulzura

**-Es la verdad, Miko solo me dio lo que me gane-** Dijo Anna

**-Qué curioso, Anna se merecía una paliza, parece que tu no eres Anna Kyouyama-** Dijo Hao mientras sonreía

**-…-** Anna guardó silencio pues como les iba a decir _"Es que si no me dejo golpear matarán a Yoh", ¿Cómo?_-

**-Anna ¿por qué desapareciste?-** Dijo Yoh

**-Tuve que hacerlo-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Por qué Annita?-**

**-No me digas así, tuve irme con el hombre que me convenía-** Dijo Anna

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Dijo Hao

**-A la verdad, con él tengo todo lo que ustedes nunca me podrían dar-** Dijo Anna mientras se sentí mal por mentir

**-Todo menos amor-** Dijo Yoh secamente

**-Tú no sabes nada-** Dijo Anna

**-No, pero sé cómo saberlo-** Dijo cuándo tomó el mentón de Anna con una mano y con la otra su cintura y lentamente la acercaba

**-No-** Dijo Anna mientras lo empujaba

**-…-** Yoh guardó silencio porque Anna nunca había rechazado de esa forma un beso de Yoh (y eso que eran escasas las veces que se besaban)

**-Lo siento señores Asakura pero debo irme o si no…-** Anna guardó silencio pues le daba pena decir que si no volvía a tiempo le iba a tocar una golpiza

**-¿o si no qué?-** Dijo Hao

**-Él se enojará y me…golpeará-** Dijo Anna mientras salía de la habitación

**-Dile que no me rendiré tan fácil y que si te toca otra vez lo mataré-** Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

**-Yoh-** Dijo Anna mientras corría hacia él, lo abrazó y le levantó la cara **-No puedes hacer nada, déjalo así, reas tu vida y cásate con Tamao...sé feliz-**

**-No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo-** Dijo Yoh mirando a Anna

**-Yoh, si me amas, déjame casarme con él, y no te metas o él me matará a golpes-** Dijo Anna con una mirada frágil

**-Anna, te prometo por mi vida que tu estarás a salvo y él nunca te volverá a tocar-** dijo Yoh mientras le acariciaba la mejilla**\- Anna hablaré con la abuela, ya verás que todo va a estar bien-**

**-Yoh, aunque hables con ella no solucionarás nada-** Dijo Anna

**-¿Qué quieres decir Anna?-** Preguntó Hao

**-Lo obvio-** Dijo Anna retomando su postura

**-Ósea que Miko ¿te compro?-** Dijo Hao

**-No, fue más bien un trato-** Dijo Anna **– me tengo que ir, Yoh…Sé feliz prométemelo**

**-Te lo prometo Annita-** Dijo Yoh mientras la abrazaba

**-Gracias-** Dijo Anna y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

**-Seré feliz contigo, lo prometo-** Dijo Yoh en voz baja

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**_

**-Anna no regresa, ¿Qué hará?-** Dijo Miko

_**-Es extraño que me interese tanto una mujer, creo que ella me enamoró aunque jure no enamorarme nunca, pero ella ama al idiota de Yoh.**_

**-Anna, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-** Preguntó Miko

**-Lo siento, fue solo un pequeño atraso-** Dijo Anna entrando a la habitación

**-Me preocupaste-** Dijo Miko mientras abrazaba a Anna

**-Lo siento-** Anna solo se quedó parada dejándose abrazar pero sin corresponder el abrazo

**-No te preocupes-** Dijo Miko soltándola, él sintió como Anna no le correspondió**\- Vamos a dormir**

**-No dormiré en la misma cama que tu-** Dijo Anna con su mirada de hielo

**-¿Por qué?-** Dijo Miko

**-Ya te lo había dicho, no está bien que un hombre y una mujer compartan la misma cama-**

**-Pero nos casaremos-**

**-Deberías respetarme-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **

**-A eso, deberías respetarme-**

**-Te respeto-**

**-¿Pegándome?-** preguntaba Anna con una ceja alzada

**-Te lo merecías-**

**-Para ti, siempre me lo merezco-**

**-No siempre- **decía Miko en tono de suspiro

**-Si no me respetarás en ese sentido...- **decía Anna mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba y continuaba hablando** -Deberías mínimo respetar mis desciciones-**

**-Esta bien- **decía Miko mientras se rendía **-Pues entonces, duérmete en la cama tu y yo en el sillón, si así eres feliz-**

-**Sí-** Dijo Anna mientras le daba una manta y una almohada a Miko

**-Buenas noches Annita-** dijo Miko con tono de burla puesto que Yoh le decía así

* * *

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, SUCEDIÓ LO MISMO, EN LA CENA ANUNCIARON EL COMPROMISO DE ANNA Y DE MIKO, YOH Y HAO SOLO VEÍAN ENOJADOS PERO SIN HACER NADA, YA QUE IRÍAN A IZUMO A VER QUE PASO Y ASI PODER HACER ALGO. LUEGO DE LA CENA CADA QUIEN HIZO MALETAS Y SE FUERON; YOH Y HAO HACIA IZUMO Y ANNA Y MIKO HACIA IZUMO PERO A SU "NUEVA CASA"**_

* * *

**_En Izumo con los abuelos de Yoh y Hao_**

**-Buenos días nietos-** Dijo Yohmei

**-Abuelo, ¿dónde está la abuela?-** Dijo Hao

**-Adentro, los está esperando-** Dijo Yohmei

**-Gracias-** Dijo Hao mientras entraron corriendo hacia el comedor

-**_"Yoh y Hao entraron a la casa y se encontraron con la abuela Kino y con Tamao-"_**

**-Abuela-** Dijo Yoh

**-Pasen y siéntense-** Dijo Kino

**-Abuela tenemos que hablar-** Dijo Hao

**-Saluden-** Dijo Kino

**-Hola Tamao-** Dijeron Yoh y Hao

**-Joven Yoh, joven Hao, buenos días-** Dijo Tamao sonrojada

**-Abuela, ¿Qué hace Tamao aquí?-** Dijo Yoh

**-Yoh, Tamao vino para prepararla para ser tu prometida-** Dijo Kino

**-No-** Dijo Yoh

**-Joven Yoh…-** Dijo Tamao en forma de susurro

**-Yoh, no es de tu elección, te casarás con Tamao ya que Anna está…-** Decía Kino

**-Viva…-** Dijo Yoh **-Anna está con vida-**

**-De eso veníamos a hablar contigo-** Dijo Hao

**-Eso es imposible-** Dijo Kino **-Anna está muerta-**

-**Abuela, sabemos que la vendiste a Miko Yamato-** Dijo Hao

**-No sé de qué rayos hablan-** Dijo Kino

**-Abuela, no tienes por qué mentir-** Dijo Yoh

**-Tamao ve afuera y ahí quédate, Yoh, Hao vamos al templo-** Dijo Kino

**-Si señora Kino-** Dijo Tamao mientras salía de la habitación

**-Vamos-** Dijo Kino, y Hao solo la siguió al igual que Yoh

**_-"Llegaron al templo y se sentaron-"_**

**-Nietos, veo que ya descubrieron que Anna no está muerta-** Dijo Kino

**-Sí, queremos una explicación-** Dijo Yoh

**-No tengo ninguna explicación-** Dijo Kino

**-Abuela, dinos la verdad-** Dijo Hao

**-No sé de qué me hablan-** Dijo Kino

**-Abuela-** Dijeron Yoh y Hao mientras caían de espaldas

**-Nietos, los hice venir aquí porque algo le sucede a Anna-** Dijo Kino

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Dijo Hao

**-Como ya saben, Anna fue abandonada a los 6 años-** decía Kino **-Y sus padres murieron en un accidente, pero Anna tiene un hermano...-**

**-Abuela, ¿a qué viene eso?-** Dijo Yoh

**-Como saben Anna es mi mejor aprendiz, y su poder supera con creces al de Hao-** Decía Kino mientras Hao se ponía rojo**\- pero nadie sabía del hermano mayor de Anna. El es igual un Shaman, su nombre es Grimm, él es un poderoso shaman, pero, hace un tiempo que nos ha estado pidiendo dinero, y ahora ya no quiere nuestro dinero...él quiere que abandonemos a Anna...-**

**-¿Abandonarla?-** Dijo Hao

**-Sí, él quiere a su "hermana" de regreso. Él quiere que Anna lo ayude a convertirse en shaman king, pero, su propósito va más allá de matar a los humanos. Él quiere acabar con todos los shamanes, para que así él sea el todo poderoso-**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Miko?-** preguntaba Hao

**-Que Miko es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Anna-**

**-¿Y yo?-** preguntaba Yoh

**-Eres muy débil-**

**-Abuelaaa-** decía Yoh en puchero

**-Cállate-**

**-Pero, ¿por que le ocultas a Anna que ella tiene un hermano?**

**-Porque es lo mejor para ella-**

**-Abuela, ¿pero si Anna se entera de que tiene un hermano, eso no la afectará emocionalmente?-** Dijo Yoh

**-Es un riesgo que debe correr-**

**-¿Qué podemos hacer?-** Dijo Hao

**-Rezar, rezar para que Anna logre superar este obstáculo con la ayuda de su prometido-** Decía Kino

**-Su prometido… -** Decía Yoh en voz baja

**-¿Qué dijiste Yoh?-** Pregunto Kino

**-Abuela, ¿porque le quitaste sus poderes a Anna? –** Dijo Hao

**-…-** Kino no supo que decir

**-Abuela, ¿no dices que Miko puede ayudarla? Entonces… ¿Y sus poderes?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-Yoh..-** Kino no dijo nada

**-Kino, será mejor que nos digas la verdad-** Dijo Hao

**-Hao soy tu abuela y me tienes que respetar-** Dijo Kino intentado ocultar la verdad sobre su "tregua"

**-¿De qué verdad habla Hao?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-De ninguna-** Dijo Kino

**-Abuela dime, tiene que ver con Anna ¿No?-** Dijo Yoh con cara seria

**-Si-** Dijo Kino **-Yoh, Anna es una chica fuerte y lo sabemos porque ella fue, es y será siempre mi mejor aprendiz…**

**-Al punto Kino-** Dijo Hao

**-Cállate-** decía Kino

**-¿Entonces abuela, qué sucederá con Anna?-** Pregunto Yoh

**-Esperaremos a que Miko la pueda proteger-**

**-¿Entonces Anna nunca volverá?-** preguntaba ansioso Yoh

**-Yoh, Anna no volverá, de hecho Anna quiso que te casaras con Tamao-** Dijo Kino

**-…-** Yoh solo salió de la habitación en silencio y fue directo a la habitación de Anna

**-Abuela, dale tiempo, no puedes quitarle a la mujer que ama de un día para otro y esperar que no se pongo triste-** Dijo Hao

**-Lo sé, pero la familia Asakura no se…-**

**-No se debe de quedar sin descendencia, lo sé-** Dijo Hao mientras salía

**_-"Yoh llegó a la habitación de Anna y se quedó ahí parado con la cabeza hacia abajo, recordaba todo, el anuncio del compromiso, Anna, la llegada de Hao, Anna, la llegada de Ying, Hiroshi, Anna, cuando se besaron, él y Anna, Solos Anna y él,…... En su mente solo existía Anna-"_**

* * *

**-Anna… Te amo-** Susurró Yoh, antes de entrar a su habitación

* * *

**_-"Entró en silencio, aunque no había nadie, su habitación tenía una perfecta vista que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna-"_**

* * *

**-Tu rosario-** Yoh lo tomo y se dejó caer al piso

**-Anna…Mi Annita vuelve-** Dijo Yoh casi gritando y luego se puso a llorar

**-Amo Yoh-** Dijo Amidamaru mientras aparecía junto a Yoh

**-Tranquilo estoy bien-** Dijo Yoh, mientras aún lloraba

**-Amo Yoh… usted no se encuentra bien-** Dijo el espíritu

**-Amidamaru, extraño a Anna-**

**-Es normal, usted la ama-**

**-…-**

**-Amo Yoh, no necesita negarlo, usted ama a la señorita Anna con todo su ser-**

**-No sé qué hacer, la vida de me va de las manos-**

**-Amo Yoh, no se rinda-**

**-Nunca lo haría, Anna es la mujer que amo, la mujer fría, mandona y tierna que amo-**

**-Amo Yoh-**

**-Lo siento me dejé llevar-**

**-No se preocupe-**

**-Amidamaru ¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

**-Luchar por la señorita Anna-**

**-Me la arrebataron de las manos, cuando más la quería…-**

**-Eso no es cierto Amo Yoh-**

**-Claro que es cierto-**

**-No Amo Yoh, Usted siempre Amo a la señorita Anna, solo que usted no lo aceptaba hasta aquel primer beso-**

**-Jijiji, es cierto-** Dijo Yoh suspirando

**-Amo Yoh, pude investigar que el Joven Miko Yamato quiere mucho a la señorita Anna, casi tanto como usted solo que hay un problema…-**

**-¿Cuál es?-**

**-Que él sabe que la señorita Anna al que quiere es a usted y el piensa que con un mes de tenerla a su lado lograra enamorarla-**

**-Él no puede borrar 5 años en solo un mes… ¿o sí?-** Dijo Yoh

**-No lo sabemos-**

**-No lo permitiré-**

**-Amo Yoh…-**

**-No Amidamaru, jamás permitiré que Anna se case con él-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque él la maltrata, si tan solo hubieras visto como ese idiota le pegaba y Anna no se defendía y te juro que tenía ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos-**

**-Amo Yoh-**

**-Lo siento Amidamaru, no sé qué me pasa-**

**-Es Amor-**

**-Jijiji tal vez-**

**-Amo Yoh, ya verá que todo estará bien ¿no?-**

**-Sí, ya veré que hacer para recuperar a mi Annita-**

**-Si amo Yoh, a SU Annita-**

**-Sí, gracias Amidamaru, me hacía falta hablar con alguien-**

**-No se preocupe amo Yoh-** Dijo el espíritu dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

**-Gracias por apoyarme…-** Dijo Yoh sonriendo con su típica cara solo que con un tono de tristeza-

_**-"La noche pasó, Yoh se quedó dormido en el cuarto de Anna abrazado a aquel rosario azul, Tamao se había dormido mientras lloraba pues cuando Yoh se negó a casarse con ella, le dolió, y se puso furiosa al saber que Anna seguía viva, hasta había pensado en matarla ella misma pero se regañó mentalmente al pensar eso y mejor se quedó dormida. Kino pensó que Anna sufriría al casarse con Miko pero una misión que Anna había aceptado. Hao se quedó dormido muy rápido ya que estaba cansado pero él no dejaba de pensar en Anna.-"**_

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**

**-Me pregunto porque me pondo nervioso cuando Anna está cerca-** Dijo Miko recostado en su cama

**_-¿Me estaré enamorando de Anna?, ¡NO!. EL gran Miko Yamato sucesor de la familia más poderosa de Tokio no puede enamorarse-_**

**-Quien lo diría, he logrado conquistar al "Gran Miko Yamato" –** Dijo Anna con tono de burla

* * *

Lo siento mucho, pero borré los demás capitulos por una razón muy fuerte y no me convencían muy del todo como habían quedado así que les agrego o quitó unas cosas xD

Pero la idea principal seguirá ahí.

Les pido que no me maten con la respuesta xD

Ojalá y sigan leyendo esta historia xD


	7. El renacimiento de la bondad

**SHAMAN KING**  
**CAPITULO 7**  
**"EL RENACIMIENTO DE LA BONDAD"**

* * *

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo Miko mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario de Anna

**-No puedo dormir…-** Decía Anna

**-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?-** Dijo Miko mientras se le acercaba

**-En realidad quiero que me prepares algo para cenar-** Dijo Anna seriamente

**-¿Qué?**\- Dijo Miko con una gotita en su cabeza

**-Ya escuchaste-**

**-Pero Anna-**

**-Nada de peros-**

**-Ya sé, mejor vamos a un restaurante-** sugirió Miko

**-No-**

**-Ándale Anna-**

**-No-**

**-Yo sé que Yoh no puede costear esos lujos, pero yo sí-**

**-He dicho que no-**

**-Pero Annita, vamos, no tiene nada de malo-**

**-Ummm, está bien-** Dijo Anna mientras salía de la habitación **-arréglate-**

**-Si Anna-** Dijo Miko, pero…¡Un momento! ¿El gran Miko Yamato le había rogado a Anna?, Vaya que el amor le había afectado

_**-"Miko se puso un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca medio abotonada como Yoh pero encima una chaqueta gris, se cambió realmente rápido y se fue a la habitación de Anna-"**_

**-Anna, ya estoy listo –** dijo Miko mientras tocaba su puerta

**-Ahora voy-** Dijo Anna

**-Si Anna-** Dijo Miko

**-Estoy lista-** Anna salió de su cuarto con un vestido rojo con una flor en la parte baja del vestido pero a pesar de no tener escote ni mangas acentuaba la figura de Anna

**-Claro vamos a…-** Decía Miko pero al ver a Anna se quedó embobado

**-…-**

**-Anna, tú te ves…-** Balbuceaba Miko

**-Idiota deja de balbucear-** Dijo Anna

**-Lo siento Anna-** Dijo Miko

**-Como sea, mejor ya vámonos-** Dijo Anna mientras caminaba por el pasillo

**-Te ves hermosa-** Dijo en un susurro que con suerte Miko lo pudo escuchar

**-Ese idiota me veía con cara de estúpido, me pregunto si será verdad que está enamorado de mí, si es así lo podría jugar a mi favor-** Pensaba Anna

**-Anna sube-** Dijo Miko mientras le abría la puerta del coche

**-…-** Anna subió en silencio al igual que Miko y se dirigían hacía el restaurante

* * *

_**-"Miko y Anna llegaron a un lujoso restaurante que a pesar de que Anna extrañaba a Yoh, no se podía limitar a no comer-"**_

**-Los guiaré a su mesa-** Dijo el mesero mientras caminaba entre muchas mesas

**-…-** Anna guardó silencio pero mientras iba caminando todos los comensales se le quedaban mirando y no precisamente con buena cara

**-No les hagas caso-** dijo Miko mientras caminaba a su lado

**-No me digas que hacer-** respondió secamente Anna

**-Está bien-**

**-Pero… ¿Quiénes son?-**

**-Son personas importantes, como empresarios, millonarios etc…-**

**-Bien-**

**-Sí, de hecho este restaurante es solo para personas de clase alta, como yo…al igual que tu-**

**-Que alago-** Dijo Anna en tono de burla

**-Que graciosa-** Dijo Miko igual en tono de burla

* * *

**_-"La noche transcurrió tranquila, Miko le platicaba a Anna sobre su familia y los negocios que tenían y Anna solo asentía con la cabeza, pues no le importaba a qué se dedicara su familia, siempre y cuando él cumpliera todos sus caprichos a ella le bastaba-"_**

* * *

**-Anna…¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-No-**

**-Pero Anna-**

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Saber de ti, de tus padres…-** _(Uy tema equivocado)_

**-No hay nada que decir-**

**-Anna, puede confiar en mí-**

**-Lo dudo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Si fueras una persona en quien confiar no me hubieras comprado-** Anna lo dijo tan fríamente que a Miko le dio un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda

**-…-** Miko no supo que contestar

**-Vámonos-** Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

**-Si-**

* * *

**_-"Miko pagó la cuenta y se fueron a su casa, durante el trayecto hubo total silencio-"_**

**-Bueno, gracias por la cena, me voy a dormir-**

**-Espera Anna-** Dijo Miko con la cabeza agachada

**-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que estoy cansada-**

**-Quería disculparme por lo de la cena-**

**-Te disculpo-**

**-Y de verdad te pido que me discul…¿Eh?-**

**-Que te disculpo, ¿Eso era todo?-**

**-Ah… si-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**-Anna, una cosa más-**

**-¿Ahora qué?-**

**-En compensación de lo de hace rato volveremos a Tokio, ya que tu estudias en esa escuela yo me inscribí y seremos compañeros-**

**-Gracias-**

**-¿Anna?-**

**-Gracias, por permitirme seguir en la escuela-**

**-No me agradezcas solo una cosa-**

**-Dime-**

**-Que volvamos a Tokio no quiere decir que Yoh Asakura se te pueda acercar, si se te acerca no voy a responder-**

**-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas-**

**-Me alegro que lo entiendas-**

**-Miko-**

**-Dime Anna-**

**-Si me levantas la mano en la escuela o en algún otro momento, la que no va a responder seré yo-**

**-Está bien Anna-**

**-Bien, ahora vete a tu habitación-**

**-Sí, descansa-** Dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna y la abrazaba

**-…-** Anna no dijo nada pues le hacía falta el abrazo, pero era por toda la presión más no por otra cosa

* * *

**_-"Luego de que Miko soltara a Anna cada quien se fue a su recamara y se acostó a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día-"_**

* * *

Continuará xD


	8. Nueva prometida y ¿un sueño?

**CAPITULO 8**  
**"NUEVA PROMETIDA Y UN ¿SUEÑO?"**

* * *

_**-"Era un día soleado en Izumo, en ese día la familia Asakura iba a dar un gran anuncio-"**_

**-Familia, supongo que ya saben a qué nos reunimos-** Habló Kino

**-Si-** Dijeron Yohmei y Mikisha

**-Tenemos que discutir qué sucederá con Yoh-**

**-Lo sabemos-** Dijo Yohmei

**-Tamao es una buena propuesta para ser su prometida-**

**-No…-** Dijo un joven castaño que estaba parado en la puerta

**-Hao, no intervengas-** dijo Kino

**-Abuela tu sabes que Yoh nunca aceptará a Tamao-**

**-No me importa si le gusta o no, él se casará con Tamao-**

**-JAJAJA, eso quisiera verlo-**

**-No me retes Hao-**

**-Si Yoh se casa con Tamao, entonces yo me casaré con Anna, ya que no pienso perderla-**

**-¿En verdad ella te gusta?-** Pregunto Yohmei

**-Si ¿Y que?-** Decía Hao mientras se sonrojaba

**-¿Por qué Anna? ¿Por qué no otra mujer?-** Pregunto Mikisha

**-Porque Anna lo tiene todo, belleza, carácter, modales, fuerza, poder, es toda una dama…-** Dijo Hao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **-¿Quieren que siga?**

**-No-** Dijo Yohmei

**-Hao, Anna no volverá, debes resignarte-** Dijo Kino **-De hecho, por ser el mayor tú te deberías de casar con Tamao, pero como Anna fue la prometida de Yoh, Tamao será la prometida de Yoh-**

**-A mí no me afecta que Yoh se quede con Tamao, al contrario, Anna sería para mí…-** Dijo Hao **-Si no que, no creo que Yoh lo acepte-**

**-Tendrá que aceptarlo, le guste o no-** dijo Yohmei

**-Abuelo ¿Tu igual?-** Decía Hao mientras caminaba en círculos **-Sabemos muy bien que tanto Yoh como yo no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras Anna se casa con Miko-**

**-¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Secuestrarla minutos antes de su boda?-** pregunto Kino con ironía

**-Si eso hace falta, lo haremos-**

**-Sabes que Miko Yamato tomará medidas de precaución-**

**-Pero somos más listos-** Dijo Hao con tono de ironía y con cara de victoria

**-Pero más débiles-**

**-Abuelaaaaaa-** Dijo Hao en tono infantil

**-Nada de peros, mejor sirve de algo y dile a Yoh que venga-** Dijo Kino

**-Está bien-** Dijo Hao caminando hacia la puerta- Aunque saben que él no lo aceptará

* * *

**-"Hao camino por los pasillos de la gran mansión Asakura-"**

**-Creo que ya olvide como era esta casa-** Dijo Hao confundido **-Creo que esta es la habitación de Yoh- **Dijo mientras abría la puerta

**-Al fin-** Dijo una chica que estaba dentro de la habitación

**-…-** Hao entró silenciosamente y mientras se escondía en un rincón escuchaba lo que esa chica decía

**-Al fin mi sueño se volverá realidad-** Dijo casi en gritos **– Al fin me casaré con el joven Yoh**

**-…-** Hao se quedó algo impresionado pero no mucho ya que él ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Yoh

**-Al fin seré feliz-** Dijo ella sin notar la presencia de Hao

**-Sabes muy bien que no serás feliz al lado de Yoh, Tamao-** Dijo Hao saliendo de la oscuridad

**-Joven Hao…-** Tamao quedó boquiabierta

**-Deja de ilusionarte con Yoh-**

**-Lo siento mucho joven Hao, lo que pasa es que al fin seré…-** Decía pero fue interrumpida

**-¿Feliz? Pensé que eras más lista-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-** Sabes que Yoh luchará por Anna hasta la muerte ya que la ama-

**-No joven Hao, yo puedo hacer que Yoh deje de amarla-**

**-Por favor Tamao, ¿Tu?-**

**-Si joven Hao, yo puedo lograr eso y más, yo puedo llenar el espacio de la señorita Anna...-**

**-Tamao, date cuenta que tu ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a la sombra de Anna-** Dijo Hao sin piedad, ya que era absurdo lo que suponía Tamao **–Anna es única y nadie, mucho menos tú podría suplantarla**

**-Eso no es cierto- **Decía Tamao casi llorando

**-Sabes muy bien que aunque vuelvas a nacer no serías capaz de ocupar el espacio de Anna en el corazón de Yoh, es más ni siquiera podrías hacer que Yoh te acepte como prometida-**

**-Joven Hao yo...-** Tamao lloraba

**-Sabes muy bien que Anna volverá y tú volverás a ser lo que eres…-** ¡Listo! Hao había perdido la paciencia y sin piedad soltó sus crueles palabras **-¡UNA SIRVIENTA!**

**-…-** Tamao no dijo nada, solo lloraba sin piedad

**-Así que deja de decir estupideces sin sentido en frente de mi-** dijo sin antes echarle una mirada fulminante a Tamao mientras salía de la habitación azotando la puerta

**-…-** Tamao solo cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó los oídos con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía… pero ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque lo que dijo Hao era cierto, ella nunca llegaría a ocupar el espacio enorme que dejó Anna, todo el mundo lo decía, _la señora Kino "Anna siempre será mi mejor aprendiz", el señor Yohmei "Anna es perfecta para ser una Asakura", el señor Mikisha "Anna es perfecta para Yoh", incluso el mismo Yoh "Anna es perfecta para mi…La amo" _Tamao recordó cuando escucho a Yoh hablar con Manta en el parque…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-Yoh, ¿Estas bien amigo?-** preguntaba un muy preocupado Manta

**-Si Manta, solo pensaba en…-** Decía Yoh con una sonrisa realmente sincera

**-Anna-** Complemento Manta

**-Así es-**

**-Yoh, ¿Por qué piensas en Anna?-**

**-Porque en estos día me he dado cuenta de lo que significa Anna en mi vida-**

**-…-** Tamao estaba escondida en unos arbustos cerca de ahí, Yoh sabía que Tamao estaba ahí pero no dijo nada ya que todo lo que iba a decir eran sus sentimientos y él creía que era tiempo de que todos se enteraran de sus sentimientos

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué piensas de Anna?-** Dijo Manta confundido

**-Pues me he dado cuenta que Anna es mía…-**

**-Yoh, eso es más que obvio, Anna es tu prometida-** Dijo Manta con una gotita en su cabeza

**-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que Anna es mía, solo mía, encima del compromiso Anna es mía-**

**-No entiendo Yoh-**

**-Mira Manta-** Dijo Yoh mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa **-Anna es todo para mí, es perfecta para mí, es mi complemento ideal, la persona que está destinada a estar junto a mí para toda la vida… ¿Sabes? Anna es mi prometida, ósea que Anna es solamente mía, ella será mi esposa y luego de eso la haré mía para siempre, aunque ya lo es, espiritualmente lo es, solo falta físicamente-**

**-…- **Manta se quedó callado pues Yoh nunca había revelado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente

**-Manta… Yo amo a Anna como a ninguna persona, ella es la persona más importante para mí-**

**-Yoh… no sabía que pensaras de esa forma-**

**-Jijiji- Yoh comenzó a reír- Pues creo que nadie, solo Anna-**

**-¡¿CÓMO?! Ya se lo habías dicho-** Preguntó realmente alterado Manta

**-No fue necesario, con una mirada basta, mira manta-** suspiró-** mi relación con Anna es poca convencional, entre nosotros no se necesitan palabras, con una mirada nos basta es por eso que…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que sé que Anna me ama casi tanto como yo, la adoro como no tienes idea, Manta…-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Anna, es perfecta para mí…La amo-**

**-…-** Manta se había quedado callado ante tal declaración, y en algún otro lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado llorando inconsolablemente, cosa que Yoh ya sabía pero su amor por la sacerdotisa era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a eso y más…mucho más-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-No, yo lograré que el Joven Yoh me acepte y se olvide de la señorita Anna-** Dijo Tamao mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

**-Eso es Tamao-** hablaron sus espíritus acompañantes Conchi y Ponchi

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Si Tamao, demuestra que eres mejor que Anna-**

**-¿Están seguros que lo soy?-**

**-Por supuesto, solo que habrá muchos obstáculos-**

**-¿Cómo cuál?-** pregunto la chica peli-rosada

**-Como el joven Hao-**

**-Es cierto-** Dijo Tamao **-pero no dejaré que él ni nadie me impida acércame al joven Yoh-** y mientras decía esto salió hacía la sala encontrando a todos reunidos, bueno casi todos, solo faltaban Yoh y Hao-

* * *

**-"En otro lugar de la mansión Asakura-"**

**-Ya me perdí-** Dijo Hao con cascaditas en los ojos

**-Jijiji-** Dijo un chico que estaba a sus espaldas

**-Yoh… ¿De qué te ríes Idiota?-** pregunto Hao sumamente molesto

**-De que estabas llorando-** Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa algo sincera

**-¡Cállate!-** Gritó Hao enojado, pero luego retomó la paciencia**\- Yoh, la abuela te espera en la sala**

**-Lo sé-** Soltó Yoh con suma pesadez y tristeza

**-Tranquilo, has lo que tu corazón diga y no dejes que esa anciana te intimide porque…-**

**-¿Por qué, que Hao?-**

**-Porque de lo contrario seré yo quien se case con Anna-** Dijo Hao con cara de victoria

**-¡JAMÁS!-** Gritó Yoh con mucha molestia

**-Solo te lo decía-** Dijo mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una cara seria**\- Yoh debes estar dispuesto a tomar decisiones duras, le pese a quien le pese, y poner tu felicidad ante la de los demás, inclusive ante la de tu familia ¿Me entiendes?-**

**-No hace falta que lo digas, lo tengo bien en claro-** Dijo Yoh mientras iba rumbo a la sala**\- Hao…**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Gracias-** fue lo último que dijo luego de salir rumbo a la sala.

* * *

_**-"Yoh llegó a la sala para encontrarse a toda su familia sentada, incluida Tamao-"**_

**-Yoh, siéntate-** Dijo Yohmei

**-…-** Yoh se sentó sin decir nada

**-Yoh supongo que sabes porque te citamos aquí-** Dijo Kino

**-No, no lo sé-** Dijo Yoh, aunque él ya sabía pero prefirió no decir nada

**-Bueno, mira estas aquí para asignarte otra prometida-** Dijo Kino seriamente

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada mientras Tamao se sonrojaba

**-Y nosotros decidimos que Tamao será tu nueva prometida-** Dijo Kino

**-No-** Dijo Yoh

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** Dijo Kino

**-No lo acepto**\- Recalcó Yoh mientras alzaba la mirada

**-No pedimos tu opinión-** Dijo Kino alzando la voz

**-No me importa lo que digan, no aceptaré NUNCA, ¿me escucharon bien? NUNCA ACEPTARÉ A TAMAO O A NINGUNA OTRA COMO FUTURA ESPOSA- **Dijo Yoh mientras se paraba de la mesa con violencia

**-Pues lo aceptarás o si no…-** decía Kino pero fue interrumpida

**-¿Qué harás? ¿Me quitarás el apellido Asakura? Pues verás que no me importa que lo hagas-** Gritó Yoh

**-No me retes jovencito-** Grito Kino mientras se paraba

**-Pues verás que me importan poco tus amenazas, tú me quitaste lo que más quería sin importar mis sentimientos, sin piedad vendiste a Anna y ¿ahora me amenazas? Por favor, yo ya no te tengo ningún respeto-** Gritó Yoh con ironía

**-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!-** Gritó Kino

**-¡PUES TENDRÁS QUE ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE!-** Grito Yoh con furia **-No pienso aceptar a nadie como prometida más que a Anna, y créeme que lucharé por ella aunque me cueste la vida ya que lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, la vendiste… ¡LA VENDISTE! Sin consentimiento, sin piedad. Eres una hipócrita, siempre dijiste que Anna era tu mejor aprendiz y todo era una farsa, solo veías en ella una fuente de dinero, una máquina hace hijos, solo la usaste de la manera más cruel en la que se puede usar a una persona. Anna era MI prometida ¿Me escuchaste? ¡ERA MÍA! Y tú me la quitaste, si solo querías dinero lo hubieras dicho, yo te hubiera pagado todo lo que me hubieras pedido con tal de no perderla… pero no…tu…tu… ¡LA VENDISTE AL MEJOR POSTOR!-**

**-…-** Kino no supo que decir ante tal actitud de su nieto

**-Y antes de que digas algo, te anuncio que no me rendiré ante ti, te juro por mi alma, que recuperaré a Mi Annita, aunque muera en el intento-**

**-Si mueres, no habrás ganado nada-** Soltó Kino secamente

**-Claro que sí, habré ganado la satisfacción de que Anna no estará con él, con un hombre que la maltrata, y aunque muera, aun estará Hao-** Dijo lo último con tono triste

**-No lo permitiré-** Dijo Kino, mientras TODOS estaban callados y Tamao con la mirada en el piso y con una aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo

**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso-** Dijo mientras la miraba con odio **\- Mi corazón y sentimientos le pertenecen a Anna y nadie jamás lo podrá cambiar-** al escuchar lo último Tamao alzó la mirada muy rápido y lo miro con ¿odio?

**-Anna ya no es una Asakura-** Dijo Kino con seriedad

**-Entonces yo tampoco-**

**-¡¿Qué pretendes decir?!-** Grito Kino con frustración

**-Que si luchar por mi felicidad es dejar de ser un Asakura, entonces lo aceptaré-** Dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

**-Si das un paso fuera de esta habitación habrá serias consecuencias Jovencito-** Dijo Kino

**-No te tengo miedo-** Dijo antes de salir, pero sin voltearla a ver

**-…-** Kino solo se limitó a sentarse en silencio mientras todos la miraban atónitos

**-Dejen de verme así idiotas-** Mustió Kino

* * *

_**-"Todos guardaron un silencio total mientras se miraban unos a otros-"**_

-**Yoh-** dijo Hao mientras miraba a Yoh el cual estaba temblando de la ira y apretando los puños **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Me largo de aquí ¿Te quedas?–** dijo Yoh con un tono de molestia

**-Obvio que no, te acompaño-** Dijo Hao **-Ni loco me quedó con esa anciana decrépita-**

**-Entonces vámonos-** Dijo Yoh mientras salía de la casa

**-Ahí voy, espérame un minuto-** Dijo Hao mientras salía corriendo hacia el cuarto de Anna, tomó su rosario, lo metió en una mochila, se la colgó en la espalda y salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal encontrándose con Yoh

**-Estoy listo-** Dijo Hao

**-Entonces vamos-** Dijo Yoh mientras caminaba

**-¿Vamos a ir caminando hasta Tokio?-** Dijo Hao

**-No, solo que creo que nos haría bien caminar ¿o no?-** Dijo Yoh calmadamente

**-No, no seas estúpido y vámonos a casa volando-** Dijo Hao con una gotita en la cabeza

**-Haaaaooooooo-** Dijo Yoh con tono suplicante

**-No me reproches, andando-** Dijo Hao **-¡Espíritu de fuego!-** Gritó y éste apareció levantándolos levemente por el cielo y desapareciendo con las nubes

* * *

_**-"EN ALGÚN OTRO LUGAR DE IZUMO-"**_

**-Anna, el desayuno está listo-** Gritó Miko con tono dulce

**-En un momento bajo**\- Dijo Anna

**-Está bien-** Dijo Miko mientras se sentaba en una meza rectangular, en la cabecera, claro está, y mientras la esperaba pensaba en los millones de temas de conversación que podría utilizar con cualquier chica, solo había un problema, Anna no era cualquier chica, ella era mejor que todas las que había conocido, de hecho superaba su expectativa de chica perfecta-

**-Ya estoy aquí-** Dijo Anna mientras estaba parada frente al comedor vestida con un vestido azul (casi como el color de cabello de Pilika) corto y con una flor en la parte inferior izquierda y el vestido era un poco ajustado lo cual le favorecía a Anna.

**-Lo sé-** Dijo Miko mientras se paraba y jalaba la silla de Anna mientras esta se sentaba-

**-Gracias-** Dijo Anna ante esta caballerosidad-

**-Ese color te sienta muy bien-** Dijo Miko con algo de pena

**-Gracias, solo haría falta una pañoleta blanca-** Soltó Anna con rencor

**-Sabes que no quiero verte usar pañoletas-** Dijo Miko con seriedad

**-Me lo dejaste muy claro, ¿o no lo recuerdas?-** Dijo Anna con odio

**-…-** Miko no dijo nada, era cierto, él le había pegado a Anna cuando esta había comprado otra pañoleta

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-¡¿Qué es esto Anna?!-** Dijo Miko en un tono algo alterado

**-¿Qué va a ser? Es una pañoleta-** dijo Anna con semblante serio

**-¡YA LO SÉ! , Me refiero a que hace esto aquí-** Dijo Miko mirando con odio a Anna

**-Pues es mío, se usa en la cabeza-** Contestó irónicamente Anna

**-¡Ya sé cómo se usa!-** Dijo en un grito de frustración

**-Si ya sabes, entones ¿Para qué preguntas?-** Dijo Anna en tono de burla

**-Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes usar pañoletas-** Dijo Miko

**-No me importa lo que digas, yo siempre las uso-**

**-Eso cambiará-**

**-No puedes impedirlo-**

**-Claro que puedo-**

**-Inténtalo-** Dijo Anna con tono retador

**-…-** Miko solo le soltó una cachetada a Anna, y le dejó marcada la piel

**-Idiota-** Dijo Anna en un susurro

**-¿Aprendiste la lección? ¿O te la repito?-** Dijo Miko mientras rompía la pañoleta

**-…-** Anna no dijo nada

**-Te pregunte algo ¿Aprendiste?-**

**-Si-**

**-Eso espero-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Anna prefiero no hablar de eso-** Dijo Miko

**-Como quieras-**

**-Desayunemos, ya que hoy regresaremos a Tokio-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-¿Cómo que lo sabes?**

**-Pues, fue un presentimiento-** respondió Anna, ya que era peligroso que Miko supiera que Anna podía leer la mente

**-Bueno, ¿ya has hecho tus maletas?-**

**-Si-**

**-Solo te aviso que uno de mis primos lejanos se quedará con nosotros un tiempo-**

**-¿Primo?-**

**-Si mi primo es de la tribu ainu, ¿La conoces?**

**-Conocí a dos hermanos de esa tribu-**

**-Entonces no habrá inconveniente en presentarlos-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Pues Horokeu, vendrá a vivir con nosotros, pero sin Pilika-**

**-Está bien-** dijo Anna seriamente, pero por dentro suspiraba de Alivio pues ya no iba a estar sola

**-Solo una cosa Anna-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Él no sabe nada sobre quien es mi prometida-**

**-Entiendo-**

**-Por eso debo pedirte que no menciones a Yoh Asakura en la casa-**

**-Entiendo, pero primero debes explicarle a Horo Horo lo que sucedió-**

**-Lo sé. Pero no sé cómo-** dijo Miko apenado

**-Yo te ayudo, empieza por un "Obligue a Anna a ser mi prometida ya que si no aceptaba mataría a toda la familia a Asakura incluyendo a Yoh, para luego tomarla por la fuerza esperando que se olvide de Yoh en dos horas y luego ser una familia feliz" ¿Te parece?-** Dijo Anna con ira, rabia y odio mientras se retiraba de la mesa

**-…-** Miko solo bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada

**-"Anna subió molesta a su recámara realmente cansada de todo, cansada de tener que aguantar a Miko, tener que aguantar estar sola en una casa más grande que la que tenía con Yoh, ¡SÍ! Tenía muchos lujos, y Miko le compraba todo lo que ella pedía pero estaba sola, como dijo Yoh, no tenía amor. Luego de azotar la puerta de su cuarto se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a pensar muchas cosas, Su infancia, su vida junto a Yoh, el concurso de Shamanes, los sueños que ha tenido, su "enfermedad" si es que se le puede llamar así, pero luego aclararía todo eso, en fin, luego de un rato largo se quedó dormida-"**

* * *

_**Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, todo parecía oscuridad, no había nada, incluso era casi imposible saber si caminabas o solo flotabas en el aire. Ella se levantó del suelo, o eso creía ella, caminó unos cuantos metros, mientras lo hacía miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, lo cual no era mucho, de hecho no había nada pero ella creyó escuchar algo, pero no le tomó importancia y decidió caminar un poco más pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre…**_

_**-Anna- **__Dijo una voz masculina_

_**-¿Eh?- **__Dijo Anna mientras volteaba_

_**-Annita- **__dijo un moreno de cabellera castaña_

_**-Hao-**__ pronuncio ella entre cortado_

_**-Anna-**__ dijo él mientras corría hacía ella-_

_**-Hao… ¿Dónde estamos?-**_

_**-No lo sé- **__Dijo mientras se detenía junto a ella_

_**-Esto es un sueño ¿no?-**__ preguntó ella_

_**-Obviamente, es tú sueño-**_

_**-¿Mi sueño?-**_

_**-Si Anna, y mira que linda, soñando conmigo-**__ dijo él en tono de coqueteo_

_**-¡CALLATE!-**__ Gritó ella con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas_

_**-No te enojes Annita-**__ Dijo Hao temblando __**-Te ves muy linda-**_

_**-No me llames Annita y… gracias-**_

_**-Anna, creo que debemos correr-**__ dijo Hao mientras cerraba los ojos_

_**-¿Por qué?-**__ preguntó ella _

_**-Tengo un mal presentimiento-**__ dijo él _

_**Hao sujeto a Anna y comenzó a correr mientras él jala a Anna, corrieron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un bosque blanco, parecía cubierto de nieve, todo era extraño, había un lago con agua cristalina y unas luciérnagas que parecía jugar, ellos se acercaron hacía el lago tomaron asiento y mientras tomaban aire comenzaron a observar el paisaje, Hao era de mucha platica para lo cual Anna no lo era pero Hao decidió platicar… **_

_**-Anna-**__ Dijo Hao, así rompiendo el silencio_

_**-¿Qué?-**__ Dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver_

_**-¿Cómo has estado?-**_

_**-Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**-Pues tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario-**__ dijo Hao señalando el cuello de Anna donde se encontraba una marca, o más bien un moretón causado ya saben por quién._

_**-¡Oh! Eso-**_

_**-¿Eso? Anna él te ha seguido golpeando ¿o no?-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-Sí, pero últimamente ya no-**__ dijo Anna volteándolo a ver_

_**-Anna ¿Por qué no lo dejas y vuelves con nosotros?-**_

_**-Porque no puedo-**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_

_**-A que…si yo lo dejó el me lastimará-**__ Dijo Anna refiriéndose a que mataría a Yoh_

_**-Anna, si vuelves con nosotros, tanto Yoh como yo te protegeremos y no te podrá lastimar-**_

_**-Yoh no podrá hacer nada contra Miko-**_

_**-Se ve que no lo conoces, hoy se reveló con la abuela-**_

_**-Ya lo sé, tu abuela me llamo por teléfono y me contó todo-**__ Dijo Anna_

_**-¿Enserio?-**__ Gritó Hao lleno de sorpresa_

_**-No, era broma-**__ Dijo Anna mientras empezaba a reírse_

_**-¿Sabes? Extraño tu risa, te extraño Anna-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-Yo igual, en esa casa no hay ningún ruido-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-…- **Ambos guardaron silencio_

_**-Anna piénsalo bien, nosotros te podemos ayudar-**_

_**-Hao, tengo un problema-**_

_**-¿Cuál?-**__ dijo Hao_

_**-Mi hermano-**__ soltó Anna secamente_

_**-¿Qué?-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-Si, sé que tengo un hermano, y la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea, de ya no ser la ultima descendiente de la familia Kyouyama-**__ dijo Anna mientras aparecía una gotita en la cabeza de Hao__**\- Pero hace varios meses que he notado que la señora Kino me ocultaba algo. Así que decidí leer su mente y así poder enterarme, por eso sé que tengo un hermano que esta causando problemas**__**-**_

_-…- Hao se quedó callado ante tal relato sin saber que decir_

_**-Igual sé, que te estas preguntando que porque ya no tengo mis poderes, y es muy fácil. Si yo ya no soy una Itako entonces Grimm ya no tendrá interés en mí, aunque eso no es muy seguro, de igual manera estoy preparada-**_

_**-¿Preparada?-**__ Dijo Hao __**-La Abuela nos contó todo-**_

_**-¿Cómo?- **__Dijo Anna_

_**-Nos dijo que tú hermano, planea destruir a los shamanes del todo el mundo para así poder ser el único shaman King-**_

_**-¡Exacto!-**__ Dijo Anna secamente_

_**-Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con Miko?-**__ preguntó Hao_

_**-Hao, Miko es un Shaman poderoso así que la señora Kino creé que él me podrá ayudar en mi problema-**_

_**-Entonces ¿Yoh es muy débil para ayudarte?**_

_**-No fue eso, fue porque…- **__Anna ya no acabó de decir lo que tenía que decir porque reaccionó que ya había dicho demasiado_

_**-¿Por qué, que?- dijo Hao**_

_**-Ya dije suficiente, mejor dime porque Yoh se revelo con tu abuela-**__ Dijo Anna_

_**-Pues verás, la abuela le dijo a Yoh que la familia Asakura no se debe de quedar sin descendientes y todo eso, y que Tamao iba a ser su nueva prometida…-**__ Decía Hao_

_**-Y se negó-**__ Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Anna con una sonrisa melancólica _

_**-Ese idiota-**__ Dijo Anna aún con su sonrisa_

_**-Veo que no esperabas menos-**__ Dijo Hao con una sonrisa sincera, casi como la de Yoh_

_**-Creo que no, Yoh es un idiota-**__ dijo Anna con un tono de melancolía_

_**-Lo sé, es un Idiota enamorado…enamorado de ti Anna-**__ dijo Hao_

_**-Lo sé, y espero que eso cambie-**_

_**-No sucederá y lo sabes-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Mejor explícame lo de tu problema, que no entendí mucho Anna-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-Hao, sabes que desde muy pequeña demostré habilidades realmente increíbles y por lógica un hermano mío es capaz de poseer el mismo nivel que yo, o quizás más-**__ la seriedad creció en la cara de Anna **-Es por eso que si él quiere reclutarme es para algo grande, mucho más grande que eliminar a todos los shamanes, y si él se convierte en shaman king, eso me convertiría automáticamente en shaman queen**__**-**_

_**-¡ESPERA! Estas diciendo que tu…-**__ Exclamó alterado Hao_

_**-Yo, tal ves vaya con él-**__ dijo Anna con seriedad_

_**-Eso significa que…-**__ decía Hao mientras sus ojos se agrandaban_

_**-Muy pronto tendré que hacerle frente a mi...propio hermano-**__ contestó Anna **-Espero volver con vida-**_

_**-Volverás-**__ Dijo Hao con una sonrisa_

_**-¿Perdón?-**_

_**-Dije que volverás, te conozco, eres fuerte, por eso sé que volverás-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-Gracias por la confianza-**__ Soltó Anna con ironía_

_**-De nada-**__ dijo Hao mientras reía_

_**-…-**__ Anna no dijo nada, sabía lo arrogante que era Hao y prefirió quedarse callada. Así duraron unos minutos hasta que un joven de cabellera gris apareció interrumpiendo el momento_

_**-Princesa…-**__ dijo este_

_**-¿eh?-**__ dijeron Hao y Anna mientras volteaban_

_**-Princesa, he venido por usted-**__ dijo mientras ofrecía su mano_

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-**__ preguntó Hao seriamente y claramente enojado mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba enfrente de Anna_

_**-Cállate-**__ Dijo él_

_**-Contesta a la pregunta-**__ dijo Anna con su semblante frío mientras se ponía de pie_

_**-Lo siento Princesa, mi nombre es Ivan-**__ dijo mientras se inclinaba_

_**-¿Y qué quieres?-**__ Dijo Hao_

_**-A ella-**__ dijo Ivan_

_**-¿A mí?-**__ preguntó Anna_

_**-Si Princesa, el amo me ha mandado-**_

_**-¿Quién es tu amo?- **__pregunto Hao_

_**-Eso no te incumbe, Princesa, no haga esto más difícil venga conmigo por favor- **__dijo Ivan_

_**-Nunca- **__dijo Hao furioso_

_**-No podrás esconder a tu novia Asakura, muchos vendrán por ella- **_

_**-¡LARGATE!- **__Grito Hao_

_**-No me iré sin ella - **__Dijo Ivan_

_**-¿Qué quieres de mí?-**__ dijo Anna_

_**-Mi amo desea su poder, su poder es increíble-**__ contestó Ivan__**–Princesa, mi deber es llevarla ante el amo-**_

_**-No-**__ dijo Anna_

_**-Princesa, es mejor que venga conmigo por las buenas o si no…-**__ decía Ivan mientras llenaba lo que era un látigo con poder espiritual_

_**-¿Me llevarás a la fuerza?, JAJA no me hagas reír-**__ contestó Anna irónicamente_

_**-Si eso hace falta lo haré-**__ dijo Ivan_

_**-No te lo permitiré-**__ dijo Hao_

_-__**Eso piensas tú-**__ dijo Ivan pero sonó un tono y él miro su reloj y dijo __**-El amo me llama, muy pronto nos veremos Princesa-**_

_**-Te estaré esperando- **__Gruño Hao_

_**-Adiós Princesa- **__dijo Ivan mientras se desvanecía_

_**-¿Qué fue eso?- **__Dijo Anna_

_**-No lo sé, se supone que esto es tu sueño…-**_

_**-Parece que no lo es Hao-**_

_**-Eso veo, oye parece que el sueño ha terminado-**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**_

_**-Porque alguien te está llamando-**_

_**-¿Quién?-**_

_**-Tu prometido- **__Dijo Hao con un tono muy notable de disgusto_

_**-Oh, él- **__dijo Anna amargamente_

_**-No te da gusto, eso lo puedo notar-**_

_**-Bueno fue un placer "amor"- **__dijo Anna con ironía_

_**-¿Sabes? No me disgusta nada que me llames así- **__dijo Hao con tono picarón_

_**-Idiota-**_

_**-Nos vemos Annita-**_

_**-Adiós Hao-**_

_**-Ya verás Anna que volverás con nosotros- **__dijo Hao mientras su imagen comenzaba a verse borrosa_

_**-Eso espero- **__fue lo último que dijo Anna_

* * *

**-"Luego de que Hao desapareciera Anna sintió una sensación de dolor, pero no física, sino que sintió un dolor en su pecho, intentó abrir sus ojos pero pesaban, pesaban más de lo normal, por su frente sentía algo frío y mojado como si tuviera agua en su frente, Anna sentía algo áspero cayendo por su cuello, escuchaba murmullos, murmullos conocidos, pero solo escuchaba claramente su corazón latir, y por cada latido se asustaba ya que volvía de la fantasía a la realidad-"**

* * *

**-…-** Primer latido, no escuchó nada

**-Anna-** Segundo latido escuchó su nombre en un susurró

**-Princesa-** Tercer latido y último, luego de escuchar claramente esto despertó sudando frío

**-¡YOH!-** Gritó Anna al momento de despertarse

**-Anna-** Dijo Miko asustado y enojado, lo primero porque Anna mientras dormía se retorcía como si algo la estuviera dañando y lo segundo por lo que dijo Anna

**-Miko ¿Qué sucedió?-** dijo Anna mientras se quitaba el trapo mojado de su frente (ya sabemos porque sentía agua)

**-Pues subí a ver si ya nos podíamos ir y te vi durmiendo y pensaba en despertarte pero de repente empezaste a decir cosas y me asuste y me acerqué a ti, puse mi mano en tu frente y estabas realmente caliente y decidí ponerte un trapo mojado-** Explicaba Miko

**-…-** Anna no decía nada, ya que aún intentaba acordarse del sueño con Hao, del tal Ivan y de porque gritó Yoh-

**-Anna ¿Te sientes bien?-** preguntó Miko

**-Sí, estoy mejor-** Respondió Anna secamente

**-Bueno, eso espero-**

**-Vete de mi habitación-**

**-¡Qué!, yo pensaba que querías que me quedará un rato contigo...-** Dijo Miko Apenadamente

**-Que disparates piensas-** Dijo Anna seria

**-Anna, creo que nuestra relación debe de mejorar, por algo estamos juntos…-** _(Ups tema equivocado)-_

**-En primera, no existe "nuestra relación" fue algo FORZADO y en segunda, "ese algo" por el cual estamos juntos, eres tú, por tus amenazas estamos juntos-** Dijo Anna haciendo énfasis en FORZADO.

**-Estoy cansado-** dijo Miko en susurro

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Anna obviamente molesta

**-Estoy cansado de tu actitud, por más que intento ser amable tú me rechazas como si yo fuera una basura ¡YA ME CANSE!-** Gritó Miko

**-¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS?! ¿UN GRACIAS POR ARRUINARME LA VIDA?-** Gritó Anna

**-PERO POR LO MENOS TRATAME COMO TU PROMETIDO-** gritó Miko

**-PERO NO LO ERES, ¡NUNCA LO HAS SIDO!-** Grito Anna con lágrimas en los ojos-** ¡Y NUNCA LO SERÁS!-** gritó con mayor fuerza

**-CLARO QUE LO SOY ¿TE LO RECUERDO?-** gritó Miko pero pensaba _"Lo fuimos cuando éramos niños...me has olvidado"-_

-NI** SE TE OCURRA HACERLO, ¡IGUAL ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME PEGUES!-**

**-NO TE PEGARÍA SI ME OBEDECIERAS Y SI….-** _"Me recordarás" _pensó Miko lo último

**-¡¿QUÉ IBAS A DECIR?!- ¡VAMOS! DILO-** le reto Anna ya que como ya no era una Itako ya no podía leer la mente

**-OBLIGAME-** le contestó Miko

* * *

_**-"Mientras ellos discutían, un chico llamado Horokeu de la tribu aniu entraba por su casa con unas maletas-"**_

**-¡Primo!-** Gritó Horo Horo

**-…-** Pero nadie le contestó-

**-¡DILO! POR KAMI-SAMA QUE LO DIGAS -** _(Dios japónes) _

**-NO LO HARÉ, Y POR UN CARAJO ¡CALMATE!**\- se escucharon los gritos de Miko

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** Dijo Horo Horo mientras dejaba sus maletas en el piso**\- Ah de ser mi primo con su prometida-**

**-Iré a ver qué pasa-** Dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba

**-¡ESTOY ARTO DE TU ACTITUD!-** decía Miko mientras alzaba la mano

**-¡PEGAME! ME DA IGUAL-** dijo Anna mientras se paraba enfrente de Miko

**-SI ASI LO QUIERES-** dijo Miko mientras soltaba la cachetada

**-…-** Anna esperaba la cachetada, pero nunca llego

**-Primo, deberías de cuidar tus modales con las damas-** Dijo Horo Horo mientras sujetaba el brazo de su primo y su cabello le hacía sombra

-**Horokeu-** Dijo Miko atónito

**-Horo Horo-** Dijo Anna en tono de susurro, pero su cara miraba al piso

**-Hola, mucho gusto soy Horokeu, pero puedes llamarme Horo Hor… ¿Anna?–** Decía Horo pero luego Anna alzó la vista y la vio

**-Primo, lo siento, no te escuche llegar-** decía Miko apenado, otra vez había perdido sus estribos pero su primo llegó a tiempo

**-Lo siento pero te llame y no respondiste así que decidí entrar y luego escuche gritos y que bueno que subí-** Dijo Horo mirando con curiosidad a Anna

**-Bueno, te presento a mi prometida, es Anna Kyouyama-** Decía Miko mientras se colocaba junto a Anna

**-Lo sé, ya la conozco-** Dijo Horo Horo sonrojado y confundido

**-Lo sé, y te pido un favor, no hagas preguntas incómodas dentro de esta casa-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Es un poco tarde y debo de ir a arreglar unos asuntos, ¿Primo te puedo encargar a Anna?-**

**-Claro, yo la cuidaré- dijo Horo mientras veía a Anna **_**–**"Está más linda" _pasó por su mente lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Anna, ella se sonrojo

**-Bueno Anna, regreso-** dijo mientras la veía a la cara y luego la abrazó **–Prometo compensarte, lo juró-** le dijo al oído**\- bueno nos vemos**

**-Adiós-** Dijo secamente y obviamente sin responder al abrazo

* * *

_**-"Luego de unos minutos se quedaron en la habitación Anna y Horo Horo, nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio, la primera porque no sabía que decirle a él, y lo mismo pasaba con Horo-"**_

* * *

**-¿Cuánto tiempo no Anna?-** preguntó tímidamente él

**-Si-** dijo ella

**-Has crecido-** Dijo Horo apenado

**-Lo sé-** Dijo ella

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Dijo Horo mientras se acercaba a Anna

**-No, en realidad no-** dijo Anna

**-¿Él te ha hecho daño?-** Dijo Horo

**-Sí, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si no llegabas-** dijo ella melancólicamente

**-Tranquila...-** dijo él mientras la abrazaba por los hombros -**¿Puedo preguntar qué haces con él?-**

**-Ya lo hiciste-** dijo Anna irónicamente

**-Que graciosa, veo que no has cambiado-** dijo Anna

**-Pero tú sí-** dijo Anna **–Has madurado**

**-Vaya gracias-** dijo en tono de burla

**-No me refiero a eso Horo-** Dijo Anna

**-Lo sé, era juego, Anna eres la prometida de Miko ¿no?-** dijo él

-**Si-** dijo ella bajando la cabeza

**-Pero ¿Dónde está Yoh?-** dijo Horo

**-Es una larga historia-** decía ella mientras se volteaba y lo miraba detenidamente.

**-¿Quieres ir por un café, o un helado? Sirve que me la cuentas-**

**-¿Y Miko?-**

**-El dijo que te cuidara y eso haré, pero no dijo nada de no salir-**

**-Él se enojará y me golpeará…-** _"de nuevo" _decía Anna

**-No lo permitiré, tranquila-** Decía Horo mientras le ofrecía la mano a Anna **-¿Vamos?**

**-…-** Anna no dijo nada, solo sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y eso le basta a Horo para indicarle que era un _"si"_

* * *

_**-"En Tokio-"**_

**-¡ANNA!-** gritó un chico de cabellera castaña larga

**-¿Hao?-** dijo un confundido Yoh

**-…-** Hao no dijo nada, solo se sentó sudando frío

**-¿Hao, estas bien?-**

**-Sí, fue una pesadilla-**

**-No lo creo, dijiste Anna-** dijo Yoh con un tono molesto ya que Hao estaba soñando con Anna

**-No te enojes Yoh-** Decía Hao que había leído los pensamientos de Yoh -Sí soñé con Anna pero no fue realmente un sueño, sino más bien un agujero de sueños-

**-¿Agujero de sueño?-** preguntó Yoh

**-Sí, es un sueño pero en realidad el sueño es controlado por otra persona la cual tiene el poder de llamar a cualquier otra persona-** su cara se tornó seria **–y como todo sueño tiene un lado oscuro, en ese tipo de sueño se crea un agujero por el cual el controlador puede atraer a sus víctimas y llevárselas, tanto físicamente como espiritualmente-**

**-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Anna?-** dijo Yoh confundido

**-Que "alguien" me metió en un sueño con Anna…-** Hao recordó el nombre de aquel chico **-Ivan, intentó llevársela**

**-¿Ivan?-** decía Yoh pero luego entendió las palabras de su hermano **-¿Intentó?-**

**-Sí, Ivan, Anna me estaba contando como estaba y apareció un chico de cabellera Gris y dijo que su nombre era Ivan y que su amo lo había mandado por Anna-**

**-¿Quién es su amo?-** dijo Yoh con tono serio

**-No lo quiso decir, pero tal ves sea el hermano de Anna-**

**-¿Dijo porque quiere a Anna?-** dijo Yoh, mientras apretaba sus puños

**-Si, dijo que quiere su poder-** mencionó Hao

**-Hay que detenerlo-** dijo Yoh con una cara de pocos amigos

**-Eso ya lo sé, pero me pregunto si su prometid….-** calló ante la mirada fulminante de Yoh **-Si Miko ya sabe de esto-**

**-No importa si lo sabe o no, no voy a permitir que nadie dañe a mi prometida-**

_-"Ya no es tu prometida_-"pensó Hao

**-Hao, ¿Qué haremos?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Esperar-**

**-¿Esperar que?-**

**-Esperar, a que el hermano de Anna de alguna señal-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! –**Gritó Yoh

**-Sí, Yoh, nosotros no podemos hacer nada porque Anna no está con nosotros y no podemos saber cuándo ni quien intentará atacarla.-** su cara tomo un tono serio **–Y ahora menos, porque Anna ya no es una Itako… ¿Si lo recuerdas no?**

**-…-** Yoh se quedó callado, porque era cierto lo que dijo Hao, él ya no podía estar cerca de Anna y menos rastrearla con su furyoku ya que ella no era una Itako

**-Yoh, no te sientas mal, alguien la cuida-**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Un buen chico, alguien que no le hará daño, alguien que la cuidará-** respondió Hao con una sonrisa de medio lado

**-¿De quién hablas Hao?-**

**-De Horokeu Usui, tu amigo-**

**-Hablas de…-** Yoh se quedó atónito y en un susurro dijo **-Horo Horo-**


	9. Reencuentros

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 9  
"REENCUENTROS"

* * *

**_-"Se encontraban caminando relajadamente por el parque, entre ellos era ensordecedor el silencio, pero no incómodo. Ella, con su cabello tan dorado como siempre, que apenas le llegaba al hombro, pero era lacio y tan suave como las nubes, ella era seria, se guardaba las cosas para sí misma, siempre ponía un semblante frío, pero ella no era así en su interior, solo era una máscara, si, solo era eso. Él, su cabello azul y su peinado en forma de triángulos, pero sostenidos por una banda en la cabeza, era un glotón de lo peor y hasta inmaduro se podría decir pero no era un cobarde. Cuando tenía que sentar cabeza y pensar, lo hacía, incluso cuando su hermana le hablaba de desamores él lo comprendía perfectamente, pero esta vez era más difícil ya que ahora la que necesitaba ayuda era Anna, y este era un problema muy serio, Cuando salieron de la casa, fueron por un helado, y Anna comenzó a contarle TODO, ¡Sí! TODO incluyendo lo de la tregua temporal hasta lo de su problema-"_**

**-A ver si entendí, por evitar una guerra entre la familia Asakura y la familia Yamato eres la prometida de Miko, Hao está vivo, tienes un hermano que quiere reclutarte para causar una guerra, y sueñas con Hao, ¿Olvide algo? -**Preguntó Horo Horo

**-No-** dijo Anna

**-Todo parece un sueño-** dijo Horo

**-Más bien una pesadilla-** suspiró Anna

**-Lo siento, pero aún no puedo creerlo-**

**-Claro-** dijo Anna sin ningún tipo de ánimo

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Yoh?, si el sabe de esto él te podrá ayudar-**

**-Yoh no debe de saber de nada ¿Entendiste? –** decía mientras lo miraba

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque si Yoh se entera, él querrá luchar y entonces morirá-** suspiraba Anna

**-Yoh no es débil-**

**-Pero tampoco es tan fuerte como Miko, se ve que un gusano como tú no lo entiende-**

**-…-**

**-Yo, lo siento no quise decir eso-**

**-Yo sé que tan fuerte es Miko, una vez luche con él-** recordaba Horo

-…- Anna se quedó impactada ante tal confesión

**-Lo sé, es difícil que un gusano haya peleado con él ¿no?-**

**-No es eso, pero…-**

**-Lo sé, pero bueno, cuando éramos niños luchamos él y yo, y yo casi ganaba si no fuera por…-** Horo agacho la cabeza recordando

**-Tu hermana-** Anna completó (recuerden que Anna leía la mente)

**-Así es-** o.o **–Espera, ¿Cómo es que…?-**

**-Es cierto olvide decirte, yo antes podía leer la mente**

**-¿Podías?- **preguntó Horo Horo

**-Sí, cuando era una Itako podía leer la mente, fue por eso que puse leer casi todo el pasado de Miko-**

**-¿Casi todo?-**

**-Sí, una parte de su pasado, prácticamente su niñez completa estaba bloqueada y no pude leerla-**

**-¿Su niñez?-**

**-Sí, pero bueno, eso no importa-**

**-Cada vez me sorprendes más Anna-** decía sonrojado levemente

**-Gracias, pero esta demás decirte que Miko no sabe nada de esto y…-**

**-No quieres que sepa, entiendo Anna-**

**-Gracias Horo-**

**-¿Sabes? Estar lejos de Yoh te hace bien-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sí, ya que así eres menos mandona**\- eso fue lo último que dijo Horo antes de echarse a correr

**-Vuelve aquí gusano-** dijo Anna, mientras iba tras Horo Horo

* * *

_**-"EN OTRO LUGAR DE TOKIO"-**_

**_-"Los hermanos Asakura estaban en la pensión "EN" pero todo era soledad, de hecho luego de la partida de Anna no había ningún ruido-"_**

**-Yoh, te busca Tanma-** Gritaba Hao

**-Ya voy-** Decía Yoh que se encontraba en el piso de arriba

**-Me llamo Manta-** decía el pequeño rubio con una gotita en la cabeza

**-Lo sé Tanma –** sonreía Hao

**-…-** Manta mejor se quedó callado

**-Manta ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Yoh con cara seria

-**Yoh Amigo, vine a pasarte la tarea, has faltado varios días y te vas a atrasar-**

**-No me importa-**

**-¿Yoh?-**

**-Si Manta, como escuchaste, yo me esforzaba en la escuela para que Anna estuviese orgullosa de mí, y yo fuera un digno esposo, ahora que ella se fue ya nada tiene sentido-**

**-Yoh-** Manta lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos

**-Déjamelo a mí-** dijo Hao, se acercó a Yoh y le soltó una cachetada como las de Anna

**-¿Qué te pasa Hao?-** dijo Yoh mientras se sobaba

**-Te lo merecías-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque decías puras estupideces-**

**-Claro que no, solo digo la verdad-**

**-Dilo de nuevo y te emparejo tu otra mejilla-**

**-No te atrevas, solo Anna puede golpearme-** dijo mientras su cabeza se agachaba

**-Yoh, escucha, yo sé que Anna ya no está, pero créeme que volverá, yo confío en eso y pensé que tu luchabas por recuperarla, el Yoh que conozco es calmado y no muestra preocupaciones por eso siempre le tuve fe a aquellas palabras que él decía, dime ¿Qué paso con el Todo saldrá bien? El chico que está parado frente a mí solo se deprime y piensa que es el único que sufre con la partida de Anna, nosotros igual sufrimos por Anna, pero tengo fe que ella volverá, mi amigo Yoh no se rendiría y lucharía más que nunca por ella, Yoh buscaría la manera para que ella regrese, Yoh no se daría por vencido es por eso que tú no eres Yoh-** dijo Manta

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada

**-Sé que te duele que Anna esté con Miko, y todo esto es porque más que tu preocupación por que le peguen a Anna…-** suspiró Manta (él ya sabía lo de Anna, porque Hao lo mantuvo bien informado)**\- Estas así porque te duele saber que Anna ya no es tu prometida, yo sé que la amas con todo tu corazón-**

**-…-** Yoh solo se sonrojo violentamente pero guardó silencio

**-Por eso actúas así, de solo pensar que Anna se casará con otro y ella tendrá un hijo de él y sabes a lo que me refiero y eso hace que te hierva la sangre-**

**-Manta…-** Yoh guardó silencio porque todo lo que dijo era cierto, ABSOLUTAMENTE era cierto

**-No hace falta que me digas nada, solo piensa en lo que te dije-** dijo Manta, luego miró su reloj y dijo **–Bueno me tengo que ir, te veo mañana en la escuela, adiós Hao-**

**-Adiós Tanma-** decía Hao mientras agitaba lentamente la mano de un lado hacia el otro

**-Manta-** dijo Yoh en un susurro

**-¿Si?-** respondió nuestro pequeño rubio

**-Gracias-** Dijo Yoh con un intento de sonrisa

**-De nada, nos vemos mañana-** decía mientras empezaba a correr Manta

**-Yoh ¿estás bien?-**preguntó Hao

**-Manta tiene razón, yo no he hecho nada para recuperar a Anna-**

**-…-** Hao no dijo nada, porque parecía que Yoh no había acabado

**-Pero eso está por cambiar-** Decía Yoh mientras tomaba su espada**\- Hao llévame a la casa de Miko-**

**¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-** respondió Hao muy exaltado -**¿Porque llevas tu espada?**

**-Las espadas solo sirven para algo-** dijo Yoh mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

**-…-** Hao leyó la mente de Yoh y vio esto: _"Sirven para matar"_** -Yoh…**

**-¿Me acompañas? O te quedas-** Dijo Yoh sumamente serio

**-Te acompaño-** dijo Hao no muy seguro **-¡ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!**

**_-"Apareció el espíritu de fuego, ambos Asakura subieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Miko y Anna-"_**

* * *

_**-"MIENTRAS EN IZUMO"-**_

**-Anna, no tenías por qué golpearme-** decía Horo el cual tenía un chicón enorme en la cabeza

**-Eso te pasa por ofenderme-**

**-Pero no te ofendí-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-** … **\- Auch-** dijo, ya que Anna le acomodó otro golpe

**-Eso te pasa por contradecirme-**

**-Oye por cierto, ¿no sabes cuándo volverá a ser el torneo de shamanes?-** preguntó Horo mientras se sobaba su cabeza por el segundo golpe de Anna

**-¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo?-** dijo Anna

**-Pues pensé que como eres una Itako sabes leer el futuro-**

**-Ya no soy una Itako-** respondió Anna secamente

**-¿Eh?-** dijo Horo, pues le era muy difícil imaginar a Anna sin sus poderes

**-Sí, Miko no quiso que yo fue Itako, así que la señora Kino me quitó mis poderes-**

**-Oh ya veo, lo siento-** Dijo Horo

**-Verás que no es tan malo, de hecho así no me preocupo de mis premoniciones-**

**-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, Miko no ha de tardar en llegar a casa-**

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Horo camino a casa-

* * *

_**-"MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS HERMANOS ASAKURA"-**_

**-¿Esta es la casa?-** preguntó Yoh

**-Sí-** respondió Hao

**-¿Cómo sabes?-**

**-Porque ahí dice _"residencia Yamato"-_** dijo señalando un cartel

**-Aaah-** dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza y con una gotita en la cabeza

**-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?-** dijo Hao

**-Hay que esperar-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** gritó Hao

**-Sí, es que no hay nadie-** dijo Yoh

**-¿Cómo sabes?-**

**-No se siente ninguna presencia-**

**-Pero Anna ya no es una Itako, ¿Cómo sabes si está o no?-**

**-Yo la amo, aunque ya no sea una Itako siento su presencia-** respondió Yoh

**-Lo siento-**

**-No te preocupes Jijiji-** decía Yoh, pero su semblante cambió a uno serio **–Miko Yamato**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-** dijo Miko que apenas llegaba y él sostenía una cajita envuelta en un hermoso papel rosado con un moño blanco

**-Veo que llenas a Anna de regalos ¿Esa es tu compensación por la falta de amor?-** dijo Hao con gracia mientras veía el regalo que cargaba Miko

**-Eso no te incumbe–** respondió Miko avergonzado

**-Vine a arreglar cuentas contigo-** dijo Yoh seriamente

**-Nosotros no tenemos que arreglar nada-** decía Miko mientras lo miraba

**-Vine a que me digas ¿qué quieres para dejar que Anna vuelva conmigo?-**

**-Nada-**

**-¿Quieres dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿Poder? ¿Qué deseas? ¡DIMELO!-** decía Yoh con enojo y desesperación

**-No quiero nada, Anna vale mucho más que eso-** dijo Miko **–Además, de que yo poseo eso y más-**

**-Por favor, dime, lo que sea yo te lo doy-** dijo Yoh en tono de suplica

**-Ya te dije que nada, Anna es mía, resígnate-** respondió Miko

**-¡ESO NUNCA!-** gritó Yoh

**-Lárgate-** dijo Miko mientras pasaba junto a él rumbo a la puerta de su casa

**-No me pienso ir de aquí sin Anna-** dijo Yoh mientras sujetó el brazo de Miko, tan rápido fue el agarre que parecía un reflejo

**-Hermano, ¿Qué haces?- **dijo Hao al ver la mente de Yoh

**-Miko Yamato, te reto a un duelo por Anna, el ganador se queda con ella-**

**-No-** respondió una chica de cabello rubio que apenas había llegado a aquel lugar

**-Anna, no te metas-** decía Hao

**-Tu Cállate-** le dijo a Hao, caminó hacia Yoh y Miko y los separó y dijo **-Yoh, vete de aquí**

**-Anna, yo…-** balbuceaba Yoh, pues Anna estaba con un vestido azul muy bonito que le acentuaba la figura (ya lo había dicho)

**-Por favor vete Yoh-** dijo Anna mientras se ponía al lado de Miko

**-Anna te traje esto-** decía Miko mientras te entregaba el regalo

**-No quiero nada-** dijo Anna mientras aventaba el regalo

**-Pero yo te lo compre-** decía Miko mientras lo recogía y se lo volvía a dar

**-¿Para qué?-** preguntó Anna

**-Para demostrar lo mucho que te amo-** respondió Miko mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

**-Pero yo a ti no-** dijo Anna mientras lo tomaba y lo tiraba al suelo y lo pisaba

**-Anna…-**

**-No creas que con esto se me olvidará el golpe que me diste-** dijo Anna

**-No te lo di-**

**-Pero tuviste la intención, que fue casi lo mismo-** gruño Anna

**-¡¿Qué?!-** gritaron Yoh y Hao

**-Te atreviste a volverle a pegar-** dijo Yoh con la cabeza hacia abajo

**-Tranquilo Yoh, yo lo evite-** dijo Horo Horo

**-Horo ¿Cuándo llegaste?-** Dijo Yoh muy sorprendido

**-Llegue junto a Anna-** dijo

**-Eso no importa-** dijo Hao **-Anna ven con nosotros-**

**-Nunca ira con ustedes-** dijo Miko

**-Cállate-** dijo Anna** – Hao, llévate a Yoh, vuelvan a Tokio y olvídense de mi-**

**-Anna…Annita por favor-** dijo Yoh en tono de súplica**\- te lo ruego ven conmigo**

**-No puedo hacerlo-**

**-¿Por qué?–** dijo Hao

**-Porque es mi prometida-** dijo Miko

**-Anna, no le cuentes más mentiras háblale con la verdad, que ya te diste cuenta que él no es tu otra mitad, que aunque camuflajes tu mirada de alegría, no disfrazas su tristeza con una sonrisa-** dijo Yoh mirándola

**-Por favor vete Yoh-** decía Anna evitando su mirada

**-Mmmmm…-** Yoh decía **-No quiero**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** dijeron todos mientras caían estilo anime (de espaldas) todos menos Anna

**-Anna, por favor te lo suplico…-** se pone de rodillas Yoh **-Vuelve a casa, te necesito, eres mí prometida, yo…yo…yo te am… realmente me haces falta-**  
_Opinión personal: Bravo Yoh, justo cuando es tu oportunidad de declararte, te acobardas_

**-Yoh…-** Anna lo miró y sintió cómo se le rompía su corazón **–Yoh, compréndeme yo quiero volver, pero no puedo…**

**-¿Por qué no?-** dijo Yoh mientras se ponía enfrente de Anna

**-Porque ella es mía-** contestó Miko

**-No es cierto-** contestó Hao

**-Claro que sí-**

**-Que no lo es-** dijo Yoh que se ponía de pie

**-¿Anna?-** preguntó Horo, ya que era el único que se dio cuenta del estado de Anna

_**-Layla...-** otra vez habían vuelto a pronunciar ese nombre, pero al parecer solo Anna lo pudo escuchar, así que al oír eso Anna se tensó_

**_-¿Qué fue eso?-_** pensaba Anna

**-¿****Anna te sientes bien?-** dijo Horo

**-…-** Anna alzó su mano que significaba que sí, que estaba bien, pero obviamente mentía-

**-Te reto a un combate-** Gritó Yoh mientras alzaba su espada Harusame

**-Pues pelea debilucho-** dijo Miko que igual sacaba una espada, era una espada con empuñadura dorada y un rubí incrustado en el centro de esta. Su espíritu acompañante era un tigre o una especie de tigre ya que era un dientes de sable pero era más grande de lo normal y aparte parecía un lobo gris, así que era una cruza entre un tigre dientes de sable y un lobo.-

**-Yoh-** decía Anna en un susurro

**-¿¡A quien le dices debilucho?!-** gritaba Yoh

**-Yoh-** decía Hao, ya que se dio cuenta del estado de Anna, ya que Anna estaba temblando, por que le había llegado de la nada un escalofrío

**-¿Tú me piensas vencer? JAJAJA no me hagas reír-** decía Miko con sarcasmo

**-Sí, yo te pienso vencer para recuperar a Anna-** dijo Yoh

**-Horo-** dijo Anna

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Llévame adentro-** dijo Anna mientras lo sujetaba del brazo ya que apenas y podía sujetarlo

**-Claro Anna-** dijo Horo, cuando Anna cayó de rodillas y él no pudo sujetarla

**-¡ANNA!-** gritó Hao y fue corriendo hacía Anna, la cual estaba en el suelo arrodillada con los puños apretados

**-¿Eh?-** dijo Yoh mientras volteaba a ver a Hao

**-¿Ah?-** dijo Miko que al mismo tiempo volteo a ver a Hao

-**Anna-** dijo Yoh en un susurró que claramente escuchó Miko, y luego de eso Yoh empezó a correr hacía Anna

**-Anna…**\- decía Hao que llegó y se arrodillo frente a Anna **-Anna…. ¡ANNA!**

**-Necesito…-** decía Anna, pero su voz apenas era un hilito muy delgado que apenas y se escuchaba

**-Annita, ¿Qué tienes?-** preguntaba Yoh realmente asustado

**-Yoh-** dijo Anna en voz bajita

**-Amor, ¿qué tienes?-** dijo Miko, que segundos después de Yoh corrió hacía Anna

**-…-** Yoh iba a decirle algo pero Anna le tome sus manos y dijo:

**-Yoh-**

**-¿Qué pasa Annita?-**

**-Ayúdame-** dijo Ella

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Llévame adentro-** dijo Anna

**-Yo te llevo-** dijo Miko pero Yoh lo detuvo

**-Ella dijo que YO la llevara-** dijo Yoh haciendo énfasis en "YO"

**-Pero ella es mi prometida-** reprochaba Miko

**-No por mucho-** dijo Yoh, mientras pasaba un brazo por las piernas de Anna y el otro por su espalda para poder cargarla

**-Yoh espera amigo, te abro la puerta-** decía Horo mientras corría tras él-

**-Anna, espera en unos momentos estarás bien-** le decía Yoh mientras la cargaba y se dirigía hacia la casa, caminaba con Anna en sus brazos bajo la mirada de Miko

**-Me las pagarás Yoh Asakura-** dijo Miko mientras estaba de espaldas y apretaba fuerte mente los puños

**-No lo permitiré-** dijo Hao mientras lo escuchaba y estaba parado detrás de él a una distancia respetable, luego de eso entró corriendo para encontrar a los chicos en la sala-

**-Esta vez no dejaré que se salgan con la suya Asakuras-** decía Miko mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa **–Les daré donde más les duele….Anna-**

* * *

**_-"MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DE LA CASA"-_**

**-Annita, ¿Estas bien?-** preguntaba Yoh el cual acostaba a Anna en un sillón de la sala

**-Si, creo que solo fue un pequeño mareo-** decía Anna, pues después de entrar a la casa, así como vino se fue el intenso escalofrío

**-No creo, parecía algo más-** dijo Yoh, pues él ya sabía del "problema" de Anna, pero no quería decir nada hasta que la rubia se lo contara

**-Ya estoy bien-** decía Anna mientras calmaba su respiración

**-Veo que vives "muy" bien Anna-** decía Hao mientras miraba la casa y dijo incitando la palabra MUY

**-De hecho vivimos muy bien-** dijo Horo

**-¿Eh?, es cierto ¿Horo Horo que haces aquí?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Pues Miko es mi primo y vine a quedarme una temporada aquí en Tokio, para alejarme de Pilika-** explicaba Horo

**-¿Cuándo llegaste?-** dijo Yoh

**-Hoy, fue una suerte, llegué y pensé que no había nadie, pero escuche unos gritos y subí y entonces vi que Miko le iba a…-** Horo horo cayó al sentir la mirada fulminante de Anna

**-¿Por qué te detienes?-** preguntó Hao

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-** dijo Anna

**-Vinimos por ti–** dijo Hao -**¿Porque me cambias el tema Anna?**

**-Pensé que en la fiesta de Len, habíamos dejado todo muy claro, ustedes deben de olvidarse de mí, y ser felices-** Dijo Anna

**-No podemos olvidarnos de ti Anna-** dijo Hao **–Y no me cambies el tema-**

**-Pues deberían hacerlo-** gruño Anna **–Y yo hago lo que quiero-**

**-Asakuras-** dijo Miko que apenas entraba en la sala **–Quiero agradecerles por cuidar a mi prometida-** sonrió con ironía

**-De nada-** dijo Hao con una sonrisa burlona

**-Bueno, en forma de agradecimiento, quisiera invitarlos a mi boda-** dijo Miko mientras miraba seductoramente a Anna **–Es más, quisiera que participarán en ella…-**

**-No lo hagas Miko-** rogó Anna

**-Pero "amor", les debemos mucho ¿no crees?-** dijo Miko haciendo énfasis en AMOR

**-¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó Yoh muy molesto por la forma en la que Miko miraba a Anna

**-Solo ignóralo Yoh-** dijo Hao que como el también posee el reshi, sabe perfectamente lo que Miko planeaba hacer **–Es un idiota-**

**-Claro que no-** dijo Miko que miró con asco a Hao pero luego miró a Yoh **–Bueno, he hablado con Anna y decidimos que "NOSOTROS" queremos que Hao sea el padrino de nuestra boda-** Dijo Yamato, haciendo énfasis en "Nosotros"

**-No, gracias-** respondió secamente Hao, y algo sorprendido ya que el leyó en la mente de Miko otra cosa y ahora dijo otra y no se lo esperaba pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué no pudo ver eso? ¿Qué poder ocultaba Miko?-

**-Pero, por supuesto que no puedes negarte además, es un honor que Hao Asakura sea nuestro padrino de bodas ¿No crees?-** preguntó Miko sínicamente

**-Ya te dijeron que no-** respondió secamente y claramente en las palabras de Yoh se notaba el odio y el rencor

**-Pero no te enojes-** dijo Miko, ya que para Yoh también había _"pastel" _**–Para ti también hay, Yoh, "NOSOTROS" queremos que seas tú el que entregue a Anna en la ceremonia-** _Upsss, Miko llegó al límite del orgullo de Yoh, porque como él dijo, les dio a ambos Asakuras donde más les dolía_ **-Quiero que seas tú, el que me entregue personalmente a Anna-** sonrió con malicia Miko

-…- Hao ._.

-…- Yoh ¬¬'

-…- Anna 'o'

-…- Horo Horo ñ.ñ

* * *

_**-"Nadie dijo nada, Yoh solo estaba parado junto a Anna mientras bajaba la cabeza en la cual gracias a su cabello no se le veían los ojos y sus puños cerrados hasta más no poder, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanta fuerza; Hao estaba con la boca abierta, puesto que intentó leer la mente de Miko, pero no puedo y la sorpresa le cayó como un balde de agua fría; Anna estaba atónita, obviamente ellos NUNCA habían hablado sobre eso y ahora esperaba….más bien rezaba que no pasará nada malo; Horo estaba sorprendido, pero no mucho ya que conocía a su primo muy bien y sabía que era capaz de eso y más"-**_

* * *

**-Acepto-** dijo Yoh que aún no subía la cabeza

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Gritaron todos mientas caían de espalda estilo anime, todos excepto Anna

**-Dije que acepto, pero con una condición-** dijo Yoh mientras subía la cabeza; en su rostro solo había seriedad, su sonrisa era cosa del pasado-

**-¿Cuál es tu condición?-** preguntaba Miko algo conmocionado

**-Que Anna me lo pida-** dijo con suma seguridad, ya que si bien ya no eran prometidos, pero con tantos años de estar a su lado y verla crecer sabía que Anna nunca haría eso-

**-Está bien-** Dijo Miko mientras caminaba hacía Anna, al llegar se puso frente a ella, la mira y le dijo... **-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas para decirle?-**

**-Vete al diablo-** le respondió con odio Anna

**-¡QUÉ SE LO DIGAS!-** dijo Miko mientras sujetaba la muñecas de Anna y la levantaba bruscamente y la sacudía

**-Me lastimas-** decía Anna mientras lo miraba, su mirada solo irradiaba odio y asco

**-Suéltala-** anunció el Asakura mayor, mientras lo miraba atento, porque aunque no lo pareciera a Hao le importaba demasiado Anna y por dentro estaba ahorcando y quemando vivo a Miko, pero su cara se mostraba neutral-

**-¡ANNA! ¡DILE! ¡QUE LO DIGAS!-** repetía Miko, pero claro, sin soltar a Anna

**-Que no, y suéltame que me lastimas-** repetía Anna, siempre sin perder la calma, ya que la última vez que ella igual se puso a gritar las cosas no salieron nada bien

**-Lo diré una vez más, ¡Suéltala!-** dijo Hao con una voz ni tan fuerte ni tan baja, pero imponía respeto

**-Ella es "MÍ" prometida y puedo hacer lo que quiera**\- respondió Miko con una voz algo desesperada

* * *

**-Pero que linda escena-** dijo un chico de cabello dorado

**-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó Hao

**-Princesa…-** dijo este chico ignorando olímpicamente a Hao **-Vine por usted, pero…-** dijo con su ceño fruncido al ver el agarre de Miko hacía la rubia

**-Látigo de hierro-** dijo él chico y luego de esto un látigo lleno de furyoku negro golpeo velozmente a Miko, lanzándolo hacía la pared con una fuerza inimaginable, fue tan rápido que Miko no pudo reaccionar, y gracias a este ataque el agarre se soltó, dejando unas marcas muy rojas en las muñecas de la rubia-

**-Agg-** dijo Miko que se levantaba del piso con un rastro de sangre en su brazo y labio inferior

**-Princesa, permítame-** dijo este chico de cabellera dorada, el cual se acercaba a Anna pero algo lo detuvo

**-No te le acerques-** Gruño Yoh mientras se ponía enfrente de la rubia

**-Ataque feroz-** dijo casi en un susurro aquel chico misterioso y después de eso se pudo ver a Yoh todo golpeado que se levantaba de los escombro de la pared a la que fue lanzado y por la "poca" fuerza de aquel tipo se hizo pedazos la pared- Princesa

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** preguntó Anna mientras miraba sus ojos lilas, se le hacían familiares pero ¿de dónde?

**-Perdone mi falta de modales-** dijo con una sonrisa -M**i nombre es Haruki, a sus servicios-**

**-¿Quién te ha mandado?-** volvió a pregunta Anna

**-El amo-** respondió Haruki, pero nunca borro su sonrisa

**-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es tu amo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?-** soltó abruptamente Anna

**-Son muchas preguntas y realmente lo siento princesa pero por el momento solo vine a ayudarla-**

**-¿Ayudarla?-** pregunto Hao

**-Así es-** dijo mientras miraba a Hao **–El amo me mando a socorrer a la princesa-**

**-Explícate-** dijo Miko que ya se había puesto de pie y miraba con verdadero odio a él

**-No puedo permitir que "basura" como tú, lastime a la princesa-** dijo Haruki mientras miraba a Miko con el mismo odio

**-Jajajaja, en algo concordamos-** dijo Hao con una sonrisa cínica

**-¡Cállate!-** gritó Miko **–Ahora, vete de aquí, esta es mi casa y Anna no necesita ayuda de ti, o ¿No sabes? ¡Ella será mi esposa!-**

**-¿Seguro?-** dijo Haruki con una mirada poco "inocente"

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** dijo Miko con algo de curiosidad al ver esa suposición

**-A que muy pronto el amo vendrá por la princesa-** respondió Haruki

**-Déjate de juegos, y dinos quien es tu amo-** dijo Anna secamente

**-Me sorprende princesa-** dijo Haruki con una sonrisa burlesca **-Mi amo es su hermano-**

**-¿Mi hermano?-** preguntó sorprendida Anna, pero con su máscara de hielo no se noto

**-Así es, su hermano es mi amo-** dijo Haruki haciendo una reverencia

**-¿Y él me impedirá casarme con Anna?-** preguntó irónicamente Miko

**-No...-** respondió secamente Haruki **-Pero tal ves él sí-** dijo apuntando a Yoh

**-¿Yo?-** dijo Yoh inocentemente

**-Me tengo que ir Princesa, si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme-** dijo Haruki mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y la besaba **–Estoy a sus servicios-**

* * *

-"Luego de eso Haruki desapareció dejando nuevas preguntas sin contestar, ¿Quién es él? ¿Él hermano de Anna es realmente el jefe de dicha orden? ¿Por que quiere a Anna? ¿Qué rayos planea el hermano de Anna? ¿Anna irá con él? ¿Anna volverá a ser una Itako? Estas preguntas volaban por la cabeza del Asakura mayor, pero de una cosa estaba 100% seguro, NADIE TOCARÍA A ANNA…"-

* * *

Continuará xD Lo prometo xD


	10. ¿Layla o Anna?

**Shaman King**  
**Capitulo 10**  
_**"¿Layla…o…Anna?"**_

* * *

**-Bueno chicos esta es la nueva casa, descansen ya que mañana volveremos a la escuela-** decía Miko mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas

**-Claro primo, bueno ¿Cuál es mi habitación?-** pregunto Horo que estaba todo sudado de haber cargado las maletas de él y las de Anna

**-La que está en frente de la mía…-** decía Miko pero Anna lo interrumpió

**-No-** respondió secamente **-Horo horo se quedará en la habitación que esta junto a la mía-**

**-Pero Anna, esa es mi habitación-**

**-No, he dicho que esa es la de Horo horo-** dijo mientras lo miraba con odio

**-Pero Anna…-** decía Miko

**-He dicho que no-**

**-Como tú quieras Anna-** de dio por vencido Miko

**-Horo ¿me ayudas con mi maleta?-** preguntó Anna que ahora miraba al aniu

**-¿Eh?-** dijo Horo pues solo los miraba mientras discutían Anna y Miko-** Perdón, si Anna te ayudo-**

**-Llévalas a mi cuarto-**

**-Clar…-** iba a decir Horo pero Miko no lo dejo

**-No, yo llevaré las maletas de Anna-** dijo tomando las maletas

**-He dicho que Horo horo las va a llevar-** dijo Anna fulminándolo con la mirada

**-Pero yo he dicho que yo las llevo-** dijo Miko algo molesto por la actitud de la rubia

**-Entonces ve y déjalas a mi cuarto-** dijo Anna con la intención de terminar la pelea **-Horo, acompáñame-**

**-Si Anna-** respondió el aniu un poco sonrojado

**-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-** preguntó algo celoso Miko

**-No te interesa-** dijo Anna mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y a su lado caminaba Horo horo

**-Claro que me interesa, todo respecto a ti me interesa, eres mi prometida-** gruño Miko

**-Ese es tu problema-** respondió Anna pero Miko le sujeto el brazo fuertemente

**-¿Quieres que te enseñe a respetarme?-** preguntó Miko al cual su cabello le tapaba los ojos

**-Esta vez no te dejaré primo-** dijo Horo horo el cual le quito la mano a Miko del brazo de la rubia

**-No te metas Horouken-** gruño Miko

**-Si me meto-** dijo Horo muy rápido **–Te recuerdo que le hice una promesa a Yoh aquel día…y pienso cumplirla-**

**-Lo sé, y lo respeto-** pronunció Miko **–Pero igual te recuerdo yo a ti que Anna es mi prometida y no la de Yoh-** decía Miko mientras se zafaba del agarre de Horo

**_-"Uy, golpe bajo hacía Horo, pero tenía razón, aunque Horo igual la tenía, el día en el que Haruki apareció casi hubo una pelea, pero gracias a Anna todo llego a un mutuo acuerdo…por ahora"-_**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Yoh mientras cojeaba hacía el sofá

**-No lo sé-** contestó Hao **-¿Anna? ¿Tú no sabes algo?**

**-No-** respondió Anna, pero ese tipo llamado Haruki le recordó a Ivan por varios motivos, primero, le llamaba igual "princesa", segundo, su "amo" parecía ser el mismo y tercero, su misión es protegerla-

_-Hao, ¿puedes oírme?- preguntó mentalmente Anna_

_-…- Hao rápidamente volteo su cabeza en dirección hacía Anna_

_-Responde- volvió a pensar Anna _

_-Sí, parece que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente- pensó Hao_

_-Bien-_

_-Pero aunque podemos hablar mentalmente aún no puedo leer tu mente-_

_-Qué mal por ti- _

_-¿En qué piensas Annita?- le preguntó Hao, pero Anna no lo alcanzó a escuchar porque alguien la tomo de los hombres y la comenzó a jalar_

**-Vamos Anna-** decía Miko mientras la jalaba

**-Suéltala-** gruño Yoh

**-No-** respondió Miko

**-Suéltala, ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte-** dijo Hao

**-¿Cómo qué no? Ella es mi prometida-** dijo Miko con cara de victoria

**-No por mucho-** dijo Yoh

**-Eso lo veremos Asakura-**

**-Me la llevare lejos, muy lejos, donde nunca nadie podrá encontrarnos-** dijo Yoh

**-Eso estará por verse, si es necesario pienso estar con Anna día y noche, estar junto a ella vigilándola de ustedes dos Asakuras, y en todo caso el que puede llevársela lejos de aquí soy yo-**

**-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-** gritó Hao

**-¡LO HARÉ SI ES NECESARIO!-**

**-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!-**

**-¡NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO!-**

**-¡Basta!-** gritó Anna con la mirada seria que la caracterizaba **-¡Basta los tres!**

**-Si señora-** dijeron Hao, Yoh y Miko

**-Dejen de pelear par de idiotas-** anunció Anna

**-Pero Annita no puedo dejar que vayas con él-** contestó Yoh

**-¡Cállate!-** grito Miko

**-Silencio-**

**-Hao-** habló la rubia mirando a Hao

**-¿Si preciosa?-** dijo Hao con su sonrisa sínica, lo que causo que Anna rolara los ojos y a Yoh le dio un tic en su ojo derecho y Miko solo lo mato, descuartizo, quemo y pisoteo a Hao en su mente

**-Vuelvan a Tokio-** dijo calmadamente Anna

**-Pero Anna…-** intentaba decir Hao

**-No te pedí tu opinión, fue una orden-** dijo la rubia con su tono serio

**-Annita no me hagas esto-** rogó Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

**-Yoh-** dijo pues noto como el shaman intentaba no dejar correr las lágrimas

**-Por favor-** pronunció el chico que ahora estaba a centímetros de ella

**-No hagas esto-** dijo ella que sentía latir su corazón muy rápido

**-Annita-** dijo él antes de abrazarla muy fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de eso, porque así era, sin Anna, sin el "sustento" de su vida, ¿Cómo viviría? Eso sería como querer vivir sin oxígeno…. ¡No se puede!

**-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-** le dijo Anna mientras correspondía el abrazo, ella sentía lo mismo que Yoh, lo amaba, y por eso ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, incluso si su felicidad iba incluida

**-¿Enserio?-** preguntó Hao

**-Si-** contestó Horo **–Nosotros nos inscribimos en su escuela-**

**-Pero que vayamos en su escuela no quiere decir que podrás acercártele cuando quieras Asakura-** gruño Miko que jalo del cuello de la camisa a Yoh, así rompiendo su abrazo con Anna

**-Eso piensas tú-** respondió Hao

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Miko

**-Que yo me comprometo personalmente a cuidar a Annita-** dijo Hao con un tono nada "inocente" en su voz

**-Como si te dejara hacer eso-** dijo Miko con cara de victoria

**-Tienes razón-** dijo Yoh en voz baja, pero todo el mundo lo escucho

**-¿Qué dijiste gusano?-** dijo Miko que ahora lo miraba

**-Que tienes razón-** dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa **–Nosotros no podremos estar cerca de Anna, pero hay alguien que si puede-**

**-¿Así? ¿Quién?-** preguntó con ironía Miko mientras miraba a la rubia

**-Él-** dijo Yoh apuntando a Horo

**-¿Yo?-** preguntó algo sonrojado el aniu

**-Si –**respondió Yoh **–Horo, amigo, prométeme que vas a cuidar a Annita-**

**-¡Esperen par de idiotas!–** Gritó Miko **–Primo, ¿estas con el enemigo?**

**-Yoh no es el enemigo…-** decía Horo algo molesto **–Eres tu**

**-…-** Todos se callaron ante tal comentario pero una risa sonó en todo el lugar

**-JAJAJAJA-**

**-¿De qué te ríes estúpido?-** pregunto la rubia con su semblante frío

**-De Horo horo-** contestó Miko

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Yoh sumamente confundido

**-Pues como yo soy el "enemigo"–** Dijo sarcásticamente **–Entonces no podrá vivir con nosotros Annita-**

**-Si él se va, yo también-** sentenció la rubia

**-No puedes hacer eso-**

**-Sí que puedo-** dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba fijamente **–Si yo lo deseo, en este mismo momento puedo romper el trato-** pues Anna no iba a permitir que su única esperanza de no estar sola con Miko se fuera

**-No puedes hacer eso, la señora Kino…-** pronunciaba Miko nervioso

**-Ella entenderá, además tendría el respaldo del jefe de la familia Asakura-**

**-Sabes muy bien que Yohmei Asakura, nunca te apoyaría-**

**-No hablaba de él-** decía Anna mientras caminaba hacía Yoh, el cual estaba en shock

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Hablaba de…-** decía mientras le tomaba la mano a Yoh **–Yoh…Yoh Asakura-**

**-¿Ese estúpido?-** preguntó Miko sarcásticamente

**-Claro, como futura Asakura, él me apoyara en todo-** decía la rubia que aún sostenía la mano del muy sonrojado que Yoh, que casi por reflejo la apretó suavemente

**-Tú no eres una Asakura-** dijo alzando la voz Miko, a lo que Yoh rápidamente contestó

**-Claro que lo es-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-** dijo Yoh muy molesto y… ¿celoso?

**-Ella es una Yamato-**

**-JAJAJAJA-** reía Hao **–Que estúpido apellido-**

**-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLENSE TODOS!–** gritó Miko

**-A mí nadie me calla-** dijo Anna

**-Es cierto, nadie calla a mi prometida-** gruño Yoh mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Anna apretándola hacía él

**-¡POR UN CARAJO, ELLA NO ES TU PROMETIDA ES MÍA!-** gritaba a todo lo que su garganta daba Miko

**-Si no te calmas, y si corres a Horo entonces el trato se romperá-** dijo Anna mientras sentía que su corazón se debilitaba, por dos razones, la primera era por el agarre de Yoh, sentía un choque eléctrico cada vez que se tocaban, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago, pero a ella desde pequeña le enseñaron a no demostrar sus emociones, y la segunda razón era que por alguna razón le dolía lastimar a Miko, y ella no sabía porque, ya que ella nunca había conocido a Miko ¿Cierto? Quizás...-

**-Anna estas helada-** le susurraba Yoh en el oído a su Annita

**-Estoy bien-**

**-Permíteme-** dijo Yoh antes de quitarse su chamarra, y ponérsela a Anna en los hombros **–Prefiero ser yo el que te preste ropa y no Miko-**

**-Pues ella no necesita de tus detalles-** respondió Miko

**-Cállate Miko-** respondió mientras Anna se ponía la chamarra de Yoh

**-Está bien, haré todo lo que tú digas para que no te vayas de mi lado-** se dio por vencido Miko Yamato

**-Así me gusta-** sonrió Anna con un toque de victoria y dulzura

**-¿Anna?-** dijo Yoh sumamente confundido

* * *

_-Yoh- decía Anna mentalmente_

_-¿Quién es? - respondió Yoh que realmente no sabía que pasaba al escuchar esa voz en su mente_

_-Tu conciencia- respondió Anna sarcásticamente_

_-¿Por qué mi conciencia suena como Annita?- pregunto realmente confundido Yoh_

_-Idiota- contestó Anna ya que la inocencia de Yoh, por no llamarla estupidez era increíble_

_-¿Annita?- preguntó Yoh_

_-Sí, soy yo Yoh-_

_-¿Por qué te puedo escuchar?-_

_-Por que estamos hablando mentalmente-_

_-Ah- respondió algo desanimado –No te vayas-_

_-¿Yoh?-_

_-No te vayas, te necesito- dijo o bueno pensó Yoh, mientras que los demás lo miraban raro ya que él no disimulaba muy bien sus gestos antes los demás_

* * *

**-¿Hermano?-** pregunto Hao algo nervioso por Yoh

* * *

_-Idiota, disimula un poco más- le dijo Anna a Yoh_

_-Lo siento Annita, es que hablar contigo me pone nervioso- respondió Yoh mientras miraba a Hao y decía_

* * *

**-Tranquilo Hao, solo pienso un poco-**

**-Pues deja de pensar estupideces-**

**-No son estupideces-** respondió algo molesto Yoh

**-¡Cállense!-** gritó Miko

**-Primo, cálmate-** dijo Horo algo perturbado por las peleas

**-Bueno, nos retiramos-** dijo Anna

**-Ann…-** Yoh iba a decir algo pero un mensaje de Anna le llegó mentalmente

* * *

_-Yoh, confía en mí, por favor-_

_-Pero Annita-_

_-Todo saldrá bien ¿no?-_

_-Sí, pero es que yo te necesito mucho- dijo de forma tierna Yoh_

_-Y yo a ti, pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos-_

_-Por ahora-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Si Annita, por ahora no podemos estar juntos, pero ya verás que encontraré la manera de estar a solas contigo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-_

_-Está bien, pero por favor déjame ir-_

_-De acuerdo pero antes…-_

* * *

**-Horo, ¿Me harías un favor?-** dijo Yoh, saliendo del trance mental

**-Mmmmm, claro-** dijo un dudoso Horo horo

**-Cuídala-** dijo con un tono de tristeza y dulzura Yoh

**-¿Qué?-** repitió Horo

**-Cuida a Anna, por mí**- dijo mientras miraba a la sonrojada rubia

**-Si-** respondió Horo mientras igual la miraba y pensó _"Se ve muy linda así"_

**-Solo será por ahora-** dijo Yoh teniendo muy en mente que Anna estaría con él-

**-Es lo que tú piensas-** le respondió Miko con tono de enojo y celos

**-Eso lo veremos-** dijo Hao

**-Esto es la guerra-** dijo Miko mientras tomaba el brazo de Anna y la guiaba hacía la salida, pues aunque era su casa, su vuelo era en una hora y ya era muy tarde así que tomo las maletas y a su "prometida" la cual tenía puesta la sudadera de Yoh

**-Ya te habías tardado-** dijo Hao cínicamente

**-Veremos quien ríe al último Hao Asakura-**

**-Ese seré yo-** dijo Hao sonriendo

**-Eso lo veremos-** dijo Miko con una media sonrisa de lado

**-Te lo apuesto Miko Yamato, esto no se quedará así-** sentencio Yoh con su cara seria

**-Adiós Anna-** dijo Hao que la miraba con nostalgia, ya que el amo del fuego la amaba

**-Adiós amo del fuego-** dijo sarcásticamente Anna mientras Miko la jalaba

**-Horo, no te olvides de la promesa-** le recordó Yoh

**-Tranquilo, la cuidaré por ti-** respondió Horo Horo

**-Gracias, de verdad te encargo mucho a mi Annita-** le dijo Yoh dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

**-Si Yoh, yo te cuido a tu Annita-** Dijo Horo pero pensó: -_"Wow ¿Por qué me dolió decir eso?... ¿Será acaso que Anna me gusta?_ Horo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación y dijo _"No, no me puede gustar la prometida de Yoh" _**-Tranquilo, yo cumplo mis promesas-**

**-Más te vale-** le dijo Hao, que leyó su mente y no le gustó nada su pensamiento

**-Ehh…Si-** dijo algo nervioso Horo horo por el comentario de Hao

* * *

**_-"Luego de eso Horo tomó sus maletas ya que Miko llevaba las de él y las de Anna, y partieron hacia el aeropuerto, subieron al avión, Anna iba junto a la ventana y antes de que Miko pudiera decir algo Anna jaló a Horo y lo sentó en el asiento junto a ella y Miko como estaba cansado no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Horo para aunque sea poder dormir unas cuantas horas durante el viaje, de Izumo a Tokio donde quizás su vida cambiaría para mal, pero ¡NO! Él no lo permitiría, primero mataría a los hermanos Asakura antes que perder a Anna, necesitaba un plan, porque era claro que Yoh tenía su propio plan, y el gran Miko Yamato no podía perder, bueno desde que nació siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso y sintió raro el no poder obtener lo que más anhelaba, ¡Sí! Eso era Anna, ya que Anna amaba a Yoh, él podía sentirlo pero él esperaba cambiarlo, apenas iban a la mitad del mes, y lo único que había logrado hasta el momento era el odio y rencor no solo por parte de los Asakuras y de Anna, sino también de Horo Horo, su primo, pero ¿que no dicen que "La sangre le es leal a la sangre"? Pero ¿entonces? No lo entendía", mientras que Anna iba viendo la vista desde la ventana, pero luego de unas horas la vista de volvió aburrida, Anna se sintió cansada y se recargo en el hombro de Horo Horo mientras lentamente le iba ganando el sueño. En cambio Horo, al sentir la cabeza de Anna en su hombro se paralizó y se quedó en shock, pero luego de unos minutos y después de sentir a Anna dormida se relajó y recargó su cabeza en la cabeza de Anna, quedando profundamente dormidos. Luego de varias horas, llegaron a Tokio, Miko llamó un taxi, el cual los llevaría a su nueva casa. Era una casa bastante amplia, y moderna. Los tres entraron a la casa y dejaron sus maletas en la entrada y solo se limitaron a observar la casa…(Anna durante todo el vuelo estuvo usando la chamarra de Yoh, incluso cuando llegó a su "nueva casa" la traía puesta-_**

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-"MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ANNA Y MIKO, EN IZUMO"-**

* * *

**-Hao-** llamó Yoh a su hermano luego de quedarse solos

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Con el reishi ¿se puede hablar mentalmente?–** preguntó seriamente Yoh

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque ya estoy harto de ser el último en enterarme de todo, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de Anna-**

**-No-**

**-¡Que!, ¿Por qué no?-** preguntó algo alterado Yoh

**-Porque eso no me toca a mí contártelo, es cosa de Anna-**

**-Está bien-** dijo Yoh no muy animado

**-Oye ¿quieres ver algo?-** pregunto muy animado Hao

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Una estupidez-**

**-Pero si es una estupidez ¿Qué caso tiene verla?-**

**-Cállate y sígueme-** dijo Hao mientras subía las escaleras de la casa de Miko

**-Espérame Hao-** gritó Yoh que empezó a correr para alcanzar a Hao

* * *

_**-"Los dos hermanos llegaron al piso de arriba y se detuvieron en una puerta"-**_

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Este es el cuarto de Miko-** dijo Hao muy animado

**-¿Y?-**

**-¡¿Cómo qué y?!-**

**-Pues sí, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-**

**-¿Tu sabías que Miko ya conocía a Anna?-** preguntó Hao mientras su rostro tomaba seriedad

**-No-** dijo Yoh seriamente

**-Pues sí, Miko y Anna se conocía de pequeños-**

**-Pero es imposible, porque si ellos eran amigos de pequeños, yo lo hubiera conocido y no me acuerdo de eso, además Anna lo hubiera mencionado-** gruño Yoh

**-Anna no vivió siempre con los Asakura-**

**-¡Claro que sí!-** dijo Yoh en un casi grito

**-No, ella llegó a los 6 años-**

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada, porque era cierto, Anna llegó a los 6 años, así que por decirlo así, ella tuvo antes una vida

**-Además, que Anna unos días antes de llegar con los Asakura, perdió la memoria-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Quieres saber todo, no?-** pregunto Hao mientras lo miraba fijamente

**-Si-**

**-Entonces ven conmigo-** dijo Hao mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba seguido de su hermano, luego de entrar busco en un cajón y sacó algo…

**-Toma-** le dijo Hao a Yoh mientras le entregaba un viejo diario

**-¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Yoh mientras sostenía el diario

**-Un diario-**

**-¿Y qué hago con esto?-**

**-Pues ¿Qué más?-** decía Hao con una gotita en su nuca **–Léelo-**

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada y abrió el diario y comenzó a leer la primera hoja

* * *

**11 de abril de 1999  
**_Mi nombre es Miko Yamato, tengo 5 años y vivo en Izumo y bueno no sé porque rayos estoy haciendo esto, pero mi madre me dio este diario y me dijo que escribiera lo que pienso y lo que no quiero contarle a los demás, así que para que no se sienta mal intento hacerlo. El día de ayer conocí a una chica muy linda su nombre era Anna, y su apellido creo que era Kyouyama, es una niña muy bonita, tiene su cabello dorado como el oro que tiene mi papá, me pregunto si su cabello es oro puro. La conocí en la escuela pero en su mirada se notaba tristeza, miedo, inseguridad y soledad, todos le temen, dicen que ella es un demonio y que es peligrosa, pero yo no lo creo así; incluso tiene un hermano mayor, creo que le lleva un año, no me agrada para nada su hermano, ya que siempre espera a Anna en la salida y se la lleva jalando, no lo sé, no me da buena espina. Me senté junto a ella pero me ignoro, no me dirigió la palabra, intente hacerla reír pero no lo logré, en fin es una chica muy bonita y mañana intentaré hablarle, creo que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos._

* * *

**-Pero…-** dijo Yoh atónito de haber leído eso **–Hao…-**

**-Sigue leyendo-** dijo Hao mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacía la cama y se recostaba

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada así que siguió leyendo eso

* * *

**13 de abril de 1999**  
_Ayer le hable a Anna y ella me contestó, me gusta mucho el sonido de su voz, es muy suave y tierna, es muy agradable, por eso no entiendo porque nadie le habla. Mamá me dijo que lo más posible es que Anna me guste, me dijo que cuando le cuento sobre Anna un brillo especial aparece en mis ojos, yo digo que esas son tonterías, solo tenemos 5 años._

**13 de abril de 1999 (en la noche)**  
_Tuve un sueño donde éramos grandes Anna y yo y nosotros estábamos casados y teníamos a un hijo, era muy lindo, pero aún no sé si me gusta Anna, es mi mejor amiga…_

**15 de abril de 1999**  
He notado que las niñas no le hacen caso a Anna, incluso la excluyen y le dicen "demonio" no sé qué significa esa palabra, pero no creo que sea nada bueno. He escuchado que varios niños planean golpearla y hacerle cosas malas. Ojalá y no le hagan nada.

**18 de abril de 1999**  
_Intento juntarme con Anna, no sé porque, pero algo en ella me llama la atención, siento muchas ganas de protegerla y no dejar que nadie le haga daño, creo que ella es bonita….¡¿Espera que?! Ella es una niña, no puedo considerarla bonita…. Bueno, solo un poco_

**25 de abril de 1999**  
_Creo que estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad por Anna…no puede ser, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque no lo admita._

**1 de mayo de 1999**  
_Hace unos días que no voy a la escuela, me suspendieron por haberme peleado, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque pude defender a Anna, sí, un niño le dio un golpe en su estómago y yo me enoje mucho, ya que Anna vomitó, hubo un sentimiento que me quemaba dentro de mí al ver a Anna llorar, y sin dudar me encime sobre Akumi, él era uno de mis mejores amigos pero NADIE absolutamente NADIE le puede pegar a Anna, y luego de habernos agarrado a golpes la directora llamó a mis papás y les dijo que estaría suspendido unos días. Mis padres no me regañaron después que les explique lo sucedido, mi padre me dijo que estuvo bien que haya defendido a Anna, que nunca se debe de golpear a las mujeres. Lo único malo es que desde hace mucho tiempo no he podido ver a Anna pero ya mañana podré verla._

**21 de julio de 1999  
**_No he tenido tiempo de escribir, todo el día estoy con Anna, desde aquel día en el que la defendí, Anna comenzó a platicar conmigo, nos llevamos mejor. Me divierto mucho, es muy bonita, me encanta hacerla reír, creo que estoy enamorado de Anna, aún no estoy seguro de eso, pero mi madre me dice que sí y que es muy bonito el amor de niños, y yo solo me sonrojo, no sé, me da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas. Pero de algo estoy seguro, mañana le diré a Anna que siento algo más que amistad por ella.._

* * *

**-Hao… ¿Qué le pasó a Miko? A los 5 años era amable y amigable… ¿Entonces?-** preguntó Yoh muy confundido

**-Sigue leyendo, ahí verás porque Miko nos guarda tanto odio-** decía Hao que se sentaba en la cama **–O mejor dicho, porque te guarda tanto odio-**

* * *

**22 de julio de 1999  
**_ODIO EL MUNDO, ODIO EL AMOR, ODIO, ODIO, TE ODIO A TI ANNA KYOUYAMA. Querido diario hoy le dije a Anna que me gustaba mucho y hasta le di una rosa, y ¿Qué hizo ella? Me dijo: esas son estupideces, y me aventó la rosa en la cara. AGGG la odio tanto, se burló en mi cara y ¿sabes lo peor? Es que por más que intento odiarla no puedo, no puedo odiarla por más que quiera, ya que…. Es definitivo, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ANNA KYOUYAMA._

**1 de octubre de 1999  
**_Han pasado muchas cosas, lo siento si no escribí antes lo que pasa es que ya no sé qué escribir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Anna, últimamente la he visto mejor, cada día que pasamos juntos ella se abre más conmigo, eso es bueno, han cambiado muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca cambiará es el gran amor que siento por Anna. Mi madre me dice que cuando sea grande podré casarme con Anna, y así tener una linda familia, eso quiero, ese es mi deseo._

* * *

**-Hao, entonces ¿Miko me odia porque Anna es mi prometida?-** preguntó Yoh algo dudoso

**-No lo sé, tu dímelo-** dijo Hao con ironía **–Sigue leyendo-**

* * *

**13 de octubre de 1999**  
_Hoy mi madre me dijo que soy un shaman, no entendí muy bien qué es eso pero me dijo que es aquella persona que une el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, es raro, pero me dijo que mis entrenamientos serán muy pronto y así yo pueda volverme un shaman poderoso. Igual menciono algo del torneo de shamanes y que será en 10 años, y para eso falta mucho tiempo, pero no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es vivir junto a Anna_

**15 de noviembre de 1999**  
_Hoy descubrí que Anna igual puede ver espíritus, somos almas gemelas, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, Anna me dijo que ella quiere vivir tranquilamente, y que si se llegara a casar sería con la persona que pueda dársela. Supe que el shaman King obtiene todo eso, así que pienso prepararme para ser el más grande y poderoso shaman que exista y así poder ser digno de mi Annita…_

**1 de diciembre  
**_Esto no me puede estar pasando querido diario, Anna está enojada conmigo, y no la culpo, hoy como fue nuestro último día de clases cada quien debía llevar un regalo y dárselo a quien quisiera, yo le lleve un pasador de una flor rosada a Anna, envuelta en una cajita blanca con un moño rosa, pero cuando llegue vi a Anna con una media coleta y en la parte de atrás llevaba un pasador en forma de corazón dorado con muchos cristales alrededor, al ver eso se me partió el corazón pero supe disimularlo y me acerque a ella preguntando de donde había sacado ese pasador y me dijo que un niño llamado Yoh Asakura se lo regalo. Me volví loco de la envidia así que sin querer empuje a Anna causando que se cayera y todos se rieran. Intente disculparme pero ella se levantó y salió corriendo, note como ella estaba llorando y durante todo el día no me hablo, de verdad lo siento Anna. No sé quién sea Yoh Asakura, pero cuando lo vea, será niño muerto, nadie… NADIE, puede acercarse a Anna sin mi permiso y mucho menos regalarle cosas, Anna es solamente mía._

* * *

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada, solamente se sonrojo violentamente y recordó que un día antes de esa fecha él estaba con su abuela en el centro y vio pasar a "según él" la niña más bonita del mundo así que la siguió pero ella se dio cuenta y lo encaró diciendo que: ¡Qué demonios haces siguiéndome!, y el solo pensó: _"Eres muy bonita"_ pero bueno Anna tenía el reishi y supo lo que pensaba, y le dijo que ella no era bonita, y que mejor se alejará, en eso llegó la abuela de Yoh, Kino, la cual había sentido el poder de Anna (ósea que tenía el reishi), y le dijo a Yoh que por que no le regalaba algo a Anna para que se acordará de él y así lo hizo, tomó de la mano a Anna y salió corriendo en dirección a un puesto de collares, dijes y pasadores, entre otras cosas. Yoh observó muy atento todos los objetos para poder escoger uno, ya que él tenía que encontrar algo PERFECTO para la niña PERFECTA que era Anna. Yoh encontró un pasador dorado en forma de corazón con muchos detalles así que sin permiso de nadie, lo tomó y sin previo aviso se lo puso en el cabello a Anna, lucía hermoso. Kino pagó el pasador y los dejó solos, Anna miraba a Yoh a la cara, los dos muchachitos estaban sonrojados, casi oscurecía y Anna solamente dijo "gracias" y se intentó ir, pero Yoh no la dejo, le dijo "¿Cómo te llamas?" y ella respondió "Anna" y él dijo "Mucho gusto Anna, yo me llamo Yoh, Yoh Asakura" ella dijo "Me tengo que ir Yoh" y así sin nada más que decir se fue corriendo

* * *

**3 de diciembre de 1999**  
_Me siento muy cansado, todos los días mí mamá me ha puesto entrenamientos muy duros, para agrandar mi poder, es muy cansado, no siento mi cuerpo. Le he dicho a Anna que si ella quiere puede entrenar conmigo y así pasar tiempo juntos, pero me ha dicho que no puede, que sus padres la regañaran mucho y le pegaran. Anna me ha contado que sus papás le pegan, no puedo creer, como le pueden pegar. Le he prometido que cuando me convierta en el shaman King, la sacaré de ahí y viviremos tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, ella me contesta cosas como: que tonterías dices, ojala, eso espero. Pero yo ya lo decidí, Anna es para mí, así que lucharé por ella cueste lo que cueste._

**31 de diciembre de 1999**  
_No he visto a Anna, me preocupa mucho, me he decidido a ir a verla a su casa…_

**15 de febrero de 2000**  
_Soy Miko Yamato, tengo 6 años, soy un shaman prodigio, vivo en Izumo, mi objetivo es ser el shaman King para ser el shaman más poderoso del mundo y así vivir sin preocupaciones solo. Mis padres me han dicho que tengo una prometida, su nombre es Kya, tiene 5 años, me han dicho que cuando cumplamos 16 años nos casaremos y seremos felices, y así tendremos muchos hijos, eso espero, de verdad espero poder ser feliz…_

* * *

**-No lo entiendo Hao-** dijo Yoh mirando a Hao

**-¿Qué no entiendes?-**

**-¿Qué sucedió ese día? –**

**-¿Qué día?-** preguntó Hao mintiendo, ya que él ya sabía a lo que se refería Yoh

**-Ya sabes, aquí dice que Miko no había visto a Anna, y que la iría a buscar a su casa, y luego de bastante tiempo dice que tiene prometida y que espera ser feliz, ¿Qué sucedió?-**

**-Todo lo explica en el diario, sigue leyendo-** dijo Hao de forma inmutable

**-…-** Yoh no dijo nada y siguió leyendo

* * *

**1 de marzo de 2000  
**_No puedo dejar de pensar en Anna, desde aquel día, mi corazón se llenó de odio y rencor, me decepcione. Pero aunque ella ya no esté aquí conmigo, cumpliré la promesa que le hice, aunque ella ya no me recuerde. Sí, ella ha perdido la memoria, y se ha olvidado de quien soy…_

* * *

**-¡QUE!-** gritó Yoh al leer eso último **– ¡¿Cómo que Anna perdió la memoria?! , explícate Hao-**

**-Así es, todo fue un accidente, Anna estaba corriendo tras un espíritu y al intentar atraparlo, se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza, pero en realidad ella no resbaló, ya que Anna desde pequña fue muy ágil como lo es ahora, sino que su hermano le puso el pie ocasionando que ella resbalará,sus padres se preocuparon, pero no porque la quisieran, si no que pensaban que si Anna moría, todos los culparían y los llevarían a la cárcel-**

**-Entonces…-** decía Yoh

**-Entonces, la llevaron al hospital, y ahí les dijeron que Anna había perdido la memoria y a causa de esto sus poderes se incrementaron con una fuerza inimaginable, digamos que a los 6 años Anna tenía o bueno más bien tiene el mismo nivel que tengo yo-** decía Hao mientras recordaba todo con un poco de nostalgia

**-Hao, y ¿tu como sabes eso?-**

**-Estás hablando del gran y poderoso Hao Asakura-** decía Hao mientras lo miraba superiormente

**-Hablo enserio Hao-**

**-Pues mira Yoh, para ese entonces yo viajaba por el mundo reuniendo shamanes poderosos, y percibí el furyoku de Anna así que decidí quedarme unos días y pude observar todo-**

**-Entonces si te importa Anna-** sugirió Yoh

**-Claro que me importa Anna-** dijo Hao sonrojado **–Sería una excelente aliada, pero yo no quiero eso de ella. Yo la quiero para mí, no para ser mi aliada-**

**-Tal vez-** dijo Yoh **–Pero ella se casará conmigo**

**-Eso lo veremos Yoh-** dijo Hao con gracia

**–Por cierto, ¿Cómo obtuviste el perdón de los abuelos?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Pues fue algo difícil, que después te contaré-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Bueno vámonos-** dijo Hao mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba

**-Está bien-** pronunció Yoh mientras sostenía el diario

**-¿Te llevarás el diario?-** preguntó Hao

**-Sí, aún no lo acabo-**

**-Bueno, entonces vámonos-**

**-Está bien, pero…-**

**-¿Ahora qué?-**

**-Si ya no eres malo, significa que ya no quieres destruir a los humanos ¿Verdad?-** preguntó Yoh

**-Exacto, pero aún pienso que son muy diminutos-**

**-¿Entonces qué quieres?-**

**-A ella-**

**-Te refieres a Anna-** gruño Yoh

**-Si-**

**-Sabes que no podrás obtenerla, ella es mía-** pronunció Yoh muy celoso

**-Hermanito, Anna siempre estuvo destinada para mí, además de que soy el mayor, digamos que yo solo te permití ser feliz, pero ahora que he vuelto la quiero devuelta-**

**-No te dejaré-**

**-Eso lo veremos hermanito-**

**-Te lo aseguro Hao-**

**-¿Quieres luchar?-** pronunciaba Hao quien estaba saliendo de aquella casa junto a su hermano

**-Ya te derrote una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo-** dijo Yoh quien se encontraba junto a su hermano afuera de la casa y caminaban por la calle

**-No lo creo, ahora no está tu querida Annita-** dijo Hao en forma de burla

**-Pero si en mi corazón-**

* * *

**-Que hermosa familia, me dan asco-** pronunció una chica de cabellera roja

**-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó Yoh

**-Me llamo Pamela-**

**-Muy bien muñeca, ¿Quieres ayuda del gran y poderoso Hao Asakura?-** pronunció Hao con un tono coqueto

**-Me das asco-** dijo ella

**-¿Qué quieres?-** dijo Yoh mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido

**-Por ahora…nada, solo quisiera preguntarles algo-**

**-Claro preciosa, dime-** decía Hao mientras la miraba con un toque serio

**-¿Dónde está su princesa?-**

**-Así que tú también-** dijo Hao

**-Se equivoca, yo solo quisiera aconsejarles que no dejen sola a la princesa Layla, ella es muy débil y puede que alguien la mate accidentalmente-** dijo ella con burla

**-¿Layla?-** pregunto Yoh

**-Así es-**

**-Se llama Anna-** gruño Hao

**-¿Seguros? Yo oí que su nombre real era Layla-** decía Pamela mientras miraba a Hao

**-Pues te equivocas, su nombre es Anna-** decía Yoh casi escupiendo las palabras

**-Como sea, de igual forma morirá-** contestó Pamela con una sonrisa burlona

**-Déjate de juegos-** gruño Yoh

**-Tranquilo, solo les sugería que la princesa Layla no es tan fuerte como parece-**

**-Lo dice quien esta temblando ante mí-** dijo Hao

**-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó Pamela

**-Así es, tú tienes miedo...miedo por mí-**

**-Eso…Eso no es verdad-** decía Pamela mientras estaba con los ojos bien abiertos

**-Es por eso que odias a Anna, la odias porque ella tiene mi afecto, y el de Yoh-** suponía Hao **-Y tu querida no tienes a nadie que te protega-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** gritaba Pamela con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Hao, no sigas-** decía Yoh él cual sentía como el nivel de furyoku de Pamela aumentaba muy rápido

**-Ella es bonita, fuerte, valiente, ella es lo que tú quisieras ser, además que todos la quieren y tu amo la quiere consigo-**

**-Mi amo es su hermano, ¿Por que habría de estar celosa de ella? Ellos no pueden estar juntos, son familia-**

**-¿Segura? o ¿Eso es lo que tu amo quiere que creas?-** preguntaba Hao con ironía

**-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS!-** GRITABA PAMELA

**-Hao, es suficiente-** decía Yoh algo asustado por la reacción de Pamela

**-Preciosa, Anna te supera en TODO-** decía Hao

-¡CÁLLATE O TE MATARÉ!- Gritaba a todo lo que daba Pamela

**-Por favor, solo espera y verás-** pronunció Hao que sacaba una llama de su mano

**-¡Exacto!-** gritó Pamela **–Solo esperen y verán, la primera pieza ya ha sido movida-**

**-¡¿Qué rayos dices?!-** dijo Hao

**-Que en el ajedrez, no es recomendable dejar a la reina sola…-** decía Pamela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **–Porque se la pueden comer-**

**-Si tocas a Anna te juro que…-** decía Hao pero Pamela lo interrumpió

**-Deberías calmarte, yo no la tocaré…-** decía Pamela con una sonrisa irónica**-…Por ahora, pero tal vez nuestro amo tenga otra cosa que decir… quien sabe, tal vez muy pronto la princesa Layla esté con el amo...o quizás muerta-**

**-Eso crees tú-** dijo Yoh con cara de pocos amigos

**-Nos vemos Asakuras-** decía Pamela antes de irse, pero se detuvo y miró a Hao **–Casi lo olvido, mi amo me dio esto para ti-**

**-Dámelo-** dijo Hao, arrebatándole el papel de las manos a Pamela

**-Adiós, precioso-** dijo Pamela para luego desaparecer

**-¿Hao, que rayos fue eso?-** decía Yoh muy alterado

**-No lo sé, pero su furyoku es extraño, igual que el de esos dos chicos-**

**-Te refieres a Ivan y Haruki-** contestó Yoh

**-Si, a los tres intente leerles las mentes pero no pude, tienen una barrera parecida a la de Anna-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque su poder es oscuro-** confirmaba Hao

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si Yoh, su poder ha sido tentado por la oscuridad-**

**-Ah-** decía Yoh, el cual estaba muy confundido **-Como sea, ¿Qué dice esa hoja?**

**-No lo sé-** decía Hao, pero luego comenzó a leerlo-

* * *

-"El mensaje estaba escrito con una caligrafía realmente hermosa, parecía antigua, pero eso no importaba, importaba el mensaje, y esto es lo que decía:"-

_Hao é curiosa vida você não acha? Há 500 anos não poderia ter Layla, minha esposa, nem torná-lo meu, porque você deu a mim os mortos e hisiste a sua. E agora, os dois que estão de volta, e quando o tempo está bom, o torneio dos xamãs será retomada, mas eu não me importo com o mínimo. Agora tenho reencarnada como o irmão mais velho de Layla, curiosidade, ela não poderia ser com amor ao meu lado, e não agora, mas se você pode ser comigo, ser meu apoio para a guerra_

* * *

**-Hao, ¿Qué dice?-** preguntó Yoh, mientras miraba la hoja

**-Está en portugués-** respondió Hao, luego de leer el mensaje su rostro se tornó serio

**-Oh, ¿y qué dice?-** preguntó inocentemente Yoh

**-Malas noticias-** decía Hao con el rostro sumamente serio **-Conozco al hermano de Anna-**

**-¡¿ENCERIO?! ¿De donde?-** preguntaba ansioso Yoh

**-De hace 500 años-** prenunciaba Hao mientras caminaba lejos junto a Yoh

**-¿Quien fue él?-** preguntaba, o más bien gritaba ya que Hao estaba bastante lejos

**-El pasado esposo de Anna-** respondía Hao en voz baja la cual no escucho Yoh

**-¿Qué busca?-** preguntó Yoh, al no haber escuchado la respuesta de Hao

**-Venganza…-** fue lo último que pronunció Hao mientras se montaba en el espíritu de fuego y recogía a su hermano, mientras se dirigían a Tokio.

* * *

**-Mi señor-** pronunciaba Pamela mientras hacía una reverencia-

**-¿Qué pasa?-** respondía el sujeto que estaba parado junto a la ventana observando aquel paisaje tan calmado

**-He cumplido mi misión-** decía Pamela mientras lo miraba

**-¿Le entregaste mi recado a Hao?-** preguntaba el "amo" mientras miraba detenidamente a Pamela

**-Si mi señor, he hecho todo lo que usted me ha pedido-**

**-Bien, ahora solo debemos esperar, puedes irte**

**-Como usted ordene-** decía Pamela mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacía la puerta

**-Pamela-** decía Hiroto mientras estaba de espaldas

**-¿Si amo?-** preguntaba ansiosa Pamela

**-Para la próxima, contrólate, no dejes que te manipulen, Hao es muy listo y sabe cómo llegar a los límites de cualquiera-** decía mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro **-Vete-**

**_-"Pamela salió del cuarto oscuro, alumbrado solo por unas cuantas velas, y la luz de la ventana que entraba. Hiroto, era el amo de esa orden, ¿Y que buscaba? Simple…"-_**

-**Muy pronto, volverás a mí…..._Layla-_**

* * *

El mensaje decía:

Hao  
¿Es curiosa la vida no crees? hace 500 años no pude tener a Layla como mi mujer, ni hacerla mía, porque tú me la quitaste y la hisiste tuya. Y ahora los dos hemos vuelto y en buen tiempo, el torneo de shamanes se reanudará, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ahora he reencarnado como el hermano mayor de Layla, curioso, ella no pudo estar a mí lado amorosamente, y ahora tampoco, pero sí puede estar conmigo, ser mi apoyo en la guerra.  
Y ahora las cosas han cambiado, tú no me quitarás a Layla, ella será mía...

Nos veremos las caras muy pronto...Hao

* * *

Les agradesco el haber leído este fic, aun me faltan muchos capítulos por subir, y perdón por mi retraso, lo que pasa es que apenas voy a entrar a la preparatoria, y pues ya saben, los cursos, la inscripción, Equis, ya saben todo ese rollo xD.

Les prometo actualizar antes.  
Por lo pronto, me despido de ustedes con un coordial saludo y hasta la próxima :)


	11. Descubriendo verdades

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 11**  
****"Descubriendo verdades"**

* * *

**15 de marzo de 2004**  
_He progresado bastante en mi entrenamiento como shaman, diría yo que soy el mejor shaman del todo el mundo. Tengo 10 años. Hace varios años que no he escrito pero no fue por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de inspiración. Hace mucho que no he visto a Anna, la pienso cada minuto de mi vida, cada segundo de mi existencia. Pero ya el torneo de shamanes será muy pronto, en unos 5 años y así podré volver a ganarme a Anna….mi Anna. Aunque he hablado con mis padres sobre Kya mi prometida, ellos me dicen que debo cuidarla, pero, sinceramente me da igual lo que ella haga… a mí, solo me importa una….Anna._

**18 de marzo de 2004  
**_Tal vez pueda secuestrar a Anna… ¿Qué cosas digo? Querido diario he intentado idear varias formas de traer de vuelta a Anna conmigo y todas resultarían si no fuera por alguien…Yoh Asakura. Él es igual un prodigioso shaman, incluso agregaría que pudiera ser más fuerte que yo, lo sé, porque he estado espiando su casa y veo los entrenamientos que él hace, y lo peor es que veo la manera en la que Yoh mira a Anna, son ojos llenos de dulzura, amor, y sobre todo compresión. Yoh va a la escuela conmigo, he corrido el rumor que él es un demonio, y todos lo molestan pero eso solo causó que Yoh y Anna se volvieran más unidos, Anna no va en mi escuela por alguna razón, pero un día seguí a Yoh y vi que fue a recoger a Anna a su escuela, y ella le sonrió… ¡LE SONRIÓ! Anna tomó de la mano a Yoh y él solo se sonrojó, sé que Yoh siente algo por Anna pero Anna no, ella no puede, ella es mía..._

_**11 de abril de 2004**__  
Querido diario, ya no soporto ver a Yoh Asakura en mí escuela… me cae muy mal, con su sonrisa despreocupada, y sin ninguna preocupación, y eso que toda la escuela lo ignora y lo molesta, él nunca se enoja, he pensado que él es un imbécil. Pero ese imbécil no puede quitarme a mí Anna._

_**13 de mayo de 2004**__  
Mi padre ha muerto y yo…_

* * *

**-¿Sigues leyendo esa basura?-** preguntaba Hao mientras entraba a la habitación interrumpiendo la lectura de Yoh

**-Sí, es la única forma de saber que sucede con Anna-** decía Yoh con el ceño fruncido mientras quitaba su vista del diario y la dirigía a su hermana mientras lo miraba desde su futón

**-Deberías olvidar eso, ¿o piensas seguir viviendo en el pasado**?- preguntaba Hao mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana

**-No, pero si no conozco el pasado de Anna ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar en el presente?-**

**-Simple-**

**-¿Me dirás?-**

**-Solo apóyala y no hagas preguntas sobre su pasado, porque eso es lo que es, pasado-**

**-No lo entiendo-**

**-Entonces eres un idiota-**

**-Jijiji-** soltaba su risita Yoh, pero luego su cara se tornó seria **-Hao, ¿Quién es Grimm?-**

**-Nadie-** decía Hao mientras lo miraba con ¿nostalgia?

**-Mientes-**

**-¿Y si así fuera qué?-**

**-Dime la verdad-**

**-Mejor dime quien piensas que es-** decía Hao en tono divertido

**-Pues por lo poco que sé-** decía Yoh con la cara seria, pero luego se tornó más suave **–Grimm fue un amigo tuyo, y algo de Anna en otra vida, pero no sé porque razón te odia y quiere vengarse de ti y de Anna, pero tú ni yo lo dejaremos hacer eso, mmm ¿Qué más?, y bueno, Grimm en esta vida es el hermano mayor de Anna**-

**-De estúpido solo tienes la cara Yoh-** decía Hao muy impresionado por la deducción de su "pequeño" hermano

**-Entonces es cierto-**

**-Así es-**

**-¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?**

**-…-** Hao no dijo nada, ya que no quería decir TODA la verdad

**-Ocultas otra cosa ¿verdad?-** preguntaba Yoh, seguro de sí mismo

**-Deja de hacer suposiciones estúpidas- **decía Hao ya que realmente no quería hablar de ello ya que aún que fue hace 500 años, aún le dolía recordarlo

**-Deja de mentirme-**

**-¿De verdad lo quieres saber todo?- **dijo Hao dándose por vencido

**-Si-**

**-Está bien-** decía Hao mientras se paraba y miraba de frente a Yoh

**-Solo dime-**

**-Yo tuve algo que ver con Anna-**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba algo aturdido Yoh

**-Si-**

**-¿Anna me traicionó contigo?-** preguntaba Yoh

**-Idiota**\- decía Hao mientras una gotita aparecía en la cabeza de Hao **–En esta vida no, fue hace 500 años, cuando Anna y yo….bueno, en ese tiempo se llamaba Layla-**

**-Cuéntame-** decía Yoh mientras cerraba el diario, lo ponía a un lado y escuchaba atento a su hermano

**-Bueno- **decía Hao mientras suspiraba** –Hace 500 años mi objetivo era ser shaman King, y lo logré, solo que 8 años antes de poder serlo, había conocido a Grimm, era, bueno se podría decir que fue mi mejor amigo. Solo que él igual quería ser shaman King así que por la rivalidad nos distanciamos, aparte de que él se fue un tiempo a México, y cuando lo volví a ver venía con Layla. Layla era la mujer perfecta, era rubia, ojos ámbar, labios rojizos, piel blanca y suave como porcelana, fría, calculadora, ágil y todo lo que es Anna, solo que Layla era en esa vida aún más poderosa que lo que ahora es Anna…solo tenía un defecto…-**

**-¿Cuál? –**Preguntó Yoh

**-Que Layla no era feliz…- **decía Hao con una mirada llena de pura tristeza** –En su mirada se notaba la soledad y sobre todo la tristeza, tenía una mirada igual a la mía. Al principio no entendía cómo es que no podía leerle la mente, ya que intenté muchas veces, hasta que una noche mientras cenábamos todos, Grimm dijo que Layla poseía el mismo poder que yo….el reishi…entonces entendí todo. Lo único que me faltaba aclarar fue el por qué Layla estaba con él, si a leguas se notaba que no era feliz. Esa duda me mantuvo en suspenso por 3 años hasta que la propia Layla me contesto…-**

**-¿Layla? ¿Ósea Anna no? ¿Qué te dijo?-**

**-Recuerdo esa noche, como la mejor que tuve….- **decía Hao con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia mientras recordaba su pasado

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_-Era una noche fría, a lo lejos estaba el mar, que por alguna razón estaba muy inquieto. La luna estaba en su mejor resplandor, todo estaba tranquilo, pero ahí en unas rocas que estaban encima del agua estaba una chica rubia, con un vestido blanco, blanco como la espuma del mar, le quedaba muy bien debo decir, todo era hermoso, su piel, el vestido, su discreto pero elegante maquillaje, solo que en sus ojos color ámbar no había felicidad, ni una pizca de alegría…-_

**-¿Por qué estás tan sola?-** preguntó Hao mientras se acercaba a ella

**-…-** Ella solo callaba

**-¿No piensas hablarme?-**

**-…-**

**-¿Por qué no me respondes?-** pregunto con mucha dulzura Hao

**-¿Qué quieres?-** al fin contestó Layla

**-Nada…-** decía Hao mientras se acercaba a ella **-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?-**

**-Pues aquí se puede ver mejor la luna-** decía ella sin mirar a Hao

**-Es cierto-** decía Hao mientras volteaba a ver la luna **-Es hermosa…-**

**-Sí- **reafirmó Layla **-¿Tú porque estas solo?-**

**-Pues verás que no tengo a nadie a mí lado que me haga compañía…-** contestaba Hao mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Entonces estas igual de solo que yo-** dijo Layla sin pensar lo que dijo

**-Tú no estás sola, tienes a Grimm-** dijo Hao mientras se sentaba junto a ella

**-Claro…-** decía ella sin mucho ánimo

**-Si no eres feliz con él…... ¿Por qué estas a su lado?-** preguntaba Hao

**-Porque eso es lo correcto-** dijo ella sin mutarse de su lugar

**-¿Lo correcto para quién?- **preguntaba Hao algo enojado

**-Para todos…-** decía Layla que luego de eso volteo a verlo y siguió hablando **–Tú no lo entenderías-**

**-¿Así? ¿Por qué?- **preguntó irónicamente

**-Porque siempre has hecho lo que tú has deseado…-** decía ella **–Y sin embargo no te detienes a pensar en los demás, solo piensas en ti-**

**-¿Y tú sí?-** preguntó algo enojado Hao

**-Sí, es por eso que estoy con Grimm-** contestó Layla

**-No lo entiendo-** respondió Hao sinceramente

**-Entonces….-** decía Layla mientras se acercaba a su cara y decía **–Eres un imbécil-**

**-No le puedes decir así a tu shaman King-** respondió Hao con prepotencia

**-Tú no eres el shaman King-** respondió Layla secamente

**-Por ahora no….-** decía Hao **–Pero pronto lo seré-**

**-Sí eso pasa, iré contigo- **soltó Layla sin ningún sentimiento

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Hao en casi un grito

**-Sí, he notado que te gusto y….-** decía Layla mientras se acerca peligrosamente a él **–Quizás…quizás igual me gustes-**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-** preguntó algo atónito

**-Se ve en tu mirada-** respondió algo divertida Layla al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hao **–Además te olvidas que puedo leer la mente-**

_-¡Layla! ¿Dónde estás?-_ se escuchaba a lo lejos aquéllas palabras dichas por un preocupado Grimm

**-Es hora de irme-** dijo Layla mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su vestido que estaba lleno de arena

**-Sí-** respondió Hao igual poniéndose de pie

**-Fue un placer futuro shaman King-** decía ella mientras hacía una reverencia irónicamente

**-Que graciosa-** decía Hao mientras se le ocurría una idea **–Así no se despide del rey…-**

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó ella algo sorprendida

**-Es así…-** dijo antes de besarla y sujetarla con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, esperó una cachetada pero en cambio Layla correspondió muy bien al beso de él, dejándolo algo atónito pero eso no dejó que ese beso dejará de ser apasionado y dulce. Estuvieron así hasta que la naturaleza les aconsejó detenerse

**-Nos vemos luego…-** decía Layla mientras le sonreía y se daba la vuelta para ir con Grimm pero algo la hizo detenerse

**-Entonces es una promesa-** dijo Hao mirándola

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Layla

**-Sí, en cuanto me vuelva el shaman King, te sacaré de ahí y nos casaremos-** decía Hao con cara de enamorado

**-Sabes que Grimm será el shaman King-** dijo Layla **–Además, ya estoy casada con Grimm-**

**-No, yo seré el shaman King…-**decía Hao mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su mejilla **-…por ti, a mí no me importa que ya estés casada-**

**-…- **Layla no dijo nada solo le sonrió de la manera más sincera posible y se alejó de él encontrándose con su esposo-

_-Layla ¿Dónde estabas?-_ se escuchaba a lo lejos

-_Por allá_\- respondía secamente ella

_-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí-_ dijo él antes de perderse su voz

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Después de eso, todas las noches Layla y yo nos veíamos a las 12:00 en punto, conversábamos sobre qué haríamos después de que me convirtiera en shaman King, ella me contaba que…- **decía Hao mientras aparecía una gotita en su cabeza** –quería muchos lujos y una vida tranquila, justo como Anna, todo fue muy bien hasta que…- **se detuvo Hao

**-¿Hasta que, qué?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Hasta que un día encontré a Layla llorando en la playa, así que le pregunte qué había sucedido y me dijo que un esclavo de Grimm le había contado que ella y yo teníamos una relación a sus espaldas, y él se había desquitado con ella golpeándola salvajemente y sin piedad alguna, yo la consolé y….- **decía Hao mientras se sonrojaba** –bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor… porque no fue simple sexo, fue más que eso…-**

**-Y ¿Luego?-**

**-Luego de eso, hablé con Layla y le dije que no volviera con Grimm, que yo la podría cuidar y que sería feliz…-** dijo Hao con cierta tristeza

**-Pero...- **decía Yoh

**-Pero ella no quiso, dijo que antes de ir con él tenía que ser el shaman King-**

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada ya que no entendió lo último

* * *

**-Pero, yo sí logré ser el shaman King, pero antes de que pudiera tomar a Layla, Grimm la asesinó, él se aseguró que Layla y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos. Grimm tomó precauciones, él se encargó que yo no pudiera traer a Layla de vuelta, usó una técnica especial….**\- dijo Hao mientras una rebelde lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo **–así que yo lo asesine….-**

**-Es por eso que proteges a Anna- **respondió Yoh

**-Sí, Anna es la reencarnación de Layla**…- decía Hao mientras una sonrisa era formada por sus labios

**-Entonces Grimm te odia por haberle quitado el amor de Anna ¿no?- **preguntaba Yoh pero luego corrigió **–bueno, el de Layla-**

**-No Yoh, uno no te puede quitar lo que nunca fue tuyo- **explicaba Hao** –Layla no lo quería a él, así que él nunca tuvo el cariño de ella, ósea que yo nunca le quite nada-**

_-Pero Anna sí me quiere a mí, Anna sí es mía, y no dejaré que me la quiten-_pensaba Yoh

**-¿Entonces quiere venganza?- **preguntó Yoh, mientras ataba los cabos sueltos

**-Sí, solo que ahora se siente enojado y frustrado-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque no puede tener a Anna a su lado, ni casarse con ella-**

**-¿Por qué no?- **decía Yoh

**-Porque en esta vida es su hermano, y aunque él sea malvado es muy tradicionalista así que no puede obligarla a ser su esposa, pero lo que si puede es obligarla a ser su aliada-**

**-Pero no lo dejaremos- **respondió Yoh

**-Obvio que no- **contestó Hao

**-Y bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?-** preguntó Yoh a su hermano mientras que éste sonreía irónicamente

* * *

_**MIENTRAS CON ANNA Y HORO HORO**_

* * *

**-¿Para qué querías salir?-** pregunto él

**-Pues no quería estar en esa casa-** decía ella **–Pero si quieres puedes largarte-**

**-No-** respondió Horo Horo mientras pensaba _"Me gusta estar a tu lado"_

**-Borra eso de tu cabeza- **dijo ella secamente

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Horo algo confundido

**-Pues eso imbécil….- **decía ella** –Deja de pensar así-**

**-No entiendo Anna…- **decía Horo realmente confundido

**-Quizás entiendas que soy la prometida de Yoh…. TÚ amigo, no debes de pensar en mí en esa forma- **dijo Anna sin ningún resentimiento

**-No eres la prometida de Yoh- **dijo Horo excusándose, ya que ahora ya sabía a lo que la rubia se refería

**-Pero sí la de Miko, y es peor, él es tu primo…- **dijo ella deteniéndose

**-¿Cómo sabes que pienso así? Digo, ya no eres una Itako- **preguntó tímidamente él

**-Se nota en tus ojos- **soltó Anna

**-Lo siento- **repuso él

**-Solo….- **decía ella mientras se aleja de él** –mantén tu distancia conmigo-**

**-Lo siento Anna-** repitió él, aunque ya era tarde, ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder escucharlo

* * *

_**-"Horo horo se sentó un una banca que estaba ahí en el parque, tenía que pensar, pensar en sus acciones y sobre todo en sus sentimientos"-**_

* * *

_-No me puede gustar Anna-_ se reprochaba mentalmente Horo

_-Es la prometida de mi amigo Yoh…..-_ decía interiormente pero empezó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, en forma negativa y diciendo _–Ya no lo es, y Anna no quiere a Miko…quizás…yo…..pueda….-_

**-¡QUÉ MIERDA DIGO!-** Gritó Horo horo sin darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar público xD

* * *

_**MIENTRAS CON ANNA**_

* * *

**-Ese imbécil-** decía Anna con repudio mientras caminaba por la calle **-¡Maldito bastardo!-**

* * *

**-Vaya boquita….- **decía una voz masculina detrás suya **–Yo no te recuerdo tan vulgar-**

**-¿Quién eres tú?- **preguntó Anna volteándose violentamente

**-Que tristeza….me has herido**\- dijo aquélla voz masculina con ironía mientras apretaba su pecho con ambas manos justo donde está su corazón para luego volver a sonreír **–Que triste que la pequeña Layla no recuerde a su propio hermano-**

**-Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte- **soltó Anna abruptamente

**-Yo no diría lo mismo- **decía él mientras se acercaba** –Ya me conocías, solo que no me recuerdas-**

**-¿Qué dices?- **preguntó Anna secamente

**-¡Oh! Vaya, ¿así que nadie te lo ha dicho?- **preguntaba irónicamente Grimm

**-¿Decirme qué?- **preguntaba Anna

**-Pregúntaselo a Hao…- **decía Grimm pero luego dijo** -…o espera, el pequeño Miko no te deja acercártele…..vaya niño…..desde pequeño te defendía-**

**-¿Desde pequeño?- **preguntaba confundida Anna

**-¡VAYA! Ese anciana no te ha contado la verdad, ¿o sí?- **decía Irónicamente Grimm

**-Déjate de rodeos y suéltalo todo- **dijo Anna secamente

**-Mmmmmm….- **decía Grimm** –No, aún no es tiempo mi querida Layla-**

**-Me llamo Anna-**

**-Tal vez- **dijo Grimm

**-Entonces ¡Deja de decirme Layla!-**

**-Tú no decides eso-**

**-Claro que sí-**

**-No "hermanita"- **dijo Grimm con cierto sarcasmo en "hermanita"

**-Yo no soy tu hermana-**

**-Yo no hablaría así, bueno, al menos deberías de saber la verdad primero, y luego veremos si opinas lo mismo- **dijo Grimm mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar

**-¡NO TE VAYAS!-** gritó Anna, lo cual causó que Grimm se detuviera, pero aún seguía de espaldas **–Cuéntame la verdad-**

**-Aún no es tiempo Layla…- **decía Grimm mientras volvía a su caminata lejos de Anna** -…Aún no es tiempo…-**

**-Imbécil-**

**-Aunque….- **decía Grimm mientras se detenía** –Si quieres saber la verdad sígueme-**

**-…- **Anna no lo pensó demasiado, ya que quería saber toda la verdad al costo que fuera…pero quizás ese fue su peor error. Anna siguió a Grimm mientras él sonreía de forma escalofriante.

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON HORO HORO**

* * *

**-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de esa loca? – **decía Horo horo en un susurro

**-Creo que soy un masoquista- **decía Horo horo con cascaditas en sus ojos

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH Y HAO**_

* * *

**-¡¿Estás loco?!–** gritaba Yoh

**-No**\- respondía seriamente Hao **–En realidad es muy fácil, ya te lo explique muchas veces-**

**-Pero aún no lo entiendo- **repetía Yoh algo aturdido

**-Idiota- **

**-Jijiji-**

**-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-** decía Hao mientras extendía su mano hacía Yoh

**-….-** Yoh calló un momento y pensó ¿Hacerle eso a Anna? Pero, era por su bien así que… **-Esta bien Hao, acepto-** contestó mientras apretaba su mano con la de Hao

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA Y GRIMM**_

* * *

**-Pasa-** decía Grimm mientras dejaba pasar a Anna a un castillo

**-…-** Anna no dijo nada y pasó al interior de la habitación que parecía ser una pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar

* * *

_**-"Luego de haber tenido esa "platica de hermanos" Grimm y Layla, digo Anna, fueron al castillo de él para poder contarle toda la verdad, pero obviamente solo iba a decirle lo que le convenía a Grimm"-**_

* * *

**-¿Quieres un poco de té?-** decía con cierto tono de ironía y crueldad mientras sostenía una tetera

**-Déjate de estupideces y cuéntame la verdad**\- respondió Anna, dicen que los Asakuras van sin rodeos y Anna no era la excepción

**-Bueno...-** decía Grimm mientras bajaba la tetera y tomaba asiento, la miró y dijo **–Dime lo que recuerdes-**

**-No recuerdo nada-**

**-¿Nada de tú pasado?-**

**-Solo recuerdo cuando llegué a la mansión Asakura-**

**-Pues verás Layla…- **decía él** –Tú no recuerdas nada porque….- **decía Grimm pero uno de sus aliados lo interrumpió

* * *

**-Señor-**

**-Jack, ¿Qué quieres?- **preguntó sumamente molesto

**-Lo siento interrumpirlo pero tenemos un problema-**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Un problema tan serio como para interrumpirme cuando hablo con mi hermana?- **preguntó irónicamente Grimm

**-La princesa Layla…- **decía en un susurro su aliado** –Cuanto lo siento princesa-**

**-Retírate Jack- **dijo Grimm realmente molesto** –En un momento voy-**

**-Sí mi señor, fue un placer princesa- **dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego salió de la habitación

**-Discúlpame Layla- **decía Grimm mientras se ponía de pie y gritaba **-¡BON!-**

**-¿Me llamaba señor?-** decía Bon, un aliado de Grimm, apuesto, alto, cabello color miel y unos ojos ¿"lilas"?

**-Sí-** respondió Grimm **–Ahora vuelvo, mientras tanto cuida a Layla, todo lo que quiera se lo das-**

**-Sí mi señor-**

**-No me tardo hermana- **dijo Grimm para luego poder salir de la habitación

**-¿Se le ofrece algo princesa?-**

**-Sí, deja de llamarme princesa-**

**-Lo siento mucho, señorita Layla-** respondía Bon sumamente apenado

**-Me llamo Anna-**

**-¿Disculpe?-** preguntaba el aturdido aliado

**-Sí, mi nombre es Anna, Anna Kyouyama-**

**-Pero señorita, el amo dijo que usted se llamaba Layla y que cuando viniera habría que complacerla en todo-**

**-Pues no es así-**

**-Lo siento mucho, todos estábamos muy emocionados por conocerla señorita Anna-** decía Bon mientras agachaba la cabeza

**-¿Enserio? ¿Todos querían….cono...cerme?-** preguntaba algo sorprendida Anna

**-Así es señorita Anna- **decía Bon** – ¿Lo dudaba? Usted es la hermana de nuestro amo Grimm, es lógico que nosotros la querremos igual-**

**-Bueno, gracias- **decía Anna algo aturdida** –Debo irme-**

**-No señorita Anna- **dijo Bon rápidamente** –El amo Grimm no ha de tardar-**

**-Lo siento, pero debo irme, ya es demasiado tarde- **decía ella mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar

**-Pero señorita…- **decía Bon mientras la miraba algo asustado

**-Adiós- **dijo Anna mientras abría la puerta pero algo la detuvo

**-No puedo dejarla ir- **decía Bon mientras le sujetaba el brazo y su cabello le hacía sombra impidiéndole ver sus ojos** –Usted no puede dejar al amo….usted….se quedará aquí…..por siempre-**

**-…- **Anna abrió inmensamente los ojos en blanco

* * *

**¡AL FIN! el capitulo 11, xD lo siento si me tarde pero tengo mucha tarea, pero como tengo puente (~'-')~ podré subir al menos hasta el capitulo 13, "espero xD"**

Bueno ojalá y les guste xD

Dejen reviews (si así se escribe) sobre algunas ides o que les gustaría que pasara con esta historia, yo tengo un final algo sádico xD

Pero bueno

¿Qué pasará con Anna? ¿Cuál es el plan de los hermanos Asakura? ¿Horo horo es un masoquista? o ¿Porque le gusta Anna? ¿Grimm le dirá a Anna la verdad? ¿Que planes tienes Grimm para Anna? ¿Miko que hará cuando sepa que Yoh posee su diario? ¿Lo matará? ¿Me tardaré medio mes en volver a actualizar? o ¿Quizás un año?Esto y más se revelará en el el sig capítulo xD

Nos vemos xD Adiós ('-')/


	12. Devuelta la sacerdotiza Anna

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 12  
_**"DEVUELTA LA SACERDOTIZA ANNA"**_

* * *

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Anna algo asustada, ya que ella ya no era una Itako, ósea que ya no tenía poderes y no podía luchar

**-Lo siento señorita Anna, pero usted no puede irse-** respondió Bon

**-Déjala…-** dijo una voz que había entrado en la habitación

**-Pero….-** decía Bon

**-Que la dejes ir-** respondió otra vez él

**-Está bien…-** decía Bon mientras la soltaba **–mi señor…-**

**-Retírate- **decía Grimm mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y con voz de ultratumba decía** –Luego arreglo cuentas contigo-**

**-Sí mi señor- **decía Jack temblando pues ya sabía a lo que su amo se refería, y sin más que decir salió de la habitación

**-Esta servidumbre, cada vez me cuesta más educarlos- **decía Grimm en un suspiró

**-Tal vez el que necesite ser educado seas tú- **dijo Anna sin ningún temor

**-Esa es la Layla que yo conozco- **dijo Grimm muy alegre

**-¿Me vas a contar la verdad? O mejor me largo de aquí- **preguntó Anna firmemente

* * *

**-Que sea otro día…- **decía Grimm con ironía** –Quizás….puedas traer a Hao y así sentarnos los tres a recordar viejas traiciones-**

**-¿Traiciones?- **pregunto Anna

**-Así es, hace 500 años tú y Hao me traicionaron…- **decía Grimm con cierto enojo en sus palabras** –Se burlaron de mí-**

**-¿Entonces por eso buscas venganza?- **preguntó Anna irónicamente

**-Me ofendes Layla- **dijo Grimm con una sonrisa** –Yo no soy tan rencoroso y menos con mi esposa-**

**-Yo no soy tu esposa- **reprendió Anna

**-Ahora no, pero lo fuiste- **dijo Grimm

**-…- **Anna guardó silencio unos segundos para ingerir todo y luego dijo** –Eso significa que…- **pero antes de que acabara Grimm le ganó

**-Sí, tú me traicionaste con Hao siendo mi esposa, te entregaste a él como una vil puta…- **decía Grimm perdiendo el estribo** –y no conforme de eso, te embarazaste de él…-**

**-¿Qué?- **repitió Anna

**-¡SÍ, ASÍ ES, TÚ, ERAS MI ESPOSA Y TE ENTREGASTE A ÉL COMO UNA ZORRA Y A PARTE TE EMBARAZASTE DE ÉL, DE ESE BASTARDO!- **Gritó Grimm hasta no más poder mientras sujetaba del cuello a Anna y la levantaba en el aire

**-Suel….ta…me…Gri...iim…- **decía Anna entrecortado ya que no podía respirar

**-¡ÉL ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO Y ME TRAICIONÓ HACIENDO SUYA A MI ESPOSA!- **decía Grimm cada vez más alto y obviamente poniendo más fuerza en el agarre que tenía con Anna

**-Gri…...immm…- **decía Anna mientras se ponía morada por el poco aire que podía respirar

**-Pero, Hao nunca supo de tu embarazo- **dijo Grimm al mismo tiempo en el que la soltaba y ella caía al piso

**-Cof, cof- **decía Anna _(es una tos, no sé si han sentido como se siente cuando te aprietan el cuello…yo tampoco xD, pero dicen que cuando te sueltan empiezas a toser, bueno, ustedes me entienden xD)_

**-Él me ganó el título de shaman King, y antes de que tu pudieras ir con él, yo te asesiné…-** decía Grimm mientras se le acercaba** -… ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?- **preguntó irónicamente él

**-Aléjate de mí- **decía Anna mientras se tocaba el cuelo

**-¡Oh! Vamos Layla, no seas tan llorona- **decía Grimm con demasiada ironía** –Pues verás…-**

**-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR!- **gritaba Anna mientras se tapada los oídos

**-Yo te tomé de la nuca así…- **decía Grimm mientras de su cabello la tomaba y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás

**-Suéltame- **decía Anna intentando que su voz no se cortara

**-Y luego te acaricie tu hermosa mejilla con éste mismo cuchillo…- **decía Grimm, mientras que la sujetaba pasaba un cuchillo por su mejilla provocando un severo corte

**-¡AAH!- **gritó Anna pues el cuchillo tenía alcohol en su hoja, provocando que la herida doliera aún más

**-Luego me saboree tu dulce y exquisita sangre…- **decía Grimm mientras lamía la mejilla de Anna

**-¡Imbécil!- **decía Anna mientras esperaba lo peor

**-Pero, en realidad acabe el trabajo así…- **decía Grimm mientras ponía el cuchillo en la garganta de Anna

**-No lo hagas…- **decía Anna sumamente aterrada ¡DIABLOS! Éste tipo era terrible

**-¿Sabes Layla?, esa noche me dolió más a mí que a ti…- **decía Grimm mientras una lágrima bajada por su ojo derecho** –Y aún me duele recordar tu traición, yo te amaba como no tenías idea, y creía que tú igual a mí, pero solo lo creí. Supiste como engañarme muy bien Layla. Incluso tu muerte no me bastó, me hubiera gustado matar al engendro de Hao, pero él me asesinó antes, pero eso no pasará ahora, yo te mataré a ti y luego a él. Y de paso a Yoh, es un terrible dolor de cabeza…- **decía Grimm mientras soltaba una carcajada malévola, pero alguien parado en la puerta lo interrumpió

* * *

**-Pues te quedarás con las ganas- **

**-Vaya, vaya…-** decía Grimm mientras aún sujetaba a Anna **-¿Qué lo trae por aquí su majestad?-**

**-Que fácil fue encontrarte…-** repitió el chico **–Grimm-**

**-No me escondía….-** decía Grimm **–Hao-**

**-Suéltala-** dijo Hao con suma seriedad

**-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?-** preguntaba Grimm algo enojado

**-¿Qué quieres Grimm?- **preguntó Hao

**-Nada, ella es mi esposa Hao- **decía Grimm mientras la miraba

**-Estas equivocado- **decía Hao con una voz impecable, ni una pizca de miedo o inseguridad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de enojo y miedo al ver a la rubia con su cuello rojo obviamente causado por que alguien (ósea Grimm) la había intentado asfixiar y su mejilla tenía un corte que se veía profundo

**-¿Disculpa?- **preguntó Grimm con algo de ironía

**-Así es, Anna nunca fue tu esposa…- **decía Hao con enojo **–Y ahora menos lo será-**

**-¿Así? Y dime ¿Quién me lo impedirá?- **decía Grimm mientras jalaba más el cabello de Anna** –Porque parece que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada, y ella si fue mi esposa "mejor amigo" fuiste el padrino ¿Ya lo olvidaste?-**

**-Esto es entre tú y yo, Anna no tiene nada que ver- **decía Hao calmadamente

**-No, te equivocas…- **decía Grimm** –Esta puta igual tiene mucho que ver… ¿o no? Mi querida Layla-**

**-No le vuelvas a decir así o si no….- **amenazaba Hao pero Grimm lo interrumpió

**-¿Qué harás?- **preguntaba Grimm con ironía** –Si te acercas le corto el cuello-**

**-No te atreverías- **le retó Hao

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-H…Ha….Hao…- **decía Anna mientras Grimm le enterraba un poco más el filo del cuchillo

**-Aguanta Anna yo te ayudaré- **decía Hao realmente preocupado

**-No lo creo Hao…- **decía Grimm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja** –Estaba hablando con Layla sobre la noche en la que la asesiné ¿Quieres escuchar?-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **gritó Hao, eso no, eso no lo aguantaría

**-Verás, luego de que me enteré que mi esposa "tan pura" se acostaba contigo como una vil puta, enloquecí- **decía Grimm con sarcasmo en "tan pura"** –me llene de rabia y odio, así que cuando la vi me desquité con ella….le partí el hocico como lo que era….una ¡PERRA!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **gritaba cada vez más fuerte Hao mientras intentaba no llorar

**-Luego de eso, supe que habías ganado el título de shaman King, y mis celos se volvieron peores, así que solo pude pensar en impedir que tú y Layla estuvieran juntos…¿Sabes qué hice?- **preguntó Grimm con algunas lágrimas pero de rabia

**-¡TE DIJE QUÉ TE CÁLLARAS!- **gritó Hao

**-La asesiné, y no sabes cuánto lo goce…- **decía Grimm con lujuria** –Primero la hice mía, sí, la obligue a estar conmigo… ¿Sabes que dijo? **_**¿Hao dónde estás?**_** Jajajaja yo me reí, luego le hice lo mismo que le hago a tu querida Annita…- **decía Grimm mientras lamía la mejilla de Anna, bueno en realidad la estaba succionando la sangre, provocando que Anna soltará un gemido de puro dolor

**-¡Aaaah!- **gritó ella

**-¡YA BASTA!- **gritó Hao con llamas de fuego en sus ojos

**-¡NUNCA! AHORA TÚ SUFRIRÁS LO QUE YO SUFRÍ CUANDO ME QUITASTE A ANNA- **gritó Grimm mientras aventaba a Anna hacía Hao y éste la cachaba

**-¡MUY PRONTO CONOCERÁS MI LADO OSCURO HAO ASAKURA!- **Gritó Grimm mientras saltaba muy alto y una nube negra lo cubría y desaparecía con esa nube

* * *

**-Anna…- **decía Hao con los ojos llorosos

**-Hao…- **dijo Anna mientras intentaba estar consiente

**-Lo siento mucho Anna- **repetía Hao mientras la abrazaba de una forma protectora

**-No pidas perdón, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- **decía Anna en un susurro

**-De verdad lo siento Anna- **repetía Hao mientras la apretaba aún más

**-¡Auch!- **fue lo único que pudo decir Anna, debido al abrazo sumamente fuerte provocado por Hao

**-Lo siento Anna- **decía Hao mientras disminuía la fuerza

**-No me siento bien- **decía Anna mientras empezaba a sentirse cansada y a cerrar los ojos, para lo que Hao lo notó y comenzó a sacudirla

**-¡Oye! No me dejes- **decía Hao con algo de miedo en su voz** -¡Quédate conmigo Anna!-**

**-¿Por qué me siento me siento tan cansada?- **repetía Anna

**-Pues verás Anna, ya no eres una sacerdotisa, lo que significa que ya no tienes la misma energía de siempre-**

**-Eso ya lo sé imbécil- **decía Anna

**-¿Entonces?- **decía Hao con una gotita en su cabeza

**-Pues apenas Grimm me tocó y sentí que perdí todas mis fuerzas-**

**-Es lógico, ahora que ya no eres una Itako ya no puedes crear campos de fuerza que te protejan contra todo ataque, ya sea silencioso o no…- **explicaba Hao pero Anna lo interrumpió

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **preguntó Anna

**-Pues es fácil de detectar-**

**-Prepotente- **dijo Anna en un susurro, pero lamentablemente gastó mucha energía en ese comentario

**-Vamos Anna, debo sanar tus heridas- **decía Hao mientras la intentaba levantar del suelo…

**-Presumid…- **decía Anna hasta que se desmayó en los brazos de Hao

**-Cómo en los viejos tiempos- **decía Hao mientras la cargaba completamente, pasando un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su cuello** –Claro que antes caías rendida a mis caricias y no por cansancio…-**

* * *

_**-"Luego de eso desapareció Hao en el espíritu de fuego rumbo a su casa, bueno, rumbo a la pensión Asakura, mientras volaba rumbo a un lugar "especial" pensaba cómo explicarle a su hermano todo esto, además que igual estaba Horo horo y Miko ¡DIABLOS!"-**_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HORO HORO**_

* * *

**-Pero ella no es tan bonita- **decía Horo Horo con cascaditas en sus ojos, había pasado allí cerca de tres horas pensando en algún defecto de la rubia para poder dejarla de amar

**-A quien engaño…- **decía Horo Horo mientras se rendía** –La amo demasiado-**

**-Pero no puedo estar con ella, ni ella conmigo, por varias razones, pero en especial por tres razones….-**

**-La primera, es que está Yoh, él es mi amigo y no puedo traicionarlo de esa manera… La segunda es Hao Asakura, él protege a Anna posesivamente, y la ama, y si él se entera de mis sentimientos por Anna seguro me mata, o peor, me quemará vivo- **decía Horo Horo mientras lloraba

**-Y la tercera y más importante es que….Anna no me ama…-**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**_

* * *

**-Anna ¿Dónde estás?- **decía Miko mientras se sentaba en su cama

**-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo te amo, quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitar que te fueras con los Asakuras…- decía Miko mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, en esa lágrima iba todo lo que sentía, todo el dolor que se fue acumulando durante estos 10 años**

**-Pero te lograré conquistar una vez más, te lo juro…- decía Miko mientras se limpiaba la única lágrima**

* * *

"_Muchas veces duele más la impotencia que el olvido" opinión personal_

* * *

**-Te prometo ser el shaman King, al costo que sea….-** decía Miko mientras encendía la televisión **–Al costo que sea…-**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH**_

* * *

**-Hao ya se tardó…- **decía Yoh mientras miraba el reloj en su pared** -…salió hace 2 horas sin decirme a donde iba y aún no regresa-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA Y HAO**

* * *

**-Espera Anna, ya casi llegamos- **decía Hao mientras la cargaba inconsciente y en su espalda estaba una mochila

**-…- **Anna no contestó por algo obvio…. ¡ESTABA INCONSCIENTE! XD

**-Vaya, creo que ya enloquecí, le estoy hablando a un cadáve….- **Hao paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir…pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué pasaría si Anna muriera? ¿Lo soportaría? Bueno Hao Asakura nunca ha sido débil pero ¿Realmente lo soportaría? ¿Soportaría ver a la mujer que ama con locura, aquella chica que lo ha cautivado al extremo de burlarse de él y ofender pero en lugar de atacarla solo logra arrancarle una sonrisa sincera, soportaría verla muerta? No, no lo soportaría…

**-¡Agg!- **decía Anna mientras se retorcía del dolor, causando traer a Hao devuelta de sus pensamientos

**-Shh Annita, ya casi llegamos- **decía Hao mientras seguía caminando hacía una linda cascada cercana

**-Hao…- **decía ella con los ojos cerrados

**-¡Ya llegamos Anna!- **decía Hao feliz

**-Bájame- **decía ella débilmente

**-Sí- **respondía él, mientras la colocaba contra un árbol

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **preguntaba él mientras verificaba que no tuviera temperatura

**-Solo estoy cansada- **repetía Anna débilmente

**-Pues tengo la solución perfecta para eso- **decía Hao mientras se quitaba la mochila y sacaba…

**-Mi rosario- **decía Anna entre suspiros

**-Sí, ¡¿Qué mejor forma de hacerte fuerte, que devolviéndote tus poderes?!-**

**-Pero Miko…- **intentaba decir ella, pero Hao la calló

**-Él no lo sabrá- **repetía Hao mientras sonreír dulcemente

**-Está bien, pero…- **decía ella** -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-**

**-Pues el agua es tranquilizadora y pensé que tal vez quería estar algo lejos de casa, y de Miko-**

**-Gracias, comencemos- **decía Anna mientras se ponía de pie

**-Vaya Anna, aun cuando no tienes fuerza, te puedes parar- **decía Hao realmente impresionado

**-Imbécil- **dijo Anna secamente_"Vaya, aún le quedaba fuerza para decir eso xD"_

**-Comencemos- **dijo Hao mientras tomaba el rosario y empezaba a rezar, para lo que Anna sonrió de forma burlesca

* * *

_**-"Anna se tiró al suelo mientras se convulsionaba"-**_

**-Tranquila Anna- **decía Hao mentalmente mientras continuaba su rezo

**-Sí, tú sigue- **respondía Anna de igual manera

**-¡TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS QUE ESCUCHEN ESTE REZO, LES RUEGO QUE EL PODER QUE ESTA DENTRO DE ESTE ROSARIO REGRESE A SU DUEÑA! – **gritaba Hao con mucha fuerza mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos, como si estuviera en trance

**¡ANNA KYOUYAMA ESTE PODER TE PERTENECE!- **gritaba Hao mientras saltaba y le colocaba el rosario a Anna

**-¡AAAAHHH!- **gritó Anna mientras recibía su poder "devuelta" y caía de rodillas al suelo

**-¡EstePoderHaDePermanecerEnEstaPersonaSinNingunCambioNiTampocoSePodráRetirarOInclusoAbsorver! –**susurró Hao asegurándose que nadie pudiera dañar a la Itako, éste rezo, él lo había inventado hace mucho tiempo, pero según él nadie era merecedor de este poder, hasta ahora, la Itako era la ÚNICA que tenía el privilegio de poseerlo

**-Tranquila Anna, ahora nadie podrá dañarte…- **decía Hao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente a la sacerdotisa inconsciente y sonreía de una manera muy dulce** –Siempre te cuidaré Anna…-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**

**-No importa lo que haga…-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH**

**-No importa a quien lastime…-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON HORO HORO**

**-No importa a quien prefieras…-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON HAO**

**-No importa quién me lo impida…-**

* * *

**MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS CUATRO (YOH, MIKO, HORO HORO Y HAO)**

**-Ella estará conmigo…-**

* * *

Fin de este capítulo xD  
Lo siento si es muy corto, pero quedó bien ¿no? xD yo digo que sí, pues si no le entendieron lo último era que los cuatro al mismo tiempo se prometían algo y todos quieren a ella consigo, ósea a Anna xD.  
Espero y les haya gustado, este es el capítulo 12 xD, espero poder terminar el capítulo 13 xD  
Intentaré xD

Bueno Adioooos (~`-`)~ Hasta luego xD  
LOS AMOOOOOO xD x3


	13. El plan de los Asakura (Primera parte)

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 13  
"EL PLAN DE LOS ASAKURA  
(PRIMERA PARTE)"

* * *

_**-"Eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana, era un día soleado, en la pensión "EN" en el piso de arriba se encontraba en una recámara una linda chica rubia, de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y labios rojizos, pero estaba dormida… al menos por ahora"-**_

**-¡Ah!-** gritó aquella chica mientras se levantaba sudando y respirando agitadamente en su futón

**-…-** se secó el sudor y miró alrededor, era su… ¿Habitación? ¡ESPEREN! ¿Realmente esa era su habitación? Pero…... ¿Qué mierda? , entonces, si esa era su habitación… eso solo significaba que había sido un…

**-Sueño-** dijo Anna mientras lo pensaba bien ¿Su subconsciente era capaz de hacer eso? Imaginar un universo diferente al que tenía ¿Entonces todo fue un sueño? Quizás sí…o…Quizás no…

**-Annita, el desayuno está listo-** gritó Yoh mientras tocaba la puerta realmente feliz

**-Sí, ahora bajo-** Dijo Anna intentando sonar como todos los días

* * *

_**-"Anna se levantó del futón y notó que tenía puesta su yukata, la que usaba todos los días para dormir. Se miró en el espejo y no tenía ninguna herida ¿Acaso todo fue un simple sueño? ¡POR DIOS! Debería de dejar de ver tantas novelas"-**_

* * *

**-Vaya sueño que tuve-** dijo Anna en voz baja mientras se daba una rápida ducha

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PLANTA BAJA**_

* * *

**-Yoh no menciones nada, ¿okey? Actúa normal–** decía Hao mientras se sentaba en el comedor seriamente

**-Está bien, aunque aun no entiendo porque no quieres que sepa nada-** decía Yoh mientras servía los platos

**-Pues ya te dije el plan…-** decía Hao **–Ahora cumple tu parte, a menos que quieras perderla-**

**-¡NO!...Está bien-** decía Yoh mientras lo pensaba bien **-¿Tú nos cubrirás en la escuela?-**

**-¿Aún no has entendido el plan?-** preguntaba Hao con una gotita en su cabeza **–Que idiota eres-**

**-Sí lo entendí, pero ¿y si "él" viene?-** preguntó Yoh con un tono de voz diferente en "él"

**-Ya sabes que hacer- **decía Hao mientras le entregaba un sobre** –Ya no vamos a hablar de eso-**

**-Pero….- **decía Yoh pero un golpe le llegó

**-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!- **gritó Hao mientras le había aventaba un plato a Yoh

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PLANTA DE ARRIBA**_

* * *

**-¿Qué es esto?- **preguntaba Anna mientras tomaba de su pequeño buro una rosa blanca, la cual era su favorita y una nota que esta junto a ella que decía:

* * *

_Espero que hayas dormido bien Annita, baja, te espera un rico desayuno y quizás una sorpresa.  
Te ama demasiado, tu único prometido, Yoh_

_PD: Te amo Annita_

* * *

**-Vaya idiota que es Yoh…- **decía Anna mientras dejaba la rosa en el mismo buro y se ponía su uniforme para ir a la escuela, para luego sonreír y decir **–Pero es mí idiota…-**

* * *

_**-"Anna luego de tomar su mochila bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Hao y a Yoh sentados en la mesa ya servida-"**_

* * *

**-Buenos días Annita- **decía Yoh muy alegre

**-Buenos días Anna- **decía Hao no tan alegre, pero era por su orgullo que no sonreía como Yoh, ya que se sentía más feliz que Yoh al ver a Anna

**-Buenos días- **dijo Anna secamente

**-Siéntate Anna- **dijo Yoh mientras se paraba y le ofrecía asiento a Anna a lo que ella se sentó junto a él y pronunció…

**-Gracias Yoh- **dijo Anna para luego mirar a Hao** -¿Qué sucedió anoche?-**

**-¡Vaya Annita! ¿No lo recuerdas?- **preguntó Hao irónicamente y algo nervioso

**-Que idiota eres, por algo te lo pregunte- **dijo Anna secamente

**-Jijijiji- **Yoh soltó su risa, pero ésta risa era de puros nervios

**-Pues anoche te quedaste dormida en la sala mientras veías tu novela, y yo te cargué hasta el piso de arriba…- **decía Hao pero Anna lo interrumpió

**-¡Y TE ATREVISTE A PONERME LA YUKATA! –**gritó sumamente enojada

**-Déjame acabar- **respondió Hao** –Luego que te acosté, te levantaste y te fuiste al baño pero te resbalaste porque pisaste un jabón que dejó Yoh en el piso y te pegaste en la cabeza, luego de eso caíste desmayada e Yoh te cargó hasta tu habitación y fue él-** decía Hao mientras señalaba a un muy rojo Yoh** –el que te cambio y te puso la yukata-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada y se puso muy roja al pensar que Yoh….

**-Jijiji- **Yoh soltó su risa nerviosa, y es que al menos parte de los que había dicho Hao fue cierto

**-Bueno, par de tortolos yo me voy a la escuela- **dijo Hao al momento de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta

**-Es cierto, Yoh apúrate…- **decía Anna mientras se levantaba de lamesa** –Muévete, se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela-**

**-Pero Annita- **decía Yoh mientras se levantaba de la silla y se colocaba delante de ella** –Hoy no tenemos clases ¿Lo olvidaste?-**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Anna

**-Sí Aa…Annita- **decía Yoh sumamente nervioso** –Hoy no tenemos clases nosotros dos-**

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Anna algo sorprendida

**-Es que hoy aplican los exámenes y bueno tú exentaste…- **decía Yoh pero Anna lo paró

**-Yo…pero y ¿Tú?-**

**-Yo igual, ¿Te acuerdas que tú me ayudaste a exentar?- **dijo Yoh nervioso

**-No, pero bueno- **dijo Anna** –Hao-**

**-¿Sí preciosa?- **preguntó Hao antes de salir

**-Regresa temprano, hoy te toca hacer la cena- **dijo Anna mientras subía las escaleras

**-¿A dónde vas Annita?- **preguntó algo preocupado Yoh

**-Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme…- **decía Anna pero Yoh la corrigió

**-Querrás decir nuestro cuarto…- **dijo Yoh algo sonrojado

**-¿Nuestro?- **preguntó Anna

**-Sí Annita, pues ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles y como Hao está aquí, pues tuvimos que darle mi cuarto y yo me quedo contigo…- **decía Yoh sumamente rojo

**-¡Ah! Bueno, entonces acompáñame- **dijo Anna algo rojita

**-Sí Annita, en un momento voy- **dijo Yoh un poco más calmado

* * *

_**-"Anna subió las escaleras dejando solos a los hermanos"**_

* * *

**-Yoh, me voy, ya sabes qué hacer si "él" viene- **dijo Hao mientras abría la puerta

**-Sí, yo me encargo- **dijo Yoh mientras se despedía de su hermano

* * *

_**-"Luego de que Hao salió de la casa, Yoh subió al segundo piso y en encontró a Anna mirando por la ventana, así que entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se fue acercando lentamente a Anna pero ella habló…"-**_

* * *

**-Yoh…-** dijo ella de espaldas

**-¿Sí Annita?-** preguntó Yoh

**-Tuve un sueño muy extraño**\- dijo Anna mientras lo volteaba a ver

**-¿Qué soñaste?-** preguntó Yoh realmente interesado

**-Soñé que yo ya no era tu prometida y era la prometida de un primo de Horo Horo llamado Miko Yamato…. Igual que había dejado de ser una sacerdotisa y que tenía un hermano llamado Grimm…pero fue tan real que…-** decía Anna pero antes de que terminara Yoh se abalanzó encima y la abrazó como si de eso dependiera su vida

**-Yoh-** dijo Anna sorprendida

**-Sólo…déjame estar así un ratito-** dijo Yoh mientras la apretaba más

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y disfrutó el momento al lado de su "prometido"

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HAO**_

* * *

_**-Espero que el plan funcione…aunque….-**_pensaba Hao mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela** –...**_**está de por medio…-**_

**-¡HAO!- **gritó un chico que estaba a sus espaldas

**-¡Vaya! Pensé que no me hablabas- **dijo Hao con un muy notable sarcasmo **-¿Vienes a ofrecerme una disculpa?-**

**-¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!- **gritó él otro chico a no más poder** -¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ!-**

**-¿Quién?- **preguntaba Hao con inocencia **–No sé de qué me hablas Miko-**

**-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA!- **gritó Miko** -¡HABLÓ DE ANNA, IMBÉCIL!-**

**-¿Cuál Anna?- **preguntaba Hao con inocencia, ya que le gustaba hacer enojar a Miko

**-¡MI PROMETIDA!- **gritó Miko

**-¡VAYA!- **dijo Hao con una sorpresa muy bien fingida** -¿Ya no encuentras a tu prometida? Púes ¿Qué le hiciste?-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **gritó Miko

**-¿Qué no podemos hablar como shamanes normales?- **preguntaba Hao mientras lo miraba seriamente

**-¿Pero, qué no es "cómo personas normales?- **preguntó Miko ya relajado

**-No, yo odio a los humanos- **dijo Hao seriamente

**-Cómo sea…- **decía Miko mientras lo miraba fijamente** –Quiero que me digas dónde está Anna-**

**-No sé- **dijo Hao

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Miko

**-Así es, no sé dónde está Anna- **dijo Hao secamente mientras caminaba hacía la escuela

**-¿Y no te preocupa?- **preguntó Miko algo sorprendido por la reacción de Hao

**-No-**

**-Pero…..yo pensé que tú….- **decía Miko pero Hao lo interrumpió

**-Anna ya no es más mi problema, ahora es el tuyo- **dijo Hao secamente mientras le dolía el pecho ¿Por qué? **–Y por si te lo preguntabas, lo mío con Anna era solo puro deseo sexual-**

**-Eso no puede ser posible- **respondió Miko inmediatamente

**-Pues así son las cosas- **dijo Hao secamente

**-Anna significa todo para ti….- **decía Miko pero Hao lo interrumpió abruptamente

–**Anna no significa nada para mí, ¡Entiéndelo!- **dijo Hao para luego marcharse dejando a Miko con la boca abierta

* * *

_**Santísima mierda**_

_**Putísimos espíritus**_

_**Jodidos sentimientos**_

_**-"Era la primera vez que Hao se había sentido mal, pero no mal físicamente, sino mal sentimentalmente, al haber dicho eso último le había llegado un dolor muy agudo en su pecho, su garganta quería cerrarse, y hasta tuvo ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Supo la respuesta, pero sinceramente no la quiso decir. Él no era de sentimientos, así que ¿Qué fue eso?"-**_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH Y ANNA**_

* * *

**-Yoh…- **decía Anna mientras intentaba separar a Yoh, ya que hace un buen rato que Yoh no la soltaba

**-Annita, te extrañe mucho- **respondió Yoh mientras la dejaba de abrazar pero mantenía la misma distancia sujetándola de los hombros sin darse cuenta de lo acababa de decir

**-¿Me extrañaste?- **preguntó Anna algo confundida

**-Emm… -**decía Yoh al darse cuenta que la habíaregado** –Sí Annita, desde que me levante, te he extrañado-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo violentamente

**-Bueno Annita ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- **preguntó Yoh de forma tierna

**-Quiero salir- **dijo Anna secamente

**-¿Salir?- **preguntaba Yoh muy nervioso, eso no estaba en el "plan**" –No podemos Annita Jijiji-**

**-¿Por qué no?- **preguntó Anna

**-Pues…- **decía Yoh mientras pensaba una idea de mantener a Anna ocupada pero, se le ocurrió la mejor idea** –Quiero pasar tiempo con mi prometida-**

**-…- **¡VAYA! Hoy era un récord, Yoh había hecho sonrojar a Anna dos veces en el mismo día

**-Vamos Annita, no he hecho mi entrenamiento y he encontrado una motivación para hacer más lagartijas- **dijo Yoh para luego de decir eso tomar la mano de Anna y salir de la habitación con ella rumbo al jardín

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HORO HORO**_

* * *

**-Anna no regresó anoche- **decía Horo Horo mientras entraba al salón de su "nueva escuela"

**-Espero que esté bien, debí haberla seguido y no dejarla sola…-** pensaba Horo horo mientras se recargaba en la puerta ya que como era "nuevo" no tenía lugar** –Y lo peor es que Miko no me lo perdonará-**

* * *

**-¡Quítate!- **le dijo alguien a Horo Horo

**-¿Eh?- **decía Horo Horomientras se volteaba

**-Qué te quites de mi camino idiota- **replicó el mismo chico

**-Hao…- **pronunció aquel chico

**-¿Qué mierda quieres?- **preguntó Hao con un muy notable mal humor

**-¿Por qué estas así?- **preguntó Horo Horo **–Estás de malas- **

**-¡Déjame en paz!-** dijo Hao mientras intentaba mantener la calma pero Horo Horo lo seguía molestando

**-¡Espera!- **gritó Horo para luego decir** -¿Dónde está Anna?-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-Sí lo sabes, debes de saber, tú la amas así que….- **decía Horo Horo pero Hao lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó hacía la pared, mientras lo sostenía y lo miraba con ira dijo…

**-¡ASÍ ES! ¡LA AMO! ASÍ QUE ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- **

**-Pero… ¿Qué dices?- **preguntó Horo Horo

**-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!- **gritó Hao** -¡NO CREAS QUE NO HE NOTADO COMO MIRAS A ANNA! ¡ASÍ QUE, SI QUIERES SEGUIR CON VIDA…ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- **

**-No- **dijo Horo Horo seriamente

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- **gritó Hao

**-Dije que no…- **decía Horo Horo con su rostro serio para luego seguir hablando** –No me alejaré de Anna, yo la amo, y la quiero conmigo-**

**-…- **Hao no dijo nada, solo alzó más a Horo Horo y alzó su puño con intención de golpearlo

**-…- **Horo Horo no dijo nada, solo cerró fuertemente los ojos y volteó la cabeza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó

* * *

_**-"Segundos antes de que Hao diera el golpe, llegó el profesor e hizo que todos se sentaran"-**_

* * *

**-Buenos días jóvenes- **dijo el profesor mientras colocaba su portafolio

**-Considérate afortunado por hoy…-** dijo Hao al momento de soltar a Horo Horo, lo que provocó que callera sentado **–Porque para la otra no será así- **fue lo último que dijo Hao al momento de irse a colocar junto al profesor para presentarse

**-¡Auch!-** dijo Horo Horo en un susurró, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¡¿Qué mierda le había pasado?! Había retado a Hao… ¡VAYA! Que el amor lo había cambiado…pero ¿Para bien? No lo sé

**-Ejemm- **decía Hao mientras miraba al profesor **–Ejemm… ¡EJEMM!-**

**-Es cierto- **dijo el profesor mientras miraba a Hao y a Horo Horo** -¡Jóvenes! Préstenme su atención un momento-**

* * *

_**-"En ese momento todos los estudiantes de ese salón tomaron asiento y guardaron silencio"-**_

* * *

**-Les presento a dos nuevos estudiantes- **decía el profesor mientras posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de Horo Horo** –Preséntate tú primero-**

**-Está bien- **dijo Horo horo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y decía** –Buenos días, mi nombre es Horouken Usui, y espero que seamos amigos-**

* * *

_**-"Varias chicas luego de que acabó él, empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas como:**__**  
¿Tienes novia? ¡GUAPO! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Nos podrías dar tu teléfono?**__**"-**_

* * *

**-Pues…- **decía Horo Horo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano para decir** –No, no tengo novia, no creo que sea guapo, vengo del norte, y no podrías darles mi número telefónico-**

* * *

_**-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"-**_

* * *

**-Pues verán que no puedo darles mi número de teléfono porque, aunque ustedes son muy bonitas, a mí me gusta otra chica…- **decía Horo Horo mientras agarraba valor para decir el "misterioso" nombre de esa chica

**-No…- **dijo Hao en un susurró al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ese gusano, pues le leyó la mente, así que actuó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

* * *

_**-"¿Cómo se llama?"-**_

* * *

**-Se llama…- **decía Horo pero inesperadamente alguien lo interrumpió

**-¡Me toca!- **gritó Hao mientras empujaba a Horo** –Es mi turno de presentarme-**

**-Pues adelante señor Asakura- **dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido al ver lo que Hao acababa de hacer_–"Creo que él será un obstáculo para poder llevarnos a Anna, la protegerá demasiado"-_pensó el profesor

**-Bueno…- **decía Hao mientras cambiaba el rostro serio a uno coqueto** –Mi nombre es Hao, Hao Asakura, vengo de Izumo, tengo 16 años, tampoco tengo novia cómo este gusano, pero en cambio yo tengo una prometida…-**

* * *

_**-"¡HAO! ¿Quién es tú prometida?"-**_

* * *

**-…- **Hao no dijo nada pero sonrió de una forma un poco peculiar, que, sí alguien lo conocía diría que esa sonrisa era de pura burla, pero no, hoy no fue el caso, esa sonrisa fue de puro amor** –Mi futura prometida es Anna, Anna Kyouyama-**

* * *

_**-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-**_

* * *

**-Así es- **dijo Hao con un tono muy dulce y un rostro lleno de amor, para luego cambiarlo a uno serio y decir** –Así que sí alguien intenta hacerle daño entre las mujeres… sufrirá lentamente, y si alguno de los hombres intenta acercársele, conocerán el otro mundo-**

**-Bueno, bueno- **decía el profesor mientras pensaba _"Está confirmado, Hao Asakura dará todo lo que tiene por proteger a Anna, será muy difícil derrotarlo, es muy fuerte, pero lo bueno es que sabemos su punto débil…Anna"_**–Tomen asiento-**

**-¿Dónde me siento?- **preguntando Hao con el ceño fruncido, el profesor no le daba buena espina

**-Te sentarás junto a…- **decía el profesor pero en ese mismo momento todas las chicas empezaron a gritar

* * *

_**-"¡AQUÍ! ¡CONMIGO! ¡YO! ¡ESCÓJAME PROFE!"-**_

* * *

**-Creo que será mejor que se siente con la señorita Kyouyama, será menos conflictivo…- **decía el profesor pero la empezó a buscar sin éxito, ya que no la encontró** –Ummm, creo que la señorita Kyouyama no vino, de todas formas, compartirá asiento con ella, ella se sienta hasta atrás-**

**-Gracias- **dijo Hao con un notable sarcasmo mientras miraba al profesor y luego a Horo Horo para empezar a caminar y al estar junto a él dijo en un susurró_**-Te gane-**_

**-Hijo de…- **decía Horo Horo xD (Vaya vocabulario) pero él profesor lo interrumpió

–**Y usted se sentará con el joven Asakura, con Yoh Asakura- **dijo para luego gritar** -¡YOH ASAKURA!-**

**-…- **pero nadie contestó

**-¡¿Tampoco vino?!- **dijo el profesor casi al borde de un infarto

**-No- **dijeron todos los del salón excepto Hao y Horo

**-Pues ¿hoy qué es? ¿El día que todos falten?- **dijo el profesor casi como con ironía** –Cómo sea, tomen asiento, empecemos, hoy veremos….-**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**_

* * *

**-Pase y preséntese- **dijo el profesor secamente

**-Mi nombre es Miko Yamato, tengo 16 años, vengo de Izumo- **dijo Miko con una cara totalmente seria

**-Bueno, cómo sea, pasé y tome asiento-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

**-¡DONDE ENCUENTRE LUGAR!- **gritó el profesor de Miko

**-…- **Miko calló y fue a tomar asiento junto a…

**-Mikoooo- **decía el chico que estaba junto a él en forma de susurró

**-¿Qué quieres?- **contestó de igual forma Miko

**-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?-**

**-No-**

**-¡Oh Vamos!- **decía el chico que, aunque era una plática de susurros se notaba la alegría y emoción en su tono de voz

**-¿Quién eres?-**

**-Haruki-**

**-¿Haruki?- **preguntó Miko mientras forzaba su mente y buscaba en todos sus recuerdos a algún Haruki, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba** -¿De verdad eres tú?-**

**-Claro-**

* * *

**-¡JÓVENES!- **gritó el profesor** –Saldré un momento, no quiero que hagan desastre- **y luego de decir eso el profesor salió

* * *

**-Ahora sí podemos platicar a gusto- **decía Haruki mientras hablaba con su voz normal

**-Supongo que sí- **dijo Miko sin mucho ánimo, y era porque…

**-¡VAMOS! ¿Ya no me guardas rencor o sí? – **Preguntó Haruki con gracia** –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-**

**-Lo sé, pero…- **decía Miko pero Haruki lo interrumpió

**-Aún me guardas rencor por haber lastimado a tu preciosa Anna- **completó Haruki

**-Quizás…- **dijo Miko con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo así sin ningún sentimiento?

**-¡Que rencoroso eres!- **dijo Haruki** –Pero entiéndeme, a esa edad no sabía nada sobre los shamanes, y mira que yo igual soy un shaman, pero era muy inocente para saber y entender esas cosas-**

**-Cómo sea-**

**-Bueno, pero contéstame algo- **dijo Haruki

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Si tanto la querías, ¿Por qué ella no está contigo?-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no está conmigo?- **preguntó Miko sospechando algo

**-Pues cuando fue el torneo de shamanes supe que Kyouyama era novia de Asakura-**

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada

**-De hecho, Yoh dice que Anna es su novia y hasta su prometida ¿Puedes creerlo?-**

**-No-**

**-Pues créelo- **decía Haruki muy impresionado** –Hasta una vez se peleó con otro chico, porque él otro chico decía que Anna está muy buena y que era un bombón y que daría todo por acostarse con ella, y bueno, en mi humilde opinión es cierto, Anna está muy buena, además que está muy guapa, pero bueno, entonces Asakura se le fue a los golpes diciendo que Anna era suya y que nadie podía pensar así de ella, el chiste fue que Asakura le partió la madre al otro chico y nos advirtió a todo el equipo de fútbol que nadie podía mirar a Anna de esa forma o se las vería con él-**

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada, solo escuchaba y trataba de digerir todo eso, ¿El tranquilo Yoh había hecho eso? Entonces Yoh si quería a Anna y la protegía sin que Anna supiera

**-¿Estas bien?- **preguntó Haruki al no ver reacción alguna de su amigo

**-Sí…- **dijo Miko mintiendo

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH Y ANNA**_

* * *

**-Acuéstate Annita- **dijo Yoh al haber llegado al jardín

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Anna

**-Sí Annita Jijiji- **dijo Yoh mientras se reía **–Acuéstate bocarriba-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada y decidió confiar en él como muchas otras veces, así que se acostó, así como él había dicho **–Ya, ¿ahora qué?-**

**-¿Cuántas lagartijas quieres que haga?- **preguntó Yoh mientras se quitaba la playera

**-500 es por lo regular lo normal- **dijo Anna mientras lo miraba algo sonrojada al mirar el torso desnudo de Yoh

**-¿Sabes? Hoy quiero hacer más que eso- **decía Yoh con un tono coqueto mientras la miraba** -500 no me bastan-**

**-¿Así?- **preguntó Anna mientras lo miraba con la ceja alzada, pues pensaba que la estaba retando** -¿Entonces cuantas te bastarían?-**

**-Unas mil- **dijo Yoh

**-Entonces haz mil- **dijo Anna

**-Bueno- **dijo Yoh para luego ponerse en posición pero esta vez era diferente, en lugar de ponerse en posición sobre el suelo, lo hizo encima de Anna, quedando ella debajo de él, sus caras estaban alineadas perfectamente, en especial sus bocas

**-¿Qué haces?- **preguntó Anna algo nerviosa

**-Mi entrenamiento- **dijo Yoh mientras sonreía** –Te dije que había encontrado una nueva inspiración para hacer más lagartijas-**

**-¿Cuál ies tu nueva inspiración?- **preguntó Anna

**-Tu- **dijo Yoh mientras bajaba haciendo la primera lagartija y antes de bajar completamente y chocar con Anna ,la miró y le dio un corto y fugaz beso a Anna, así dejándola sonrojada, para luego decir** –Una-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, pues su "nueva inspiración" no le desagrado en nada a ella

**-Dos- **decía Yoh mientras hacía lo mismo que con la primera

* * *

_**-"Yoh fue haciendo muchas lagartijas, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Subía y al momento de bajar besaba a Anna y volvía a subir"-**_

* * *

_**Luego de 1 hora**_

* * *

**-Dos mil quinientos tres- **decía Yoh mientras hacía lo mismo (ósea besar a Anna cuando bajaba)

**-Yoh ¿no estás cansado?- **preguntó Anna

**-No- **dijo Yoh mientras bajaba y le daba otro besito para decir** –Dos mil quinientos cuatro-**

**-Ya has hecho muchas lagartijas- **decía Anna

**-Podría hacer muchas más- **decía Yoh

**-Lo sé, pero…- **decía Anna

**-¿Pero qué?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Debemos descansar- **dijo Anna algo rojita** –Y comer algo-**

**-Es cierto- **dijo Yoh mientras se ponía de pie

* * *

_**-"Luego de que Yoh se pusiera de pie, tomó a Anna de la cintura y la levantó en un ágil movimiento, pues luego de varios años de entrenamiento Yoh tenía mucha fuerza así que no le costó nada levantar a Anna"**_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON GRIMM**_

* * *

**-JAJAJA, ¡Vaya! Que los hermanos Asakura pensaron en un buen plan- **decía Grimm con un asombro muy bien fingido** –Pero no es suficiente ¡BON!-**

**-Señor- **decía Bon mientras entraba y hacía una reverencia

**-Bon, creo que es tiempo que movamos la segunda pieza- **decía Grimm mientras lo miraba

**-¿Qué quiere que haga mi señor?- **preguntaba Bon

**-Hoy llegará a la casa de Layla un chica, tiene el cabello rosado y da asco…-**decía Grimm con una mirada de terrible asco para luego decir **–Quiero que la convenzas en estar de nuestro lado, ella está enamorada del castaño menor, así que no será difícil convencerla-**

**-¿Y si ella se niega señor?-**

**-No creo que lo haga, pero si llegase a ocurrir…- **decía Grimm mientras se formaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro **–Me la traes, ella es muy débil así que fácilmente la vencerías en un combate-**

**-Sí mi señor-**

**-Bon, sé discreto, no quiero que Layla o Yoh sepan de esto-**

**-Claro mi señor- **dijo Bon al momento de hacer otra reverencia y salir de la habitación

**-Tamao Tamamura, me servirás…- **decía Grimm en eco** –Por un tiempo…-**

* * *

Lo siento si ya no actualice, es que esta semana es de puros exámenes pero ojalá y el viernes suba otro capítulo, pero equis, ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estuvo hermoso? ¿O estuvo del asco? xD

Dejen reviews y llámenme xD okno

Se despide Ana Karen xD Hasta la otra :D


	14. El plan de los Asakura (Segunda parte)

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 14  
**"EL PLAN DE LOS ASAKURA  
(SEGUNDA PARTE)"**

* * *

**-Annita ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de comer?- **preguntó Yoh mientras estaba en la cocina

**-Si- **dijo Anna mientras ella estaba sentada en la sala viendo la tele

**-Ahorita preparo algo delicioso- **dijo Yoh muy ansioso

**-Está bien…- **dijo Anna para seguir mirando la televisión

* * *

_**-Este es un reportaje especial, así que si usted es shaman y tiene cerca a otros shamanes llámelos, tiene 5 minutos…- **decía un hombre de aspecto normal_

* * *

**-¡YOH!- **gritó Anna

**-¿Qué sucede Anna?- **preguntó Yoh, el cual llegó en una milésima de segundo

**-Mira…- **dijo Anna apuntando a la televisión

* * *

_**-Bueno, el tiempo ha terminado- **_dijo el hombre mientras se transformaba en un Apache_** –A todos los shamanes del mundo entero, se les informa que el torneo de shamanes será en un mes. En este torneo de shamanes, será muy diferente a cualquier otro que se haya llevado acabo, las reglas cambiarán drásticamente. Para entrar será la misma regla, un apache los visitará para retarlos y así ganarse el oráculo virtual, luego deberán viajar a la aldea de los apache, y ahí les informaremos lo demás, pero antes de eso, cada participante deberá tener una técnica secreta para el torneo, cualquier participante que no la tenga será descalificado automáticamente, tienen un mes para crearla o descubrirla, les deseamos suerte, nos veremos dentro de un mes.-**_

* * *

**-Vaya…- **dijo Yoh algo atónito

**-Bueno…- **decía Anna mientras se ponía de pie y mirando a Yoh decía** –Tenemos mucho que hacer-**

**-Sí Annita, debemos de encontrar mi técnica secreta-**

**-Así es Yoh, aunque para ti será muy simple, en cambio para mí no tanto-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó Yoh algo sorprendido

**-Pues a eso, legítimamente te pertenece el espíritu de la tierra, de hecho lo tienes guardado ¿o no?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Entonces tu técnica debe de ser algo relacionado con la tierra o su semejante-**

**-Lo sé Annita, pero a lo que me refería era que ¿Tú porque tienes que buscar la técnica?-**

**-Porque voy a participar, idiota- **dijo Anna secamente

**-¿Enserio?- **preguntó Yoh emocionado

**-Así es, son órdenes de tu abuela- **dijo Anna sin rodeos

**-¿Cuándo te lo ordenó?- **preguntó Yoh con algo de preocupación mezclada con duda

**-…- **Anna al principio no dijo nada pues ahora que lo mencionaba Yoh ¿Cuándo le dijo eso la señora Kino? Solo recordaba que debía participar por orden suya, más sin embargo no recordaba cuando le dijeron eso** –No lo recuerdo-**

* * *

**-Bueno Annita…- **decía Yoh sonriente como siempre, pero de un momento a otro le llegó un dolor agudo a su cabeza y sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, ahora era macabra

**-¿Yoh?- **preguntó Anna

**-¿Sí?- **preguntó Yoh con esa sonrisa de miedo

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-Nada…**_**Layla**_**\- **dijo Yoh para luego caer desmayado

**-¡Pero….qué mierda!- **_gritó Anna pues la sala de estar se estaba convirtiendo en un hermoso prado donde el sol brillaba, el pasto era verde y estaba mojado por el rocío de la mañana, todo era realmente hermoso solo una cosa no cuadraba bien, alguien la llamaba_

* * *

"_**Layla" "Layla"**_

* * *

**-¿Quién es?- **preguntaba Anna al vacío

* * *

"_**Por aquí Layla"**_

* * *

**-¡¿Quién es?!- **preguntaba Anna alterada

* * *

"_**Sigue mi voz Layla"**_

* * *

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguir la voz misteriosa

* * *

_**-"Anna caminó mucho hasta llegar a un barranco en donde no se veía el fondo"-**_

* * *

"_**Aviéntate Layla" "Aviéntate"**_

* * *

-"¿Enserio? ¿Enserio pensaba que se iba a aventar solo porque él se lo pedía? Qué imbécil"- pensaba Anna** –No- **dijo ella secamente

* * *

"_**¿Segura?"**_

* * *

**-Sí-**

* * *

"_**Ven conmigo hermanita"**_

* * *

**-No- **dijo ella secamente

* * *

"_**Si no vienes, yo iré"**_

* * *

**-Te espero- **dijo ella retándolo

* * *

_**"…"**_

* * *

**-Eso creí- **dijo Anna antes de darse la vuelta para volver a caminar

* * *

**-Holo hermanita- **dijo Grimm parado exactamente a unos milímetros

**-Pensé que nunca vendrías-**

**-¿Acaso la princesa Layla me recuerda? ¡Qué honor!- **dijo Grimm con cierta ironía mientras hacía una reverencia

**-¿Por qué no habría de recordarte?- **preguntó Anna algo molesta

**-Pues los hermanos Asakura intentan acerté creer que lo de Miko y todo lo demás nunca pasó-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que Grimm le había dicho** –No puede ser-**

**-Así es Layla, ellos piensan que pueden tenerte- **decía Grimm mientras hacía una mirada de asco y continuaba** –Así que ellos idearon un plan para evitar que estés con Miko-**

**-¿Cuál plan?- **peguntó Anna

**-Pues es muy simple verás…**

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**_

* * *

**-¡Vaya que has cambiado amigo!- **decía un chico con una notable emoción mientras estaba sentado comiendo un cóctel de frutas justo enfrente del que fue su mejor amigo

**-Tú igual has cambiado mucho- **dijo Miko con una media sonrisa

**-Veo que al fin te da alegría verme- **dijo Haruki con cierta emoción de niño pequeño

**-Quizás…- **decía Miko con su media sonrisa

**-¡Oh vamos!- **decía Haruki mientras fruncía el seño

**-Jajajaja- **reía Miko, pues ya había olvidado como era su amigo, aparte de que le encantaba hacerlo enojar, ¡VAYA que se le habían olvidado sus mejores momentos de su niñez!** -¿Tú participaste en el torneo de shamanes?-**

**-Sí ¿por?- **dijo Haruki mientras se metía un pedazo de melón a la boca

**-¿Enserio? Y ¿Hasta dónde llegaste?- **preguntó Miko realmente interesado

**-Pues no muy lejos, verás que me había tocado formar equipo con puras gallinas así que nos vencieron fácilmente ya que yo solo tuve que luchar y, tres contra uno no es muy justo que digamos…- **decía Haruki con cierto enojo en sus palabras al recordar eso** –Pero bueno, ¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-Simple curiosidad- **decía Miko mintiendo** -¿Contra quienes te había tocado pelear?-**

**-Un equipo muy estúpido- **decía Haruki** –Un imbécil, un negro y un chino prepotente-**

**-Jajajaja no cambias- **decía Miko mientras se reía** –Pero ya enserio, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese equipo?-**

**-Creo que era "el equipo de Len"- **dijo Haruki con una gran sonrisa

**-¡YA! Enserio- **decía Miko

**-Es enserio, se llamaba el equipo de Len- **decía Haruki** –Lo recuerdo muy bien, sus integrantes eran, el chino prepotente llamado Len Tio, Rio, Tau, Tou, no recuerdo su apellido…-**

**-¿Tao?- **decía Miko, ya que conocía al "chino prepotente" xD

**-¡ÁNDALE! Era Len Tao- **decía Haruki con gran emoción para proseguir** –El negro era Chocolove, o Chocolate algo así-**

**-Jajajaja, ¿De dónde habrán sacado esos nombres sus papás?- **Reía Miko

**-Y aún no te digo el peor- **dijo Haruki aguantando la risa** –Su último integrante era el imbécil llamado Hoto Hoto-**

**-¿Hoto Hoto?- **preguntó Miko _"Ummm Me suena familiar" _pensó él

**-Sí, así le decían, pero se llamaba en realidad Horo Horo- **dijo Haruki para seguirse riendo

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó de aquella mesa, dejando solo a Haruki

_**-Mi primo- **_pensó Miko_** –Mi primo participó en el torneo de shamanes, así que él tuvo que haber peleado con Hao, él sabrá como vencerlo, tengo que averiguarlo- **__pensaba Miko mientras caminaba con rumbo al salón de Horo_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HAO**_

* * *

_**-"Este profesor no me da buena espina, lo he visto en algún lugar"-**_ pensaba Hao mientras miraba el pizarrón sin poner atención claro está _**–"Veré que tiene en la mente"-**_

**-Cómo les decía, la fotosíntesis es el proceso…- **decía el profesor mientras pensaba_**"Hao no deja de mirarme ¿Sospechará algo? No creo, es muy estúpido. No recuerdo si era él el que leía las mentes, pero creo que era Anna, Anna…la extraño mucho, ¿por qué no habrá venido hoy? Pero mañana la veré, a ella y a sus hermosas piernas, y su hermosa cabellera, y su increíble trasero…"**_

**-Hijo de puta- **dijo Hao en un susurró con una notable ira reflejada en sus ojos, nadie pensaba así de Anna y mucho este pedófilo de mierda, ¡Ahora sí que no iba a dejar a Anna sola!** –Estoy rodeado de idiotas- **dijo Hao con su tono normal de voz, así atrayendo la atención de todos

**-Señor Asakura, ¿desea compartirnos algo?- **preguntó el profesor con una ceja alzada

* * *

_**\- "Contrólate, contrólate"-**_pensaba Hao para poder decir** –No "profesor"- **dijo él pero con un tono notable de sarcasmo en "profesor"

* * *

**-Ya que se ve que quiere platicar, díganos porque el joven Yoh Asakura no vino hoy-**

**-¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo?-**

**-Son hermanos ¿no?-**

**-Sí ¿y qué?- **dijo Hao con ironía

**-No me conteste así- **dijo el profesor con cierto enojo

**-¿Y si quiero hacerlo, qué?- **decía Hao con el ceño fruncido

**-¡BASTA! Joven Asakura, se me va ahorita misma a su casa, no lo quiero ver hasta mañana- **gritó el profesor

**-Bueno- **dijo Hao mientras recogía sus cosas con una sonrisa de burla **–Estaré mejor con Anna-**

_**\- "¿Con Anna?- **_pensó el Profesor_** –"No puede ser la misma Anna Kyouyama, ella es mía, solo mía"-**_

**-Me voy con mi novia, Anna Kyouyama- **dijo Hao al a ver leído a mente del profesor, caminó con su portafolio en la mano hacía la puerta y antes de salir dijo** –Adiosito- **y después salió

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA Y GRIMM**_

* * *

**-Esos imbéciles- **decía una Anna muy furiosa al saber el plan de Yoh y Hao, y no le molestó su plan en sí, en realidad fue el hecho de que la considerarán como una estúpida que no se daría cuenta

* * *

**-¿Ahora me comprendes?- **preguntaba Grimm con una sonrisa** –Los shamanes, a excepción de nosotros son muy inferiores y repugnantes, es por eso, que quiero destruirlos-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, sonaban tentador…de hecho sonaba MUY tentador la propuesta de su "hermano"

**-Sé que suena tentador para ti…- **decía Grimm mientras tocaba un punto débil para Anna… su pasado…** -Es muy tentador mi oferta para una chica que nunca tuvo nada-**

**-Yo…- **intentaba decir Anna pero se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir

**-No digas nada Anna, yo estuve contigo durante el maltrato que sufrimos- **dijo Grimm mientras se acercaba lentamente a Anna

**-…- **Anna seguía sin decir nada

**-Es por eso que fue lo mejor alejarnos de nuestros padres, fue la única solución para poder ser libres, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable-**

**-¿Quién te dijo que me siento culpable?- **preguntó Anna mirando el suelo

**-Puedo sentirlo en tu alma- **dijo Grimm mientras a cada paso se acercaba más a Anna

**-¿Cómo dices?- **dijo Anna alzando la mirada

**-Así es Anna, esa es mi técnica secreta, puedo sentir el dolor y la angustia de las almas a mi alrededor- **decía Grimm mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de ella** –Anna déjame ayudarte, yo sé que técnica posees, deja que tu ÚNICO HERMANO te ayude-**

**-Yo…no sé…- **dijo Anna tartamudeando ¿Qué le pasaba?

**-Solo quiero que tú estés bien- **dijo Grimm para luego abrazarla** –Aunque no lo creas Anna, te quiero-**

**-¿Enserio?- **preguntó Anna incrédula mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que su "hermano" le hacía a su cabello

**-Así es…- **decía Grimm mientras pensaba _"ya te tengo"_ pues él sabía que nadie le había dicho esas palabras a la rubia** –Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida-**

**-…Graci…Gracias- **pronunció Anna entrecortado

* * *

**-Hermana, si no nos apoyamos ¿Entonces quien lo hará?- **preguntó Grimm mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero ¿Por qué? Él no quería a Anna, solo era un juego, aunque pensándolo bien si le tenía afecto a ella, pero más que nada era odio lo que sentía por ella pero, pues aunque la odiará era su hermana, pero no la llegaría a querer como le hacía creer

* * *

**-Debo irme- **dijo Anna reaccionando

**-Está bien, pero antes prométeme que me dejarás ayudarte- **dijo Grimm con una sonrisa radiante

**-No creo que Hao quiera…- **decía Anna pero Grimm la interrumpió

**-Hao no es tu dueño- **dijo Grimm frunciendo el ceño para luego relajarlo y decir** –Le pediré "permiso", no te preocupes-**

**-Cómo sea, me voy-**

**-Adiós hermana- **dijo Grimm con una sonrisa enorme y llena de sinceridad

**-Adiós Grimm- **dijo Anna para luego cerrar la posesión de Grimm y así acabar con la ilusión creada, utilizó nulificación de furyoku

* * *

_**-"Anna miró al suelo para encontrase con un Yoh desmayado en el suelo, tenía su sonrisa de niño bobo que causa cierta ternura en la rubia. Anna mientras miraba a Yoh pensaba "¿Dejaré que Grimm me ayude? Lo necesito pero no lo sé. Anna dejó de pensar e intentó cargar a Yoh en sus hombros pero al intentarlo algo la lastimó de forma horrible, luego de que ella soltara un gemido de dolor calló una pluma blanca la cual tenía un mensaje escrito en ella que decía:"-**_

* * *

_**Hermana, mi ayuda no es gratis, como sé que aceptarás hay una condición. No te pido mucho, pero mi condición es que durante el tiempo que entrenes conmigo no podrás dejar que los Asakura te toquen, cada vez que lo hagan sentirás como si te quemaran esa extremidad en donde te tocaron.**_

_**Buena suerte Anna**_

_**Tu hermano Grimm**_

_**PD: Jajajaja veremos la cara de Hao al ver cómo le pido permiso.**_

* * *

_**-"Y justo al acabar de leer dicho mensaje se había escuchado abrir la puerta principal, alguien había entrado y al hacer eso produjo mucho ruido. Anna se imaginó de quien se trataba, seguro que al imbécil de Hao lo habían suspendido por arrogante o algo parecido, pero al recordar lo de la nota se puso pálida, aún más blanca se tornó su piel de lo que de por sí ya era"-**_

* * *

**-¡CHICOOOS!- **gritaba Hao** -¡YA LLEGUÉ!-**

**-…- **pero solo el viento le contestó

**-Creo que no hay nadi…- **decía Hao pero al entrar a la escalera vio a Anna y a Yoh, en el suelo este último **–Anna ¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Nada- **dijo ella mecánicamente

**-Estás muy pálida, déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación- **decía Hao con la intención de tocarla solo que…

* * *

**-¡NO ME TOQUES!- **gritó ella de repente mientras se alejaba de Hao

**-Anna, no te haré daño, solo déjame ayudarte- **pronunciaba Hao mientras se intentaba acercar a ella

**-Estoy bien, él que necesita ayuda es Yoh- **decía Anna intentando cambiar el tema **–Llévalo arriba, mientras yo subiré a mi alcoba-**

**-¿Segura?- **preguntaba Hao un poco intrigado

**-Sí, dormiré un poco, así que no quiero que me molesten, ¡¿Entendido?!- **dijo Anna algo agitada

**-Sí Anna…- **dijo Hao para ver como Anna se encaminaba hacia arriba pero antes de llegar dijo** –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Anna, cualquier cosa que esté pasando, no dejaré que te lastime- **

**-No quiero tu lástima- **fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Anna mientras una lastimosa lágrima salía de su ojo derecho y recorría lentamente su mejilla

**-No es lástima…- **decía Hao mientras en su mente completaba la frase _"Es amor"_

* * *

_**-"Hao cargó a Yoh hasta su habitación, y déjenme decirles que lo cargó como si fuera un bulto de harina y no como su hermano menor, llegó y lo aventó. Luego de hacer eso se sentó en la ventana y mientras miraba el cielo pensaba."-**_

* * *

_**-"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"-**_

_**-"No creo que Anna sepa de nuestro plan, tomé todas las precauciones posibles"-**_

_**-"No quiero perderla, no lo soportaría, me destrozaría el corazón, y no quiero pasar por eso…"-**_pensaba Hao mientras con su mano derecha estrujaba su poncho justo en donde su "corazón" se encontraba, lo apretaba con dolor y rabia mientras repetía en su mente._**–"No de nuevo"-**_

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, lo hubiera subido hace unos días, pero mi hermana ¬¬' borró mi capítulo entero, solo me dejó el título, así que tuve que empezar de cero, pero quedó bien ¿o no?_

_Por cierto, les prometo subir capítulo nuevo cada Lunes y si Dios me lo permite cada Viernes igual. Bueno ay nos leémos xD_

_Cuidense y recuerden que sigo viva_

_Para sugerencias o comentarios dejen un review _

_Una cosa más, pensaba hacer una historia del Avatar- La leyenda de Aang ¿Les gustaría?_  
_YO AMO ESA SERIE *.*_

_Por eso les pregunto :D Diganme si les gustaría_

_PD: Si hay una falta de ortografía perdónenme la vida xD_

_BYE, besitos, los amo_

_Preguntas para el próximo caapítulo:_

_¿Qué pasará con Anna? ¿Dejará que la toquen para no levantar sospecha? ¿Hao de verdad quiere a Anna? ¿O es solo un capricho? ¿Miko para qué quiere saber cómo pelear contra Hao? ¿Yoh estará bien? ¿Qué hará Anna ahora que ya sabe sobre el plan de los hermanos Asakura? ¿Cuál es e plan? ¿De qué trata? ¿Quien fue Haruki? ¿Cuál es la técnica secreta de Anna, o de Yoh, o de Hao, o de Miko, o de todos? _

_Sé que son muchas preguntas que son necesarias xD_

_Los veré el Lunes o quizás el viernes :D_


	15. El plan de los Asakura III(Plan fallido)

SHAMAN KING**  
**_**"EL PLAN DE LOS ASAKURA  
(TERCERA PARTE)  
PLAN FALLIDO"**_

* * *

**-¡Ayy!- **decía un Yoh muy confundido mientras pesadamente se levantaba de su cama

**-…- **su hermano mayor Hao no dijo nada, solo suspiró de cansancio

**-¿Qué me pasó?- **preguntó Yoh mirando al vacío mientras se levantaba, pues no había notado la presencia de su hermano

**-Te desmayaste- **dijo Hao mirando el cielo

**-Hao…- **vacilaba Yoh mientras dirigía su mirada hacía su hermano **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Eso quisiera saber- **dijo Hao para luego de decir eso voltear a verlo

**-No recuerdo nada…- **decía Yoh mientras de frotaba la mente

**-Qué raro- **dijo Hao mientras pensaba

**-Solo recuerdo…- **decía Yoh esforzando su memoria al máximo** –Que Anna me enseñó un anunció sobre el torneo de shamanes, luego de eso todo se tornó oscuro y sentí que algo me apretaba el pecho y…ya no recuerdo nada-**

**-En tú memoria no tienes nada-**

**-¿Intentaste leerla?- **dijo Yoh frunciendo el ceño

**-Sí- **decía Hao para sonreír irónicamente** –Pero no encontré nada, aparte de que no hay nada de por sí-**

**-¡HAO!- **gritó Yoh mientras

**-Pero, noté algo muy raro- **dijo Hao cambiando su rostro a uno serio

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Yoh muy preocupado, pues nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano

**-Anna…- **decía Hao** –Cuando llegué intente ayudarla pero, ella no quiso, como si no quisiera que la tocara, o como si tuviera miedo de que la lastimara-**

**-¿Miedo?-**

**-Así es, la noté muy pálida, así que cuando tú te desmayaste algo ocurrió que puso muy mal a Anna-**

**-¿Qué crees que haya sido?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Grimm- **dijo secamente Hao

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Lo supongo**

**-No entiendo- **decía Yoh realmente confundido

**-Olvídalo, será mejor que vayas con ella- **decía Hao mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella tropezó con algo…** -Será mejor que guardes muy bien ese diario, no queremos que Anna lo llegue a descubrir-**

**-¿Por qué no?- **preguntó Yoh mientras recogía el diario

**-En ese diario está la vida "pasada" de Anna, y no sabemos cómo reaccionaría si lo llegase a leer- **decía Hao haciendo énfasis en "pasada" pues pasó cuando Anna tenía 5 años

**-Sí- **dijo Yoh con un tono de pesadez sumado con tristeza

* * *

_**-"Lo que ellos no sabían era que una chica rubia los estaba oyendo detrás de la puerta, se preguntarán ¿Por qué Hao no sintió su presencia? Simple, Anna ocultó su presencia con un hechizo"-**_

* * *

_**-¿Un diario?- **_pensaba Anna_** -¿Mi vida pasada? No lo entiendo, debo de leer ese diario-**_

* * *

**-Bueno Hao, voy con Anna- **decía Yoh mientras guardaba el diario bajo un pedazo de madera que se podía levantar y el cual estaba debajo de sucama** –Éste será el mejor escondite-**

**-Solo…guárdalo bien- **dijo Hao para saltar por la ventana

**-Me pregunto ¿Por qué no usa la puerta?- **decía Yoh mientras seguía mirando por donde Hao sabía saltado** –Cómo sea, voy con Anna- **dijo Yoh para acercarse a la puerta en donde una rubia estaba escuchando todo

_**-Mierda, Yoh viene para acá**_**\- **pensó Anna mientras se alejaba corriendo de la puerta hacía su habitación

* * *

_**-"Anna entró corriendo hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su futón para analizar todo, primero tenía que pensar que iba a hacer antes de que Miko viniera por ella, pues sabía que "ese" dichoso plan no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, igual tenía que pensar cómo iba a reaccionar Hao cuando Grimm le pidiera permiso para entrenarla. Y eso sin mencionar el diario del que hablaban Yoh y Hao"-**_

* * *

**-Annita, ¿puedo pasar?- **preguntaba Yoh mientras tocaba la puerta

**-Sí, pasa- **decía Anna mientras se ponía de pie

**-¿Cómo estás?- **preguntaba Yoh el cual ya había entrado a la habitación y había cerrado la puerta

**-Bien, ¿de vería de estar mal?- **preguntaba Anna con sarcasmo

**-No- **contestó Yoh rápidamente

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada y le dio la espalda a Yoh y se encaminó hacía la ventana mientras cruzaba los brazos al llegar

**-Annita- **decía Yoh mientras se acercaba lentamente a Anna con intención de abrazarla

**-Por favor no me toques- **dijo Anna aún de espaldas

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Yoh deteniendo su caminata

**-No quiero que me abraces- **repetía Anna secamente

**-¿Por qué no?- **preguntaba Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna con mucho cuidado

**-Me lastimarías- **dijo Anna sin ningún remordimiento, pues ella decía la verdad

**-Nunca lo haría- **decía Yoh dulcemente mientras se colocaba junto a ella** –Tú eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi fuerza para seguir luchando cada día, te amo como ninguna persona ha amado en el mundo entero, y por eso sabes que mi último deseo es lastimarte-**

**-Sé que no deseas lastimarme- **decía Anna mientras se volteaba a verlo** –Pero aun así lo harías-**

**-No digas eso- **decía Yoh mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente como si acariciara un pétalo

* * *

**-¡Aaah!- **Anna gritó mientras se volteaba bruscamente y se tocaba su mejilla _-estaba quemada-_

**-Anna- **dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella** -¿Estas bi…?- **preguntaba Yoh pero se detuvo al mirar la mejilla quemada de Anna

**-Vete Yoh- **decía Anna mientras se acariciaba la mejilla

**-Yo, no quise…- **intentaba decir Yoh pero Anna lo interrumpió

**-Estoy bien ¡VETE!- **gritó Anna

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada y se quedó parado viendo a Anna** –Anna, de verdad no fue mi intención haberte lastimado, ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió-**

**-No fue tu culpa, fue mía- **decía Anna mientras lo miraba a los ojos y decía** –Grimm me puso un hechizo, es por eso que cuando tú o Hao me toquen, me quemarán-**

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada mientras que la rabia y la frustración lo invadía

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HAO**_

* * *

_**-"Luego de que Hao saltara por la ventana cayó directamente en el pasto, comenzó a caminar hasta que alguien se puso en su camino"-**_

* * *

**-Hao…- **habló una voz misteriosa

**-Grimm- **pronunció Hao con algo de desagrado

**-Tengo que hablar contigo- **dijo Grimm seriamente

**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- **contestó Hao

**-No te pedí permiso, era una orden- **volvió a decir Grimm

**-¿Tú dándome una orden?- **preguntaba Hao con sarcasmo** –No me hagas reír-**

**-Voy a entrenar a Anna- **soltó Grimm sin ningún sentimiento

**-No-**

**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estaba avisando-**

**-Pues verás que no te dejaré hacerlo- **

**-Cómo si me importara tu opinión- **

**-Sí te importa, porque si no te importara no me hubieras dicho-**

**-Lo hice porque Anna me lo pidió-**

**-¿Anna?-**

**-Así es, ella ya aceptó mi propuesta, solo hubo una condición-**

**-¿Cuál?- **preguntó Hao sospechando algo

**-Algo muy simple, tomé precauciones, ustedes no podrán tocarla, a menos que quieran lastimarla-**

**-¡Explícate!- **gritó Hao

**-No quiero, investígalo por ti mismo- **decía Grimm mientras saltaba y una nube negra lo sostenía** –Adiós **_**viejo amigo**_**\- **dijo Grimm antes de desaparecer

**-Bastardo- **dijo Hao en un susurró** –Tengo que averiguar a qué se refería ese imbécil- **dijo Hao mientras corría a la habitación de Anna

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON LEN ¡ESPEREN! ¿LEN? SÍ, LEN**_

* * *

**-¡LEEEEEEEEEEENYYYY!- **gritaba una chica peli verde

**-¿Qué pasó hermana?- **preguntaba Len algo sonrojado pues no le gustaba que su hermana le llamara así

**-Necesito que vayamos con los Asakuras- **decía Jun muy contenta **–El torneo será muy pronto y ustedes deberán partir, y yo no quiero que Anna esté sola-**

**-Conociendo a Yoh no creo que la vaya a dejar sola esta vez- **decía Len seriamente

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **preguntaba Jun muy confundida

**-La última vez que partimos, Yoh no dejaba de mencionarla, ni de pensarla, de hecho creí que en algún momento Yoh iba a regresar a Tokio por Anna-**

**-Es razonable, Yoh está enamorado de Anna-**

**-Sí, ya lo sé- **dijo Len con un tono muy notable de molestia

**-¿Por qué te molesta eso?- **preguntaba Jun a su hermano menor

**-No me molesta- **decía Len algo irritado

**-Te conozco Len- **dijo Jun al momento de poner su mano en su hombro** –De hecho cuando Yoh besó a Anna, tú solo te fuiste de ese lugar, de hecho cuando Yoh nos dijo a todos que amaba a Anna tú no dijiste nada y te portaste muy irritable con todo el mundo ese día-**

**-Hermana yo…- **intentaba decir Len, pero Jun lo interrumpió

**-Por eso, puedo afirmar que te gusta Anna, es más, estoy muy segura que tú la amas-**

**-No Jun, no me gusta Anna- **dijo Len algo inseguro por sus palabras

**-¿Te gusta cuando ella está a tu lado?-**

**-Yo…-**

**-¿Te pones nervioso cuando se quedan solos?-**

**-Jun yo…-**

**-¿Te sientes culpable cuando la miras con amor?**

**-…-**

**-¿Te sientes furioso cuando Yoh la besa o la abraza?-**

**-…-**

**-¿Tú…?- **preguntaba Jun pero su hermano gritó haciéndola callar

**-¡YA BASTA! TIENES RAZÓN ¡LA AMO! AMO A ANNA KYOUYAMA- **gritaba Len a todo lo que podía, pero, bajó su tono de voz para decir lo siguiente** –Pero, ella está comprometida, con Yoh-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-Por eso no puedo acercarme a ella-**

**-¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?**

**-Me duele- **

**-Te entiendo, pero si me dejaras hablar con Anna, quizás yo pueda…-**

**-No, no quiero que intervengas, Anna es una mujer prohibida para cualquier hombre-**

**-Lucha por ella-**

**-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Yoh me vencería muy rápido, el amor que Yoh tiene por Anna es inmenso y es capaz de dar la vida por ella, además te olvidas de algo-**

**-¿De qué?- **preguntó Jun

**-De Miko, Miko está de por medio-**

**-Pero Anna no quiere a Miko-**

**-Pero a Yoh sí- **dijo Len para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta y decir** –Partimos por la mañana, y… ¿hermana?-**

**-¿Sí?- **

**-Esta conversación nunca tuvo tiempo ni lugar ¿Okey?-**

**-Claro Leny- **dijo Jun muy alegre

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO**_

* * *

**-Primo ¿Dónde estás?- **pensaba Miko mientras miraba en todas direcciones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba** -¡Ya te ví!-**

* * *

_**-"Miko corrió directo hacía un chico de cabello celeste y cuando llegó a él le tomo del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo hacía la cafetería y sin permiso de nadie lo sentó en una mesa para luego sentarse él"-**_

* * *

**-¿Qué pasa Miko?- **preguntó Horo algo aturdido

**-Tú luchaste con Hao ¿no?- **directo al grano Miko

**-Sí, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Quiero que me digas como lo vencieron-**

**-No lo hicimos-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Así es, digo, por si lo habías notado, nunca derrotamos a Hao, nosotros habíamos pensado que sí lo habíamos hecho, pero no fue así-**

**-Pero ¿entonces?-**

**-Lo herimos, eso sí, pero no fue suficiente-**

**-…-**

**-Pero el que luchó contra él, fue Yoh, solo él pudo dañarlo-**

**-Pero él ocupo la energía de todos ¿no?-**

**-Jajajaja no, esa fue la versión oficial, pero no la verdadera-**

**-No te entiendo- **decía Grimm algo confundido

**-Mira, cuando Hao "mató" a Yoh, Yoh adquirió una parte de su poder, así que cuando Yoh volvió lo hizo por Anna- **Horo Horo explicó pero pareció que Miko no había entendido así que siguió** -Yoh al estar dentro de la mente de Hao vio que él quería quedarse con Anna, así que Yoh volvió y luchó con Hao por Anna, de hecho él ocupó su propia energía para "matar" a Hao, pero solo lo hirió gravemente, pues ya sabes, Yoh no mataría a nadie a menos que…- **decía Horo pero se detuvo

**-A menos que ¿qué?-**

**-A menos que lastimen a Anna- **

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Así es, una vez Yoh nos dijo que él nunca mataría a nadie, hasta que, una vez Anna estuvo en peligro, esa vez Yoh casi mata al sujeto que le dio una bofetada a Anna, si no hubiera sido por Len, estoy seguro que Yoh lo mataba-**

**-Entonces no sabes cómo acabar con Hao-**

**-No-**

**-No me sirves-**

**-¿Para qué quieres saber cómo acabar con Hao?-**

**-Por Anna-**

**-¿Anna que tiene que ver en esto?-**

**-Sí Hao no está, Anna permanecerá a mi lado-**

**-No puedes obligarla a estar a tu lado-**

**-Ella solo regresaría a donde pertenece-**

**-Anna no es de tu pertenencia, en todo caso, Yoh tiene más derecho que cualquiera de nosotros, él la conoció primero-**

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada, aunque por su mente pasó un redundante _"no, yo fui el primero"_** –Eso no me importa, Anna me ama-**

**-Estás equivocado primo, y déjame decirte, que si sigues así solo la perderás-**

**-¿Tú qué sabes?-**

**-Lo suficiente para saber que a una mujer nunca se le debe de pegar-**

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada solo bajó la mirada

**-Y si de verdad quieres a Anna, deberías dejar que se quede en donde ella sea feliz- **y sin más que decir Horo Horo se levantó de la silla y antes de empezar a caminar dijo **-¿Sabes dónde está Anna?-**

**-No, creo que está con Hao, pero aún no estoy seguro- **dijo Miko cabizbajo

**-Me voy a la casa, si pasa algo, no dudes en avisarme- **dijo Horo Horo antes de comenzar a caminar y perderse en la multitud

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON HAO, YOH Y ANNA**_

* * *

**-¡ANNA!- **gritaba Hao mientras corría hacía la habitación de Anna

**-¡HAO!- **gritó Yoh mientras abría la puerta de la alcoba de Anna

**-¡¿Dónde está Anna?!- **gritó Hao mientras se acercaba a su hermano

**-Debes ayudarla- **decía Yoh muy nervioso** –Lastimé a Anna-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- **gritó Hao mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa y lo alzaba** -¿Cómo que lastimaste a Anna?-**

**-No quise hacerlo, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó- **se excusaba Yoh

**-Explícate- **ordenó Hao

**-Le acaricie la mejilla y de repente Anna gritó y mire su mejilla y estaba quemada, parecía que alguien le hubiera puesto agua caliente en la cara-**

**-¿Quemada?- **preguntó Hao

**-Sí- **decía Yoh muy nervioso** –Debes curarla-**

**-Yoh yo…- **intentaba decir Hao pero Yoh lo interrumpió

**-Por favor-**

**-No entiendes yo…-**

**-Te lo suplico-**

**-Escúcham…-**

**-Te daré lo que quieras si la ayudas-**

**-Yoh, ponme atenció…-**

**-Te lo ruego Hao-**

**-¡PUTA MADRE YOH! ¡DÉJAME ACABAR!- **gritó Hao irritado de que Yoh lo interrumpa

**-Lo siento- **dijo Yoh en un susurro

**-Claro que la voy a ayudar, solo quiero que pongas atención- **decía Hao, para luego suspirar y decir **–Quizás no pueda ayudarla mucho, en unos minutos te lo explicaré, pero por lo mientras, vamos con Anna-**

* * *

_**-"Luego de decir eso, los dos hermanos entraron a la habitación de Anna para encontrarla en un deplorable estado"-**_

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima xD

Naaaaaa, no es cierto, esto continúa xD Sigan leyendo

* * *

**-Anna…- **decía Hao mientras entraba a la habitación silenciosamente

**-Déjame- **decía Anna que estaba en el marco de la ventana sentada

**-Yoh me contó lo que pasó, déjame ver tu herida- **decía Hao mientras se acercaba a ella

**-…- **Yoh solo miraba en silencio con el corazón destrozado, había dañado al amor de su vida

**-Solo déjame sola, si me tocas tú igual me dañarás- **dijo Anna secamente

**-Pero no pienso tocarte, solo enséñame- **pronunció Hao dulcemente

**-…- **Anna primero dudó en hacerlo pero ¿Qué perdía? Nada, así que sin más que decir se volteó y miró directamente a Hao

**-Anna…- **Dijo Hao en susurró muy silencioso, ya que le había impactado ver la mejilla de Anna totalmente quemada y desfigurada

**-…- **Yoh al verla se tiró en el suelo y empezó a llorar, pero era un llanto de rabia, ira mezclado con culpa y miedo

**-Yoh, no fue tu culpa, fue mía- **intentaba decir Anna mientras se arrodillaba y lo miraba** –No llores-**

**-No me toques Anna, solo te lastimaría- **decía Yoh aún con la cabeza baja** –Siempre por mí culpa te lastimas-**

**-No digas eso- **decía Anna

**-Yoh, Anna tiene razón no es tú culpa, fue culpa de Grimm-**

**-…- **Anna al escuchar el nombre de Grimm abrió los ojos los cuales los tenía en blanco

**-¿Grimm?- **preguntó Yoh alzando la cabeza

**-Así es, Grimm le hizo una oferta a Anna, y…- **decía Hao mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y continuaba **–Y ella aceptó-**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Yoh en un casi grito

**-Hao, no sigas- **dijo Anna en un tono de miedo

**-Anna, Yoh debe de saberlo- **dijo Hao mirándola

**-Dime Hao- **dijo Yoh mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las lágrimas

**-Grimm le ofreció a Anna una propuesta que consistía en que él le enseñaba su técnica secreta y a cambio…- **paró Hao mientras pensaba si continuar o no, pero decidió seguir** –A cambio ninguno de nosotros podrá tocarla o esto pasará- **dijo mientras señalaba su mejilla

**-¿Entonces no podrás ayudarla?- **preguntó Yoh

**-No, pero sé quién puede ayudarla- **dijo Hao algo enojado _¿Por qué?_

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Luego te digo, eso, lo tendremos que hablar en privado- **dijo Hao mientras miraba a Yoh

**-Quiero saber quién- **exigió Anna

**-No Anna, primero debo hablarlo con Yoh, y luego decidiremos si te podemos decir o no-**

* * *

**-No me quieras tomar como una estúpida, porque no lo soy- **dijo Anna con un poco de rabia

**-No es eso Anna, es que…- **intentaba decir Hao pero Anna lo paró

**-Ya lo sé, tu estúpido plan, ¡POR TU ESTÚPIDO PLAN NO PUEDES DECIRME!- **gritó Anna

**-…- **Yoh abrió inmensamente los ojos mientras miraba atónito a su hermano

**-¿Qué?- **fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hao

**-¡ASÍ ES! ¡NO CREAS QUE NO SÉ DE TU ESTÚPIDO PLAN!- **gritó Anna mientras miraba a Hao, para luego mirar a Yoh y preguntarle **-¿Y TÚ QUE? ¿IGUAL PIENSAS QUE SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA? PORQUE ESO PARECE-**

**-No Annita, déjame explicarte- **intentaba decir Yoh

**-No tienes nada que explicarme, para ustedes yo soy una estúpida que no iba a descubrir su plan, pero no lo soy…- **decía Anna en un tono calmado para** gritar -¡NO LO SOY!-**

**-Sabemos que no lo eres- **dijo Hao seriamente** –Lo hicimos para protegerte-**

**-¿Protegerme de quién? ¿De Miko?- **preguntaba Anna sarcásticamente** –No me hagas reír-**

**-Pues sí, por si no lo recuerdas Miko te golpeaba- **decía Yoh

**-Pero valía la pena- **dijo Anna sin pensar que estaba cayendo en la trampa

**-¿Así? ¿Por qué?- **preguntó Hao sarcásticamente

**-Porque si no me dejaba, Miko lastimaría a Yoh- **dijo Anna sin darse que cuenta que había caído en la trampa

**-¿Qué?- **preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

**-Sí, Miko me amenazó, y me dijo que o me dejaba golpear o iba a lastimar a Yoh-**

**-Anna- **dijo Yoh en un susurro, Anna se había sacrificado por él

**-No debiste hacerlo, pudiste haberlo dicho- **reprochó Hao** –Pudiste habernos dicho-**

**-No, hubiera sido una deshonra hacia la familia Asakura- **se excusó Anna

**-Annita- **dijo Yoh mientras se aventaba a Anna para abrazarla y besarla de no ser por Hao que lo detuvo en el momento exacto

**-¿Qué haces?- **preguntó Hao molesto** –No podemos tocarla imbécil-**

**-Jijiji, es cierto- **dijo Yoh

**-Debemos encontrar quien pueda ayudarte- **dijo Hao mientras observaba la mejilla de Anna

**-¿No puedes hacerlo tú Ni-san?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Podría, si tan solo pudiera tocarla-**

**-Pero no puedes- **replicó Anna

**-Lo sé- **afirmó Hao

**-Podemos llamar a Fausto- **dijo Yoh

**-Fausto está en París- **dijo Anna

**-Es cierto- **dijo Yoh en tono triste

**-Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarte Anna ¿Sabes quién es no?- **preguntó Hao

**-Sí- **dijo Anna con suma pesadez

**-¿Quién Hao?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Miko…- **decía Hao mientras ponía un rostro lleno de enojo y una aura negra lo rodeaba **–Miko es el único que puede ayudarla-**

**-No- **dijo Yoh** –Podemos buscar a alguien más-**

**-No tenemos tiempo- **dijo Hao

**-¿Qué?- **dijeron Yoh y Anna al mismo tiempo

**-Así es, si no sanamos esa herida, se esparcirá por todo el cuerpo-**

**-Explícate Hao- **dijo Anna

* * *

**-Anna, el hechizo que usó Grimm es antiguo, y como sabes los hechizos antiguos tienen un límite y una condición, en este caso, su límite es de dos días y a condición es que sí no la curamos, se esparcirá por todo el cuerpo y ya no la podremos curar-**

**-…- **Anna se quedó callada, ¡Vaya que Grimm ya tenía todo planeado!

**-¿Miko es nuestra única opción?- **preguntó Yoh algo molesto

**-Lamentablemente sí- **respondió Hao

* * *

_**-Entonces nuestro plan…-**_decía Yoh pero Hao lo interrumpió

_**-Falló-**_admitió el mayor de los Asakura

* * *

**-¿Me contarán cuál es su plan?- **preguntó Anna algo triste

**-Pensé que ya lo sabías- **dijo Hao

**-Sí, ya lo sé, pero quisiera escuchar su versión- **dijo Anna algo seria

**-Pues nuestro plan era hacerte creer que lo de Miko nunca sucedió hasta que comenzará el torneo para así llevarte con nosotros y protegerte- **explicaba Yoh pero Anna lo interrumpió

**-Hao…- **decía la rubia** -¿Qué pasó después de que me devolviste mis poderes?-**

**-Algo muy simple, déjame explicarte…- **decía Hao mientras recordaba

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**_-Tranquila Anna, ahora nadie podrá dañarte…-_**_decía Hao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente a la sacerdotisa inconsciente y sonreía de una manera muy dulce_**_–Siempre te cuidaré Anna…-_**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, pues estaba desmayada

**-Siempre te cuidaré Anna, es por eso que espero que olvides todo, espero que olvides a Miko, y a Grimm-**

**-Lo siento mucho Anna pero no puedo permitir que sufras, sé que no expreso mis sentimientos, pero, te amo Anna-**

**-…-**

**-Por eso, tengo un plan, más bien Yoh y yo tenemos un plan, y te juro que no fallará… ¿Quieres saberlo?-**

**-…-**

**-Te lo contaré, pues no pierdo nada, tú no recordarás nada, mira…- **explicaba Hao pero se detuvo, tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió** –Yo te pondré un hechizo para borrar tu memoria, pero no del todo, solo lo último, ósea lo de Miko, mientras tanto, nosotros te protegeremos hasta que llegue el torneo de shamanes, una vez que eso llegue, serás intocable, pues estaremos contigo las 24 hrs del día, y no sufrirás más Anna-**

**-…-**

**-No puedo verte sufrir Anna, no otra vez- **decía Hao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente** –No puedo permitir que de nuevo me arrebaten mi corazón, porque Anna, eso eres tú, mi corazón-**

**-…-**

**-Es hora de volver- **decía Hao mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba** –Estoy seguro que a Yoh le dará gusto verte-**

**_-"Luego de decir eso, Hao levantó a Anna, pasó una mano por su cuello y otra por sus rodillas para así levantarla"-_**

* * *

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**-Luego de eso, te traje y te recosté en tu futón, te iba a poner la yukata pero Yoh pegó el grito en el cielo e insistió que SOLO él podía hacerlo, así que él te la puso y te dejamos dormir, claro que antes te hice una pócima para que la tomarás y no recordarás nada de lo ocurrido- **dijo Hao mientras sonreía

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada

**-Jijiji- **Yoh solo rió nerviosamente

* * *

**TOC TOC TOC TOC**

* * *

**-"Alguien tocaba la puerta salvajemente"-**

* * *

**-¡ASAKURAS! SÉ QUE ANNA ESTÁ AHÍ- **gritaba Miko mientras tocaba la puerta** -¡ABRÁNME O DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA!-**

**-…- **Anna abrió aún más los ojos

**-No- **fue lo único que dijo Yoh mientras entraba en estado de shock

**-Mierda- **dijo Hao para ponerse a correr en dirección a la puerta principal, pero antes de irse dijo** –Escóndela Yoh, esconde a Anna-**

* * *

Bueno ahora sí es todo xD

Les pido mil disculpas, pero tuve un problema el domingo, fui a desayunar con mi familia y cuando íbamos de regreso a mi coche, con un cuchillo le cortaron la bolsa a mi mamá y le intentaron sacar la cartera pero como yo ('-')/ estaba detrás de ella, jalé la cartera y el muy #"%#/#$/&amp;"# bastardo me cortó la palma de la mano y salió corriendo como una vil gallina, y pues me llevaron al hospital y me cosieron :'( aún me duele, pero fue por eso que no pude subirlo, lo lamento, pero bueno, las cosas pasan así, ahora sí subiré cada Lunes

Me despido chicos, hasta luego

Preguntas para el próximo capítulo

¿Qué pasará con Miko? ¿Anna descubrirá el diario, o se le olvidará? ¿Miko curara a Anna? ¿Y que pasará con Horo? ¿Dónde está Tamao? ¿Bon? ¿El torneo comenzará?


	16. ¿Yoh es Hao, Hao es Yoh?

**SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 16  
"Yoh es Hao  
Hao es Yoh"**

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_**-Tamao...- **__decía una anciana ciega__** -Necesito que vayas con mi nieto y le entregues esto-**_

_**-Cómo usted ordene señora Kino- **__decía Tamao mientras tomaba el papel_

_**-Igual quiero que vigiles que haga su entrenamiento, cómo ya sabrás el torneo será reanudado en un mes-**_

_**-Sí señora Kino-**_

_**-También vigila que Hao entrene-**_

_**-Sí señora Kino-**_

_**-Irás a la misma escuela que ellos-**_

_**-Sí señora Kino-**_

_**-Y por último, debes de ahora en adelante portarte como la señora de esa casa, porque ahora eres tú la prometida de Yoh-**_

_**-Señora Kino, yo no estoy muy segura que el joven Yoh me acepte...- **__decía una peli-rosada_

_**-No importa si lo acepta o no- **__dijo la señora Kino con el ceño fruncido__** –Ahora tú eres su prometida y debes de actuar como tal-**_

_**-Sí señora Kino-**_

_**-Tamao, no te dejes intimidar por mis nietos, sé que Yoh siente algo por ti dentro de su corazón, solo debemos ayudarlo a salir- **__decía la señora Kino mientras por dentro decía __"Lo siento Tamao"_

_**-¿Usted cree?- **__preguntaba Tamao emocionada_

_**-Claro que sí Tamao- **_

_**-Entonces yo lograré que el joven Yoh se enamore de mí-**_

_-"No podrá, su corazón le pertenece completamente a Anna"-__ pensaba doña Kino__** –Eso espero Tamao, ahora anda, ve y has lo que te pido-**_

_**-Sí señora Kino-**_

_**-Suerte Tamao- **__"la necesitarás"_

_**-Sí señora Kino, no fallare-**_

* * *

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-No le fallaré a la señora Kino…- **decía Tamao mientras se dirigía a la pensión Asakura en un taxi** –Digo, a mi abuela-**

**-Hemos llegado señorita- **decía el taxista mientras se detenía en la puerta de esa pensión

**-Gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?-**

**-35 yenes-**

**-Claro, tome- **dijo Tamao al momento de darle su dinero al taxista** –Buen día-**

**-Igualmente señorita-**

* * *

_**-"Luego de eso, el taxi se alejó, y Tamao quedó parada frente a frente con la enorme puerta de aquella pensión, iba a entrar pero escuchó gritos, así que decidió quedarse para poder oír mejor"-**_

* * *

**-¡ASAKURAS! SÉ QUE ANNA ESTÁ AHÍ- **gritaba Miko mientras tocaba la puerta de adentro de la casa** -¡ABRÁNME O DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **gritaba Hao mientras abría la puerta salvajemente

**-¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTA ANNA!-**

**-¡NO LO SÉ!-**

**-¡SÍ LO SABES!-**

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NO, ¡MALDITA SEA!-**

**-ENTONCES ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR Y VERIFICAR QUE ANNA NO ESTÁ CONTIGO!-**

**-¡NO!- **gritó Hao a tomo pulmón

* * *

_-"¿Por qué no querrá que entre? ¿Acaso la señorita Anna estará ahí?"-_ pensaba Tamao mientras seguía escuchando

* * *

**-¡ENTONCES ANNA SÍ ESTÁ AHÍ!- **gritó Miko

**-No, es cierto- **dijo Hao ya relajado

**-Te lo suplico Hao…- **decía Miko mientras intentaba aguantar laslágrimas** – ¿Tú sabes mi historia con Anna?-**

**-Sí, la sé- **dijo Hao de mala gana

**-Entonces, sabes lo que sufrí cuando me quitaron a Anna…- **dijo Miko mientras una lastimosa lágrima caía por su mejilla** –Quizás no sabes lo que se siente que te quiten a la persona que más amas, pero tú…-**

**-Sí lo sé-**

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó Miko atónito

**-Así es, si sé lo que siente, y es por eso que impediré que Anna esté contigo-**

**-Anna no te importa-**

**-Te equivocas, yo la amo-**

**-Pero tú me habías dicho que…-**

**-Sé lo que te dije, pero no fue cierto, Anna es todo para mí, es por eso que ella no puede estar contigo-**

**-Tampoco estará contigo-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Supongamos que Anna no está conmigo, tampoco estaría contigo, tú hermano está de por medio, sabemos que Anna quiere a Yoh-**

**-Cállate- **dijo Hao seriamente

**-Tú lo sabes, aunque impidas que Anna esté conmigo ella estará con Yoh-**

**-Deberías irte a la mierda- **dijo Hao

**-Quizás no pueda estar con Anna ahora, pero muy pronto estaré con ella-**

**-No digas idioteces-**

**-Te lo digo enserio, quizás ustedes puedan esconderla, pero yo siempre encontraré a Anna-**

**-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- **preguntaba Hao con sarcasmo

**-Anna quizás no me recuerde, pero dentro de su memoria, muy en el fondo, yo aún existo, y lucharé para lograr que Anna me recuerde y se vuelva a enamorar de mí-**

**-Eso nunca pasará- **decía Hao con un tono de aburrimiento

**-Eso es lo que tú dices, Anna está destinada para estar conmigo y eso, hasta tú lo sabes-**

**-No es cierto- **ahora la mirada de Hao había cambiado

**-Claro que sí, si Anna no hubiera estado destinada para mí no la habría conocido desde niña-**

**-Fue pura casualidad, además, ella siempre estuvo destinada a estar con…- **Hao paró en seco al darse cuenta que iba a decir el nombre de su hermano

**-Jajaja ¿Lo ves?- **decía Miko con un tono de victoria** –Tuve razón, mira, si Anna no está conmigo, tampoco lo estará contigo-**

**-…- **Hao no dijo nada

**-Me retiro, solo dile a Anna que la amo, y que pronto estaremos juntos-**

**-¡LARGATE!- **gritó Hao con una mirada tremenda llena de rabia

**-Adiós- **dijo Miko y sin más que decir se retiró con una sonrisa malévola, con rumbo a su casa y su "primo"

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON TAMAO**_

* * *

_-"Vaya, creo que la señorita Anna tiene muchos pretendientes"-_ pensaba Tamao al ver salir a Miko

**-Señorita- **dijo una persona detrás de ella

**-¿Eh?- **respondió Tamao mientras se daba vuelta para poder verlo de cara

**-Señorita Tamao, necesito que venga conmigo- **dijo la persona con una sonrisa muy poco convincente

**-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es usted?- **preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a temblar

**-Lo siento mucho, debí haberme presentado antes- **dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia y continuaba hablando** –Mi nombre es Bon, Bon Jones-**

**-Mu…muuu…mucho gu…gusto- **decía Tamao mientras lo miraba nerviosa y es que desde que habían empezado a hablar ella había notado el ENORME poder que salía del cuerpo de aquel joven

**-Pero no me tenga miedo- **dijo Bon al notar como temblaba la chica peli-rosada** –No vengo a hacerle daño, mi amo me ha mandado y me ha pedido que la lleve ante él, así que necesito que me acompañe, por favor-**

**-¿Quién es tú amo?-**

**-Por el momento no puedo decírselo, pero muy pronto lo sabrá- **respondía con mucha amabilidad Bon

**-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo acompañarlo, mi prometido me espera- **mentía Tamao

**-Lo comprendo, pero solo serán 10 minutos- **respondió Bon con su misma sonrisa

**-Lo siento, no puedo ir- **decía Tamao ya más decidida pues pensaba que si Bon intentaba hacerle algo, ella solo tenía que gritar y Hao con Yoh vendrían a ayudarla

**-Se lo dejaré a su criterio, será por las buenas…- **decía Bon con su sonrisa, hasta que desapareció y frunció su ceño** –O por las malas-**

**-…- **Tamao solo abrió los ojos y dijo inútilmente unas palabras **–Pero…yo…no…no iré-**

**-Entonces será por las malas- **dijo Bon al momento de sacar un palo metálico que al momento de apretar un botón se convirtió en una red para cazar mariposas pero en esa red cabía un humano

**-¡Espere!- **decía Tamao mientras movía sus manos en forma de negación** –Sí iré con usted, pero no me haga daño-**

**-Así me gusta- **dijo Bon al momento de guardar su red y caminar para tomarla del brazo y decir** –Vamos-**

**-Sí, solo…¡YOH!- **gritó Tamao pero Bon le tapó la boca y la jaló, para luego desaparecer en una nube negra

* * *

_**MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH (Minutos antes)**_

* * *

**-Vamos Annita- **decía Yoh en forma nerviosa pero segura

**-¿A dónde? Miko está en la puerta principal- **respondía Anna con cierto toque muy ligero de sarcasmo

**-Ya lo tengo pensado- **dijo Yoh al momento de cargar a Anna, sujetando con un brazo sus piernas y con el otro su espalda

**-Bájame- **ordenó Anna

**-Annita ¿Confías en mí?- **preguntó Yoh mirándola dulcemente

**-Siempre- **respondió Anna sin pensarlo dos veces

**-Entonces vamos- **y sin más que decir Yoh cerró los ojos y se tele transportó para así desaparecer de la habitación

* * *

_**-"Yoh durante el tiempo en el que estuvo con Hao, había aprendido una nueva técnica, la cual trataba de poder tele transportarse a cualquier lugar que él quisiera, así que para poder ir él y Anna, Yoh tenía que cargar a Anna, y lo hizo. Yoh llevó a Anna a un lugar muy conocido por ella, corriendo el riesgo que alguien de su familia los viera y en especial su abuela, ya que si su abuela los veía de seguro iba matarlo y a limpiar el piso con él"-**_

* * *

**-Llegamos Annita- **dijo Yoh sonriendo como siempre

**-Bájame- **ordenó Anna

**-¿Segura? No me molesta cargarte- **dijo Yoh con mucha dulzura

**-Bájame- **volvió a ordenar Anna pero algo sonrojada

**-Como tú quieras Annita- **respondió Yoh con su radiante sonrisa y se fue caminando hasta un árbol y ahí bajó a Anna

**-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- **preguntó Anna

**-Pues pensé que este lugar era muy tranquilizador y te gustaría venir aquí-**

**-Pero tú abuela…- **decía Anna

**-Lo sé, pero no me importa que nos vean- **dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla

**-Yoh- **

**-Te amo Anna- **dijo Yoh al mismo momento en que le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla xD

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo

**-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Anna- **dijo Yoh al momento de pegar su frente con la de Anna

**-Yoh- **fue lo único que dijo Anna mientras disfrutaba ese momento junto a Yoh, SU Yoh

**-Realmente me hiciste falta Annita-**

**-Tú también-**

**-Prométeme que nunca me volverás a dejar-**

**-…-**

**-¿Anna? Prométemelo-**

**-Yoh yo…- **intentaba decir Anna, pues ella por más que deseara estar con él, sabía que Miko se la llevaría tarde o temprano

**-Lo sé- **dijo Yoh con suma pesadez y sonreía melancólicamente mientras quitaba su frente de la deAnna** –Sé que Miko te llevará, y por más que yo luche, tú tendrás que ir con él-**

**-Lo siento- **repuso Anna algo triste

**-No te culpo, pero solo quisiera saber algo- **decía Yoh mientras le acariciaba su mejilla muy suavemente como si se tratara del cristal más fino

**-Dime-**

**-¿En dónde tú quisieras permanecer?- **preguntó Yoh mirándola casi casi rogando por su respuesta

**-No entiendo…- **decía Anna

**-Quisieras estar ¿Conmigo? O ¿Con Miko?- **al decir eso, sus ojos prácticamente rogaban la respuesta

**-Contigo- **respondió Anna casi inmediatamente** -¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-Solo quisiera estar seguro, pero no quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado si no quieres, yo…yo solo quisiera que tú fueras feliz-**

**-Y lo soy, soy feliz a tu lado Yoh- **repuso Anna** –Estoy contigo no por el compromiso, ni tampoco por obligación, si no, porque eso quiero, quiero estar a tú lado sin importar qué-**

* * *

**-Y si Miko hubiera sido amigo tuyo, ¿cambiaría esa decisión?- **preguntó Yoh algo inseguro (Opinión personal: ¡MIERDA YOH! ¡¿Qué haces?!)

**-¿Qué dices?- **

**-Te pregunte si cambiarías tu forma de pensar si supieras que Miko fue un amigo tuyo- **dijo Yoh muriéndose de los nervios

**-Dime a dónde quieres llegar- **ordenó Anna

**-A ningún lado, solo quisiera saber-**

**-Pues supongo que no, supongo que si Miko fue solo un amigo mi decisión sería la misma-**

**-…- **_¡Vamos Yoh! Díselo de una vez, dile que Miko fue su primer amor y su mejor amigo_** –Que bien Annita-**

**-Bueno, ¿hasta cuándo estaremos aquí?- **preguntó Anna mientras se sentaba junto al árbol

**-Pues hasta que Hao venga por nosotros-**

**-Vaya, que aburrido- **suspiró Anna

**-¿Quieres hacer algo?- **preguntó Yoh lleno de emoción

**-¿Cómo qué?-**

**-Anna…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Dame un beso- **dijo Yoh mientras se sonrojaba

**-¿Eh?- **preguntaba Anna algo confundida

**-Bueno- **dijo Yoh con resignación para ir a gatas hacia Anna y tomarle la cara así acortando la distancia entre ellos

**-Yoh- **dijo Anna al ver las intenciones del castaño

**-Te amo Anna- **dijo Yoh antes de unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, que, al principio fue algo indeciso y tímido pero conforme pasaban los segundo se iba tomando más valor y decisión

* * *

_**-"Yoh puso sus manos en la cintura de la Anna para así apretarla cada vez más hacia él, mientras que Anna ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yoh. Yoh cada vez insistía más en entrar a la boca de Anna, hasta que por fin la Itako le dio el camino libre sin oponer resistencia hacía su boca. Yoh recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Anna, como queriendo analizar y recordar todo para nunca olvidarlo, al acabar su tarea se encontró con la lengua de Anna y comenzó a jugar con ella, era como si danzaran mutuamente los dos; Yoh a cada minutos que besaba a Anna sentía algo dentro de él que se encendía fuertemente, Yoh hizo ademan de querer acostar a Anna en la hierba pero algo los interrumpió"-**_

* * *

**HUBO UNA FUERTE EXPLOSIÓN MUY CERCA DE AHÍ, DE HECHO FUE DEMASIADO CERCA, Y TAL PARECÍA QUE HABÍA SIDO EN LA…**

* * *

**-Yoh…- **dijo Anna mientras abría inmensamente los ojos

**-Mis abuelos- **fue lo único que pudo decir Yoh para ponerse de pie a la velocidad de un rayo y ayudar a Anna para que, así, los dos pudieran echarse a correr en dirección a la mansión Asakura

* * *

_**-"Yoh y Anna corrieron por unos minutos y cuando la vista se volvía más cercana se podía observar como la casa estaba incendiándose"-**_

* * *

**-¡ABUELOS!- **gritó Yoh al momento de llegar hasta la puerta y de una patada abrirla para entrar a la casa que se incendiaba

**-No…- **dijo Anna al ver a su sensei tirada en el suelo mientras un ataque muy veloz iba hacia ella

**-¡ANNA NO!- **gritó Yoh al ver como Anna se lanzó para proteger el cuerpo inerte de su maestra

* * *

_**BUMM BUMM BUMM (Ruido de la explosión por el ataque)**_

* * *

**-Anna…- **dijo Yoh en un susurro mientras intentaba ver algo dentro de esa nube densa de tierra, pues luego del ataque se levantó esa manta que impedía ver algo, estaba preocupado, eso era un hecho, pues la sacerdotisa minutos antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino se había lanzado, para poder cubrir su objetivo

**-Tienes que hacer más que eso para vencerme- **dijo Anna entre la capa de tierra mientras se desvanecía

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- **preguntaba el chico mientras se reía** –Pero si es Anna Kyouyama-**

**-¿Quién eres?- **preguntó Yoh mientras lo miraba

**-Es más sencillo preguntar quién NO soy- **respondió un tanto divertido el chico misterioso

**-Contesta a la pregunta-** dijo Anna

**-¡VAYA! Saliste ilesa- **dijo el chico sorprendido y a la ver sarcástico** –Y eso que fue uno de mis más poderosos hechizos, claro que solo era para exterminar a esa vieja loca-**

**-Deberías callarte- **dijo Anna mientras el chico se acercaba a ella

**-Tú no me digas que hacer…**_**puta**_**\- **dijo el chico para echarse a reír pero una espada puesta en su garganta se lo impidió

**-No le vuelvas a decir así a Anna…- **decía Yoh mientras miraba al suelo y su cabello le hacía sombra, pero lo dijo con una voz nunca antes visto en el castaño** –A menos que quieras que te arranque la lengua-**

**-Supongo que tú eres Yoh Asakura, él prometido de esta **_**zorra**_**\- **dijo el chico con cierto sarcasmo

**-Sigue hablando así de ella y te cortaré la garganta- **amenazó Yoh por segunda vez

**-¿Acaso no lo es? Por favor, sabes que lo es. Ella es la prometida de Miko y se está besando contigo-**

**-Tú no sabes nada- **dijo Anna un poco bastante molesta

**-¡CÁLLATE SANGRE SUCIA!- **gritó el chico para luego sentir una herida en su ¿estómago?

**-Te lo advertí- **dijo Yoh al momento de sacar su espada del estómago de aquél chico

**-Debiste de haberme hecho caso, ella es mala, y será la culpable de la extinción de los chamanes- **decía el chico mientras escupía sangre y se ponía las manos en la herida para así poder "contener" la hemorragia

**-No sabes lo que dices- **dijo Yoh mientras lo miraba sin ningún sentimiento **-¿Es por eso que atacaste a mi familia?-**

**-Te equivocas, yo solo la quería a ella- **dijo mientras apuntaba a Anna** –Sabía que si atacaba a los Asakura ella vendría, y así tendrías que elegir entre tú familia y **_**esa**_**, y por obviedad escogerías a tu familia-**

**-Te estás confundiendo- **dijo Yoh mientras se ponía en cuclillas para verlo mejor** –Yo siempre escogería a Anna por sobre todas las cosas, ella es todo para mí, es mi vida entera, no te hubiera dejado hacerle daño-**

**-Que ingenuo eres, ella te miente, le miente a todos, incluso a Grimm- **dijo mientras intentaba seguir hablando **–Deberías tener cuidado con ella-**

**-Deberías de callarte a menos que quieras que acabe contigo- **dijo Yoh ya cansado de esa conversación

**-No hace falta que lo…menciones- **decía con cada vez más dificultad** –Nos vemos en el infierno…**_**perra**_**\- **

* * *

_**-"Y antes de que diera su último suspiro Yoh tomó su espada Harusame (que sabrá dios de donde la sacó xD) y a una velocidad increíble le cortó la cabeza al pobre chico llamado…llamado…¡Mierda! Yoh no dejó que se presentara"-**_

* * *

**-Anna, debemos verificar que mis abuelos y mi papá estén bien ¿De acuerdo?- **dijo Yoh mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la cara pues al hacer eso, le había salpicado

**-Sí, ¿estás bien?- **preguntó Anna un poco nerviosa

**-Mira Anna…- **decía Yoh mientras la miraba con su misma mirada de siempre, la cual era tierna y sincera** –Sé que lo que acaba de pasar no era mi actitud, ni siquiera era yo, pero no puedo permitir que nadie te insulte y te trate así, todo lo que dije fue cierto, te amo y tú estás por encima de todo, hasta de mi familia ¿y sabes por qué?-**

**-No, ¿Por qué?- **preguntó Anna

**-Porque simplemente te amo como no tienes una idea, te adoro, y eres mi vida entera, eres mi sustento y sin ti, sin ti Anna, no podría vivir sin ti, eres como el oxígeno para mí, y al pensar en perderte me vuelvo loco Annita- **dijo Yoh al momento de abrazarla suavemente

**-Sabes que nunca me perderás, aunque quisieras- **respondió Anna

**-No quiero- **dijo Yoh sonriendo** –Te prometo luchar por ti, no dejaré que Miko te toque-**

**-No lo hará, Miko no es suicida, y aunque lo fuera, no lo dejaría-**

**-Tú solo serás mía Anna- **decía Yoh mientras le acariciaba la espalda para pasar a la cintura

**-¡YOH!- **le reprendió Anna a Yoh mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

**-¿Qué? Claro que primero tendremos que casarnos, pues no me sentiría a gusto si te tocara antes, eres una doncella sagrada**\- decía Yoh mientras olía el perfume que expedía el cabello de Anna

**-Imbécil- **decía Anna algo divertida

**-Creo que es hora de irnos Anna- **decía Yoh mientras deshacía el abrazo

**-Yoh, hoy llega Tamao- **dijo Anna seriamente

**-Lo sé- **afirmo Yoh débilmente

**-Vino a ocupar mi lugar- **dijo Anna

**-Eso nunca, mi familia sabe que mi única prometida eres tú- **replicó Yoh rápidamente

**-Por lo pronto no, por lo mientras es Tamao, hasta que yo vuelva-**

**-Volverás, y si no, yo iré por ti- **juró Yoh mientras alzaba una mano en forma de juramento

**-¿Me seguirías?- **preguntó Anna conmovida por el juramente de Yoh

**-Hasta la muerte- **respondió Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna

**-Te amo Yoh- **dijo Anna mientras se paraba de puntitas y besaba a Yoh en los labios tiernamente mientras Yoh abría los ojos enormemente y cuando Anna se iba a separar Yoh reaccionó y colocó sus brazos en su cintura y la apretó más hacía él y profundizó el beso pero…

**-¿Interrumpo?- **preguntó una voz musculosa y algo irritada

**-Para nada…Hao- **respondió Anna mientras se separaba de Yoh, el cual estaba con el

* * *

Lo siento por la tardanza xD pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero prometo subir capítlo nuevo por esta semana antes del viernes, pues mi escuela está en paro xD Así es, soy del Cbtis 003 y pues no tengo clases hasta nuevo aviso xD

Dejen reviews para algunas idea o algo así, aún faltan muchos caoítulos por subir, digamos que apenas vamos en la introducción de esta historia xD

Quizás no entendieron el título, pero se refiere a que Yoh se portó como Hao cuando mató a ese chico, ósea que Yoh es Hao, y Hao se portó un poquito como Yoh se comprensivo con Miko y celoso también, ósea que Hao es Yoh, espero haberme explicado xD


	17. Una infancia olvidada

SHAMAN KING  
Capítulo 17  
_**"Una infancia olvidada"**_

* * *

_** 10 de abril de 1999**_

* * *

_**-"Era de mañana en Izumo, hacía mucho frío, más sin embargo eso no impedía que muchos chiquillos revolotearan en la escuela. Era hora de entrada y todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro sin parar, todos, excepto un niño castaño, tenía unos 5 años y él solo estaba parado junto a su madre ¿Qué hacían? Fácil, esperaban a la directora, pues había sido transferido a esa escuela"-**_

* * *

**-Pase señora-** habló la directora en cuanto llego

**-Gracias-** respondió la madre tomando de la mano a su hijo

* * *

_**-"Y ambas personas pasaron a lo que parecía ser una oficina, en este caso, la dirección"-**_

* * *

**-Tomen asiento- **indicó la directora

**-Gracias- **dijo la señora

**-Mucho gusto señora…-**

**-Yamato, Alice Yamato- **respondió mientras le extendía la mano

**-Mucho gusto señora Yamato ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-**

**-Bueno, mi hijo Miko, es nuevo, y quisiera inscribirlo en esta escuela-**

**-Claro, será un placer tener a su hijo en esta escuela-**

**-Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-**

**-En un momento arreglaremos el papeleo, por mientras ¿Qué le parece si el joven Miko se integra a su salón de clases?- **preguntó amablemente aquella señora dirigiendo una mirada a Miko

**-Por supuesto- **respondió la señora mirando con una sonrisa a la directora, para luego dirigirla a su pequeño hijo** -¿Qué te parece Miko?-**

**-Está bien mami- **respondió dulcemente Miko

**-Está bien, mira, ve por el pasillo y en el aula 3 esta tú salón, entra y dale esta hoja a la maestra- **decía la directora mientras escribía algo en un pedazo de papel** –Toma- **y así Miko lo tomó y salió de aquella habitación

* * *

_**-"Miko caminó con rumbo hacia su salón, pasó por el aula 1, junto estaba el aula 2, y después, su objetivo, el aula 3. Se acercó y con mucho miedo tocó la puerta"-**_

* * *

**-Pase- **respondió una voz muy dulce desde adentro

* * *

_**-"Miko temeroso abrió la puerta"-**_

* * *

**-Buenos días jovencito ¿Se te ofrece algo?- **preguntó la maestra una vez que Miko entró en el salón

**-Bueno, emmm, yo…-**tartamudeaba Miko, pero de lo nervioso que estaba volteo hacia la izquierda y ahí la vio, vio a una chica rubia, y un poco pálida con expresión fría sin sentimiento alguno, pero bonita…

**-¿Estas bien?- **preguntó la maestra regresando a Miko de sus pensamientos

**-Sí, lo siento, bueno, soy nuevo y la directora me dijo que le diera esto- **dijo Miko al momento de darle el papel a la maestra

**-Veamos- **respondió la maestra tomando aquél papel para leerlo

**-…- **Miko no dijo nada, solo centro su total atención en aquella chica rubia _¿Cómo se llamará?_ Pensaba él, tenía que conocerla, tenía que saber cómo se llamaba, tenía que ser su amigo ¡DIOS! Llevaba 5 minutos en esa escuela y aquella chica rubia había logrado encender algo dentro de él

**-Ya veo- **dijo la maestra mientras dejaba el papel en su escritorio **–Bueno, pues mucho gusto Miko, soy la maestra Lya –**Dijo la maestra mientras le sonreía a Miko para luego mirar a los demás niños** –Niños, él, es Miko Yamato, es nuevo, y será parte de este grupo, trátenlo bien-**

**-¡Siiiiiiiiiii maaaaaesstraaaaaa!- **respondieron en coro todos los niños, bueno casi todos los niños ¿Ya saben quién no contestó? Les daré una pista, es rubia…

**-Excelente- **sonrió la maestra** –Miko ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?- **preguntó la maestra

**-Allá- **respondió Miko de inmediato señalando un lugar junto a la chica rubia

**-¿Seguro?- **preguntó la maestra con algo de ¿miedo? En su voz

**-Sí- **respondió muy alegremente Miko

**-De acuerdo, ve y siéntate- **dijo la maestra cambiando un poco su tono de voz

* * *

_**-"Miko fue corriendo a su nuevo lugar, y tomó asiento. Cerrando así su destino"-**_

* * *

**-Bueno chicos, comencemos con la clase de hoy- **sonrió la maestra mientras se volteaba de espaldas para comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón con una tiza

* * *

_**-"Miko sacó su libreta para apuntar todo lo que la maestra escribiera, pero no pudo concentrarse, pues pensaba en la chica que se encontraba alado de él"-**_

* * *

**-Hola- **dijo Miko en un susurró

**-…- **Ella no contestó

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **preguntó Miko en un susurró _(Toda la conversación será en susurros)_

**-…- **nada

**-Por favor, dime cómo te llamas-**

**-…-**

**-Por fav…- **iba a decir Miko pero no pudo acabar

**-Miko, por favor guarda silencio y anota lo que estoy escribiendo- **le reprendió la maestra

**-Sí, lo siento- **dijo Miko apenado

**-…- **La maestra no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió y continúo escribiendo

* * *

_**-"Miko escribía todo lo que la maestra anotaba y debes en cuando le mandaba miradas rápidas a Anna, pero ni así ella lo veía"-**_

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING **_**-"Sonó el teléfono de la maestra"-**_

* * *

**-Permítanme un segundo chicos, pueden platicar mientras tanto- **dijo la maestra para luego salir del salón

**-…- **todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que salió la maestra y empezaron a gritar y a correr en diversas direcciones, todos, menos dos personas, y una de ellas era porque no conocía a nadie

**-Bueno…- **decía Miko muy nervioso** -¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- **preguntó mirando a la chica rubia que mantenía su mirada fija al frente

**-…-**

**-¿Quieres oír un chiste?- **preguntó Miko con mucha alegría

**-…-**

**-Lo tomaré como un "Por supuesto Miko" jajaja- **dijo Miko soltando una pequeña risa

**-…-**

**-¿Por qué no te ríes?- preguntó Miko**

**-…-**

**-¡Vamos! Fue gracioso- **decía Miko algo enojado** -¡HÁBLAME!-**

**-Son vanos tus intentos- **dijo un chico que estaba parado detrás de él

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Miko mientras se volteaba a mirarlo** -¿Por qué?-**

**-Pues el demonio no le habla a nadie, y mejor, pues solo nos da miedo- **respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido para luego suavizarlo y decir **–Soy Akumi-**

**-Miko- **dijo al momento de sonreír, pero lo hizo por mera educación

**-Me caes bien Miko, eres ingenuo y veo que no conoces a nadie- **

**-Tienes razón, no conozco a nadie, pero no soy ingenuo-**

**-Pues eso percibí, pues trataste de hablarle al demonio- **dijo Akumi con una sonrisa burlona

**-¿Demonio? ¿Qué es eso?- **preguntó Miko mientras se ponía de pie

**-Es lo mismo que ella, mira, te explicare como es ella, pues tú me caes muy bien- **dijo Akumi con una sonrisa arrogante **–Mira, ella, habla con fantasmas y eso nadie lo puede hacer, bueno, ella dice que son espíritus que han sido asesinados, pero nadie le creé y eso nos asusta, por eso hemos intentado hacer que ella se vaya, pero no hemos logrado mucho-**

**-¿Cómo se llama?- **preguntó Miko

**-Anna, y su apellido creo que es Kyouyama, realmente no importa mucho-**

**-¿Han intentado hablarle?- **preguntó Miko

**-¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué le hablaríamos a un demonio?- **preguntó Akumi con sarcasmo

**-Quizás ella no sea mala- **decía Miko con mucha ternura mientras la miraba** –Quizás ella solo tenga miedo-**

**-¿Un demonio con miedo?- **preguntó Akumi alzando la ceja** –No me hagas reír-**

**-Yo quiero ser su amigo- **dijo Miko alegremente

**-Estás demente- **dijo Akumi dándose por vencido** –Pero bueno, igual lo estoy yo, así que espero que seamos amigos-**

**-Igual yo- **dijo Miko con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a Akumi

**-…- **Akumi no dijo nada, solo le estrecho la mano a Miko con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que Akumi le había mostrado

_**-Llegaremos a ser los mejores amigos**_**\- **pensaba Miko pues Akumi era muy agradable, un poco arrogante pero le caía muy bien y lo que sabía era que Akumi había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él

* * *

_**-"Y Miko cerró así su amistad con Akumi. Luego de eso, no hay mucho que contar, la profesora Lya regreso y siguió dando clases, así pasaron las horas, hasta que fue la hora de la salida y todos se fueron a su casa. Miko se quedó un momento más para poder acompañar a Anna hasta su casa, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada"-**_

* * *

**-Hasta que saliste- **dijo un chico de cabellera alborotada el cual estaba recargado en la pared exterior de la escuela** –Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esperar-**

**-Lo siento- **dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a él** –Grimm-**

**-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- **preguntó él** -¡APURATE!- **dijo al mismo momento en el que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba con una agresividad sorprendente

**-Me duele mucho Grimm- **decía Anna con ojos llorosos **-¿Por qué me haces esto?-**

**-Eres mi hermana y puedo hacer lo que quiera- **respondió Grimm mientras la miraba con superioridad **–Ahora camina, nos han de estar esperando-**

**-Sí- **respondió Anna con mucho miedo y comenzó a caminar

**-Anna…- **dijo Miko mientras veía como Anna desaparecía a lo lejos, ahora su mente estaba muy confundida _¿Anna era mala? ¿Por qué la trataban así? ¿Su hermano es malo? Sí ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención Anna? Todo era muy confuso_

* * *

_**-"Y sin decir más el pequeño Miko caminó hacía su casa con un semblante triste. Llego luego de unos minutos y entro sin mucho ánimo, su mamá lo recibió"-**_

* * *

**-Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?- **preguntó su mamá mientras salía de la cocina y lo miraba

**-Bien- **respondía sin mucho ánimo

**-¿Seguro? Te noto decaído ¿Ha pasado algo?-**

**-No, bueno si, bueno no, digo, no lo sé- **decía Miko muy confundido

**-¿Quieres contarme?- **preguntó su mamá

**-Está bien- **decía Miko mientras tomaba asientoy miraba a su mamá directamente a los ojos **-Mami, hoy conocí a una chica muy bonita, Anna, su nombre es Anna, es muy linda, muy tímida, y su cabello, su cabello es dorado, como el oro que tiene mi papá-**

**-Que bien suena eso, no entiendo porque estas triste-**

**-Pues verás que todo el mundo la ignora y hoy conocí a un chico llamado Akumi que me contó que ella es mala y que me aleje de ella por mi bien y me dijo cosas muy desagradables de Anna-**

**-Y todo eso ¿Es cierto?- **preguntó la madre con una ceja alzada

**-No lo sé digo, no la conozco mucho, pero ella es muy tímida para ser mala, además de que en sus ojos se nota la tristeza y la soledad- **se desahogaba Miko

**-Entonces ella no es mala ¿Has intentado hablarle?-**

**-Sí, pero ella me ignora-**

**-Quizás solo tenga miedo, hijo-**

**-Pensé lo mismo, pero ¿Miedo de qué?- **preguntó Miko a su madre

**-Quizás en su casa la traten mal-**

**-…- **Miko guardó silencio y recordó lo que había escuchado a la hora de la salida, a Grimm y a Anna** –Ahora que lo dices, hoy en la salida vi al hermano de Anna-**

**-¿Y qué sucedió?-**

**-Él la jaló y le dijo cosas feas-**

**-¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué no intentas acercárte a Anna? Quizás solo necesite un amigo- **propuso Alice

**-Podrías tener razón mami, eso intentaré, intentare ser el amigo de Anna, pero ¿Cómo?- **preguntaba Miko** –Cuando le hablo no me contesta-**

**-Quizás ella sea muy tímida y piense que le vas a hacer daño- **decía su mamá mientras pensaba una manera de acercarse a la niña** –Podrías intentar hacerle algún cumplido-**

**-Pero es una niña- **reprochaba Miko

**-¿Pero quieres ser su amigo no?- **preguntó la madre de Miko para lo cual Miko asintió** –Entonces dile algo bonito, no sé, por ejemplo su cabello, ¿Dijiste que era dorado no?-**

**-Sí, es dorado, un muy bonito color dorado- **respondió él con una sonrisa sincera

**-Entonces ahí está, dile eso, y créeme que ella te hablara- **dijo su madre muy animada

**-Mañana mismo lo haré- **y sin más que decir Miko se fue a su habitación dando saltitos de felicidad

* * *

_**-"Y así acabo el día"-**_

* * *

_** 11 de abril de 1999**_

* * *

_**-"Era un día nuevo, todo transcurrió normal, Miko se levantó, desayuno y se fue a su nueva escuela, pero durante todo el camino se repetía así mismo que hoy Anna le iba a hablar, y así fue repitiéndolo, hasta que cuando llego al salón y la vio allí sentada se fue todo su optimismo y se arrepintió en el último momento y ya no le dijo nada en todo el día, y así pasó el día en la escuela, Miko solo se juntó con Akumi y no le fue tan mal, pues Akumi era buena persona, quizás un poco arrogante pero era buena persona. Llegó la hora de la salida y Miko se armó de valor pero fue demasiado tarde, Anna ya se había ido"-**_

* * *

_**-"Miko llegó a su casa y le contó a su madre que le dio pena decirle a Anna cosas bonitas y cuando estuvo listo, ella ya se había ido. Alice (su madre) lo comprendió y le dio un pequeño obsequio…"-**_

* * *

**-¿Un diario?- **preguntó Miko alzando la ceja mientras miraba confundido a su madre

**-Es para que escribas todos tus secretos- **reveló su madre

**-Yo no tengo secretos- **intentaba persuadir Miko a su madre

**-Claro que no- **respondió su madre con cierto toque de sarcasmo

**-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- **dijo Miko con una sonrisa forzada _¿Un diario? ¿Enserio? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿5? ¡Mierda! Sí tenía 5 años_

**-¿Me prometes que lo ocuparás?- **preguntaba su madre

**-Si mami- **respondió Miko aunque por su mente pasó un rotundo _No_

**-Bueno, puedes ir a jugar- **y sin más que platicar Miko se levantó y se fue a su cuarto para jugar

* * *

_**-"Miko llegó y vio su diario ¿Escribiría? No quería lastimar a su madre, así que…unas cuantas líneas no le harían daño a nadie, y nadie tendrían que saberlo. Así que buscó un lapicero tomó asiento, y comenzó a escribir…o a pensar en que escribir"-**_

* * *

**-Mmmm ¿Qué pondré?- **se preguntaba Miko asimismo en voz alta

**-Primero que nada la fecha…- **decía Miko mientras escribía la fecha

* * *

_**11 de abril de 1999**_

* * *

**-¿Y ahora que escribo?-**

**-Empezare por cómo me llamo y lo que me gusta y ¡YA SÉ! Pondré lo que me ha pasado hoy y ayer….¡Sí! Eso pondré- **decía Miko muy animado mientras comenzaba a escribir

* * *

_**11 de abril de 1999 (Fragmento del capítulo 10, ahí aparece completa esta parte del diario de Miko)  
**Mi nombre es Miko Yamato, tengo 5 años y vivo en Izumo y bueno no sé porque rayos estoy haciendo esto, pero mi madre me dio este diario y me dijo que escribiera lo que pienso y lo que no quiero contarle a los demás, así que para que no se sienta mal intento hacerlo. El día de ayer conocí a una chica muy linda su nombre era Anna, y su apellido creo que era Kyouyama, es una niña muy bonita, tiene su cabello dorado como el oro que tiene mi papá, me pregunto si su cabello es oro puro. La conocí en la escuela pero (…)_

* * *

**-Creo que es suficiente- **dijo Miko al momento de dejar aún lado su lapicero y cerrar el diario para luego esconderlo debajo de su almohada** –Aquí estará seguro- **dijo al momento de dejarse caer en su cama con una sonrisa

* * *

**-¡NNNOOOO!- **gritó agitado, su respiración era muy rápido y su corazón latía con velocidad** –No puede ser- **se dijo así mismo

**-Es la misma pesadilla, la jodida misma pesadilla- **se secó el sudor con su mano y se levantó en dirección al baño, al llegar ahí se miró al espejo, estaba con unas muy notables ojeras, hace 3 días que soñaba con lo mismo ¿significaba algo? Eso era pasado y ahí debía quedarse, entonces ¿Por qué soñaba con eso? Realmente ese sueño era hermoso, pero le dolía, dolía recordar que en ese entonces no sabía lo que le esperaba. Una lágrima calló por su mejilla ¿Una lágrima? Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, ese sueño sí que significaba algo ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero…

**-Miko, ¿Estas bien?- **le preguntaron y así interrumpieron sus pensamientos

**-Sí Anna, ¿Te desperté?- **preguntó Miko apenado mientras se lavaba la cara

**-Sí, me despertaste con tus gritos, ¿Todo en orden?- **preguntó

**-Sí, fue solo un sueño- **decía Miko mientras fruncía el ceñoal recordar _"todo"_** -¿Por qué te intereso?-**

**-Solo quería asegurarme de que no te cortaran el cuello- **dijo Anna secamente con esa expresión fría que la caracterizaba

**-Pues estoy bien- **escupió las palabras Miko

**-Eso veo, entonces buenas noches- **dijo Anna con cierta rabia en sus palabras

**-¡Buenas noches!- **dijo Miko con fuerza mientras Anna se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacía la puerta **-¡ESPERA!- **gritó

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?- **preguntó Anna sin voltear a verlo

**-Lo siento, yo… bueno, hace días que tengo la misma pesadilla y no he dormido bien, quizás por eso esté algo irritable- **decía Miko muy apenado, causando que Anna se diera la vuelta

**-¿Algo? ¡DIOS! Entonces no quiero imaginarme lo que es mucho para ti- **dijo la rubia con ¿Una sonrisa?

**-Jajaja bueno, quizás este algo demasiado irritable- **respondió Miko con una sonrisa burlona** –Lo siento Anna-**

**-Está bien, deberías dormir te ves terrible-**

**-También deberías dormir tú, ya es muy tarde- **dijo Miko mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama

**-¿Prometes no gritar?- **preguntó Anna con algo de preocupación en su mirada

**-Lo intentare Anna- **dijo Miko con una sonrisa, le gustaba la nueva y mejorada Anna

**-Está bien, que descanses Miko- **y sin más que articular Anna salió de la habitación dejando solo a Miko

**-Igual tú- **dijo pero fue en vano, pues Anna no lo escuchó, como tampoco escuchó lo que dijo después** –Grimm si cumplió lo acordado- **y se durmió confiado en que Grimm había cumplido su palabra sin saber que había sido _engañado_

* * *

Jejeje Aquí esta el capítulo 17 y lo sé, es muy corto pero con esto abró oficialmente el desarrollo de muchas cosas, creo que con este capítulo se resuelven muchas dudas y en los siguientes 3 capítulos se resolverán mucho más dudas, se verá la infancia de Miko y Anna y hasta la de Yoh, y quizás mencione a Hao.

Lo siento si no actualize pero la escuela me mantuvo ocupadísima pero estoy de vaciones (~^-^)~ y actualizare cada 3 días apartir de hoy, así que el viernes subiré nuevo capítulo y así seguire hasta que entre a clases, que será hasta febrero xD

Dejen reviews sobre ¿Que les pareció el cap? Sus opiniones ¿Que les gustaría que pasara? Y cosas así.

Me despido de ustedes con unbeso y unas mil disculpas ^u^/  
Hasta la próxima...


	18. Segundas Oportunidades

Shaman King  
Capitulo 18

"_Segundas oportunidades"_

* * *

_La letra en cursiva_ es Yoh (hasta que yo diga que es algo diferente) (Yoh a los 6 años)  
_También la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de las personas_

* * *

**-¡DOÑA KINO!- **gritaba un señor con una máscara puesta

**-Son las cuatro de la mañana ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!- **gritó Kino mientras salía de su cuarto con su yukata puesta

**-Mire…- **respondió el señor apuntando a la puerta de la mansión

**-¿Qué hay con la puerta?- **preguntó algo irritada

**-Hay algo afuera que creo que tiene que ver- **respondió aquel sujeto** –Es algo sorprendente-**

**-¿Qué sucede Mikisha? ¿Madre?- **preguntó la señora Asakura, esposa de aquel hombre

**-Tu estúpido marido me despertó- **gruñó Kino

**-Es que es algo sorprendente- **decía muy alegremente Mikisha

_-¿Qué será?-_ preguntaba un pequeño niño que escuchaba a escondidillas la conversación

**-Veamos- **dijo Kino al momento de caminar hacía la puerta para así poder abrirla

_-Quiero ver que hay ahí-_

* * *

_**-"Doña Kino abrió la puerta y pudo ver lo que con tanto interés decía Mikisha, era un niña, estaba sucia e inconsciente, estaba pálida, tenía la ropa rasgada, aunque se notaba que llevaba una bata de hospital, bueno, a simple vista se veía así. Era una pequeña niña rubia toda sucia de aproximadamente uno años, y encima de ella se encontraba una nota"-**_

* * *

**-¡¿Lo ven?!- **preguntaba Mikisha muy entusiasmado

**-Es una niña- **susurró la madre de Yoh** -¿Pero que hay en especial?-**

**-¿Acaso no lo ves?- **preguntó Mikisha algo enojado, para lo cual su esposa movió la cabeza en forma de negación **–Pues esta niña tiene…-**

**-Un poder espiritual muy fuerte- **afirmó doña Kino muy sorprendida mientras pensaba** -Supera con creces al de Hao-**

_-¿Una niña? Quiero verla ¿Hao? ¿Quién es Hao?-_

**-Entonces ¿Crees que ella pueda vencerlo?- **preguntó la madre

_-¿De quién será? ¿Vencerlo? ¿Por qué?-_

**-Sí, pero ese no es su destino- **_"pequeño imbécil, mi nieto es un estúpido, no sabe que sé que lo estoy escuchando" _pensaba Kino** –Tu sabes muy bien de quien es el deber-**

**-Lo sé madre- **suspiraba Keiko (la madre de Yoh)** –Lo sé muy bien-**

**-Volviendo al tema principal, ¿Qué haremos con ella?- **preguntaba tímidamente Mikisha

**-Veamos- **decía doña Kino mientras se acercaba a la niña y le tocaba la frente** –Está ardiendo-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sí, llevémosla adentro, hay que bajarle la fiebre- **dijo Kino mientras tomaba la nota y la guardaba en su yukata para luego dirigir su "vista" a Mikisha** –Cárgala y llévala al cuarto de visitas-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ES UNA EXTRAÑA- **gritó Mikisha ante la orden de su "suegra"** -¿Va a meter a una completa extraña a la casa?-**

**-Imbécil- **decía Kino mientras le soltaba un bastonazo a Mikisha** –Esta es mi casa, y puedo meter a quien yo quiera, además fue una orden no una pregunta- **

_-Jijiji mi papá nunca aprenderá-_

**-Yo solo decía- **respondía Mikisha mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, ¡VAYA! Los bastonazos sí que dolían

* * *

_**-"Mikisha cargó a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y digamos que mientras lo hacía la miraba atento, pues algo en ella le llamó la atención. Sin decir alguna palabra la llevo a la habitación de visitas que, casualmente estaba junto a la de Yoh. Doña Kino le ordenó a Keiko y a su vagabundo esposo que se fueran a dormir, que ella se iba a hacer cargo de la niña, luego de varios reproches de Keiko accedió dejar a la niña bajo el cuidado de ella. Mikisha aceptó bajo la amenaza de que si decía algo recibiría un bastonazo de los buenos"-**_

* * *

_-Jijiji que bueno, mis papás no notaron que estuve aquí_\- pensaba Yoh mientras se iba de puntitas a su cuarto pero chocó con algo…o alguien

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- **preguntó su abuela con una ceja alzada

**-Jijiji abuela, pensé que estabas con la niña- **decía Yoh mientras una gotita aparecía en su nuca

**-¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas escuchando?- **

**-Contaba con eso jijiji- **decía Yoh mientras esperaba el golpe, pero…nunca llegó

**-Necesito que me ayudes- **dijo la anciana** –Ve por agua fría, necesito bajarle la temperatura-**

**-Sí abuelita- **dijo el niño feliz, pues iba a conocer a la niña y con suerte sería su primera amiga

* * *

_**-"Yoh salió corriendo hacia la cocina sin importarle si hacía ruido o no, pues como era encargo de su abuela nadie le diría algo. Puso el agua fría en un traste enorme y llevó un trapo por si acaso. Subió lo más rápido que pudo y le entregó el traste a su abuela, la cual tomó el trapo que su nieto le ofrecía y lo mojo para luego colocarlo en la frente de aquella niña"-**_

* * *

**-¿Quién es abuelita?- **preguntaba Yoh mientras miraba extrañado a la niña

**-Su nombre es Anna, Anna Kyouyama- **respondía su abuela

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Puedo leer sus pensamientos- **decía la señora Kino mientras pensaba _"Mi nieto es un inútil, no puedo creer que no la recuerde"_

**-Oh…- **respondía Yoh mientras miraba la cara de la niña, era muy…

**-Bonita- **completó Kino** -¿Es muy bonita no crees?-**

**-Sí- **dijo Yoh al momento de sonrojarse violentamente** –Se vería mejor si estuviera limpia- "**_Me recuerda a alguien…"_

**-Encárgate de eso- **respondió secamente la anciana

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?- **preguntó bruscamente Yoh

**-Límpiale la cara con el trapo- **respondió secamente

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada solo miró atentamente a su abuela como si esperara a que le dijera que era una broma, pero eso nunca sucedió

**-Parece que la temperatura está cediendo- **afirmó su abuela mientras le tocaba la frente a la niñay rompía el silencio que se había creado**–Pásame el trapo mojado, debo de limpiarle la cara-**

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada, solo obedeció, e hizo lo que su abuela le pidió

* * *

_**-"Kino tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara con una suavidad muy poco conocida en ella. Yoh solo veía como su abuela limpiaba con delicadeza y veía como donde todo era de color negro, de convertía en un piel blanca, muy bonita. Después de unos minutos acabó la señora Kino con su labor"-**_

* * *

**-Me parece que está bien- **pronunció orgullosa

**-Jijiji creo que sí-**

**-Por lo pronto deberíamos dejarla dormir- **dijo su abuela

**-¿Tan pronto?- **preguntó Yoh, algo dentro de él se había puesto nervioso al pensar en dejar sola a esa niña, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba familiar

**-¿Quieres quedarte?- **preguntó alzando una ceja su abuela

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada solo se sonrojo

**-Está bien, hazme un favor y quédate con ella, por la mañana le traeré ropa y algo de desayunar a ambos, ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Sí- **dijo Yoh lleno de felicidad pues se iba a quedar con la niña…digo…con Anna

**-Buenas noches Yoh- **dijo la abuela al momento de salir de la habitación sin esperar a la respuesta del niño

**-Buenas noches abuela- **respondió el muchacho pero no logró escucharlo

_-Estoy solo…con ella…con Anna, es un bonito nombre, bueno, ella es bonita. Me pregunto porque la habrán abandonado aquí, quizás se olvidaron de que ella este aquí y mañana vendrán por ella, o ella se escapó y se perdió. Me alegra de haberla conocido, quizás suene egoísta, pero me gustaría que ella se quedará aquí y no se fuera nunca…_

* * *

_**-"Aunque por alguna razón esa niña le recordaba mucho a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ya la había visto…"-**_

* * *

_**-"Yoh se quedó dormido al pie de la cama de Anna, sus pensamientos vagaban en lo mismo, solo pensaba en ella, se preguntaba muchas cosas. Tuvo un sueño, se trataba de él mismo a los 20 años, estaba casado y tenía un hijo, no puedo ver quien era su esposa, solo vio a su hijo "Hanna" era rubio…rubio…rubio"-**_

* * *

**-Yoh…- **pronunciaba una anciana mientras movía al pequeño niño

**-Mmmm…- **decía él con pereza mientras intentaba seguir durmiendo

**-Levántate Yoh-**

**-¿Mmmm?-** preguntaba el niño mientras abría un ojo para luego abrir el otro** -¿Qué pasa abuela?-**

**-Te traje el desayuno, y vine a ver cómo estaba Anna- **respondió la señora Kino mientras dejaba una bandeja y dejaba un pequeño vestido blanco junto con un broche…

**-Ese broche…- **decía Yoh mientras ponía los ojos en blanco** –Yo se lo regalé a…-**

**-Así es Yoh, aquella chica que viste en el mercado llamada Anna es esta misma Anna-**

**-Entonces eso significa que…- **decía Yoh mientras abría los ojos llenos de incredulidad

**-Sí Yoh- **completaba su abuela pues, ella podía leer la mente y sabía todas las preguntas que pensaba Yoh

**-Pero, por que…- **intentaba decir Yoh pero las palabras no salían, estaba muy impresionado

**-Porque su poder espiritual es muy alto-**

**-Entonces ella es…-**

**-Sí, es muy fuerte-**

**-No entiendo para que…-**

**-Para que nosotros la entrenáramos, y nos hagamos cargo de ella-**

**-Sus padres la…-**

**-Sí Yoh, la abandonaron-**

**-Y ella…-**

**-No-**

**-Y tú…-**

**-Quizás después, pero ahora no es tiempo-**

**-Entonces…-**

**-Sí Yoh- **decía su abuela ya cansada de contestar las preguntas infantiles de su nieto** –Ya deja de pensar en tontería y desayuna. En cuanto Anna despierte dile que su ropa esta encima de la cama y dale el broche para que se peine. Si así lo desea dile que se puede bañar y me avisas si eso sucede, le dices que desayune y cuando termine necesito que la lleves conmigo ¿Entendido?-**

**-La mayor parte jijiji- **respondió Yoh rascándose la cabeza, no había entendido nada xD

**-Eso espero…- **decía su abuela en un suspiro _"¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida? Sé que no entendió nada"_** –Yoh, solo…cuida de ella-**

**-Sí abuelita- **_"Vaya, se me olvida que la abuela puede leer la mente"_

* * *

_**-"Y así la señora Kino salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa, ella sabía que iba a funcionar, solo tenía que asegurarse que ellos se llevaran bien, quizás la llegada de Anna ayude mucho a su plan, era cuestión de espera. Estaba segura que ella sería su mejor aprendiz…"-**_

* * *

**-Anna Kyouyama…será la mejor aprendiz de sacerdotisa- **dijo en completo silencio mientras sonreía y continuaba su camino sin notar la presencia de una niña pelo-chicle

**-Señora Kino- **dijo en un susurro aquella niña mientras empezaba a llorar _"Se supone que yo soy su mejor aprendiz. Sí, sé que me cuesta mucho hacer las técnicas, pero si logro hacerlas"_

* * *

_**-"Ella era Tamao. Tenía 6 años, era huérfana y está trabajando con los Asakura, es una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, no es la peor, pero tampoco es la mejor. Al trabajar con una técnica nueva le cuesta mucho trabajo, lo logra, sí, pero después de mucho tiempo. Era la única alumna de la señora Kino…..hasta ahora…"-**_

* * *

_-Eres un demonio-_

_-Nadie te quiere-_

_-¿Por qué no te mueres? Sería lo mejor-_

_-Demonio-_

_-¿Ya viste a esa niña? Es rara-_

_-Muérete-_

_-Estúpida-_

_-Deberías estar en el infierno-_

_-Fenómeno-_

_-Muérete-_

_-Monstro-_

_**-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!-**__ gritaba aquella niña rubia, entre sueños al recordar el "incidente"_

* * *

**-¡NOOOOOO!- **gritó finalmente con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba sudando y agitada del futón

**-¿Estas bien?- **preguntó Yoh preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla

**-¡Aléjate!- **decía la niña rubia un poco alterada** -¿Quién eres tú? ¡Exijo saberlo! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡VAMOS! ¡Habla ya!- **lo miraba pidiendo una explicación

**-Wow, son muchas preguntas, pero intentare contestarlas ¿Está bien?- **dijo el chico algo nervioso, nunca había hablado con ninguna chica, y su madre y abuela no contaban

**-Habla ya- **respondió secamente la niña mientras temblaba un poco

**-Mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh Asakura, no te haré daño, tranquila- **decía Yoh mientras la miraba tiernamente y veía como "Anna" se relajaba **–Te encuentras en la mansión Asakura, es mi casa…-**

**-¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?- **soltó Anna interrumpiendo directamente a Yoh

**-Pues, sinceramente no lo sé. Pero mi abuela quiere hablar contigo, supongo que te explicará todo, ella es muy sabia, lo sabe casi todo-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Estoy cuidándote-**

**-No necesito tu lástima- **

**-No es lástima, en la noche tenías temperatura, mi abuela me encargó cuidarte. Ahora ya estas mejor, pero deberías desayunar- **sonrió Yoh mientras se echaba para atrás, para darle espacio a Anna para ponerse de pie, aunque sin dejar de mirarla claro

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada, solo lo miró, vio en su mirada sinceridad y eso la calmó por completo

**-No muerdo jijiji- **dijo Yoh al notar que Anna solo lo miraba y estaba quieta, parecía que lo estaba examinándolo y pidiendo permiso para ponerse de pie** –Puedes pararte-**

**-…- **Sonrió ante el comentario del chico, y se puso de pie. Lo primero que noto fue lo débil que estaba su cuerpo y su vestido "blanco" que, de blanco ya no le quedaba más que el nombre. Era un vestido todo manchado de ¿sangre? ¿Tierra? Y rasgado

**-En la cama hay un vestido, digo, supongo que quieres cambiarte de ropa- **sugirió apenado Yoh

**-Gracias- **dijo Anna con una sonrisa de medio lado, le caía bien ese niño

**-De nada-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-…**

**-…-**

**-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Quisiera ponerme el vestido-** comento Anna mientras se sonrojaba pues Yoh solo se había quedado ahí parada viéndola

**-A-así c-clar-o Lo siento jijiji- **respondió más apenado que antes** –Avísame cuando acabes, para desayunar juntos- **y salió del cuarto sin esperar la respuesta de Anna

**-Claro- **respondió ella una vez que Yoh estaba afuera del cuarto

* * *

_**-"Anna primero admiró aquél cuarto y vio que era enorme, o quizás ella era muy pequeña. Tomó el vestido, era blanco, pero lo que se dice blanco. Se quitó la ropa y notó que en su vientre tenía una **__**"Y"**__** grabada en un tono café, pero no era una cicatriz o una marca de nacimiento, pues, estaba grabada con una caligrafía muy antigua y fina. No le tomó importancia y se puso el vestido blanco y llamó a Yoh"**_

* * *

**-Y-Ya terminé- **anunció la pequeña elevando su tono de voz para que Yoh pudiera escucharlo** –Puedes pasar-**

**-Claro- **dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación** -¿Tienes hambre?-**

**-Mucha- **contestó sin pensar Anna** –Digo, sí-**

**-Muy bien, desayunemos- **decía él mientras tomaba la bandeja y la ponía en el futón, para luego sentarse en un extremo de esta** –Siéntate-**

**-Gracias- **dijo Anna para luego sentarse y presentarse** –Me llamo Anna por cierto-**

**-Lo sé- **sonrió Yoh, solo como él sabe hacerlo** –Desayunemos-**

**-Gracias- **dijo Anna algo confundida ¿Ya lo sabía? _"No recuerdo habérselo dicho"_

**-Espera- **soltó mientras se paraba rápidamente y tomaba del buró algo** –Ten, es para tu cabello-**

**-Es precioso Yoh- **tomó el pasador y lo admiró, era un corazón dorado con cristales alrededor** –Gracias-**

**-De nada, es tuyo-**

**-No puedo aceptarlo, sería demasiado-**

**-No me entendiste, es tuyo, ya te lo había regalado antes. La primera vez que nos vimos-**

**-¿La primera vez? Yoh, esta es la primera vez que te he visto- **Anna esta agobiada, no entendía nada

**-No Anna, ya nos habíamos visto antes- **contestó algo sorprendido, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? **–Te lo regale y ahí me dijiste cómo te llamabas-**

**-Nunca nos hemos visto- **respondió ella algo asustada** –Me estas confundiendo con alguien más-**

**-No Anna, te juro que ya nos habíamos visto antes- **repetía Yoh cada vez más nervioso y enojado _"No es posible que no se acuerde de nada_"** -¡TE LO JURO!-** gritó

**-Yo no te recuerdo Yoh- **respondió Anna en un susurro muy bajo** –No me grites-**

**-¡ANNA! Ya nos habíamos visto antes- **decía Yoh algo alterado** -¡POR FAVOR RECUERDAME!**

**-¡YA BASTA!- **gritó Anna mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar

**-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- **preguntaba la señora Kino que había entrada en la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Yoh y Anna

**-Yoh me está gritando- **decía Anna con los ojos llorosos** –Él dice que ya me conocía, pero yo no recuerdo nada y me está asustando-**

**-Tranquila Anna, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar- **decía la señora Kino con una dulzura que sabrá dios de donde la sacó

**-Y-yo no sé- **tartamudeaba Anna

**-No te haré daño, ven conmigo- **_"Por Kami-sama, esta niña sí que necesita ayuda"_

**-Está bien- **dijo ella** –No quiero estar aquí-**

**-Vamos- **dijo Kino mientras le tomaba la mano a Anna

**-Yo…- **intentaba decir Yoh pero su abuela lo interrumpió

**-No, tú te quedas aquí y desayunas. Anna y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, cuando terminemos hablaremos tú y yo jovencito muy seriamente respecto a tus modales. Espérame aquí-**

**-Pero abuela yo…-**

**-Nada de peros. Te quedas aquí y punto- **sentenció ella

**-Anna…- **intentaba decir él pero al decir su nombre ella se escondió detrás de la anciana** –Lo siento-**

**-También yo-**

**-…- **_"Tengo que enseñarle mucho a esta niña_**" –Vamos Anna-**

**-Sí-**

* * *

_**-"Ambas salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Yoh. Este último se tiró en el suelo viendo directamente el techo. Pensaba en Anna ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿No recordaba nada? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Cuando se quedó con ella, percibió que ella tenía mucha fuerza, pero, cuando ella se levantó se pudo percatar que Anna era tímida y en su mirada abundaba el miedo, ira, rabia, soledad y eso le daba curiosidad y lo ponía triste. Lamentaba haberle gritado a Anna, pero el simple hecho de que ella no lo recordara lo hacía ponerse nervioso y lo aterrorizaba como si Anna fuera la persona más importante para él, era la segunda vez que la veía y bueno, estaba demás dar explicaciones. Ella era importante para él ¿Por qué? No tenía idea"-**_

* * *

**-Ya han pasado dos horas- **decía Yoh al aire** -¿Por qué se estarán tardando tanto?-**

**-Joven Yoh- **decía una chica peli-chicle mientras tocaba a la puerta** -¿Esta ahí?-**

**-Sí, pasa Tamao- **suspiró Yoh al escucharla, lo último que quería era hablar con ella, no podía pensar en algo que no fuera disculparse con Tamao

**-Gracias Joven Yoh- **decía Tamao mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí** –Quería saber cómo estaba-**

**-Estoy bien Tamao- **respondía Yoh sin mucho interés

**-¿Le sucede algo?-**

**-No es nada, solo que estoy preocupado, es todo-**

**-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Por Anna-**

**-¿Anna?- **preguntó Tamao con algo en su voz, Yoh asintió** -¿La recién llegada?- **digo casi casi escupiendo las palabras

**-Sí- **respondió extrañado Yoh, Tamao no era así** -¿No te cae bien Anna?-**

**-No la conozco- **respondió automáticamente ella** -¿A usted le cae bien la señorita Anna?-**

**-Sé que sonará extraño, pues no la conozco, pero sí, Anna me cae muy bien-**

**-Que bien- **dijo Tamao con una muy notable tristeza** –La señorita Anna no ocupará mi lugar ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Qué? No, Tamao tú eres mi amiga, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, nadie ocuparía tu lugar-**

**-Amiga…- **repetía Tamao en un susurro

**-¿Dijiste algo?- **preguntó Yoh él cual no había alcanzado a escuchar a Tamao

**-No joven Yoh, muchas gracias por sus palabras, es solo que, bueno me preocupa que la señorita Anna me reemplace-**

**-No creo, además, quizás ella no se quede-**

**-¿Enserio?- **preguntó Tamao muy feliz

**-No lo sé, quizás vengan por ella hoy, o mañana, realmente no lo sé. Pero dime, ¿Te gustaría que ella se fuera verdad?-**

**-No, c-claro q-que n-no, es solo que…- **se quedó sin palabras Tamao

**-¿Te puedo confesar un secreto?-**

**-Claro joven Yoh-**

**-Quizás suene egoísta, pero, me gustaría que Anna se quedará aquí para siempre. Me gustaría ser su amigo-**

**-…- **Tamao no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Yoh con la boca abierta mientras él la miraba con una gran sonrisa, pero el momento duró muy poco pues la señora Kino entró en la habitación con su semblante serio de siempre

**-Yoh necesito que vengas conmigo, Tamao que bueno que estás aquí, así no tengo que buscarte, vengan los dos conmigo-** dijo secamente para girar sobre sus talones y salir de aquella habitación con rumbo a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba Anna sentada sobre sus rodillas frente a la mesa con la cabeza agachada

**-¿Qué está pasando?- **preguntó Tamao

**-Será mejor ir, y así descubriremos qué pasa- **contestó Yoh muy abrumado

_**-"Los dos niños fueron rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraban la abuela y Anna. La señora Kino estaba sentada en la mesa y Anna junto a ella pero con la cabeza agachada. Igual estaban los padres de Yoh así sentados. Yoh y Tamao pasaron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos"-**_

**-Siéntense- **ordenó la abuela

**-…-**

**-…- **_"Me preguntó qué estará pasando" _pensó Yoh

**-Supongo que se han de estar preguntando porque los he citado aquí a ustedes-**

**-…-**

**-Sí abuela, yo me preguntaba si…- **intentaba decir Yoh tranquilamente

**-Tus preguntas estúpidas no importan, deberías callarte, Tamao está callada y no es tan insolente como tú. Guarda silencio Yoh- **

**-…- **_(La que guarda silencio es Tamao)_

**-…- **_"Vaya, sí que la abuela está enojada"_

**-Regresando a lo que estábamos hay mucho que explicar, y solo lo haré una vez, así que espero que presten atención, y eso lo digo por ti Yoh-** Yoh sintió **–Muy bien. Como saben ningún día es igual a otro, cada mañana tiene su milagro especial, su momento mágico, en el que se destruyen viejos universos y se crean nuevas estrellas. El día de ayer por la noche pasó un milagro, llego a esta mansión una niña. Ella es una estrella, fue un milagro que ella llegara, ella es Anna Kyouyama, y está aquí presente- **señaló a Anna mientras la recién nombrada alzaba la cabeza

**-…-**

**-…- **_"Sus ojos están hinchados, ha llorado"_ pensó Yoh al ver la cara de Anna

**-Quería presentárselas oficialmente pues ella a partir de este momento será parte de la familia, y será mi aprendiz de itako. Si alguien de ustedes intenta hacerle daño se las verá seriamente conmigo. Nadie puede molestarla. Anna tampoco causará problemas, ella solo se dedicará a su entrenamiento y a la escuela. No quiero que nadie mencione a sus padres, porque en el momento en el que ella cruzó esa puerta- **señaló la puerta principal** –dejó de ser su hija, dejó de ser una Kyouyama, ahora es un Asakura-**

**-…-**

**-…- **_"Por Kami-sama"_

**-¿Entendido?- **preguntó la anciana Asakura con un tono natural pero firme de voz

**-Sí- **respondió Tamao sumamente triste

**-Sí abuela- **respondió Yoh con sorpresa

**-…-**

**-…- **sus padres guardaron silencio pues ya se imaginaban lo que iba a decir la señora Kino

**-Mikisha y Keiko, retírense. Necesito hablar con Yoh y Tamao a solas-**

* * *

_**-"Sin decir nada y con una reverencia salieron los ya nombrados y solo quedaron en el salón, la señora Kino, Yoh, Tamao y Anna"-**_

* * *

**-¿Qué sucede abuela?- **preguntó Yoh mientras Tamao estaba callada** -¿Por qué…-**

**-¿Acaso nunca aprenderás a callarte?- **pregunto irritada Kino** –Los cite a ustedes dos solos por Anna. Ahora que ella vivirá aquí me gustaría que no la desconcentraran y sí Yoh, lo digo por ti. Tamao, felicidades, ya no eres mi única aprendiz, Anna será tu compañera y entrenaran juntas-**

**-Si señora Kino- **respondió Tamao con mucha desilusión

**-Me alegro que lo entiendas Tamao. Ahora, Yoh Asakura. Quiero que te mantengas lo más alejado que puedas de Anna, no quiero que ella se vuelva igual de insolente que tú, no le hables, no te le acerques, no la mires, nada que tenga que ver con ella ¿Me escuchaste?-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOO!- **gritó Yoh

**-No grites- **respondió su abuela firmemente** –Fue una orden, no una pregunta-**

**-Pero abuela, yo te prometo que no soy mala influencia para Anna, yo no…-**

**-No pienso tomar riesgos, aléjate de ella- **sentenció Kino, y en otros tiempos Yoh se hubiera callado pero por alguna razón eso no era para este día

**-Yo quiero ser amigo de Anna, te prometo que no llevare a Anna por el mal camino. Te lo suplico. Déjame estar cerca de Anna-**

* * *

_**-"Ante tal súplica tanto la señora Kino como Anna y Tamao miraron fijamente a Yoh, pero él solo veía a Anna"-**_

* * *

**-He dicho que no- **decía la señora Kino mientras pensaba _"Quizás…"_

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio para que puedo estar cerca de Anna?- **preguntaba Yoh muy ¿Desesperado?

**-Que entrenes más horas-**

**-Joven Yoh- **susurraba Tamao aún impactada por la súplica de Yoh

**-Acepto- **contestó de inmediato Yoh

**-Está bien, puedes acercártele. Pero en cuanto vea que Anna se está volviendo insolente y rebelde te alejarás de ella-**

**-Sí abuela- **aceptó alegremente Yoh** –Te prometo que seré buena persona-**

**-Más te vale- **_"Aceptó más rápido de lo que pensé"_** –Tengo varios asuntos que resolver, Tamao, Anna, tienen 15 minutos para descansar pues comenzaremos con su entrenamiento-** y sin decir algo más, salió de la habitación y con ello dejando a los tres niños solos

**-Bienvenida- **pronunció Yoh mientras miraba fijamente a Anna la cual estaba cabizbaja, había vuelto a agachar su cabeza ante la súplica del castaño

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada solo alzó su mirada y lo vio

**-Y-yo quisiera d-disculparme por lo de hace rato. No debí gritarte pero me asuste-**

**-…- **nada

**-Me gustaría que me perdonaras Anna-**

**-…-**

**-Bueno… ¿Qué dices?- **preguntaba Yoh sumamente nervioso, Anna no decía nada. Solo lo miraba

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **preguntó Anna mirando a Tamao

**-¿Y-y-yo?- **respondía Tamao sumamente nerviosa** –Me llamo Tamao Tamamura-**

**-Un placer Tamao, como ya sabes yo soy Anna, Anna Kyouyama-**

**-Mucho gusto señorita Anna- **respondía Tamao mientras se ponía nerviosa por él miedo_"Pero tú no me quitarás a Yoh"_

**-Tranquila, puedes quedártelo, no me interesa ser su amiga- **respondió automáticamente Anna

**-¿Qué?- **respondió Tamao _"¿Cómo pudo saberlo?"_

**-Puedo leer la mente- **explicó Anna

**-¿Enserio Anna? Que increíble- **expresó Yoh

**-Señorita Anna…- **_"A qué se refiere con que no le interesa el joven Yoh ¿Podría explicármelo?"_

**-Seguro. Simplemente no me interesa ser amiga de él- **señaló a Yoh mientras él la miraba atónito** –Solo quiero ser la mejor sacerdotisa y vivir llena de tranquilidad y de lujos-**

**-Pero Anna yo…- **intentaba decir Yoh pero Anna lo ignoraba

**-Así que es todo tuyo. Yo solo quiero entrenar- **finalizó Anna para después irse de la habitación hacía el jardín para entrenar

**-¡ANNA!- **gritó Yoh mientras la seguía muy de cerca

**-Pero a él joven Yoh si le interesa usted- **susurró Tamao mientras lloraba como muchas veces cuando Yoh no le prestaba atención

* * *

**-Anna ¿Podrías explicarme eso?- **exigió Yoh mientras tomaba del brazo a Anna y la detenía

**-Suéltame- **pidió o más bien ordenó Anna

**-Pero yo…-**

* * *

**-Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento ¡TAMAO!- **gritó la señora Kino haciendo que Yoh soltara a Anna automáticamente

**-Aquí estoy sensei- **contestó Tamao mientras llegada con la cara lavada y animada, tenía un plan _"Si la humillo en el entrenamiento, el joven Yoh verá que la mejor soy yo"_

**-Comencemos- **dijo Doña Kino** –Yoh, siéntate y quédate callado ¿Oíste?- **Yoh asintió y tomó asiento**–Muy bien. Anna comenzaremos con una técnica muy básica, se llama nulificación. Lo único que tienes que hacer es bloquear con tu mente y poder los ataques que yo te mandaré. Primero comenzará Tamao. Quiero que observes, he trabajado con Tamao esta técnica dos meses y está casi lista-**

**-Está bien- **afirmó Anna mientras se hacía a un lado

**-Preparada Tamao, comencemos- **dijo la señora Kino al momento de lanzar un ataque hacía Tamao pero de muy bajo poder

**-Hnn- **Tamao bloqueo con algo de dificultad ese ataque, pero lo logró. Concentró todo su poder y pudo bloquear ese ataque, aunque claro que ella no sabía que era de muy bajo poder

**-Bien Tamao, el siguiente- **dijo la señora Kino para después lanzar otro ataque un poco más fuerte

**-…- **Tamao no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues solo se concentró en bloquear el ataque y sintió mucha más fuerza de la normal y aunque le hizo retroceder unos pocos –muchos- centímetros pudo bloquearlo

**-Bien, el siguiente, ahora será más fuerte. Será de nivel 3-**

**-¿Nivel 3? Pensé que íbamos en el nivel 8- **contestó Tamao mientras sudaba de tanto esfuerzo

**-No Tamao ¿Quieres un ataque de ese nivel?- **preguntó alzando la ceja

**-…- **Tamao volteó a mirar a Yoh el cual solo miraba a Anna y pensó_ "Si quiero impresionarlo solo será así"_** –Sí-**

**-Está bien- **contestó la señora Kino para voltear a ver a Anna** –Anna este es ataque de nivel 8, quiero que pongas atención, Tamao intentara bloquearlo-**

**-¡Vaya! Tu puedes Tamao- **dijo Yoh sumamente impresionado

**-Ahí va- **dijo la señora Kino para lanzar un ataque de nivel 8 y son solo 10 niveles, así que el nivel 8 es de mucho poder

**-¡AAAHH!- **gritó Tamao cuando el ataque la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás

**-Fallaste- **sentenció Kino** –Te he dicho que te concentres Tamao-**

**-Lo siento señora Kino- **se disculpó mientras se paraba y volvía a su posición donde estaba antes del ataque

**-Deberías dejar de pedir disculpas y concentrarte más. Anna tú sigues-**

**-Sí- **dijo Anna caminando hacia donde estaba Tamao y le dijo** –Mira y aprende-**

**-…- **Tamao no dijo nada _"No podrá lograrlo de una vez, a mí me ha llevado dos meses aprenderla y aún me falta perfeccionarla"_

**-Mejor suerte para la otra Tamao- **dijo Yoh entre risas, ya que él ya bloqueaba ataques de nivel 7 y ella solo del 3** -¡VAMOS ANNA TÚ PUEDES!-**

**-Empezaremos en el nivel 3 Anna, sé que tienes un poder muy alto y confió en que lo lograrás y si lo logras subiremos de nivel-**

**-Está bien- **contestó Anna fríamente

**-Okey- **dijo Kino mientras mandaba el ataque que para su sorpresa se dispersó a 5 centímetros de Anna. Lo había bloqueado

**-Excelente Anna-**

**-…- **_"¿Excelente? Ella nunca me ha dicho eso_" pensaba Tamao

**-Ahora de nivel 5 Anna-**

* * *

_**-"Kino lanzó el ataque e igualmente que el anterior el ataque fue anulado, y la señora Kino felicitó a Anna causando que los pensamientos de Tamao se dispararan. Fueron subiendo de nivel. En el nivel 7 Anna lo logró así dejando impactados a Tamao y a Yoh. Yoh la alentaba de una manera muy tierna y a Tamao eso la enojaba y pensaba cosas que una niña de 6 años no debería pensar. Llegaron al nivel 10…"-**_

* * *

**-Anna, este es un nivel muy difícil. Si no lo logras comprenderé, aunque sinceramente me has sorprendido pues esta ha sido tu primera clase y haz logrado bloquear todos los ataques que te he mandado. Ahí va- **dijo la señora Kino mientras mandaba el ataque más poderoso que tenía pues si ella iba a ser su maestra no tendría que tener piedad y así Anna sería la mejor sacerdotisa

**-Hn- **Anna se concentró todo lo que pudo y el ataque hizo que ella retrocediera unos tres centímetros pero pudo bloquearlo dejando obviamente a Yoh sorprendido pues ni él podía hacer eso

**-Cada vez me sorprendes más Anna- **_"¿Qué otro poder ocultas?"_

**-Vaya Annita, eso estuvo muy genial- **decía Yoh entre risas pero su abuela le mandó una mirada fulminante y se callo

**-Déjate de halagos, tú deberías bloquear ataques de esta magnitud y no lo haces. No es posible que seas tan holgazán y cínico. Es más, debería de ponerte más horas para entrenar- **reclamaba su abuela

**-Me esforzaré más, lo prometo-**

**-Cómo si pudieras- **respondió cortantemente Anna

**-¿Quieres apostar?- **respondió Yoh con una magníficaidea** –Sí yo logró hacerlo, aceptarás ser mi amiga y me hablarás-**

**-Y si no lo logras, te alejarás de mí y no intentarás hablarme nunca más-**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- **gritó Yoh

**-Tómalo o déjalo- **sentenció Anna mientras extendía su mano

**-Acepto, no perderé- **dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y la estrechaba _"Pero… ¿Qué es esta sensación de calor? Se siente bien, me gusta esta sensación"_

**-…- **_"Que niño tan más infantil, pero es cierto, yo igual siento este calor y… me gusta"_ pensaba Anna mientras lo miraba

**-Abuela, no tengas piedad- **decía Yoh mientras se ponía en posición

**-No pensaba tenerla- **respondió su abuela tétricamente

**-…- **_"Ayúdame Kami-sama" _pensaba Yoh_ "No debo perder, no puedo perder"_

**-…- **y su abuela sin previo aviso le mando un ataque de nivel 10 y no tuvo compasión alguna pero sorprendentemente Yoh sacó fuerzas de quien saber dónde pero paró el ataque

* * *

**-Pero que…- **decía Anna con los ojos en blanco** –Sí pudo…- **_"Parece que lo subestime"_ sonrió de medio lado

**-Vaya Yoh, muy bien dedo decir- **lo felicitó su abuela. A ella también la había sorprendido

**-Felicidades joven Yoh- **se acercó tímidamente Tamao mientras se sonrojaba** –Esto se merece un abrazo…- **dijo Tamao e Yoh la volteo a ver y ella agachó la cabeza pues había pensado en voz alta

**-¿Tú crees?- **preguntó Yoh muy sorprendido

**-Sí joven Yoh- **dijo Tamao mientras se sonrojaba aún más _"Me va a abrazar, el joven Yoh me va a abrazar"_

**-Eso haré- **contestó Yoh pasando de largo a Tamao la cual estaba con los brazos extendidos y se lanzó directamente a Anna, envolviéndola en un abrazo muy tierno** –Annita-**

**-F-felicidades Yoh- **dijo Anna sorpresivamente mientras lentamente le devolvía el abrazo

**-…- **_"Vaya, progresan mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Veo que he elegido muy bien"_** –Excelente Yoh, espero que de ahora en adelante tu progreso mejore. Descansen 15 minutos, luego entren a comer algo- **y al terminar de hablar se fue directamente a la cocina

**-Entonces creo que gane la apuesta Anna- **sonrió Yoh y la dejó de abrazar para mirarla directamente a los ojos

**-Eso veo- **contestó ella mientras se sonrojaba ¿Por qué?

**-Entonces somos amigos- **festejó Yoh

**-Sí, amigos… dime ¿Cómo lograste detener el ataque?- **preguntó Anna tímidamente

**-Solo pensaba en ti Annita, pensaba que yo quería ser tu amigo y en que no podía perder jijiji-**

**-Bueno…-**

**-Joven Yoh, le traje esto- **decía Tamao mientras sacaba de su pantalón una naranja

**-¡WOW! Vaya gracias Tamao- **decía Yoh mientras le sonreía a Tamao y tomaba la naranja, para voltear a ver a Anna** –Annita ¿Quieres?-**

**-Sí- **contestó Anna sonriendo

**-…- **_"Joven Yoh, no, yo la traje para que usted y yo la comiéramos, no para que la compartiera con ella"_

**-Vamos a sentarnos- **dijo Yoh mientras tomaba de la mano a Anna y la guiaba hasta un gran árbol **–Este es mi lugar favorito- **y tomaron asiento

**-Es un bonito lugar- **contestó Anna mientras admiraba el árbol enorme que estaba detrás suyo** -¿Te gustan las naranjas?-**

**-Sí, me gustan mucho- **decía Yoh mientras partía la naranja a la mitad y le ofrecía una mitad a ella

**-A mí igual- **contestó Anna tomando la mitad de la naranja

**-Joven Yoh, ¿me daría un poco?- intentó Tamao**

**-Jijiji Lo siento Tamao, ya no tengo. Pero creo que en la cocina hay manzanas- **decía Yoh sin prestar mucho interés

**-No me gustan las manzanas- **contestó Tamao celosamente

**-A mí sí me gustan- **dijo Anna mientras se comía su mitad de naranja

**-A mí igual Annita-**

**-Joven Yoh yo…- **iba a decir Tamao pero un llamado de la señora Kino se lo impidió** –Tengo que irme- **y se fue muy triste

**-¿Por qué se fue?- **preguntó Anna

**-Porque tiene que trabajar- **respondió simplemente Yoh** –Tamao trabaja aquí limpiando y así, es parte de su entrenamiento, creo-**

**-¿Yo tendré que trabajar igual?- **preguntó Anna

**-Quizás, pero yo te ayudaré- **prometió Yoh mirándola dulcemente

**-Gracias Yoh- **contestó Anna un poco avergonzada

**-Gracias a ti- **contestó Yoh

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Anna

**-**_**Por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad**_**\- **explicó Yoh

**-La que debería agradecerte soy yo, gracias a tu familia, en especial a tu abuela puedo tener una **_**segunda oportunidad**_** de vivir-**

**-Igual que yo. Tú eres mi primera amiga, y gracias a ti, sé que mi vida mejorará-**

**-…- **Anna no dijo nada solo guardó silencio porque no sabía que contestarle a Yoh

**-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy aquí sentado me gusta mirar las nubes- **confesó Yoh cambiando de tema** –Pero tengo un secreto para verlas-**

**-¿Cuál es?- **preguntó Anna

**-Yo escojo una nube, la que más me guste y la miro fijamente y pienso en seis imposibilidades-**

**-¿Imposibilidades?-**

**-Sí, por ejemplo, mira ese nube- **señaló una nube con forma de flor** –A mí me parece que es un dragón, o una tortuga, o un dinosaurio, quizás sea un perrito, o un bebé, pero pienso que se parece más a una naranja jijiji-**

**-A mí me parece que es una flor- **respondió sinceramente Anna haciendo que Yoh callera de espaldas

**-Lo sé Anna, pero mi forma de verlas es imaginar que son lo que obviamente no son- **explicó Yoh** –Por eso son imposibilidades**

**-Lo hubieras dicho así- **dijo Anna causando que Yoh riera

**-Vamos inténtalo- sugirió Yoh –Mira esa- señaló una nube en forma de pez –Vamos, dime seis imposibilidades, ¿Te parece si yo las cuento?-**

**-Bien, parece una cruz-**

**-Uno-**

**-Parece una estrella-**

**-Dos-**

**-Podría ser un cisne-**

**-Tres-**

**-O un zapato-**

**-Cuatro**

**-O una fresa-**

**-Cinco-**

**-Igualmente parece un búho-**

**-Seis, muy bien Anna ¿Ves lo divertido que es?-**

**-Si jajaja es divertido-**

* * *

_**-Yoh Anna, vengan a comer-**_

* * *

**-Vaya, sí que pasan rápido 15 minutos- **contestó Yoh levantándose y estirandose

**-Sí, será mejor que nos apuremos- **dijo Anna imitándolo** –El último en llegar no come postre- **dijo Anna para echarse a correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección al comedor

**-¡Oye! ¡Espérame Anna!- **dijo Yoh mientras la intentaba seguir pero Anna ya iba muy adelante

* * *

**-¿Qué buenos tiempos no, Hao?- **preguntó Yoh mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica

**-¿Qué pasó después?- **preguntó Hao algo –mucho- impaciente al escuchar que su hermano interrumpía su relato

**-Le gane a Anna Jijiji- **rio Yoh** –Pero no le quite su postre-**

**-No idiota-** decía Hao mientras se pegaba la frente con su mano por lo estúpido que era su hermano** –Me refería a la abuela, me habías dicho que ella te dijo algo de Anna ¿Qué te dijo?-**

**-Ah, pues verás. Luego de que yo le ganara a Anna ambos entramos a la casa encontrándonos con la abuela, y ella le pidió a Anna que se fuera a lavar las manos y a mí me llevo a la cocina y me dijo que…-**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Yoh, veo que tú y Anna se llevan bien-**

**-Sí abuelita- **contestó Yoh muy emocionado** –Ella me cae muy bien, es muy agradable-**

**-Me alegra que pienses así, pero quisiera pedirte un favor-**

**-Si claro yo…-**

**-Cállate y escúchame Yoh- **Yoh asintió** –Por favor no menciones a los padres de Anna. Tampoco hables con ella sobre su pasado, su pasado debe de quedarse atrás. Este es un paso nuevo que Anna está dando, y lo dará con nosotros. Ahora nosotros somos su familia, cuídala, protégela y no la hagas sufrir-**

**-No lo haré- **decía Yoh** –Pero ¿Por qué ella no…?- **iba a decir Yoh, pero lo interrumpieron

**-Yoh, aquellos que dan un nuevo paso y aún quieren conservar parte de su vida antigua, terminan desgarrados por su propio pasado. Anna quiere dar ese paso, no se lo impidas-**

**-…-**

**-¿De acuerdo?- **preguntó su abuela mirándolo

**-Sí-**

**-Muy bien, puedes irte a comer- **Yoh dio la medio vuelta para caminar directo a la salida** –Yoh-**

**-¿Sí?- **respondió sin voltear a mirarla

**-Nunca tuvimos esta conversación- **y sin más Yoh salió de la cocina

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-Entonces ella nunca te dijo que Anna había perdido la memoria- **concluyó Hao

**-No- **suspiró Yoh

**-Y supongo que nunca hablaste con Anna sobre eso-**

**-No, creo que nunca tuve el valor-**

**-Debiste de haberlo hecho- **reprendió Hao a Yoh **–Debiste de haberlo comentado con Anna-**

**-Quizás…pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría- **confesó Yoh

**-Nos ha servido de mucho tu recuerdo- **comentó Hao

**-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Sí, ahora sabemos que Anna llegó a la mansión Asakura inconsciente y que desde ese día había perdido la memoria. Solo debemos averiguar quién y porque la llevo allá, y qué decía esa nota que estaba cuando Anna llegó-**

**-¿Cómo que quién la llevó?- **preguntó Yoh** –Sus padres debieron de haberlo hecho-**

**-No Yoh, cuando Anna fue internada en el hospital desapareció misteriosamente. Nadie supo cómo, porque, ni quién se la había llevado-**

**-¿Desaparecido?- **se angustió Yoh** -¿Sus padres no la buscaron?-**

**-Tú dímelo Yoh- **comentó sarcásticamente Hao** -¿Alguna vez fueron a buscarla?-**

**-No-**

**-Es lógico que no. Cuando Anna desapareció sus padres se pusieron contentos, pues Anna ya no sería una carga para ellos. Se hicieron los malentendidos y se olvidaron de ella-**

**-Oh- **dijo Yoh mientras trataba de procesar todo **-¿Qué más tenemos?-**

**-Pues ahora sabemos que los poderes de Anna se incrementaron de una manera excepcional antes de llegar con los Asakura, pero algo no concuerda…- **decía Hao lentamente

**-¿Qué Hao?-**

**-Pues sé que por el golpe que sufrió Anna sus poderes se amplificaron un 15%, pero en realidad parece que se incrementaron un 75%-**

**-Es imposible- **dijo Yoh muy sorprendido

**-Es muy posible…pero solo existe una forma posible- **pensaba Hao

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Yoh, ¿no sabes si Anna tiene alguna cicatriz? O marca de nacimiento- **preguntó Hao ignorando olímpicamente a Yoh

**-Que yo sepa no- **decía Yoh _"¿Marca? No… ¡MIERDA!"_** -¡SÍ HAO!- **gritó Yoh

**-¿Cómo es?-**

**-Es una "Y"-**

**-¿Parece un tatuaje?-**

**-Sí, es de color café con una escritura muy bonita-**

**-Entonces es cierto…- **decía Hao con desilusión

**-¿Qué es cierto?-**

**-Anna es la reencarnación de Layla- **afirmó Hao con algo en su voz

**-¿Y qué?-**

**-Que, hace 500 años Grimm le hizo ese tatuaje a Layla para asegurarse de que muriera solo una vez y ya…-**

**-¿Y?- **preguntaba Yoh bastante confundido

**-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!- **gritaba Hao con mucha desesperación** –Esa técnica es antigua, las técnicas antiguas tienen un límite y una condición ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que Grimm le hizo a Anna?-**

**-Cómo olvidarlo- **dijo Yoh en un tono molesto

**-Pues es lo mismo- **explicaba Hao** -Esa "Y" representa una maldición, si Anna muere, no podrá ser resucitada. Cuando Grimm asesinó a Layla yo no pude resucitarla por ese maldito hechizo-**

**-...- **Yoh no dijo nada ¿No poder traer de vuelta a Anna? Jamás

**-Yoh, algo extraño pasa-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-El hechizo que Grimm le hizo a Anna funcionó, pues tú le quemaste la mejilla cuando la tocaste-**

**-Nunca lo olvidare, fue el peor momento de toda mi corta vida-**

**-Pero cuando huyeron de la casa pudiste cargarla- **aclaró Hao

**-Yo…- **iba a decir Yoh, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba no lo había notado, él había podido tocarla…

**-Sí Yoh, pudiste tocarla ¿Raro no? También no habías notado que la mejilla de Anna se había sanado durante la tele transportación-**

**-Es cierto- **comentó Yoh _"¿Cómo no pude notarlo?"_** -¿Cómo…-**

**-Ni yo mismo lo sé- **confesó Hao** –Pero pienso que tiene que ver con la técnica secreta de Anna…-**

**-¿Tú sabes cuál es su técnica?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Tengo una leve sospecha…- **decía Hao mientras pensaba** -¿A ti no se te ocurre nada?-**

**-Estuve pensando y creo que tiene que ver con el agua…- **aclaró Yoh

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Pues tú tienes el espíritu del fuego y yo el de la tierra…- **decía Yoh** –Y Anna y tú no se llevan muy bien, en cambio Anna y yo nos complementamos…-**

**-Déjate de discursos y dime- **exigió Hao

**-Mira, lo contario al fuego ¿Qué es?- **preguntó Yoh pero al ver la mirada matadora de su hermano prosiguió** –Es el agua, y lo contrario a la tierra es el aire. Existen cuatro elementos, el fuego, la tierra, el aire, y el agua. Son dos pro y dos contras. El fuego necesita el aire para vivir, y la tierra se forma a base de agua-**

**-Entonces…- **intentaba apurar a su hermano

**-Entonces, sí Anna es lo opuesto a ti y lo complementario a mí, tiene que ser el agua. Por eso pienso que el agua tiene que ver en la técnica secreta de Anna. Mi técnica es…- **iba a decir Yoh pero Hao le tapó la boca a tiempo

**-¡¿Qué mierda crees que estas asiendo?!- **gritó Hao mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada y soltándole la boca

**-Pues te iba a decir mi técnica secreta- **explicaba Yoh

**-No lo digas en voz alta, no seas idiota- **sentenció Hao** –Nos están vigilando-**

**-¿Dónde?- **pregunto Yoh mientras daba vueltas mirando a todos lados** –No veo a nadie-**

**-Olvídalo, solo no lo digas en voz alta-**

**-Hao, volviendo al tema principal, ¿Sabes la técnica de Anna?-**

**-No, no la sé. Pero quizás tenga una idea- **decía Hao mientras pensaba profundamente

**-¿Podrías decírmela?- **preguntó Yoh para evitar ser regañado otra vez

**-Sí Yoh. Existe una leyenda sobre una bruja que desarrollo una técnica nunca antes vista. Se decía que esa técnica era mortal para tanto humanos como shamanes. Su técnica era imperceptible ante el ojo humano-**

**-¿De qué se trataba su técnica?-**

**-De control, se creía que se controlaba al sujeto con la mente. Pero no, se usaba el agua-**

**-¿Agua?-**

**-Yoh, todo ser viviente posee agua en su interior y la bruja estudió el cuerpo humano durante años, y así descubriendo que si aprendía a controlar el agua controlaría al ser humano. Y así lo hizo…-**

**-¿Entonces ella aprendió la…?- **intentaba decir Yoh, pues le resultaba grotesco esa idea

**-Sí, aprendió la sangre control- **terminó Hao

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Anna?-**

**-Pues Anna es la tataratataratataratataratatara nieta de aquella bruja. La bruja nunca le enseño su técnica a nadie, pues nadie poseía el poder suficiente como para practicarla, pero Anna, uff…- **decía Hao mientras se sonrojaba muy levemente** -…Anna es magnífica, sorprendente, increíble, hermosa es lo suficientemente fuerte para practicarla-**

**-Ya me confundí- **respondió Yoh

**-Idiota-**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre control con que yo haya podido tocar a Anna?-**

**-¿Cómo carajos te vistes solo?- **preguntó Hao terriblemente irritado** –Si te pones a pensar ¿Por qué se anuló el hechizo? ¿Cómo se anuló? Quizás Anna obligó a Grimm a quitarle el hechizo. Quizás Anna utilizó su técnica, quizás ella ya sabía cuál era su técnica, quizás ella…q-quizás ella ya domina esa técnica…-**

**-No puede ser, porque para que e-ella d-domine e-esa técnica t-tiene que estar del l-lado de G-Grimm-**

**-Quizás Anna ya no sea Anna…- **afirmó Hao débilmente** –Lo tuvimos frente a nuestras narices y nunca nos dimos cuenta-**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó Yoh

**-Anna no es Anna- **explicó Hao con un sarcasmo impresionante como si fuera un gran descubrimiento **–Anna no ha actuado normal, ¿acaso no lo has notado? ella se ha mostrado cariñosa contigo, conmigo y con Miko. Ella no es así, Anna se ha dejado golpear bajo la excusa de que te iban a matar a golpes, se ha dejado quitar sus poderes, ¿no has notado que a veces tiene el reishi? ¿Y a veces parece que no lo tiene? A veces Anna es la misma de siempre, pero otras no. Alguien no quiere que Anna sufra y esté expuesta al peligro, alguien…-**

**-La está escondiendo- **completó Yoh** –Pero ¿Quién?-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-¿Grimm?- **preguntó Yoh para sonreír de forma irónica** –No creo que sea él, es un estúpido-**

**-Grimm es todo menos estúpido- **aclaró Hao, él mejor que nadie lo conocía. Grimm era una persona de la que debían cuidarse las espaldas** –Quizás sea él el responsable de todo. Él quiere mucho a Anna, está obsesionado con ella, además él nunca lastimaría a Anna, no se arriesgaría a que a Anna le quemaran la mejilla, él no se arriesgaría a que a Anna la golpearan como Miko hacía, él protegería a Anna, y la mejor manera de protegerla es…-**

**-Escondiéndola- **comprendió Yoh** –Debemos ir por ella-**

**-Pero ¿A dónde?- **cuestionó Hao** –Si Grimm fue el que la escondió, la tuvo que haber escondido muy bien-**

**-Todo esto es muy sospechoso, ¿Por qué Grimm escondería a Anna? ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta antes? ¿Miko, Horo horo se habrán dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo desapareció Anna? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es la falsa Anna?-**

**-No lo sé hermano- **respondió Hao

**-Quizás podamos…- **iba a decir Yoh pero la puerta se abrió y entró "Anna"

**-Hola Yoh, Hao- **saludó alegremente mientras entraba tranquilamente** -¿Qué estaban hacie…- **iba a decir "Anna" pero Hao la acorraló en la pared con brusquedad utilizando su brazo para inmovilizar su cabeza _(Nota personal: No sé si me explico, Hao puso su brazo como ahorcando a Anna pero contra la pared, espero y me entiendan)_

**-¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!- **gritó Hao

**-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Hao?!- **preguntaba "Anna"** –Soy Anna-**

**-¡CONTESTA!- **era el turno de gritar de Yoh** -¡TÚ NO ERES ANNA!-**

**-Yoh- **dijo Anna con una voz llena de miedo** –Soy Anna, Annita-**

**-¡Cállate!-** gritó Hao y al mismo tiempo le daba una cachetada a Anna. Y por la fuerza del golpe la cara de Anna se giró bruscamente a la izquierda así que él tomo o más bien jaló su cabello y la obligó a voltear a verlo **-¿Quién eres?- **preguntó un poco más calmado

**-Soy Anna- **repitió "Anna"

**-Respuesta equivocada- **dijo Hao mientras le daba otra cachetada pero en el otro lado y hacía lo mismo (NP: Lo de jalarla del cabello y eso)** –Lo diré una vez más, y esta vez no te soltaré una cachetada, ahora será un golpe en las costillas, a la cuarta vez será en el estómago. A la quinta me cansaré y te daré tremenda paliza que te costará caminar durante meses-**

**-Un caballero no golpearía a una mujer- **replicó "Anna"

**-Tienes razón, pero ¿quieres saber algo?- **preguntó Hao mientras colocaba un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de "Anna" para susurrarle algo** –Yo no soy un caballero-**

**-Deberías rendirte- **sugirió Yoh de forma seria

**-Yoh ayúdame- **rogaba "Anna"

**-Dile lo que quiere- **simplificó Yoh

**-Está bien, yo no soy Anna- **se rindió "Anna"

**-Eso lo sabemos, ¿Quién eres?- **dijo Yoh

**-…- **"Anna" no dijo nada, solo se arrancó el talismán que colgaba en su cuello el cual tenía una forma de una máscara tiki, se abría su boca de la cual salían unos dientes filosos los cuales servían para cortar la piel y poder extraer sangre de aquella persona a la cual te vas a transformar. Ese objeto tenía sangre de Anna (La verdadera Anna), brillaba de un color rojo, parecía estar a la mitad de su capacidad. Al quitárselo su cabello rubio se convertía en rojo y sus ojos cafés se tornaban morados… _¿Saben quién es?_** –Esta soy yo en realidad- **pronunció ella

**-Pamela- **¿Quién lo dijo? No importaba eso. Las sospechas eran ciertas. Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta que responder, y era la más importante de todas…_¿Dónde está Anna?_

* * *

De verdad sé que aunque les pida un millón de disculpan no perdonarán, pero pues me entre tuve entre una cosa u otra y no pude subir capítulo. Así que para compensarlos este ha sido hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que he subido. Diganme qué les pareció.

Paola6: Sé que no tenía coherencia algunas cosas, pero eran para poder armar este capítulo, espero que con este capítulo tus dudad hayan sido aclaradas

"Las siglas NP significan Nota personal"  
Sé que en el anterior capítulo se mostró un fragmente de la infancia de Miko y al final se mostraba a Anna y a él hablando, bueno espero que le hayan puesto mucha atención a esa parte, pues en este cap. se especifica por qué Anna es así con Miko. Igual en el anterior del anterior se quedó con Hao interrumpiendo a Yoh y a Anna, bueno la continuación será en el sig. capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, díganme que les pareció, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, alguna crítica, etc…

(Por cierto, estuve revisando los capítulos y hay una parte en la que me equivoque, fue en el capítulo 13 "El plan de los Asakura (Primera parte)"en donde Miko habla con una persona que había sido su amigo me equivoque de nombre, no era Haruki. Era Akumi. Haruki es uno de los aliados de Grimm y Akumi fue amigo de Miko y cuando eran niños Akumi y Miko se golpearon, pero eso ya lo verán más adelante. Lo siento por mi equivocación de nombres, pero tenía que aclararlo o si no se haría un revoltijo en los siguientes capítulos pues Haruki y Akumi participaran en el torneo de shamanes el cual está a como tres o cuatro capítulos de empezar :o les he adelantado algo.

Sin más que decir aquí van las preguntas de siempre

**_¿Pamela era Anna? ¿Dónde está Anna? ¿Por qué Anna ha desaparecido? ¿El torneo de shamanes cuándo empezará? ¿La técnica de Anna es la sangre control? ¿Ya la domina? ¿Yoh cómo pudo tocar a Anna? ¿Es cierta la teoría de Hao? ¿Y Miko? ¿Qué sucedió con Tamao? ¿Dónde está Len y Horo Horo? ¿Si Pamela era Anna, significa que Yoh estuvo besando a Pamela? ¿Cuál es la técnica secreta de Yoh? ¿Y la de Hao? _**

_¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
SE HARÁN FUERTES REVELACIONES, SE ACLARARAN LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DE GRIMM, QUIZÁS HASTA SE SEPA QUÉ PASÓ CON ANNA…QUIZÁS._

_Bye, los quiero mucho x3 (~*-*)~_


	19. ¡AVISO!

Queridos lectores, no seguiré esta historia...o...por lo menos yo no.  
Soy pésima para escribir historias, lo sé. Lo intenté lo juro, pero mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano, pues bueno, la idea de la historia es buena; pero el desarrollo no.

Creo que empezó a mejorar desde que mi mejor amiga Christal Meza comenzó a guiarme. Ella es una persona fantástica a la cual le he pedido que continué mi historia y le haga los cambios requeridos que sean necesarios.

Ella aceptó gustosa, (bueno, la amenacé xD) el chiste es que ahora ella subirá los capítulos.

Pero ahora la historia se llamará diferente. Tendrá la misma trama, pero diferente desarrollo.

Sé que ella logrará cautivarlos como yo no pude hacerlo. A ella le encanta la lectura, por eso ella se sabe expresar mejor que yo.

Ella no tiene cuenta aquí, pero por mi amenaza, digo por mí petición, ella creará una cuenta y subirá todas mis historias.

Desde la primera hasta la última. Ella posee todo el derecho del mundo para que haga lo que quiera con mi "historia" que resultó ser un fracaso.

Me gustaría mucho que los que antes me leían siguieran la mejorada versión de la misma.

Kisu Kreuz: Por mí puedes irte al demonio -_- No entendí ni la mitad de lo que comentaste, sí, quizás me llames ignorante pero ¿Cómo comentaste algo así, si ni tú mismo sigues tus dichosas reglas? Leí uno de tus fic's ¡PORQUERÍA! No tienes ninguno de Shaman King, entonces ¿Por qué criticas algo que no conoces? Y mira el valor que posees al criticarme, pero yo no acepto críticas de alguien que no sabe hacer nada. Eres un vago, no trabajas, solo cuidas a tu hermanita, juegas Lol y escribes. ¡VAYA! ¿Y yo soy la ignorante? Discúlpame pero por lo menos yo voy a la escuela y trabajo, hago algo productivo. Dijiste que aceptabas sugerencias ¿no? Pues ahí te va una: Deberías callarte (Por no decirlo de otra manera). Ojalá y no lo tomes a mal

Pido disculpas para mis ex-lectores por ver mi furia desatada (o parte de ella) pero ojalá y eso no los haga dejar de ver la historia que Christal subirá.

Su perfil se llamará:  
Christal MP

y la historia se llamará:

"Un venganza de hace 500 años"

Búsquenlo y léanlo por favor :'(

Los extrañaré, dejaré esta cuenta abierta para que todos lean este aviso y sepan donde seguir leyendo...

Si me voy, es por culpa de Kisu Kreuz, su comentario me destruyó...Bye a todos.

Lo siento mucho...


End file.
